


Time & Time Again

by Eden_exe



Series: Roaring 20s [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, 1970s, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bats, Character Death, Death, Demons, Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Season 4, F/F, Fantasy, Inspired by Escape the Night, M/M, Post-Escape the Night Season 2, Post-Escape the Night Season 3, Pre-Escape the Night Season 4, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 108,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_exe/pseuds/Eden_exe
Summary: The Impossible has been made possible be Joey and his friends so many times. Yet only one person was brought back from the dead from the help of Joey and a friend. Now Joey must collect 2 friends to aid him in an adventure like no other to help save the innocent souls and banish the evil demons that have corrupted them. Yet not every Demon is who and what the seem.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram: eden._.exe

**June 5th,2019 3:33 am, Los Angeles California**

•••••

"F-F-Finally If-found it 3 years later. With so many lives lost."

~~_I think I been Poisoned_ ~~

"I c-can bring them back"

 _Come On! You're almost there_!

"I can fix t-this once and f-for all, but..."

_Joey, don't let them do this_

"b-but I need t-them"

_It's his house. He had to know what was going on. So I picked him. Sorry_

"i-it m-might be two, but I-I c-can bring them back!"

 _Amen_!

"No m-matter what i-it cost"

_I think... I'm almost positive I'm right. I'm sorry if it's you but..._

"I-We need them"

_Hit_

"Y-You know what I mean"

_You're not trying_

"Right Daniel?"

_DeStorm I can't think!_

"Who am I k-kidding y-y-your not h-here anymore"

_This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt!_

"Y-Y-You left"

_See you in Hell!_

"A-After I-I-I told the t-t-truth. Just like you demanded for 3 years."

_No! No! No! No! No!_

"Because y-y-you where afraid..."

_What did I do? What did I do?!_

"Of- Of me"

_No! No, Listen! No! Please stop it! Stop it! No!_

"W-When t-t-there the o-ones to f-f-fear"

_Have we Checked Everything?_

"T-T-There l-last w-words"

_Come on, Matt! Matt, let's go!_

"H-Haunt me"

_Hey! No! Chill! No No!_

"Their F-Faces"

_Stay back! No! No! No! No! No! Ahhh!_

"C-Characters"

_Please stop! Please! Please don't do this to me, wait! No! Ahhh!_

"P-Personality"

~~_I guess we now wait._ ~~

"V-Voices" I love you "E-Everything!"

_Please! Don't shoot me!_

"EVERY LAST GOD DAMN THING!" Joey screamed in anger and pain punching the glass mirror in front of him. Blood began trickling down his hand hot tears rushing down his face. It's been three years since the first set lost there lives. Two since the second lost there's. One since the third group lost there.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" The last words and screams of pain echoed through his head. Joey screamed and let his weak and tired body fall to the floor in defeat. Everyone left him Eva, Oli, Tyler, Andrea, Matt, Nikita, and Daniel all left him when they understood they still left. "PLEASE LET ME SAVE YOU!" Joey sobbed and the screams of pain and agony ceased the words died down, but the smell of death remained looming in the air. "T-thank y-you" Joey rasped pulling up his drained and exhausted body towards his computer grabbed the SAE briefcase. Carefully he opened the briefcase grabbing the hard drive putting it on his computer. Even though he was hesitant at some points he kept going even though his Anxiety kept rising and his Gut told him not to he kept going. He kept going.

\--------------

Enter Passcode

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

*****

Access Granted File Name: Roaring 20's 1920-1970

Would you like to Continue?

Yes × No

Yes × [No]

ErRoR ErRoR ErRoR ErRoR

Please select the other option

Yes × No [Yes] × No

Success! Please Put in D/O/B & D/O/D

19** - 19**/20** 19** - 19**/20**

ErRoR ErRoR ErRoR ErRoR

Please Put in D/O/B & D/O/D

19** - 20** 19** - 20**

ErRoR ErRoR ErRoR ErRoR

Please Put in D/O/B & D/O/D

19** - 19** 19** - 19**

Success! Here are your results #@%86@ !6&@44$ #-@!3 $@2#9!

ɯøųٳɖ ყơų ٳıҠɛ ŧơ Ćơųŋŧıŋɛ?

§Λνξ ∪§

Yes × No

wξ wΛ∩t tø gø ∏ømξ

plξΛ§ξ lξt ∪§ ⊂ømξ ∏ømξ ¡t ∏∪®t§

[ყɛŞ] × ŋơ

One New Message

Would you like to Open it?

Yes × No

[Yes] × No

\--------------

Joey looked at the message on his screen his mind tracing and running back to the glitch messages. The Carnival Masters crystal began to glow once more catching Joey's eye he looked over. The image of the first house began to come into view his hand reaching for it before he pulled away quickly and instantly. "Why am I hesitant? Nobody would even miss me? I'm a monstrous murderer, but I will make things right" Joey breathed to himself he grabbed hold of the Carnival Masters crystal.

A bright blinding blue light rushed and flashed over Joey and just like that gone and back into where it all started. "Here again..." Joey sighed stepping closer and closer to the house chills rushing over his as he passed the grave sight of the evil artifacts. Finally, Joey reached the house standing face to face to the door. Grasping onto the cold golden nob he turned it slowly shivers and memories flickered through him as he stepped inside. "Hello, Sir" A male's voice growled before a loud crashing thud came from the dining room. Anxiety filled Joey as he swallowed his fear slowly making his way towards the Dining Room. There a figure sat on the right side of the main seat piercing blue dead eyes staring right at him. "Hello, Joey Graceffa. We meet once more" The figure smirked picking the thing that fell from the ceiling onto the floor. The figure began to look at the item offering Joey a seat with a small devil-like a smirk. "S-Shane?" Joey whimpered taking a seat looking at the dead blue-eyed man as he held the demonic triangle. "Right you are Joey right you are" Shane growled setting the artifact down looking over at him bringing his feet off the table. "You really should listen to the Smart ones. You make yourself look like a real god damn fool" Shane hissed violently turning and looking at Joey. Joey flinched at the Renegade's outburst but flinched more at the sound and sight of the chains that held him down. "You're not Shane. Shane would never act like this!" Joey snapped back holding onto the Crystal. "Now your finally a Smart one!" The Demonic Shane yelled as he tried to break free from the Chains. Blood began gushing from his mouth as he tried to break free more and more. "Give me the real Shane you demon!" Joey ordered holding the Crystal. Catching sight of the Carnival Masters Crystal the demon began hissing. Noticing the demons fear of the Crystal Joey stepped closer and closer to the demon. Holding the Crystal right at its chest. "And that's an order!" Joey yelled his voice full of anger and shoved the crystal onto the demon. The demon hissed and screamed as black and red smoke began to escape wrapping itself into the triangle. A bright blinding light escaped from the crystal wrapping into the Renegade's body. The chains began snapping and breaking falling around the chair. "S-S-Shane?" Joey whimpered and Renegade's eyes shot open life flooding into them and into his body.

"I-I-I'm alive!" Shane laughed in surprise and looked up at Joey and the Carnival Masters Crystal. "Joey! Thank you!" Shane got up from the chair and ran over hugging him. "Shane your back! I missed you so much!" Tears began to fill his eyes as he hugged the now alive Renegade. "Ok to cheesy please get off of me" Shane squirmed and Joey let go collecting himself. "Sorry, but your back Shane! After three years!" Joey laughed and Shane gave him a lightly shocked face. "R-really three years?!" Joey felt the awkwardness and small tension but nodded. Shane's shocked face soon became one of disappointment. "The SAE made it feel like it was less than three years" Shane began before getting quickly cut off. "Shane we need to leave like now!" Joey stated and Shane gave him a blank stare. "What are you talking about?" The renegade questioned as Joey grabbed him by the wrist bringing him out of the household. "We're going to the 1970's Shane!" Joey stated holding onto the Crystal looking at him. "But I don't want to leave the Roaring 20's it's not that bad here. We have GloZell. Well had for me since I'm back now..." Pain and heartbreak struck him at the mention of The Jazz Singer, but he pushed it away and held the bottom of the slowly glowing crystal. "Grab on please!" Joey begged and Shane sighed setting his hands onto the crystal and just like that a blinding blue light covered the two bringing them right back to 1978. Where a surprise would wait for the two. "Never thought I would be back here" Joey sighed as he and Shane landed at the entrance of the town in front of the big red curtain.

"Smells like something was burned here" Shane complained and Joey rolled his eyes sightly and opened the curtains walking into the town. "Y-Y-Your right Shane" Joey stumbled over his words as he took in the burned town. His eyes sightly feeling with Tears. They won they got all the artifacts, but here Everlock was burned and destroyed. The clown was right, but why was the town burned? "Told you..." Shane said walking in behind Joey standing next to him as he looked at the burned to a crisp town. "Come on we need to focus and find out where we need to go. Joey said shaking his head to gain focus once more. Shane took a few steps and strong energy wrapped around him. "I know where" Shane stated firmly and Joey looked at him giving him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Shane, you have never been-" "Trust me, Joey. I'm in the SAE and we didn't go to the Victorian Era for a reason. Something or Someone is drawing us here" Shane reminded Joey the faint sight of the gold streams grew more and more practically dragging Shane and Joey to the former lounge. "Shane why are-" Joey began, but cut himself off the box that held the tarot cards laid on the table.

The Jacks' head, Serpents' eyes, Man with No Names Blood Gem, Leather belt for the pyramid, Doll, Fun House Wheel Lightbulb, Amulet, and Ring all surrounded the box.

"What the hell...?" Shane questioned as Joey walked over to the box and table falling on his knees in front of it. "Joey are you ok?" Shane asked with slight concern as he walked up next to the man slowly coming down to face him and the box. Memories of Jc, Roi, Teala, Colleen, Safiya, Ro, and Manny all came rushing to him. The screams of Jc, Roi, Teala, Colleen, and Ro. The shock and betrayal and twist from Safiya and Manny. The tears and heartbreak from Matt and Nikita knowing their best friends are dead. The pain of the 1970s came back ready to haunt him of those crimes that bitter cold October 31st.

"I'll be fine" Joey muttered quietly opening the box looking inside to see the tarot cards. All of them stained with blood, but one did have blood, but gold light surrounded it. "Joey you-" Shane stuttered as he looked at the Bloodstained Gold lit card. Shane reached in grabbing the Tarot Card pulling it out. For the first time, Joey watched as the Renegade cried holding onto the Tarot Card. Guilt washed over him as he watched the Renegade break down at the sight of his friend's Tarot Card. "Shane I didn't know" Joey whimpered and a loud thud filled the room as something came crashing down from the ceiling. Quickly the two men got up and Shane went running over to where the thing came crashing down. "Hello Joseph Graceffa Hello Shane Dawson"

The figure rasped getting up and off the floor adjusting its jacket as it looked at the two men. Chains wrapping around its stomach and wrists. "Safiya-" Shane began, but cut himself off knowing she said 'Joseph' and not Joey like every single person does. "I see the SAE decided to send its two weakest members" She growled blood began to ooze from her gut as she looked at them. Darkness and fury flashing in her lifeless brown eyes. "Such a pity, but I guess that's what I get for staying silent" She hissed walking closer to them examining Shane. Her demonic eyes locking onto his mouth. The image of Shane's death flashing in her dead mind. "Shouldn't you be back in the Roaring 20's Dawson?" The Demonic Safiya growled and Shane quickly pulled away from her, but she followed him her dead brown eyes meeting his full of life blue ones. Stepping closer and closer grabbing the renegade by the Throat. "You don't belong in the 1970's Dawson! The '20s would love to have you back and the Carnival Master's Crystal would be such a waste! On such a weak member!" She growled her dead demonic hands around his throat.

Shane began choking fear in his eyes. Quickly Joey came running up behind the Demonic Safiya wrapping his arms around her setting the Crystal into the middle of her body. "Not today you demonic bitch!" Joey growled as he heard the demonic screams escape from Safiya and the demon let go and Shane caught his breath. Black smoke rushing out of her body the wound clearing up rushing into the lightbulb. All the artifacts on the table shattering into a million pieces. The screams died down and a light bright light escaped the Crystal wrapping around the dead investigative reporter's body. Her soulless dead brown eyes soon sparkled with life. "Safiya...?" Shane questioned with a small cough staying back. Joey slowly backed away from her body moving close to Shane. "Shane Joey...?!" Safiya questioned sitting herself up off the floor as she looked at them confused, but excited. "Shane! Joey!" She squealed throwing herself up hugging both happily. The two hugged her back happiness washing over the two men, but the reunion hug came to an end once Safiya pulled free. "What, how, why?" Safiya questioned setting her hair behind her ear ready for answers from them and possible questions from Shane. "You were brought back to life, Carnival Masters Crystal, and I need both of your help to bring the other dead spirits back from corruption..." Joey answered both Shane and Safiya looked at him. "But why me I barely have any Connections with the Society Against Evil" Safiya noted crossing her arms looking at the two. "I felt connected and pulled to you Safiya. More than I was with Eva" Shane stated looking at her then back at Joey. Safiya looked at Shane then turned her eyes back to Joey. "Safiya, Shane was sent to the 1920s. For the Victorian Era, I don't know. Yet for the 1970's it was me, but I-Me and Shane need you. Your one of the Smartest people Safiya. We need your brains to help us" Joey began taking a deep breath as he looked into the Crystal. "Is there another reason you brought the US back, Joey?" Safiya demanded in a calm tone. "yes" He muttered "Well tell us! We don't have all day Joey!" Shane demanded to cross his arms looking at Joey dead in the eyes. "The SAE also gave me a Hardrive and in it, there was this website like a thing where I had to put in a Password, then I got this file called "Roaring 20's 1920-1970". I didn't want to know what it was so I clicked no, but it made me chose yes. I then had to put in Dates of Birth and Dates of Death so I put in your Dates because you two came to mind. The three glitchy text messages I presume were from you two appeared" Joey began before Safiya cut him off. "What do you mean glitchy messages? What kind were they?" Safiya questioned glaring at him. "Cries for help and one of the messages said ''it hurts'' " Shane reached for his body while Safiya reached for her gut before the two pulled away from those areas quickly going back to Joey. "Then I received a message..."

_"1920s and 1970s have surprises for you. Save them before it's too late for them, you, and all the lives you lost. Make things right for them. All of them with the help of those two starting with the Roaring '20s." ~ SAE & ¢¶∆°×£ _

Shane and Safiya looked at each other then back at Joey and the Carnival Masters crystal small smiles coming across their faces." Looks like we're heading back to the Roaring '20s to save some more lives," Safiya said with a small smile looking at the two boys.


	2. Chapter 1 - Traveling through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three successfully have enetered 1920 all over again, but it's not what it seems!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1
> 
> Also follow me on IG:Das_the_bat

**June 6th,2019 8:30 am, Los Angeles California**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Any progress Safiya?" Joey asked walking into his former filming room. Safiya sat at a desk going back and forth to the computer, SAE Journal, and notes Shane left in 1920 and 1970. "Not yet, but Shane did find a way for us to go time hopping from Era to Era. I just need to activate it." Safiya said not taking her eyes off of her work. Joey nodded and walked downstairs into the living room seeing Shane fiddling with an old pocket watch and Carnival Masters Crystal sample. 

"Hey Shane" Shane looked up at Joey and gave a small wave before going back to his work. "Any updates?" Joey questioned sitting down on his couch looking at Shane confused. "Yeah, I'm almost finished! Once I'm done and Safiya found the right activation code we go back in time!" Shane answered looking up wiping the sweat off his forehead and going back to work. He grabbed the small sample of the crystal with his tweezers and carefully put it into the pocket watch and shut the watch. A bright glow came from inside the watch horrid screams filled the house. "What the Hell!?" Joey squealed startled after the screams ended. "It's finished!" Shane laughed with victory as he picked up the watch. "Great! Now we just need Safiya to finish".Joey commented and the two-headed upstairs into the room and walked in.

"If I'm right this journal has the access code hidden in it" Safiya muttered to herself as she clapped and the lights switched off. Safiya grabbed her black light and flicked it on and started scanning through the journal. 

"1837-1901-1920- 1930 - ~§Π∆-1970"

Safiya muttered quietly and turned her black light off and the lights came flickering back in. "And Symbols" Shane added and Safiya let out a small scream and turned around. "Shane Joey! What the Heck! Aren't you suppose to be working on the pocket watch?" Safiya questioned pushing up her glasses looking at Shane. "Already finished!" He said proudly holding up the watch from a small gold chain. "Joy to you. I'm almost done and would like to be alone!" Safiya hissed quietly and the two quickly left Joey shutting the door after himself. "Thank you..." Safiya grumbled and grabbed the message Joey received which she jotted down quickly on a piece of paper.

_"1920s and 1970s have surprises for you. Save them before it's too late for them, you, and all the lives you lost. Make things right for them. All of them with the help of those two starting with the Roaring '20s." ~ SAE & ¢¶∆°×£_

"Now who are you I must ask?" Safiya muttered quietly looking at the symbol which to her guess was a name of some sort. Taking off her glasses for a second digging her face into her hands she looked up at the ceiling and sighed before going back to the desk. A strange weight coming into her back pocket. Safiya reached behind and grabbed the slip of paper that was in her pocket.

_"The Flapper_ "

The words seemed familiar to Safiya, but she couldn't place a finger of where she remembered it. She shrugged it off and set the paper down and flipped through the Journal one last time. "FOUND IT!" Safiya yelled and grabbed the Journal and ran out of the room stumbling downstairs. "GUYS! Shane! Joey! I FOUND IT!".Safiya squealed happily like a small child getting a puppy or kitten for their birthday or a holiday. She laughed with relief excitement and pride and the two ran from the kitchen over to Safiya. "What is it?" Joey questioned and Safiya set the Journal on the Coffee Table and the two looked over Safiya's shoulder.

_"Across Time souls been ripped from their lives. Hell breaks loose in the Afterlife from a dark evil circling into the souls who want revenge and life. The vengeful spirits falling under the evil more and more."_

Safiya read the two looked at each other then back at Safiya. "What does that mean?" Joey questioned with a confused head tilt. "It means evil energy is affecting the people in the afterlife. Corrupting them even." Shane answered. "Basically what happened to you two?" Joey added and they both nodded. To be honest, Joey wasn't really shocked. This was sort of a normal conversation for them. (Expect to have the correct time transfer spell of course) "Well now that we have what we need. Shall we get ready and in costume?" Joey spoke and the two nodded. "I'll get my Renegade attire from my your garage" Shane quickly dashed out of the house towards Joey's garage. "I'll get my Investigative Reporter outfit on-" Safiya began, but Joey quickly stopped her. "This is the 20s Safiya, not the 70s. You're the Flapper now".Joey pointed out and Safiya's eyes widened with shock. "I-I-I-" She stumbled over trying to look for words. "You alright?" Joey asked with concern and confusion. "Y-Y-Yeah" Safiya stumbled and followed Joey back upstairs.

Safiya walked into the room she was staying in for a bit to see a Black Flapper outfit with Red Gloves Head Pieces Boa and silver necklace with a Bat Charm necklace. "I'll let you get changed. When you finished head down to the Living Room." Joey explained and walked out of the room towards his own. Safiya looked at the outfit she got Aubrey Hepburn vibes. Quickly she grabbed the outfit and began to slip it on. A few minutes later she was fully in the flapper outfit and sat down on the bed and quickly turned on her phone going to her text messages. "Soon love..." Safiya sighed quietly. Shane and Safiya couldn't speak about them coming back. To everyone's knowledge, hey there 'dead' or 'missing' that included loved ones. Safiya set her phone down on her bedside table and slipped on the black heels and walked down fixing her red gloves and Boa. 

"How did Aubrey Hepburn get here?" Shane joked and Safiya cracked a small smile. "Do we have everything?" Joey questioned holding the Crystal and Shane held up the pocket watch while Safiya grabbed the SAE Journal off the Coffee Table. "Great! Let's do this!" Joey smiled and Shane began activating the Pocketwatch

_"Across Time souls been ripped from their lives. Hell breaks loose in the Afterlife from a dark evil circling into the souls who want revenge and life. The vengeful spirits falling under the evil more and more."_

Safiya chanted and a Portal ripped into existence and Shane's Pocketwatch fell on the none existing time of 19:20(for Americans at least). The three looked at each othering each other mall nods and they walked into the portal with determined looks and once the three where the portal quickly came to a close. "Welcome to the Roaring 20s guys. Or Safiya in this case." Shane laughed as they looked at the 1920s house a haunting more chilling scarier vibe loomed from the house.

"Ladies first?" Shane spoke looking at Safiya and Joey.

"Why me?" Joey asked quickly

"Your Gay"

"Your Bi!" Joey retorted.

"let' so ladies!" Safiya smirked as she took the lead. The two men looked at each other dumbfounded then back at Safiya as she walked towards the house. They quickly started to scramble towards the house following Safiya realizing they have a time limit "Finally" Safiya laughed and the Three stood in front of the door and fear came running through them as they heard the screams of pain, betrayal, and never dying anger.


	3. Chapter 2 - Broken Brooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first demon has been released and shes ready and been waiting for her revenge!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

As Joey reached for the door knob the door opened up with a horrible loud creek. "Welp they know we're here now" Shane sighed and they walked inside the door slamming shut behind Safiya. "Definitely know we're here" Safiya corrected him as she looked around with amazement and fear. "Guys I found something!" Joey called and Shane set down the skull and walked over. Safiya pulled her eyes away from the painting and walked over to Joey. "What is that?" They asked in unison, confused they looked at the item Joey was holding. "It's Andrea's necklace!" Joey answered. The two looked at eachother then at Joey and Andrea's necklace. "She was the second to die" He commented and the two nodded slowly. "Where exactly did she die?" Safiya questioned shortly a strong smell came in toxic almost. Black smoke began rising from the ground. "Basement" Joey spoke and the three started coughing madly 

"Upstairs!" Shane croaked between his coughs. The three ran towards the direction of the staircase. The familiar stairs that Shane and Joey once knew began to feel weaker and the three ran up faster into a bedroom out of the smokes reach. "Oh my God!" Safiya closed the door shut keeping her back to it. "How are we going to get down there with all that toxic smoke?" Shane questioned and Joey started looking around. The other two got the hint and started helping. "I found Rag Doll Heads" Shane said as he picked up a Rag Doll and spiders started crawling out. Shane let out terrifed screech and dropped the doll head and ran to the other side of the room clutching onto Safiya's arm. Safiya and Joey let out small laughs and Joey came over to a chest and opened it up. "Your ok. The spiders won't hurt you. There ancient. " Safiya said in a mock mother tone. Shane's face burning with embarrassment. "I found Scarfs or Boas one of them!" Joey concluded as he picked the winter thick scarfs up and the two came over and grabbed one. "Kinda wished my Boa would work, but I would not like a mouthful of fake red and black feathers." "I know where the basment is so follow me and stay close." Joey said firmly as he wrapped the scarf around his nose and mouth. Shane and Safiya doing the same.

They piled close to the door and Joey threw it open. Quickly all three of them went running down the stairs and Joey took a sharp sudden turn heading towards the basement basically throwing his body up against the door breaking it. Quickly all three of them came running down the stairs stumbling over eachother. "Safiya your heel is stabbing into my foot and it hurts!" "Sorry Joey!" "Its to smokey to really see!" Safiya added in a muffled voice. 

"Oh look at what I have here!" A voice laughed and Andrea walked out of the tube she died in. The Black smoke coming off of her ghostly appearance mostly coming fom her eyes. "My new _FRIENDS_!" Andrea hissed stepping closer to the three. A snake like tounge escaping her mouth. "Quite a shame your LIVING! I hope he's having so much fun alive!" She added grimly coming up to Shane pressing up against him. "Get away from him!" Safiya snapped and Andrea turned and looked at her. "Acting like a little jealous girlfriend to a man who isn't even yours. Quite a deadly shame for you. Missing your sweet little lover so much you use Shane and Joey as distractions!" Andrea taunted more smoke escaping her as she left Shane coming towards Safiya. "Shut up Andrea! Your even more useless in the afterlife!" Joey growled and Andrea turned to look at him and hissed. All three of them swore they heard her neck snap. Shane quickly came up behind Andrea and tired to grab her, but simply went right through her.

"Foolish mortal boy!" Andrea snapped and grabbed Shane by the collar throwing him into one of the chambers. "I'll be back for some fun later" She purred quietly and looked over at Shane and Joey. Safiya cringed at what Andrea said and Joey started getting Lucy flashbacks. "Now what do I do with a bad girl and boy?" Andrea questioned before looking at them. Her demonic smoking eyes have realization hit them. "Right! I KILL them! Starting with the Bad little 70s Girl!" Andrea hissed throwing her demonic ghostly smokey body ontop of Safiya ripping the scarf off of her. Smoke began seeping into Safiya's mouth making it hard for her to breath. She began gagging and coughing trying to squirm free. Joey quickly grabbed and Crystal and ran up to Andrea stabbing the Crystal into her back. "Get off of my friend!" Joey hissed and Andrea screamed in pain as the Crystal burned her back. The smoke began to die down as the screams from Andrea grew more and more. "I SHALL NOT BE STOPPED! THERE ARE MORE CHALLENGES! I'M ONLY THE START! SHE WILL COME! SHE WILL RIP YOU ALL APART!" Andrea screamed before falling silent as a bright blue blinding light came onto the Fixer.

Soon the light disappeared and the Chamber opened up and Shane came out. Safiya shot up coughing soot escaping her throat. "We need to get her to the kitchen quickly!" Joey ordered as Shane helped her up leading the two out of the basment towards the kitchen. Joey quickly handed a cup of water to Safiya. "Are you alright Shane?" Joey asked looking at the Renegade and he nodded holding back Safiya's hair as she leaned on the sink spitting out soot. "Thank you" Safiya breathed setting the empty cup into the sink. Joey and Shane simply nodded and the three walked out into the dining room and took a seat at the table.

"Anything new in the SAE Journal Safiya?" Shane asked and Safiya pulled out the SAE Journal and flipped around at the back a new page appeared.

Spirit Name:Broken Brooks  
Status:Saved  
Killed:Nobody  
COD:Gassed  
Level:5  
"Broken Brooks or Andrea Brooks was the 1920s fixer who lasted only to hour 2 of the night. One of the first of many people to be affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×|."

"Great more Symbols" Shane grumbled as he looked at the Journal Page over her shoulder. "Means more to solve" Safiya sighed. She liked puzzles and solving things, but this felt like to much especially since these were demon puzzles! She closed the journal. Shane took out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Strange" The Renegade muttered The Flapper and Savant both looked at him with raised brows. Eyes full of worry and curiosity "By now the portal to go back home should be here, but its not" Shane said fear struck Safiya and Joey. "But I can quickly add that in here. I just need to grab my tools-" Shane assured them and the two relaxed and Shane started searching his pockets panic coming across his face.

"I didn't bring my tools!" Fear came back into Safiya's and Joey's eyes as they looked at him. "We're trapped here!" Safiya cried "Way to go Shane!" Joey sighed and a sorry look came across his face. "Maybe if we finish everybody else here. Then we could go home!" Shane muttered and there expressions softened up. "Your right" Joey spoke and the twos eyes fell onto Joey. "Who's next anyways Joey?" Safiya asked as she crossed her arms Shane giving a curious look.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	4. Buried Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many has been successfully destroyed. Now the second is on the rise and she isn't going down without a fight!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Justine..." Joey sighed as he looked down memories of screams of fear and betrayal as she was thrown down into the coffin. Sending Shivers down his spine. "How about you sit this one out Joey" Safiya suggested seeing how hurt he was and nervous. "But you guys need me!" Joey protested "I'll handle the Crystal Joey. You really need to sit this one out" Shane said in a firm tone and Joey sighed and sat down handing the Crystal to Shane. "Be safe out there. Please" Joey whimpered "Of course we will Joey!" Shane responded walking out with Safiya. "Alright Joey said in the back is where she was buried" Safiya piped up as she opened the back door for him and Shane kept a firm grasp onto the Crystal and watch safe inside his coat pocket. "Shane look!"

Safiya whispered stopping him. The Renegade stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Zombies starting to crawl out of the ground hissing. "Damn girl. You need some Jeffree Star makeup on you" Shane joked as a female zombie came crawling towards them hissing and trying to bite and infect them. "Funny and true Shane, but not the time!" Safiya squealed as she started crushing the zombie's hand with her heel. "Back bitch!" "Safiya look over there!" Shane urged and Safiya looked towards the direction.

"Safe Spot"

"Ok, that's where we need to go!" Safiya concluded as Shane started stomping on the Zombies that were crawling closer to them. "Lets put our things there first then make a break for the pedestals which have clues!" Shane explained, "Sounds like a plan!" "Grab my hand and we make a break for it" Shane ordered and Safiya grabbed his hand and the two quickly made a break for it Zombies running and crawling after them hissing. "Almost there!" Safiya yelled over the hissing and yells keeping a firm grasp onto Shanes's hand. Finally, the two reached a safe spot and fell to the ground. Zombies tried to get in but completely failed from the invisible force field. Safiya set down the journal while Shane set down the watch and Crystal. 

"Saf what the hell are you doing?" Shane questioned as he watched Safiya slip off her heels. "Running faster." She breathed setting her heels next to the Journal. "You're telling me you can function in 9 foot Long Jeans, A Slenderman Jacket, Platform Crocs, Thigh-high Uggs, 8-foot sock scarf thing, and so much more, but you can't run in Heels?" Shane questioned looking at her confused. "Basically, but then again nobody can run in heels," Safiya answered and broke out into a run towards one of the closest pedestals nearly slipping from the dew. The Zombies turning away from the safe spot and came flooding towards Safiya. 

"shit..." Shane muttered and he stepped out of the force field. "Yo Zombies! Come and get me you dead rotten useless freaks!" Shane taunted as he broke out into a run giving Safiya time to read the note fully.

"Thick and Thin-set me on the table and test your luck"

Safiya muttered the riddle to herself. "Playing cards ok I need to get playing cards" She whispered under her breath breaking out into the run. Shane's screams and terrified squeals gave her a reason to run faster to find the cards. Shane noticed Safiya was on the other side so he bolted over to the second pedestal with a clue and started reading.

"One Two Three find the right Grave"

He set the slip down and ran over to the mini cemetery. Safiya quickly grabbed the playing cards and ran back to the Safe Spot zombies following her. "Bye girl!" Shane screamed as he saw Zombies coming towards him and he made a break for it back towards the Safe Spot. "Did you get the thingy?" Safiya questioned and Shane shook his head. "No, but I know where it is," Shane responded taking a moment to catch his breath. "You get the mystery item. I'll distract the zombies" Safiya planned and Shane nodded and Safiya broke out from the Safe Spot while Shane ran towards the Graveyard and began searching around the mini grave.

"COME AND CATCH ME! ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES! ZOMBIESSSSSS" Safiya screamed as she kept running around frantically and stopped to mock the zombies. "DON'T MOCK THE ZOMBIES! DON'T MOCK THE ZOMBIES! THEY ALSO DON'T LIKE MY SONG!" Safiya screeched and Shane fought back the urge to laugh and found it. He quickly grabbed Justine's little headpiece and made his way back to the Safe spot. "Safiya I got it!" He yelled and she dashed back towards the Safe Spot and quickly got in the feeling of safety washing over her as she watched the zombies struggle to get in. 

"You Fools! You can't ever do your job right!" A distorted voice hissed and a hand ripped from the ground. Shane and Safiya screamed and quickly grabbed the watch, journal, crystal, cards, and headpiece and stepped back as they watched a girl come crawling out of the ground. Her body decaying holes covering her body's eyes basically gone and sunken in. "Justine!" Shane gasped quietly as he took in the sight of the dead and lifeless Gambler. Who only gave him a crooked bloody filthy smile. "Appears he's weak in showing up!" Justine laughed at Joey's lack of appearance with Shane and Safiya. "Most certainly shows. After all, he was weak in trying to save me" The Gambler smirked "Much like you with Matthew" She added she eyeing the Flapper coming up and close. "But don't worry my dear. I'll be able to save you" "I don't need saving" Safiya retorted slapping Justine across the face. The zombie gambler hissed and growled and leaped for Safiya, but she quickly moved out of the way. 

"Andrea's little game might have almost damaged my lungs and me, but I will not fall to you!" Safiya snapped facing Justine. It was about to be a fight between a living soul and a corrupted zombie one. "My game is a little bit harder!" Justine spat. Blood that oozed from her mouth almost landing on the Flapper. "I'm up for a challenge" Safiya gave a little determined grin as she faced Justine. The zombies almost on control stepped back two grabbing Shane. "Then fight for your little partner over there" Justine challenged and a metal spear came coming out of the ground and Justine made her way over to Shane holding him down onto the ground. "The Game begins now!" Justine screeched and with a snap of her fingers Zombies came charging towards Safiya with the force field gone Safiya grabbed the Spear and started slashing and stabbing at the Zombies. "Yassss Queen! Stab that bitch where it hurts!" Shane cheered on before getting slapped on the back of the head by Justine's cold dead rotting hand. "Speaking makes me want to eat and bite you more!" Justine hissed and Shane fell silent and continued to cheer on his head. Safiya watched as the last of the zombies fall to the ground. Some getting back up for another round which she quickly kicked them down. They weren't really the smartest of zombies or strongest. Hell, a twig could knock them down if you tried hard enough. Her spear blood-stained dripping onto her left hand while her right one held a firm grasp onto the Crystal.

"Give me back Shane. Now Justine." Safiya demanded and Justine stood up grabbing Shane by the collar. The blood that dripped from her mouth fell onto Shane's jacket fear struck in his eyes. "Think I'm giving him off so easy? My dear how wrong you are!" Justine laughed sounding something right out of a horror movie, but then again that's what this night basically was. "I said give Shane back!" Safiya demanded once more stepping closer to The Gambler. "And I said you're not getting-" Justine was cut off from a sharp burning sensation flooding through her gut as she slowly let her eyes fall down. The Carnival Masters Crystal glowed brightly on her body. "My word is honest, unlike yours" Safiya smirked and Justine let out a loud crying screech as she felt her body burn her grasp of Shane coming undone.

The Renegade quickly pulled Safiya down onto the ground while Justine screamed and collapsed becoming nothing, but a burn into the ground the Carnival Masters crystal sitting there unharmed. "Thank you Safiya" Shane laughed with relief "I'm not losing one of my friends tonight" Safiya gave a little smile as she grabbed her Journal, Spear, and Heels which she quickly slipped back on. While Safiya did that Shane Grabbed his Pocket watch and the Crystal and the two-headed back inside. Both drained of energy from running around and Safiya's little 'battle'.

"Guys!" Joey chirped and he looked up from the seat his worry ceasing. "You guys are ok! Safiya how the hell did you get a Spear?" Joey questioned as the two flopped down onto the chairs. "Its a really long story" Shane sighed and Safiya flipped to the newly appeared page. 

Spirit Name: Buried Blood  
Status: Saved  
Killed: Nobody  
COD: Buried Alive  
Level:4  
"Buried Blood or Justine Ezarik was the 1920s Gambler who lasted only to hour 3 of the night. One of the first of many people to be affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×|."

"The same symbol that was at the end of Andrea's" Shane muttered "Its most likely going to be like that for everyone. After all, how can multiple evils do that to one little spirit" Safiya stated "Unless the spirit is strong and has an interesting story" Joey commented and Safiya gave a small nod to his theory that might be true. "I won't be surprised if one of them ends up being a Zombie Demon that crawls from the shadows with things coming out of its body. Safiya said in a half-joking half-serious tone as she closed the Journal. "Shane duck!" Joey yelled and Shane quickly ducked confused, but it made sense when something came flying over him. The Renegade quickly got up and ran over to see the item. "Wig flew" Shane laughed. "Literally Wig Flown. It's a flying Wig! The wait is Nikita here?" Safiya laughed but feel slightly nervous at her last sentence. 

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	5. Wicked Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first betrayed of many has awoken. Shes ready for her revenge on Joey in a way you won't expect!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Hey, can I like ya know sit this one out too? I think you guys got this one haha" Joey gave an awkward little stumble of a laugh for his little lie. "Nice try on your lie Joey, but you can't escape me!" A familiar Jazz singer's voice rang through the room and Joey froze as he turned to see GloZell. "GloZells right. Nice try on your lie, but your staying here" Shane smirked and Joey shot him a salty stare. "I'm so confused" Safiya muttered to herself quietly. Joey took in the sight of the boney looking Jazzy Singer as a trail of bloodstained where she walked a long slit at her throat. "Come, Joey! Come and sing the song of Death with me! I'd truly be honored. You already have enough blood on your hands. Bringing them back won't clear you. Or saving us for a fact. After all, you only saved Andrea while Lil Miss Nygaard over there saved Justine. YOUR BEST FRIEND!" GloZell hissed and all color from Joey basically dropped as his face burned with embarrassment.

"Leave him alone! He's trying his best to fix this!" Shane retorted looking at the Jazz Singing Witch. "Oh, dear Shane. How you did nothing! I question how you got a second chance. When you got caught twice and needed to be saved." GloZell sang and came over to Safiya setting her hands on her shoulder. "My Dear. How you don't belong in the 20s. I guess I'll have to finish bringing you to the 70s! Andrea already got the first part down with taking almost all of your Soul." The Witch whispered into Safiya's ear and quickly escaped the grasp of The Jazz Singer. "Quite bold of you GloZell. I see you gone on to accuse more people, but that's what you did best" Joey snapped and felt the Witch's figure step away. "When will you ever learn Son?" GloZell hissed and came ramming towards Joey pinning him against the wall. Joey dropped the Crystal as he felt GloZells hands come to his throat, but he fought back and felt his hands become blood-stained from the slit at her throat. 

"H-H-Help!" Joey croaked as his hands fell off the Witch and Shane quickly Dashed for the Crystal taking it rushing towards GloZell stabbing the Crystal into the Jazz Singers back. A grim look filled her eyes and she looked right at Joey and whispered something into his ear. Safiya watched as the Witch began melting? "A-A-Accepted" The Savant rasped only for The Jazz singer to hear. GloZell gave him a devil-like smile and let go of the Savant and just like that she was gone in a melting puddle that vanished and not a cloud of smoke. "Strange how she was different" Shane muttered handing the Crystal back to Joey. "She was a witch. Water is their weakness. Have you ever seen the Wizard Of Oz?" Safiya answered "hey what's up to you guys yes" Shane joked and Safiya let out a small amused giggle. "We need to continue guys. Now is not the time for Jokes" Joey sighed and the two looked at him with sightly sad expressions.

They were only trying to have a little bit of fun. 

"Check the Journal Safiya" Joey ordered and Safiya took out the SAE Journal and flipped to the back.

Spirit Name: Wicked Wonder  
Status: Saved  
Killed: Nobody  
COD: Betrayal  
Level:2  
"Wicked Wonder or GloZell Green was the 1920s Jazz Singer who lasted only to hour 4 of the night. One of the first of many people to be affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×|."

"Alright, basically the same exact thing. Just a few things changed and why is the level going down?" Joey recapped ending with the question. "Andrea did say Levels will Change, but I didn't expect them to go down. Don't level usually go up?" Shane added on. "It's like a game almost. A very complicated one." Safiya muttered going back into Andreas and Justine's to review them. "A really complex one" Joey added with a sigh. First vampires, werewolves, clowns, dolls, zombies, and now dead guests as monsters from your childhood!

Joey and Shane went onto a little banter leaving Safiya to review her work the sound of people cheering filled the outdoors along with Circus Music. "Shut up!" Safiya hissed and the two looked at Safiya confused and fell silent the music growing louder and louder drowning out the cheers. "Circus music?" Shane questioned before Joey quickly put his hand over his mouth giving him a death like a stare. "Taking lives even in the 1920s by bringing a circus involved?" Safiya asked as she looked at Joey who tried to quickly come up with an answer. "Huh, Joey? Killing people with a Circus even in the 20s! That's sick!" The Flapper retorted and Shane quickly stepped back quite frankly scared for his life. "Safiya please let-" Joey began. "Why should I let you explain Joey? All you do is kill! One innocent soul after a time and using us to save them! What do we look like to you Joey? Puppets! Your play toys that are under your control! Your even sicker then HIM!"

Safiya yelled before storming away with Journal and Spear in hand. "SAFIYA I'M SORRY!" Joey yelled after her in a cry and went to go after her, but Shane quickly stopped him. "Don't. Give her time. She'll come around just let her take a breather. If she isn't here in 15 minutes I'll go find and talk to her." Shane said in a calmed tone with an edge of fear. Joey nodded and sat down. He trusted Shane and took his word and prayed Safiya would come back soon. Now wasn't the time to fight. "Your right Shane" Joey breathed as he looked over at the empty seat. Eventually, 10 minutes of silence passed before Shane started small talk. "But quick question. What did GloZell say to you?" Shane questioned and Joey tensed up and gave an awkward laugh. "Well I uh" Joey began and Shane's curiosity and interest began to grow. "It's really quite hard to explain and will take a while for me to explain. So how about I don't explain it and we drop this conversation" "But Joey! I want to know please tell me!" Shane begged like a curious child and Joey kept refusing.

"Shane I don't want to. I don't feel ready" "Right fine very sorry, but I'll get my question answered soon! I know I will" Shane said with a determined smirk as he stood up sticking the watch in his pocket. "I'll go and find Safiya. I'll be back with her hopefully" He muttered and Joey nodded anxiety running throughout his body making his blood cold with the fear he felt. "Alright. Good Luck" Joey said with a slightly awkward smile as he watched Shane walk away. Shane made his way around downstairs then made his way then upstairs the stairs even more creaky and weaker.

He wandered around upstairs for a while and saw a figure standing over the balcony its hand on the Gargoyle wings. Carefully Shane made his way closer to the figure. "Safiya?" He spoke quietly and quickly Safiya turned around to look at him wiping away the forming tears of stress. "Shane I didn't think you would come and find me. Especially after me pointlessly snapping on Joey." "Well, I wanted to give you some time and come and find you. I was worried about you Safiya. This house isn't safe!"."Sorry, I made you worried Shane, but I just can't believe he had a mini circus here and somebody died. I thought Jc was the first to die in Joey's little circus carnival thing. I don't know anymore Shane. Why am I even here? I'm not in the SAE why did they choose me?" Safiya groaned and Shane pulled her in for a hug

"Because of your smart Safiya. You're a Badass bitch who was robbed of their life. You were so close to escaping, but sadly you couldn't. You deserve this second chance to Redeem yourself by surviving in the 1920s and whatever else is to come. I sound cheesy I know, but its true Safiya. You're a survivor even after being robbed of life." Shane spoke and Safiya wiped away her forming tears. "You took on a thing of Zombies with just one Spear, saved Justine, was a boss at distracting the Zombies, and Saved me from getting eaten alive bit or infected! That was just done in an Hour! You have so much to live and fight for. For me, Joey, the fallen, time, Tyler, and your Cat even. Please stay strong and don't let your fears and anger get the best of you." Safiya looked at Shane and gave a weak grin "Thanks Shane" Safiya croaked with a laugh. "Now let's get you back so you and Joey can makeup and we can move on with this damn mission" Shane breathed and Safiya nodded grabbing her Spear and Journal and the two-headed back inside. The eyes of the gargoyle glowing with life as it began to move once the two were gone.

"You got her! Great job Shane and Safiya I'm so sorry, but you didn't let me finish. Nobody died from the Circus everyone lived that hour!" Joey explained and Safiya's face burned with embarrassment. "I'm sorry to Joey. I was being a little too dramatic which is unusual for me." Safiya sighed accepting his apology "Ok you two made up good. Let's move on to kill some more spawns of satan and leave!" Shane said in a casual normal tone like it was a normal Friday night with Garrett and Drew. Both of whom he missed dearly "Shane. We're checking the mini Carnival outside. Nobody died there." Joey pointed out as he made his way outside. Safiya set her spear down but kept the Journal close with her as she followed behind Joey Shane at her side. "Ok, this is actually hella cute in a creepy way. Why the hell did I have to die first!" Shane complained at sight of the Circus and Safiya let out a small giggle as she stepped through the good memories of Everlock came wrapping around in her head. "It's like a mini Everlock, but in the backyard!" Safiya squealed as she came up to the ticket booth and Shane slid in quickly with a little devious smirk.

"Ticket please" He laughed and Safiya let out another little laugh. "Oh, dear sir. It looks as if I lost my Ticket" She played along in a southern bell accent giving a wink. "Well, that's fine Lil lady. Looks like I'll bring you into the show myself" "That'll truly be generous of you my kind sir" "Alright you two! Stop playing around over there. You guys sounding a bit kinky!" Joey cur in and Shane came out of the booth and Safiya adjusted her red Boa and Gloves. Shane reached out for her and she took it gracefully and the two followed Joey inside the main tent. "Ok serious killer clown tent vibes" Safiya commented as she walked away from Shane looking around the tent. "Yeah. Where you became Teala's hero basically. Before ya know she died." Joey reminded her and Shane slapped his arm sightly, but Safiya couldn't hear him or was really paying attention.

"Honestly i'm shook," Shane said as he looked around with Safiya. "I'm getting flashbacks from ripping apart the stuffed animals to Zero-G-Man and The Merry-Go-Round" Safiya confessed not looking at him and Shane gave a confused look in response. "What happened with the Merry-Go-Round?" Shane questioned and Safiya turned to some boxes and started looking around them Shame coming over to join her. "Oh, I and everyone else got captured by the Clowns and tied up. They almost killed Nikita before Mortimer and Calliope came by to save us. Everybody almost left me behind." Safiya explained as she kneeled down sightly. "It was chaotic Safiya! But we got you.".Joey jumped in and the three laughed as they exited the main tent and walked around the mini carnival for a little until a loud demonic scream came from the Cellar and just like that the Mini Circus was no more.

"Playtime is over boys! We gotta another soul to save and another demon to slay!" Safiya chirped in a firmed tone and the three went dashing back to the House to get their materials. Not expecting what would meet them downstairs as the demonic screams of anger grew louder and louder as they got closer.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	6. Dream Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next female demon has awoken and shes ready for blood! With a horrfying appearance and sinster sayings. Not everybody will leave unharmed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write! Hope you enjoy! Also enjoy the references!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"OK DEMON WE GET IT! SHUT UP WITH YOUR SCREECHES!" Shane screamed over the cries and screams that came from below. "Shane! Don't anger the demons!" Safiya hissed slapping him lightly on the arm. "Why what? I'm very confused what even was that?" Joey said with a sigh at the end as he went downstairs with Safiya and Shane. The two rolled their eyes and once they walked inside they were met with the horror. "Sierra, oh my god" Joey was in complete shock as he brought his hand up to his mouth. Sierra was laying on the bed screaming her neck bloody her skin white her eyes bloodshot rosemary growing out of her body her hair a wild mess with an upside-down cross scorched right into her chest. "I pray to the good lord and holy spirit" Safiya prayed quietly and Sierra screeched more and more. "We might need a Spirit box to translate this demon," Safiya said stepping closer to Shane terrified. "The purring of Spirit box give me comfort" Shane added and Joey sighed it was going to be quite a long hour. From Shanes and Saf's References to the demon that was on the bed. He prepared himself for the worse.

"REDRUM REDRUM REDRUM REDRUM RETHGUALS!" "Give that girl some Chocolate and a tampon" Shane joked under his breath and Safiya walked over to the little table and grabbed the note on top.

"A spirits Tragedy that ended up becoming a Demon. Find the right Cross, Sacrifice Candles, and Rosary then complete the ritual and save the soul."

Safiya read and the three stared at each other. "I'll get the Rosary. Safiya you got the Sacrifice Candles. Shane finds the Cross. Come right back here when done. Alright, split." Joey explained the three broke off. Safiya kept a hold of her silver spear and Journal and ran around upstairs. Shane started looking around while Joey went outside.

"Alright Candles, Candles, Candles. Where are the Candles." Safiya muttered to herself and walked into a room where a bunch of Candles laid. "Since when did bath and body works get in here?" Safiya questioned as she began working uncapping and smelling them trying to find one that would be good enough. "Oh my god. Why is Blueberry Pancake here? I hope I don't ever smell this again. Sweet Jesus Christ."

Shane started running around the hallways of the house. "Shane c'mon you grew up in a religious home find it!" Shane growled to himself quietly as he kept running around.

"Daisies, Sunflowers, Roses, ugh where is this Rosary!" Joey sighed

Safiya started throwing candles hearing them break and shatter. "Vanilla Bean Noel, Party Dress, WHY IS THIS PLACE BATH AND BODIES WORKS! OH MY GOODNESS!" Safiya screamed starting to get frustrated out from the overload of candles and grabbed the fifth Blueberry Pancake candle she found and opened the top. "Safiya what the hell are you doing?" Shane asked poking his head into the room. Getting bombarded with candles smells

"Taking a bite of this candle."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what Candle tastes like."

"Can you even eat candles?"

"I don't know" Safiya answered as she took a small piece of the candle and started chewing on it before spitting it out. "Yep no. Don't eat the Candles." Safiya gagged and Shane walked by laughing. 

"Alright, Cross, Cross, Cross, Where is this Holy Cross the note speaks of?" Shane muttered taking a random turn and the room was filled with upside-down crosses all except one. Quickly he ran over the Cross and grabbed it holding is close screaming prayers as he ran out of the room.

Joey started tearing and ripping at the flowers and finally after what felt like hours Rosary laid there. Joey quickly grabbed the plant and came running downstairs where he met Shane. "Where is Safiya?" "Still looking for a good enough Sacrifice Candle. She almost ate one." "Did she get high off of them?" Joey questioned and Shane shrugged

"Can I get high off these?" Safiya questioned and grabbed a candle opened it and sniffed it then looked at the label. "Teakwood Lavender. Honey, I'll take it." Safiya studied the candle more and more and came running back down to the basement with the Candle.

"Saf we need two!" Joey explained and Safiya sighed basically dragging her tired and exhausted body back to the room and grabbed the only non broken one. "Damn you Blueberry pancake" She growled quietly as she came all the way back downstairs.

"Teakwood Lavender and Blueberry Pancake. Great ok, let's do an exorcist and a spirit saving. Safiya holds Sierra down. Shane uses the cross and says the prayer. I'll put the Rosary around her." Joey explained their game plan and Safiya quickly lit the candles setting them on the bedside table and pinned Sierra down.

"REDRUM REDRUM REDRUM REDRUM! RETHGUALS LLIW I! RETHGUALS RETHGUALS RETHGUALS RETHGUALS!" Sierra screamed and Safiya pressed onto her harder trying to keep her onto the bed. "Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen! Amen!" Safiya repeated to herself over Sierra's screams of twisted up words while Joey prepared the rosary. Quickly Shane grabbed the Bible and held the Cross close to Sierra and began.

" _From the heights of the Heavens! To the deepest darkest pit of Hell! I command you to get rid of evil and let this soul find a way in Heaven! Demon I command you! DEMON I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS TORTURED SPIRIT!"_

Shane screamed and Joey finished and came over to Sierra wrapping the Rosary around her. "Shane hold onto the Rosary around her neck!" Joey growled and Shane set the Cross and Bible close to Sierra and grabbed the Rosary keeping it at her neck. Sierra screamed more and more as Safiya kept her down. Joey ran over and grabbed the crystal. Sierra's bloodshot demonic eyes caught sight of the Crystal and she ripped her right arm free from Safiya and clawed at her wrists and face the flapper gloves destroyed. Safiya let out a surprised squeal and let go and fell off the bed hitting her head. Shane still held onto the Rosary and Sierra and Joey pressed the Crystal onto Sierra who screeched the loudest they ever heard. "REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRU! DESSESSOP! NOMED! DETCEFNI!" Sierra screamed before she disappeared. Shane dropped everything and ran over to Safiya.

"Safiya! C'mon, she's gone get up! You'll be alright!" Shane begged as he grabbed Safiya and brought her up. Joey quickly came over and started looking at her scratches. "Holy shit. The went deep!" Joey whimpered. "Bring her to the living room and set her on the couch and get bandages or something to stop the bleeding I'll get everything down here. Just get her out and to safety!" He added and Shane nodded and brought Safiya upstairs.

She was weak and bleeding, but still mobile and sightly conscious which shocked Shane even after banging her head onto the bedside table. "It hurts..." Safiya whined and Shane brought her up to the living room laying her on the couch and ran into the kitchen grabbing the cloth napkins and came out and started wrapping them around Safiya's arm. "I'm going to get some more napkins and have to clean your scratches," Shane explained as he went into the kitchen once more grabbing some fresh cloth napkins and some running underwater and peroxide he found in the bathroom next to the kitchen. He came back out and removed the ones he put on her arm. "This is gonna sting and please know I don't mean to hurt you." Shane applied the peroxide and water cloth napkins onto Safiya's scratches. 

"shit oww" Safiya growled and grabbed onto Shanes's arm and grasped onto it tightly. Joey came back upstairs and saw Safiya and Shane his heartbreaking. "Was this the Jazz Singers Deal in action?” Joey thought to himself as he walked over setting everything on the couch and took a seat in one of the chairs. Shane removed the rag he was using to clean Safiya and started wrapping her up with his free arm. "Your alright Safiya. Don't blame yourself cause you tried hard as hell." He whispered quietly to her as he started to finish bandaging her up tears started coming down Safiya's face and Shane wiped them away. She was in agonizing pain.

"I'm scared you guys" Safiya cried and Shane sat her up and hugged her sitting next to her. "I'm scared to Safiya, but we're staying strong. We're almost done this night. Soon enough we'll be home. I promise" Joey spoke in a calm tone hoping to relax her. "We'll get out of here soon. I promise. It'll all be over soon" Shane whispered his arm around Safiya. The three sat there in silence to recover themselves from what just happened and to give Safiya some time. Soon enough Safiya fell asleep on Shane's shoulder and right as Joey was about to wake her up Shane shot him an evil glare. "Give her 10 minutes" He mouthed and Joey nodded and got up and attempted to get the SAE journal as quietly as he possibly can then came back and flipped to the new page that appeared.

Spirit Name: Screaming Sierra  
Status: To be Determined  
Killed: Nobody  
Harmed: Safiya Nygaard  
COD: Possessed  
Level:7  
"Screaming Sierra or Sierra Furtado was the 1920s Heiress who lasted only to hour 6 of the night. One of the first of many people to be affected by the grim evil of ×'}Π∆."

"To be Determined and Harmed is new" Joey thought to himself and handed the Journal to Shane who quickly read the page and closed it when done then handed it over to Joey who set it with the other things. Shane took out his pocket watch and studied it closely. They were so close to escaping the 20s, but Shane had a feeling that is wasn't over yet for their mission. "Once Safiya's awake we'll show her the journal page and move on" Shane mouthed quietly and Joey nodded and began to let his mind wander.


	7. Silver Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next demon us here and he'll surprise you in many ways! Yet he may be a demon, but he's a demon with a heart?

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"What happened?" Safiya asked as she started to wake up only to be met with a sharp pain at her face and arm. Her eyes fell down onto her arm and the exorcism memories came back. "Right Sierra..." She muttered propping herself up "It's great that you're up now," Shane said and Joey grabbed the Journal and handed it right to Safiya. "Check Screaming Sierra's page. I want to know if there's anything you can find. There are new things, but we don't understand them." Shane added as Safiya flipped to the end and started scanning Sierras a wave on confusion coming over her. "Odd. Very Odd the code is different. As if she escaped her destruction." Safiya pointed out and the two looked over her shoulder. "When we checked it was the one everyone else had. How could it just change?" Shane questioned "Alright I'm beginning to get more and more curious. I'm heading to the library to see if anything in there has something I can use." Safiya closed the Journal and got up as she started making her way up and towards the Library. Shane and Joey got up and quickly followed her to try and help or at least attempt to. 

"Clouds buried Kings, Unsteady Mad Hatters, Wolves from the deep, The Lion and the Raven, Roaring 20s History of Hell...." Safiya trailed off as she read the book titles with a confused look. "Why am I getting Early 2000s and late 2000s Panic Vibes. Where the 1920s Authors emo or something?" Joey questioned with a laughed as he kept going with his search. "Honestly who knows what went on in the 1920s!" Shane joked and the three kept searching and searching. "After all everyone was practically wasted in the 1920s!" The Renegade added "Puppet Masters Cry" Safiya muttered grabbing the book and flipped through it a little bit before a loud creak echoed around. "Damn this house will not stop creaking" Shane said under his breath and Safiya nodded with the agreement as she kept flipping through as she sat down at the table. "I don't think that's the House guys..." Joey whimpered and the two looked up from there books and at him with confused blank stares. The creaking grew louder and louder suddenly stopping near the stairs suddenly something heavy came rolling down the stairs.

"Who's going to risk it now?" Safiya asked setting the book down and leaving it open as she stood up. "I'll go" Joey volunteered as he walked out heading towards the direction of the staircase his heart pounding out of his chest as he came closer and closer. He kneeled down and grabbed the medium-sized chest pulling it close to him. Slowly he opened it up and looked inside. A monical and many dolls and puppets rested inside perfectly organized. "Matt..." He gasped setting one of the puppets back in coming into the room a terrified look on his face. "Well? What was the cause of our mysterious noise?" Shane questioned and Joey took a few breaths. "Dolls, Puppets, and a Monical!" Joey answered and Safiya shot up right out of the seat at the word 'Dolls'. "Hell no! If there are trials count me OUT. I felt so many jolts of electricity run through my arm!" Safiya squealed quickly holding onto the book for what looked like her life. "I think your safe from the trails of pain Safiya" Joey assured her and she relaxed setting the book down.

"Welp lets go and do what we do best" Shane smirked "Save some spirits try no to die and get injured," Joey said firmly as he grabbed the Crystal. "And Investigate" Safiya added in awkwardly and stood up. Together the three-headed upstairs and creaking scratches and music box music began to grow and grow. Burying their fear and replacing it with confidence the three made their way towards the room. Joey reached for the nob and slowly turned it. The door letting out a horrible high pitch squeak. With that quickly Matt caught notice and turned his head looking at them. He let out a horrid screech and came running towards them before Safiya slammed the door shut holding as Matt scratched at it repeatedly like a dog trying to get out.

"OHHHH MYYYYY GOD. GOOD DAY SIR!" Safiya yelled and Shane was at utter pure shock. "What the absolute hell happened to Matt!" Shane shivered as the image haunted him. His tall hunched over the body with crimson painted eyes his clothing ripped, wood at his joints rust eating at his body. His joints also bloody and scarred as the silver barbed puppet strings dug into them. His neck oozing with green as a distorted scratchy horrid sounding music box tune escaped from his oozing green throat. Dolls crawling out of his body. His horrid screams filled the room as his sharp wooden nails scraped across the door and floor. "HOLY SHIT JOEY! WHAT WHY HOW?" Shane screamed backing away from the door looking at the two with a panicked terrified look. He could handle dolls and puppets, but not one that was bigger than a human being. Hell especially one that WAS a human being at some point! "Matt was 'interesting' after he accidentally killed Sierra. He was innocent I tell ya. Just upset and disappointed with himself. Depressed even." Joey exclaimed and the scratching began picking up more and more until Matts's arm came bursting through the door. "Run! Go! Now!" Shane screamed and the three bolted away as Matt came crashing through the door.

He started running after them his puppet strings dragging on the ground leaving a horrid scratch on the floor as he ran after them. "Come and have a drink with me! I'll give you am excellent puppet show!" Silver Strings roared as he ran more and more after them. "FINE THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER THO SIR!" Joey called as he opened a door shoving Shame and Safiya in, quickly slamming the door shut and the three stepped back terrified. "I don't like this anymore! I don't want to be on this mission!" Safiya cried and Silver Strings came up to the door scratching at the door his strings slithering under the door unlocking it. "How the absolute heck is he doing that?" Shane asked in shock as he went over to the window and started opening it. Silver Strings came bursting into the room holding onto chains a devious smirk across his face. "Showtime!" He hissed and Shane opened the window Joey and Safiya running over. "We'll die if we jump!" Joey cried in a frantic tone. "Joey. We have been dead before so it's risking it or becoming Silver String's puppet!" Shane hissed and Joey sighed as he watched Shane climb out the window slowly making his way around the rooftop where the gargoyle was and Joey followed. "Safiya c'mon!" Joey called, but she stayed in place her eyes with Silver Strings as he stood there looking at her. 

"I'll be there!" Safiya called and Joey left the following Shanes movement both making it across safely. "S-S-Safiya?" Silver Strings hissed as he stepped forward looking like a harmless little puppy. "Yeah... That's my name. Please don't do harm. W-We wants t-to h-help you." Safiya spoke stumbling over her words in shock that she was talking to one of these 'monsters'. But why wasn't he attacking her or even killing her? "H-Help M-Me?" He questioned and Safiya nodded slowly. He reached out and grabbed Safiya's injured arm pulling it closely. Fear and anxiety rushed through her as she felt his wooden hand touch her. His rustic metal finger joints on her skin sending shivers through her. "Screaming Sierra?" He questioned in a sad tone and Safiya bit her lip nervously. "Yeah" She answered quickly and Silver Strings sat down and Safiya looked at him. Where they all harmless? Or was it just him? She questioned to herself but was quickly disrupted by Silver Strings shooting up and Shane screaming. "SAFIYA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Shane ordered and Safiya got up and Silver Strings looked at Shane ready to attack him. "Don't hurt him! He's good! Shane is my friend!" Safiya quickly defended Shane standing in front of him and Silver String's gaze softened.

"Safiya C'mon! We're leaving!" Shane growled and Safiya looked over at him. "Silver is innocent! He's gentle! He's not like the others. Something must have happened to him when he was corrupted!" Safiya protested and Shane looked at her with a hurt look. "I'm not going to fight with you. Go on and be with that demon. Don't come crying to us when he snaps on you!" Shane said in a sharp bitter tone as he turned away and walked out through the window. Safiya rolled her eyes and looked away turning back to Silver Strings.

"Sorry about him. He might just be salty cause I'm not with him and he's stuck with Joey." Safiya sighed "Am I really a monster?" Silver Strings asked and she looked at him with a gentle gaze. "Of course not! Yes, you may look like one, but you most certainly don't act like one!" Safiya answered as she took off her destroyed gloves setting them down on the desk. "Engagement ring?" Silver Strings questioned and Safiya looked down to see nothing. "Silver, I'm not engaged. I have a boyfriend though." Safiya explained her smile fading at the thought of Tyler who must be an absolute wreck. "I see an engagement ring." Silver explained and Safiya's theory was that he could probably see things that she couldn't, but what would have happened if she made it out alive? Quickly she pushed the theory idea away and slid the new pair of gloves back on. "What hurts more?" He questioned softly. "Did what hurt more?" She asked sitting down in the chair. "Screaming Sierra attacking you? Or getting stabbed in the Gut with a fishhook?" Silver asked and Safiya tensed up freezing slowly looking at him. "How did you know I was stabbed in the gut?" "I watched you die. We all did, but you couldn't see us. Shane watched us all die until he was revived. Did you watch the others die?" "N-no. I didn't. I didn't know you could even watch people die!" Safiya confessed and looked down. She couldn't imagine watching people die.

It would make her sick to her stomach probably. Then again she felt something that was hard to explain when she first died and after reading Shane's note. "SAFIYA! Get back over here now!" Joey demanded and the two looked up to see Joey and Shane walking into the room. Joey having a firm grasp onto the Crystal while Shane held onto Safiya's spear and Journal. They were really playing the angry dad card with the angsty teen card right now. "Don't tell me what to do!" Safiya restored crossing her arms. "You're like two controlling fathers!" She thought to herself glaring at them. "Focus on the Mission! Not on the enemy!" Joey snapped stepping closer to the two and Silver Strings stepped back along with Safiya.

"Joey you need to understand! I understand Silver. He's different from the others" Safiya protested with a sharp tone. "He only cares about you because Screaming Sierra attacked you because of you not thinking. If she didn't you would be dead!" Joey yelled and the room fell silent Safiya looking at him her heart dropping. "Maybe I didn't think, but I sure damn tried my best Joey! Here I thought we would stop with the arguing, but it turns out we're not! All because I have a heart and see Silver in a different light!" Safiya protested and walked out of the room Silver Strings following her. He looked back at the two with a grimdark evil smile before catching up. "If she won't listen to guess we have to take him down ourselves selves" Joey growled and looked at Shane and began to explain the plan. It was risky, but they needed to move on.

"You didn't need to hear that argument. I'm sorry you witnessed it." Safiya sighed as she remained strong even though it felt like it was killing her. She wanted to cry and break down, but she fought herself from going into tears. She wasn't going to be weak. Not now! "It's ok. You were strong and honest" Silver spoke setting his hand on her shoulder and Safiya sighed as she looked away and up at the star-filled night. Silver's eyes soon became cloudy and poison began dripping from his eyes. Blood mixing in along with his oozing throat. Slowly Safiya turned around to look at him. "Silver? Are you alright?" Safiya questioned quietly and he started growling and hissing. She stepped back farther and farther away and he followed. "Kill. The living. Watch them scream cry and rot!" He growled and Safiya's heart dropped with fear as she kept stepping back Silver following. "KILL! RIP THEM! WATCH THEM STRUGGLE!" He roared and Safiya started running. She may have been tired and exhausted, but she kept running with Silver following throwing his bloody barbed strings around. Safiya kept running faster and faster until she felt somebody grab her. She screamed and struggled. "LET ME GO!" She demanded in Shane's arms as he held her close. Joey came running up to Silver Strings slamming the Crystal into him.

"NO! SILVER NO! NO!" Safiya screamed as she watched him fall to the ground smoking sightly before disappearing with one last weak swing of his strings. He was faking it. He did it to make her terrified and less hurt. He knew he was going to end up like this gone and nothing more. "He's gone we couldn't risk you anymore Safiya." Shane let go of her to keep her from moving soon became a hug. "We had to Safiya, but think about it. He's safe and saved from the evil that corrupted him. Where so close to being done here. Only two more 1920s souls!" Joey reminded her and Safiya looked over at him. "But, I'll never see him again." Safiya sighed. His spirit was saved, but he wasn't alive. "C'mon guys. We need to keep going." Joey muttered making his way back inside. Shane and Safiya following him. They made there way inside and sat down Shane handing Safiya her journal. She quickly flipped it opened.

Spirit Name: Silver Strings  
Status: To be determined  
Killed: Nobody  
COD: Drank Poison Twice  
Level:9  
"Silver Strings or Matt Hagg was the 1920s Professor who lasted only to hour 7 of the night. One of the first of many people to be affected by the grim evil of ."

"It felt easier to take him down," Shane commented and Joey shot him a look and gave a small point and glance to Safiya. Shane looked away awkwardly then back at the journal. "We didn't save him that's why..." She sighed. It was like the Screaming Sierra situation all over again. "Think about it! Where almost done here guys. Just two more people then we can go home!" Joey chirped and the two lightened up a little bit. They were so close to escaping the 20s. Shane could finally escape and maybe come out of hiding! The hour may have been hard, but things were starting to look up for the three. (Mostly the Renegade) Yet one question nagged at all three of them.

_What happened to Screaming Sierra and Silver Strings and where are they?_


	8. Electric Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Demons, three hunters! Just because there's more living souls doesn't mean that demons will stop there!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Let's just find this person then move on." Shane muttered crossing his arms propping himself up from "Let's go on and do our investigation" Joey smirked and started heading out. "I'll catch up!" Safiya called and the two nodded and disappeared leaving Safiya alone.

She quickly turned and headed towards the library and began looking around. "History of Hell, Burning Moons, Blood Ocean..." She muttered the last one sounding deathly familiar to her. Quickly she grabbed it and sat down and started flipping through it.

_"It was unbelievably shocking that a dead man from the 20s along with two dead women from the Victorian era to be spotted with three people from the 70s in a 60s town." Famous Journalist Eva Gutowski explained stumped as she keeps going on."_  
_Quoted by Arthur Hillen who was shortly locked up into a Mental Asylum, but six months later was found dead. Reports and claims have been going haywire leaving Historians stumped._

Safiya kept scanning and scanning the book page. How did it even get here? No trace of an author or name on the cover or back. "Strange..." She set the book down and got up and kept looking around grabbing a few books that seemed out of order. In the end, Safiya ended up with four books. "Alright. Blood Ocean, Secrets of The Savant, Renegades of Hell, and Darkened Nights." The titles all the others were pointless, fake, or something useless. She flipped through the pages and sat in the middle of the floor with the books and Journal. Standing up Safiya walked away for a second and came back to a page open with a symbol and text.

_"Four from Hell one from Time Three from Heaven"_

Safiya turned her attention back to the books and turned them over onto the back. Faint outlines laid on the back and she quickly grabbed a candlestick and began shining the light on them. Quickly she put the books into order creating the symbol. A flash coming from the Journal she quickly flipped to the new page.

_"From the Three Eras of Time bring the light of hope from the start of hell to the painful cost to the heavenly end. Show the light in the darkness."_

Safiya read and the symbol created from the four books let out a blinding glow of three colors. Red, Green, and Brown the lights faded and Safiya quickly blew out her candle and sat alone in the dark. "Safiya! Are you alright?" Shane asked running into the house with Joey. Both looking terrified. "Oh uh I-I'm fine" Her breath was shaky as she looked at the both of them. "We saw bright glowing lights and got worried. What happened in here?" Joey asked with his question at the end. "I found these books all so odd with Ghostwriters. Especially Blood Ocean. It's talking about different people from different Time Era's going to one they would be dead in! Much like what we're doing or I since Everlock is from the 70s." Safiya explained picking up Blood Ocean handing it to Joey. "So basically we're messing up History?" Shane questioned. "Well no. It's much like a Doctor Who thing. Time travelers saving different Eras. Except there is a huge consequence to what we're doing. One that could break history and us" Safiya answered picking up the three other books and Journal. Joey handed Safiya the book back who added it to her pile. "What exactly is the "Consequence'?" Joey asked in a frightened tone. Safiya set the books and journal onto the table and turned to look at him. "I wish I knew, but it didn't say. Only that the Consequences that will be truly impossible to fix." She answered with a sigh 

"So Death, but a harder chance of revival" Shane guessed and Safiya shrugged in response. "Anyway, did you guys find anything?" She questioned and looked over at them and the two nodded. "Then let's go on and do our job." She smirked put Shane quickly grabbed her to stop her. "It wasn't just one person" Shane sighed "It was two..." Joey sighed and the sounds of Bullets being shot came from inside the house. Along with a horrid sound and lights flickering and shattering. "Oh shiz-" Safiya muttered under her breath and Lele came crawling into the room out of the broken chandelier electricity riding through her body. "Damn girl" Shane commented but was quickly cut off by Tim shooting into the room walking in. His suit torn along with many bullet holes and dirt and gold in his wounds. "That's our Que to get out!" Joey laughed quickly running out of the room with the Crystal. Shane and Safiya following. Lele coming after sending shock waves of electricity towards them while Tim started shooting at them.

"Since when did Lele end up getting superpowers or whatever!?" Shane questioned "A: She died last and B: I have no idea what the heck she became!" Joey commented. "To answer B: she's a Poltergeist!" Safiya corrected and the three were met with a dead-end slowly turning around. Fear flooding them as they were practically facing to face with them. "A Gunman and a Poltergeist. Ain't that our luck of nightmares" Shane laughed trying to honestly make best of the situation. "We can do this. As long as we avoid their attacks and don't die!" Safiya explained. "Shane, Safiya, Distract Lele she'll be more of a challenge. I got Timothy" Joey ordered in a determined tone. The Flapper and Renegade nodded running off to distract Lele who followed them. Timothy grabbed his newly loaded gun pointing it at Joey. "I'll be ready as ever!" Timothy smirked and started firing at Joey randomly. "Maybe get an Aim and an Eye!" Joey retorted with a smirk as Tim glared at him ready to attack. "Draw?" Tim growled reloading his pistol and Joey grabbed the Crystal. "Ready?" Joey hissed "Aim?" Timothy growled holding up his Pistol "FIRE!" Joey screamed running towards Timothy throwing the Crystal into him. Timothy screamed and fired his gun blindly before falling to the ground in a cloud of smoke. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Lele hissed through the flickering hallway her horrifying appearance appearing in the shadows. "Joey better finish soon!" Shane huffed as he kept running. "I'd much rather be facing Tim then this crazy Latina bitch!" Safiya replied doing another flying vase. "Where do these things keep coming from?!" She asked herself as they came up to a dead-end Lele holding lighting bolts creeping closer to them. "This is it!" Safiya whimpered as she and Shane held onto each other. "Yep!" Shane replied and the two screwed their eyes shut feeling the electric sparks come closer. "Safiya run, please" Shane whispered quietly and Safiya looked up at him like a scared child. "I'm not leaving you to die alone!" She whispered back, but he only looked down at her "Just go woman!" Shane pleaded as he shoved Safiya away and Lele came rushing towards Shane electricity following her as she wrapped around the Renegade. "NO!" Safiya screamed and Joey came running down throwing the Crystal at Lele who screamed at the burn on the Crystal. As her screams died down so did the electrical storm and soon she was gone. "Shane get up! Damn it!" Safiya cried running over to him grabbing his arm feeling Jolts run through her arm. "Shane please!" Safiya begged and begged and Joey came over feeling for a pulse. "There's a pulse. Weak, but there's a pulse" He sighed in relief and looked over at the two. Both of them injured because of him. Those monsters didn't harm him. He did this he brought them here. It was his fault and he couldn't deny it any longer. How could they do this two more times in different possibly harder time periods? "Safiya Joey...?" Shane questioned with a cough bringing himself up slowly against the wall. "Shane you're alright!" Safiya laughed with relief giving him a hug tears filling her eyes slightly. "Shit ow. Still sore." Shane muttered and Safiya pulled away blinking away forming tears. "It's fine" He replied and her face lit up a little bit and Shane reached in his pocket pulling out the watch. "We still have time, but not much longer."Joey looked down at Shanes's comment and Safiya quickly ran to the room grabbed the Journal and came back to them.

Spirit Name: Blood Bullet  
Status: Saved  
COD: Self-inflicted gunshot  
Killed: Nobody  
Level:3  
"Blood Bullet Timothy DeLaGhetto was the 1920s Mobster who lasted only to hour 8 of the night. One of the first of many people to be affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×|."

Spirit Name: Electric Evil  
Status: Saved  
COD: Electrocuted  
Killed: Nobody  
Harmed: Shane Dawson  
Level:5  
"Electric Evil or Lele Pons was the 1920s Hustler who only lasted to hour 9 of the night. One of the first of many people to be affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×|."

"5 saved 2 more to go!" Safiya stated, "And we can't leave until those two are saved..." Joey groaned and the three looked at each other. With GloZell's deal yet to show itself and time running out. Who knew when it would strike. "Guys look" Shane pointed out the window and the two looked out. There outside Silver Strings and Screaming Sierra stood in there monstrous demonic forms. "Ready for one last battle of the 20s?" Joey questioned looking over at them. Shane had his watch while Safiya had her journal and Spear. Joey held onto his crystal firmly and looked at the two and nodded. "Then let's go and battle" With that, the three made their way through the household prepared and ready for the hellish battle that would come between the two they couldn't save, but had a chance with.


	9. Demon's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Silver Strings and Screaming Sierra come haunting back for round two it takes The Renegade Flapper and Savant all they got to get home!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Alright, Shane Safiya are you ready? Do you remember the 'battle' plan?" Joey asked turning to face them. Both of them nodded and Safiya tightened her grip on the Spear. "I distract Screaming Sierra and Silver Strings while you take them down," Safiya stated and Joey nodded looking over at Shane. "While she's distracting the two I run to the front of the estate with the books and start working on getting us the hell out of here. Helping Safiya if needed." Shane commented and Joey smiled and looked at Safiya. "We believe in you Safiya" Joey assured her and a determined fire blazed in her eyes as she nodded. "Now go out there and be the hero that you are." Shane smiled and she went running out of the house. Screaming Sierra screeched at Silver Strings as he swung his barbed wire puppet strings at her.

"HEY BITCHES!" Safiya yelled and the two creatures looked at her Screaming Sierra going right towards her ready to claw her soul out. Safiya quickly stopped the demon by blocking her with the spear. Shane quickly made a break for it holding onto the watch and books almost falling face first a few times, but kept it steady. "Alright. Let's do this memory please don't fail me now!" Shane muttered quietly to himself blocking out the screams of Screaming Sierra and Silver Strings putting the books into order.

"Redrum! Redrum! Redrum! Uoy Deredrum em!" Screaming Sierra screeched as she looked at Silver Strings and Safiya stabbed the Spear through the demon's chest. Joey came running out of his hiding spot slamming the Crystal right into Screaming Sierra's chest as she wrestled for freedom, but failed horribly and disappeared into nothing but black smoke. "Come here, boy! It's time we finish our little game!" Silver Strings hissed and Safiya came jumping in front Joey to defend him as Silver raised his barbed bloody strings ready to slash Joey to death. "Leave him alone!" Safiya demanded to look Silver dead into the eyes ready to spear him any moment. "Move! I don't want to hurt you!" Silver Strings growled reaching towards her with his puppet-like hands, but Safiya slapped it away. "I don't listen to heartless demonic Monsters!" She retorted piercing the Spear through him. Silver screamed as the spear stabbed into him as he looked at Safiya.

"I-I'm not a Monster!" He rasped and Safiya pulled the Spear from him and Silver wrapped his strings around Safiya throwing her onto the ground nicking her slightly. "I'm the creature of Hell that will make you meet your end!" He roared and his eyes went back replaced with strings that slithered from his sockets. Safiya pulled herself free and blocked his strings and slashed at him with the spear. "You're not going to take me! I lived through the attacks before!" She hissed as she threw the spear at his throat. The spear ripped through and Silver Strings screamed as he fell to the ground and began oozing more and Joey came over setting the Crystal into Silver who screamed with a look of betrayal as he lashed around his strings widely. Soon enough he was gone. "Safiya you did it! You defeated them!" Joey laughed with a smile as he turned around. 

"No, we did it" Safiya responded with a smile as she grabbed her Spear and looked at Joey. "Shane's waiting for us. Let's go!" She quickly added and the two began to run towards where Shane was. Only with a little bit of time left they needed to act quickly. "I got the books in order and the watch is ready!" Shane quickly spoke and Safiya grabbed the journal and quickly began to read.

_ "From the demonic evils of the 1920s which destroyed the souls. To the saved souls. As the sun will rise the portal back home will re-open and the living can return!" _

Safiya read and the pocket watch began spinning rapidly and a bright blinding blue light came in front of the three. A halo appeared around Shane's head but then faded into stars that sprinkled down onto him fading. "We lived! We can go home!" Joey laughed with relief and stepped forward and just like that gone. Shane and Safiya looked at each other with awkward smiles "You can come out of hiding Shane. Your free and alive." She smiled and Shane wrapped his arm around her. "I'm not coming out of hiding until you can to. I don't want you to be in hiding alone." Shane commented and Safiya looked at him the light of the portal taking over half of him. "But Garrett, Drew, Ryland, Morgan, and Andrew. They need you!" She protested "They will manage a little bit longer. For now, I want to focus on the mission ahead and being able to have you come back." He said firmly and a small smile came across her face "Thank you Shane" She smiled and gave him a hug and the two turned to face the portal.

"Let's go home Safiya" He smiled and the two walked in. With Safiya holding onto her Journal and Spear once more Shane stepped in the portal disappeared and so did the books and the watch's glow ceased. "Shane Safiya! We did it!" Joey laughed as the three pulled in for a hug. "We saved the 1920s!" Safiya squealed happily in shock of what she said. They were heros to people she didn't even know that well. "But we still have the other two eras also." Shane reminded them as the three pulled away and they nodded with a sigh. "Get some rest you two. We have a big storm coming!" Joey chirped and the two nodded and the three went their separate ways. Shane walked into the room he was staying in and shut the door and quickly slipped out of the Renegade outfit flopping down onto the bed and looked up at the darkened room. What would happen? What would the story be? Would Garrett and Drew remember him? How will his fans react to him being missing for years? Is he still relevant? Those were just a few of the questions running through his mind before he fell asleep from pure exhaustion. "One down two more to go..." Joey muttered as he walked into his room sitting down on his bed grabbing the picture of him Daniel and survivors. "You'll come crawling back soon. All of you will! You'll feel like fools for snapping and casting me away. I bought two of them back and we saved the rest of the souls!" Joey spoke to himself setting the photo down before getting under the blankets drifting off.

Safiya walked into her room and quickly changed out of the dress walking into her own bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and slowly took the bandages off of her and looked back into the mirror. "It'll take a little bit longer to apply makeup, but hey it'll be worth it to hide the scars..." Her hair fell down into her face and she quickly threw it up into a ponytail. Looking down Safiya scanned her wrist gently riding her fingertips over the scar. The horrid memories of the Candles and pain that seared through her came flooding back she stopped herself. Quickly leaving the bathroom and fixing her white tank top she went to flop onto the bed only to see Lark looking at her. "Hey Lark!" Safiya smiled climbing into a bed-sitting Lark coming up to Safiya setting her head on top of her lap. "Yeah it was a long night" She laughed as she began to pet the Husky who gave her hand a small lick. "Aww Lark. You're too sweet" She added and slithered down looking over at the photo reaching out brushing her finger around the glass frame. "Soon Ty. I'll be back soon" Safiya muttered as she attempted to slip off to sleep. Lark was already fast asleep and Safiya looked over and checked her alarm.

"6 am!?" She was in complete shock. For what seemed like hours(which was really just a few minutes) she laid awake millions of questions ran through her head about the night. What would the Victorian Era be like? What would happen? Would she die? Would Shane or Joey die? What did Matt/Silver Strings mean by engagement ring? Why did that candle exist? Would the demons be harder to defeat? Would one of them come back to join them? What was in store? "Snap out of it Safiya! Those questions will be answered when the time comes. Just get some sleep!" Pulling the blankets over her more Lark not being that much of a help. Once finally cozied up a knock at Safiya's window disturbed her. Grabbing her pillow she quickly screamed into it before getting up going to the window. "Hello?" She questioned tiredly and a small package sat at the window. Quickly she grabbed the package and brought it inside and flipped the light on grabbed her glasses and opened it up.

_"Meet me at Fallen Oaks Cemetery. It's important"_

Setting the note down she reached into the package and pulled out a small silky like mini bag and opened it up. Fallen Oaks Cemetery was quite honestly hard to find and held the corpses of people nobody would expect to be dead! "What the heck...?" She questioned quietly and opened up the small box and quickly closed it back up. "Dear SAE I pray I don't get caught" Safiya muttered to herself quietly ad she got up slipped on a black jacket beanie and some sneakers and snuck out and ran as fast as she could towards the Cemetery. Quickly she jumped over the brick wall and stayed in the shadows looking around.

"Whoever sent me that note. I'm here now" She whispered as she started looking around and saw a figure motion her up one of the trees. With a sigh, she climbed up the three and took a seat on one of the branches. "We can't stay for long Safiya" A familiar voice spoke and Safiya's eyes went wide. "Jc?! What the hell! Aren't you suppose to be some evil thing or whatever? Sir, you are _DEAD_!" She questioned and the Hippie sighed as if he knew this would happen. "I managed to escape the evil, but only for a bit. I need to tell you something very very important!" JC's tone was firm and serious and Safiya was ready for whatever he was going to say. "Be careful in the Victorian Era. Don't let the demons get to you. Those things will be doing so much worse from what the 1920s Spirits did. They are more of a challenge and you might want to play hero and all, but don't. If you do it'll be ugly. Just please keep safe Safiya and once your aloud to come out of hiding stay alert and beware." Jc spoke and Safiya nodded "And keep that necklace I gave you very close!" He quickly added as he began to disappear. Safiya quickly got off of the tree and jumped over the fence and made a break for the house her heart pounding. She was ready for round 2 and the hellfire it was going to give them. 


	10. Broken Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Savant snaps on a curious little demon hunter. Isolating themselves Joey grows curious of how this will help them, but hours later they return with a way to save the demons of the victorian era.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Safiya! Safiya! Safiya! SAFIYA NYGAARD!" Joey was pounding at the bedroom door and Safiya groaned as she flipped over burying her face into a pillow. Trying her very hardest to block out his anger. "Go away mother I'm trying to _SLEEP_!" She yelled and Lark got up and started licking at Safiya nosing her head. "You win cutie!" She laughed as she stumbled out of bed grabbing her glasses and black silk robe walking out of the room heading down towards the kitchen. "Morning Sleeping Beauty" Shane joked as he handed her a cup of tea. "Scars?" He questioned catching a glance of the scars on her wrists and face. "Screaming Sierra's attack. They became scars when we stepped through. Most likely because of time and all. Surprised they didn't fade as most scars do over time. " Safiya answered taking a sip of the tea. "Safiya could we talk alone?" Joey questioned and Safiya turned to face him. "Of course" She answered sleepily.

She followed Joey out of the kitchen "Why did you sneak out last night?" He questioned crossing his arms and Safiya's heart dropped an embarrassing look coming across her face as her cheeks burned with guilt. "You could have been caught!" "But I'm alive Joey! Shane can go back, but I can't! You never made it clear why!" Safiya stated her case crossing her arms raising her brow. "We don't know what could happen! So its better safe than sorry!" Joey growled and her blood began to boil, but Joey was right. If something did happen to her and she exposed herself out to the world would she be considered Dead or Missing? Joey went 'missing' and so did Shane. Probably a mere two weeks before this entire thing even happened! "I'm sorry Joey. It'll never happen again." She mumbled quietly "You better keep that promise." Joey spoke as he walked out of the room

Safiya made her way to her room and quickly got changed. She found herself ending up into her research room were she began round two of research. "Hey, Safiya!" Shane chirped in a cheery tone as he walked in coming up next to her. "I didn't know that we had to get right back to work? I would think Joey would give us a recovery day. Especially you!" Shane commented and Safiya looked up at him. "We do have a free day. That was one of the rules, but sometimes rules are meant to be broken." Safiya said as she started writing down something on a piece of paper and taped it to the door. "Safiya what are you doing?" He asked with an edge of fear in his voice. "Going to see Tyler. I'm tired of being in hiding and not being able to see him! I miss him, Shane! I miss him so much and I can't go on social media! Plus Tyler hardly posts anything so it's like I can't see any of that!" Her answer was basically a mere whisper, but Shane heard everything. "Safiya, please! Don't do this please stay here! Go during the night! Hell, I'll come with you! Just please not in daylight!" Shane begged and Safiya's eyes widened. "Fine yes! Thank you, Shane!" Safiya squealed happily hugging him. "You're welcome. Just don't tell Joey!' "Obviously!" Safiya laughed as she pulled away from the hug."I'm going to get back to work Shane. The sooner we get to the Victorian Era the better!" Safiya commented as she flipped her attention back to work.

Shane nodded and walked out of the room heading back down to the living room. "By 5 pm we might be in the next Era with how much work shes doing." Shane laughed as he took a seat on the couch. "Yeah" Joey laughed quietly not really paying attention to Shane his eyes fixed on the crystal. "Anything new on it?" Shane questioned and Joey nodded and Shane came overlooking over the savant's shoulder. "Triangle Marks" Joey spoke pointing to three rows of Triangles the first one circled. "Each one representing a soul" Shane added and the two looked up at each other then back at the crystal. Did they represent the fallen souls? Demons? Guests? The two tried to figure it out with these theories and hours began passing. "What time is it?" Shane questioned and Joey checked his phone. "10:40 pm" He yawned and Shane got up heading towards Safiya's office and knocked on the door and it swung open.

"I got it!" She cheered happily and the two went running downstairs. "Are you done already?" Joey asked and Safiya nodded. "Fantastic Safiya! Alright, you two get some rest. We leave at midnight." Joey ordered and the two made a break for their rooms. In about 10 minutes the two were gone just like that and Joey walked over to a hidden chest and opened it up grabbing three outfits. Quickly he went to their rooms and left the outfits with their roles on top and headed to his room slipping on his outfit. As if it was magic Joey looked in the mirror his hair changed to the way it was. "The magic of Queen Victoria" He muttered and an hour and 50 minutes later both Safiya and Shane awoke to grab there outfits and roles slipping them on.

_"Every Queen needs a loyal companion. With that, you have taken the role of the Assistant."_

Shane's note read and he slipped on the black suit and tie and a spot was he slipped his pocket watch on.

" _With the oddities and creatures of the era and lives lost, you will be taking over the role of the Huntress"_

Safiya's note read and she slipped on a skinny black dress with long sleeves and purple stripes. Quickly she added on the necklace left by JC and the black choker with heels once more "I look like i'm getting married. Or going to be a bridesmaid. SAE what the hell is your logic?" She laughed quietly to herself and the three met in the living room. "Damn Safiya! Who's the lucky guy? Silver Strings or Tyler?" Shane joked "I will throw my heels at you if you make any more wedding jokes. Especially wedding jokes about that demon." Safiya said firmly and quickly Shane shut up. Safiya grabbed her journal and spear.

_"From the lasting years from the first to the last soul. Bring three more in to save the mistakenly fallen."_

Safiya chanted and Shanes watch began spinning rapidly and soon enough a portal opened. "Ready for Round two?" Joey questioned and they nodded in response and stepped inside and it shut after Safiya's outfit was in completely. Her spear changed into a dagger that was strapped to her leg and hair became wavy and an inch longer with Lavender streaks. "This some magic harry potter shiz I swear." "But hey the Lavender streaks suit you well!" Safiya laughed at Shane's comment as the portal crammed them all into a carriage which they quickly climbed out of. "The Queen requires a couple to enter. Not three." A man spoke his tone rough. "You two can go. I'll search out here" Joey commented and Shane walked in leading Safiya inside the mansion. "Well Damn this place is amazing." Safiya laughed taking in the wonder. "It's dark and Vampire like. That's you're aesthetic!" Shane pointed out and the two kept going in more and more. Not expecting what this Era would bring them.


	11. Queens Ball (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Victorian times are now. An aesthetic so near and dear to Safiya becomes corrupted. Safiya makes it her mission to do this herself. Joey and Shane make it there mission to save her. Yet is she really the one who needs saving?

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Alright, so far everything looks normal!" Safiya said as she held onto Shane's arm as they walked around. "This is basically your dream house! Dark and full of Bats!" Shane shivered as a bat came flying over him another one landing on Safiya's shoulder. "Oh, darlings! How stunning you two look!" A woman called dramatically as she came up to the pair. "Such a wonderful looking couple! The Queen is bound to love you two! Especially you Missy!" The strange woman added coming up to Safiya "You very much match her Aesthetic! And you sir will be truly important to the Queen!" She added flashing Shane with her fangs. "That's amazing! Mind showing me around?" Safiya questioned and the woman lit up. "Why of course deary! Come along!" Shane felt Safiya let go and follow the woman. He wanted to go running after the two but stopped himself. He needed to tell Joey instantly.

Joey lurked around peaking into the windows jumping into a bush when he heard footsteps. Joey held tight onto the crystal hoping it would work and he watched someone come out and Joey leaped from the bush landing on whoever it was. "I'm not afraid of you blood-sucking bastard!" Joey screeched "Joey it's me, Shane! Oh my god!" Shane said frantically and Joey got off helping him up. "Oh my god, Shane I'm sorry!" Joey apologized quickly and noticed Safiya wasn't there "Where is Safiya?" He asked and Shane tensed up. "Some lady vampire looking thing took her away! She was creepy and flashed her fangs and said Safiya matched the Queens 'Aesthetic', whatever the hell that means. Also, the amount of Bats in that house is just insanity! Health code violation most definitely." Shane explained and Joey tensed up the vampires were back and probably smarter better and more advanced. "We need to save Safiya now!"

Safiya followed the woman around upstairs until the two ended up in a room the strange woman locking the door behind them instantly. "What was that for...?" She questioned her tone full of curiosity and slight fear. "For being a Huntress you truly are dumb blind and even more stupid then Lauren during that challenge!" The woman hissed as she came speeding towards Safiya fangs born claws extended bloodthirsty and pale. "Oh shi-" Safiya quickly dodged moving across and the woman started crawling on the roof hissing and screeching leaping towards her. Safiya grabbed her dagger hidden under her dress and started slashing at the vampire. The vampire woman leaped down and Safiya stabbed her Dagger right in her heart. Letting out a blood-curdling screech she disappeared into ash. "I'll take this" Safiya grunted as she slipped off her black and purple dress slipping the Black lace one on with a Bat Wing Choker and a dramatic flare at the sleeves. "Time to get into that Ball" Safiya put her dagger back into its strap and started making her way back downstairs looking around. 

"Their's the Vampire chick that took Safiya!" Shane pointed out and Joey peered in and the two looked at each other then back at the vampire. "Safiya isn't there with her..." Joey whimpered nervously "I'm going in" Shane growled as he got up and walked right into the house adjusting his black jacket walking up to the girl who took Safiya. "Tell me where she is now!" Shane growled and Safiya looked at him. "SAF-" Shane began, but Safiya cut him off. "Shut up! Or else we will be caught!" She growled and Shane fell silent. "Astrid! What in Bloody Hell are you doing!" A female vampire hissed and Safiya turned around still holding onto Shane. "I found this weak mortal Eclipse. I'm going to do what I did with the girl." Safiya spoke and Eclipse nodded slowly "Just remember you and Toddy still need to meet with the Queen!" Eclipse reminded and Safiya nodded taking Shane away. "Sa- Astrid what are you doing?" He whispered and Safiya threw him into a room locking the door behind. "Saving you! You were dumb to come back in!" Safiya hissed and Shane stepped back. "I and Joey thought you were killed and Vampire food! You could have been a sacrifice!" He protested and Safiya looked at him with disappointment. "Shane I don't have time for this! I need to find the Queen and bring her to an end. Along with the others. They trust me the most so I'm making it my job to bring them to an end! So you two can stay out of my mission!" Safiya growled and lead Shane to the window. "I'm sorry Shane" She whimpered and shoved him out the window. Shane screamed, but they were cut off when he landed in a rose bush.

"Shane oh my god! Are you ok?" Joey asked running over to him helping him up. "Fine. Better than being electrocuted, choked, and whatever else happened to me." He laughed and the two looked back into the window watching Safiya come down the stairs. 

"My darling Astrid. How divine you look." A male Vampire spoke pulling Safiya close a guilty feeling rushed through Safiya's blood as she looked at Toddy. "Thank you. Please tell me its time." She muttered pulling away from Toddy. It wasn't Tyler and that's all she wanted right now honestly. To be in his arms far away from here. "Why of course she's waiting for us." He growled pulling her close the two locking eyes. As the final few Vampires cleared out Safiya began to bring her hand into her dress. "Darling what are you doing?" Toddy questioned as he began to slowly take off his tie and Safiya pulled him close with her other hand. "Doing what I came here to do. You kinky little bitch!" She hissed and pulled her Dagger out stabbing it into Toddy repeatedly. He screamed as the Dagger entered his body and a few Vampires came rushing in seeing Safiya standing over. They came running towards her and She started slashing. As their screams died out the room was covered in Ash. Putting her Dagger back in the place she headed inside fixing her dress.

"My Colony! How wonderful it is to have you all here! I'm so truly glad to have you all here for tonight's feast!" The Queen announced and Safiya looked ahead. "Lauren..." She muttered in shock taking in her sight. Her Golden Ballgown having sewn in black roses and lace. Her eyes red and white pouring from them along with leaving a small trail from the sides. "Now my darlings! Bring in the feast, guards!" Lauren ordered and four guards came out holding a table with two bodies tied to them covered up. Lauren removed the cloth that covered their faces and Safiya was left in shock. "Shane! Joey! No!" She thought and her heart began pounding rapidly. She needed to save them ASAP. "Astrid! My darling dearest sweet daughter from another bat! Come up and join me, Princess! Take your pick!" Lauren spoke and the new vampires left a small pathway for Safiya to walk up and she came up standing right next to Lauren.

_**To be Continued...**_

**Next time on Roaring 20s**  
•☆•  
"GET BACK HERE!" Lauren screeched as she started running after Safiya bats following Safiya along with Black smoke.

•☆•

"You two are so stupid and brainless! I can't believe you!" Safiya screamed slapping both Joey and Shane crossing her arms. Anger blazing in her eyes like a wildfire

•☆•

"I just want them Safe. I'll do whatever just please keep them Safe..." Safiya begged to hoodied figure tears coming down her eyes and the figure reached out for her. 

•☆•

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	12. Queens Final Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and in Safiya's fate a battle of a vampire queen and Morticia insues! But it doesn't end there for a deal brimgs change amoung them!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Foolish Mortals! My dear Astrid, I hope you enjoy your first taste of flesh and blood. Now go on princess have your pick!" Lauren laughed and Safiya felt sick to her stomach terrified looks and muffled screams and cries that came from Shane and Joey as they struggled for freedom really didn't help her much either. "Astrid go on!" Lauren urged and Safiya looked at her and the other vampires. She needed to keep stalling or go right into battle. She felt for her dagger and grabbed the handle and pulled it from the strap fear rushed in her blood. "My Queen Lauren. I fear I am not ready" Safiya confessed holding her dagger behind her back a shocked angry and confused look flashed onto Lauren. Her mind's tiny dam that held back the waters of emotions she hasn't felt in a long time was beginning to crack under pressure. "What do you mean? The Bat Moon is coming my dear!" Lauren growled and some vampires became confused and frightened at the Queen.

"I said I'm not ready!" Safiya growled and Lauren's eyes flashed crimson as wings appeared and more fangs coming in from her mouth. Vampires started running out of the room terrified even the guards did. With the screams of the Vampires, Safiya broke out into a run slashing at the ropes that tied Shane and Joey down. "RUN! I'll FIND YOU TWO!" Safiya said. Shane and Joey broke out into a run looking back as only a few Vampires came rushing towards Safiya. Stabbing and slashing at the remaining ones the room started becoming filled with Ash. Her mind dam broke with rage fear and the urge to kill? Came all around her mind begging to have its way.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lauren screeched as she started running after Safiya. Bats started following Safiya along with the black smoke that escaped from Lauren. "Come at me then!" Safiya called and the Bats with Golden wings froze and disappeared into Ash only one without the golden wings stayed landing on Safiya's shoulder. "You both have betrayed your kind, Astrid Brendon! And now it's time to die!" Lauren yelled as she came flying towards Safiya. Quickly she grabbed her Dagger stabbing it into her chest. Lauren screeched as Safiya kept stabbing her over and over. "Joey now!" Shane urged quickly peering from behind one of the pillars from the hallway. Quickly Joey made a break for it and ran into the Ball Room setting the Crystal onto Lauren. Safiya scrambled away as she watched Lauren scream more and more breaking away becoming nothing, but Ash and Smoke. The screams of the vampires died away and the house was left covered in Ash. Which vanished shortly.

"Safiya are you alright?" Shane asked frantically as he came up to Safiya helping her up. The only bat that was left came flying in resting on Safiya's shoulder. "And your little buddy too?" Joey questioned adding in pointing to the Bat. "I'm fine and I guess he is too." She said catching her breath feeling the bat cuddle up on her shoulder. "Are you seriously going to be bringing the Bat around?" Shane questioned and Safiya looked at him with a firm stare. "Yes. This is my new child now don't judge Brendon!" Safiya spoke as Brendon's bat eyes burned into Shane. "Got it" Shane laughed awkwardly in fear "Anyway onto more important topics" Safiya began the disappointment in her eyes burned into Shane and Joey. "You two are so stupid and brainless! I can't believe you!" Safiya yelled slapping both Joey and Shane crossing her arms. "Listen we're sorry!" Joey apologized "We wanted to save you!" Shane added "I don't need your saving! I could have handled it MYSELF!" Safiya snapped before storming off with Brendon flipping them off with his tiny bat hand. "Did a bat just flip us off?" Shane questioned and Joey went to his thoughts his heart dropping. The deal he made was starting to come true. 

" _One of the three will become bitter darker evil. Inhuman if you will."_

GloZell's words haunted him. Out of everyone, she took the most innocent soul. "GloZell's deal... It's happening" Joey confessed and Shane looked at him confused. "The deal was somebody of her pick became Bitter and Wicked. As if another demon was controlling her!" Joey explained "And she chose Safiya" Shane chimed in his face dropping into a frown. Joey nodded sadly and looked around the Ash covered ballroom.

"I just want them Safe. I'll do whatever just please keep them Safe..." Safiya begged to hoodied figure tears coming down her eyes and the figure reached out for her. 

" _Take thy hand and your promise will be kept"_

The hoodied figure rasped their voice indefinable. Hesitantly Safiya took its hand a hard to explain feeling crawled through her skin, but yet the feeling was so familiar feeling to her.

_"See you soon deary"_

The hoodied figure rasped before disappearing. Brendon came flying over settling on Safiya's should. A little squeak escaping from him. "Not all deals are with the Devil," Safiya muttered to herself and a bright glow escaped from the journal as she stood up wiping away her tears and went back inside.


	13. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unidentified force and a spider demon, the night keeps getting better and better doesn't it? The three wish they could say that, but don't worry everything happens for a reason.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

_" '•|£√÷•| ¶¥ ¥|£• & °|}) " _

Safiya walked inside to see those symbols scratched into the floor and walls her heart pounding as she read them somehow understanding what It said. _"Let me in!"_ A voice hissed in Safiya's ear and she stepped back her heart racing with fear. _"You're useless! You don't belong here!"_ The voice growled and Brendon flew off of Safiya's shoulder flying off far away out of the room. _"This is not for you! You're too weak dumb and sensitive for this! A child in an adult conversation! Building walls in your mind only to have them torn down! Letting them put you down arguing, but for what! Almost killed by what will seem easy compared to here! Having one of those monsters fall for you! Before you DESTROYED IT!"_ The voice screamed and Safiya covered her ears as the tears kept coming down her eyes. "I don't deserve this! I was better off dead! This isn't for me! I'm too weak! I'm a tragedy to them." She sobbed as she fell to her knees in defeat. It wasn't worth it for her anymore.

This mission had no purpose for her just using her as a punching bag. She wasn't even a part of the SAE yet here she was. Doing another person's job getting the low end. A dark blurry smokey figure loomed over Safiya blade in hand. "Do it. I don't deserve this god damn 'gift'." She growled and the figure came swinging its arm down before something threw the blade out of its hand another figure pulling Safiya out of the way. 

_"}|√ °|• €×|!"_ The dark figure screeched speaking in tounges while the two light almost golden like figures grabbed the darkness dragging it far away from Safiya. One of the light figures kicked at the desk and a vase came crashing down. Shane and Joey heard the crash and came running into the room while Safiya sat on the floor her eyes red a facial expression of shock remained on her face. The symbols and three figures went just like that. Soon Brendon came flying back in settling down right on Safiya's shoulder. "Safiya are you alright?" Joey questioned helping her up and she wiped her tears away and nodded shakily.

"Aye, you _ALL_ alright?" A familiar voice to Joey questioned and the three turned around. "Jetpack Girl!" Joey called happily and she came rushing over holding onto a gun. "Who?" Shane questioned. "She helped us after Allison died from the werewolves," Joey explained quickly not wanting to go into detail. "Actually my name's AJ. I gave it to me myself. Figured you want to know since I found your next little friend upstairs. And I want to tag along after you two finish up there." AJ laughed and Joey and Shane looked at each other. "Safiya check the Journal with AJ and catch her up. Me and Shane will go upstairs to the bedroom." Joey ordered and grabbed Shane by the wrist and quickly pulled him away upstairs. "Why can't Safiya come?" Shane questioned with curiosity. "Man-eating Spider." Joey shivered "Yeah uh she can stay down there." Shane gagged and the two went looking around upstairs. "Alright uhh, Safiya right?" AJ questioned and Safiya nodded and the two sat down at a table next to each other.

Spirit Name: Queen Laurenly  
Status: Saved  
COD: Eaten alive by Vampires  
Killed: Nobody  
Level:4  
"Queen Laurenly or Lauren Rimihiki was the Victorian Engineer who only lasted to hour two. They were one of the many tortured souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•"

"New things. Great dandy joyful still the same with the symbol thing as last time." Safiya sighed and AJ grabbed the journal and looked at the paper her eyes lighting up. "These aren't symbols!" AJ laughed setting the journal down and Safiya raised a brow in confusion. "These are Glyphics! Its something Cedric created!" AJ quickly disappeared and returned with a few of Cedric's old notebooks. "I think this might be the page. I really- wait yes this is the page. Here Safiya." AJ spoke holding the one with purple lace handing it to Safiya with the page wide open blood stains all over.

_ "Day 617:Apart from it I been finding it a true challenge to keep some of these spirits under control. My bride has been destroyed by the Vaudevillian one and the spirits are not taking Punishment certainly well. Some of them have even been transforming into the ones that they been slaughtered too. It appears that the Wellens fellow has been going through it the most. He began having spider fangs and traits. I fear I have no power to save them so my only chance is to Flea. Yet I can not they have trapped me here and I fear it is my end. The Wellens fellow has fully transformed and the others are going to sacrifice me. This is my very end. I will be going out from the spider creature Webllen. I have no escape these are all dangerous monsters. God save the three prophets." _

Safiya read her skin crawling at the biggest blood splotch which was at the very last sentence. "Did you ever find your creator's body?" Safiya questioned and AJ shook her head chills tingling down their spines. "That's wonderful" Safiya faked a laugh and she closed the journal and the two went through the others.

"Joey look!" Shane pointed out to a trail of spider webs and the two men looked at each terrified six red piercing eyes staring right at them. "Jesse..." Joey whimpered his heart dropping at the deceased Outlaw came crawling out on big hairy spider legs fangs in his arms face normal legs throat spider legs and chest. A gigantic red-eye in his stomach. "RUN!" Shane screamed and the two bolted right towards the staircase Webllen running after them letting out a horrifying screech webs shooting from his mouth trying to hit the two men to trap them.

"Do you hear that AJ?" Safiya asked and AJ pulled out her gun "Get on the table Safiya!" AJ screamed and Safiya got up on the table and a gigantic Web came breaking from the ground and AJ started shooting at it quickly her gun refilling every so often.

"HOLY SHIT!" Safiya squealed and AJ kept shooting at it "Get everything and RUN! Stay on high ground!" AJ ordered and Safiya grabbed all four of Cedric's journals and her own and started running for it still on top of the table. Miniature webs shooting from the table trying to grab Safiya. One was successful and dragged her down, but Safiya grabbed her dagger and swung at it. Brendon came flying in grabbing her journal and the two went rushing out of the room. "Brendon keep a close wing on these journals please! Especially the one your holding onto Buddy. I gotta go help the others!" Safiya ordered and Brendon squeaked rubbing up against her. Safiya quickly gave him a small pet and went running out of the room webs coming right towards her.

"Not today bitch!" She growled throwing her dagger sending it slicing through them. Safiya went running using a chair to push herself up back on the table which she went sliding across grabbing her dagger ducking when one of the webs attempted to throw a rock at her. "Now that's just not fair! Where did you even get a rock?" She hissed in protest.

Shane and Joey came running into view and the four met. "Gigantic ass Spiderman thing." Shane breathed "I'm gonna need some Xanax for this mission holy shit. Tom Holland who?" He added "Four lost little souls! How I enjoy my feast already!" Webllen growled as he faced the four Safiya tightened the grip on her dagger and Joey pulled the Crystal out. AJ aimed her gun dead center at him while Shane reached in his pocket pulling out the watch. "Ha! A weak little dagger, a crystal, half-broken gun, and a watch! Pathetic!" Webllen hissed and Shane pressed something on his watch blades coming out. "Your time is over now Webllen." AJ hissed as she fired at Webllen. Blinded Shane went throwing his watch which pierced into Webllen's chest. Safiya was about to go running up to him, but Shane stopped her and took her dagger and went right for his chest eye stabbing it over and over. Webllen screamed and Joey went running up slamming the Crystal into him. Dodging teeth and legs Shane kept stabbing grabbing his watch. Black smoke came crawling from Webllen as he screamed. He attempted to bite and rip off Joey and Shane's arms or heads whichever was closer to one of his mouths. Safiya was watching in complete shock and fear. Literally, it was a man-eating spider! "Its literally trying to eat them. Oh god ew. The actual human spider thing is trying to eat them. No thank you." Safiya gagged and AJ quickly shot at Webllen's legs before walking out of the room bringing Safiya with her. Screaming and starting to burst into smoke with one last powerful shove and stab Webllen was gone in a pile of smoke only one of the spider eyes remaining. 

"It's Safe!" Shane called Safiya and AJ peered there heads from the corner coming in. Shane handed Safiya her Dagger back which she took gladly shoving it back into its place. "You have the second artifact!" AJ cheered as Joey picked up the eye. "What's the first one then?" Shane questioned and Safiya pulled out Lauren's fang. "Got it when we were leaving the room. Thought it would be use or souvenir since back home my aesthetic is a vampire-like I'm sorry if it sounds weird." She explained and Shane simply shrugged in response as the last of the blades disappeared into his watch tucking it safely in his pocket. "Alright so far its the fang of night and eye of blood," AJ said and a box on a stand appeared with spaces of what they needed to collect. Safiya set the fang in while Joey set the eye in. "Journal check?" Joey asked and Safiya opened up her SAE Journal.

Spirit Name: Webllen  
Status: Saved  
COD: Eaten alive by Jorogumo  
Killed: Nobody  
Level:3  
"Webllen or Jesse Wellens was the Victorian Outlaw who only lasted to hour three. They were one of the many tortured souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•"

"Let's go and save some more Souls," Shane spoke determination gleaming in his eyes. A loud crash of water came from outside heavy footprints echoing inside the house. "Looks like the Soul is coming to us! Look!" Safiya pointed out Shane Joey and AJ slowly turning there faces instantly dropping.


	14. Demon's War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden change of mind and overly charming demon. More of the past begans to unveil, but its a past you wouldn't expect.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"DeStorm..." Joey gasped as he took in the figure of the tall man a green glow shining brightly from where he was stabbed along with his eyes. Bow and Arrow at the back along with a Pistol at the waist. "It's Arrow to you mortals and comes on over here Safiya. I can see your just like me." Arrow called a dark and evil smile coming across him. As if in a trance Safiya dropped the SAE journal stepping over it slowly walking towards Arrow. "Safiya stop!" Joey called and Shane was about to go after her, but AJ quickly stopped him. "Get back over here! He's the Enemy! This is just like Silver Strings all over again! It's always the straight ones!" Shane growled and Safiya stopped dead between the two turning her head slowly back to the group her eyes looked faded of life, but a soul was still in there. Trapped almost as if it were screaming and begging for freedom. "Don't listen to them, dear. Their lying come quickly." Arrow's voice was calm and smooth as if he wasn't afraid of anything. With a crooked smile, Safiya turned her head back to Arrow following him. Just like that in a snap, the two were gone in a green flame.

Jaws dropped and in utter shock, Shane Joey and AJ all looked at each other than at the spot where the two disappeared.

"OH•MY•GOD!"

Shane screamed before going on a rant about how Safiya just left them for the enemy.

"Like•oh•my•god,•she•just•left•us•without• saying•a•thing•like•who•is•she? I•CAN'T•BELIEVE•IT! SHES•GONE•JOEY! OHHHH•SWEET•JESUS! SAFIYA•IS•GONE!" Shane freaked out before AJ slapped him across the face.

"Focus man!" AJ growled and Shane went silent looking at her rubbing his cheek. Reaching down AJ grabbed the SAE Journal and Shoved it into Shane's arms. "Hate to tell ya, but your friend is cursed a little by Arrow the rest a demon. So if you want her back and what is left of her after Arrow's curse you need to take him down. Also the other demon to. Yet that will be a challenge because god damn it the evil that took over his spirit. I saw his spirit not taking over DeStorm and he's hot to. If I was straight I'd want him, but I go by She/They pronouns. Also, Riley, she's hot." AJ explained and the two men raised a brow. Rolling her eyes she lead the two guys(and Bat) into the library and grabbed one of the many books.

_ "The Arrow man of the Victorian Era is a grim evil demon-like entity that manipulates hurt or lonely spirits into taking control. They usually go for weak, cursed, or lonely mortals to aid them." _

AJ read "Well Safiya isn't any three of those things! Well, mortal yes I think." Joey butted in giving a glare at AJ who said nothing more. "Maybe it is one of those three things," Shane suggested and Joey turned to look at him. "What exactly do you mean by that Shane?" "Well, I'm going, to be honest. I don't think Safiya is fully there. She's like half there. Much like the demons we are battling currently in away." "Are you saying Safiya isn't a saved soul yet alive?" Joey questioned and Shane nodded opening up the SAE Journal he flipped to his page. "Here is the difference between mine and Safiya's pages."

Spirit Name: )[(>  
Status: Saved  
Killed: Nobody  
COD: Poisoned  
Level:¿?¿?  
")[(> or Shane Dawson was the 1920s Renegade who lasted only to hour 1 of the night. One of the first of many people to be affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×|."

Spirit Name: ÷《>)_, - and •[]&>!  
Status: Π|¢[¶¿?¿?  
Killed: Nobody  
COD: Stabbed in the Gut with Fishhook  
Level:?¿?¿?  
"÷《>)_, - and •[]&>! or Safiya Nygaard was the 1970s Investigative Reporter who lasted only to hour 7 of the night. They were one of the many ∫¡∩Λl tortured and survived Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×• "

"That makes no sense. Symbols as a Spirit Name? That's new." Joey pointed out and Shane nodded slowly raising an eyebrow. "It says, Sophia... For the first part at least. Another one I am not knowing of." AJ sighed Shane and Joey quickly turning their heads to her. "You know what that says?" "More importantly. You know what those symbols mean?" Shane added onto Joeys comment and AJ nodded. "Tell us what all these symbols say and why it says 'Sophia'. The wait is the main evil Teala?" Joey begged and AJ snatched the journal from Shanes clutches and sighed. "I want to say everything, but I can't. I'm being restricted I shouldn't have even told you that simple translation." She panicked her voice full of fear and terror, but her eyes were full of wanting to just snap and scream the truth at the top of her lungs.

"You remind me so dearly much of her. That fire in your soul and blaze in your eyes that could burn an entire town. Truly it's a gift given to you." Arrow laughed and Sophia looked up at him a quick lash of green filled them as she stood up holding her dagger. "Acting like this won't let you win. I'm not stupid unlike the Alex boy was. Truly such a shame when his little Lauren broke up. Oh so sad boo hoo hoo." Sophia mocked rolling her eyes in disgust. A smile creeping across Arrow as he grabbed Sophia's wrist. "Watch it, Tycoon boy. I- we don't have fear stabbing this right where you lost your life. I'm- She's a huntress for a reason!" Sophia snapped ripping her arm free. "Quite brave of you for a nearly possessed woman." "Quite brave of you for being a Shady Bitch sometimes," Sophia remarked dragging her Dagger across the wall as she walked around the room

"Join me, please. You are strong and powerful yet you waste energy on a mortal and choose to be at war with your own kind? They are right. You truly are something different. What side are you on?" Arrow questioned and she looked at the Black gem in the center of her dagger then back out the window. "Neither Arrow. I'm just on my own with this mortal. There are things about her that truly give me interest. Almost like..." Sophia began before losing herself in her words. "Almost like you've been a missing piece of her?" Arrow finished and Sophia turned to face him and nodded sliding the dagger back into its place. "You very damn well know what happens, Sophia. Don't let it happen to please" Arrow pleaded a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked at Sophia. "Then come free of the Spirit Arrow. Come free from DeStorm and I'll bring the girl back, but still stay with her. Please, Arrow this is my one promise I'll keep." Sophia begged and Arrow walked up to her and got onto his knees. "Your always where the unstoppable force Sophia. But I have one request." Arrow spoke as Sophia raised the Dagger over him. "We pass through together. All _three_ of us." "Of course Arrow. We always did do things together." Sophia smiled and Swung the dagger down entering it were DeStorm was killed. A bright blinding light ran through the Railroad Tycoon's body and with a big flash Arrow was gone. "I'll be back Safiya. I must wait. I'll be watching your memories with him. They truly are beautiful. Your lucky to have found Love." Sophia rasped and with a weak snap, Sophia lost all control and Safiya fell to the ground of the room pushing her body up exhausted. 

"You damn demons" She growled to herself as she grabbed her Dagger slipping it back into the safety of its strap she walked out of the room wandering around for a bit.

"I'm going to need a drink after hearing that story," Shane said in complete shock and Safiya went walking into the room which his voice came from. "What story?" She questioned and the three screamed as they turned around facing Safiya. "Who's to say? Shouldn't you be off with your little demon friend!" Joey hissed and Safiya gave a surprised perplexed expression. "Don't look so god damn shocked! I know exactly what you are!" He snapped as he came up face to face with Safiya. "SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN FOOL! I'll be your worse goddamn nightmare Graceffa! You did this to me! To US!" Safiya snapped and fear struck Joey at the sudden lash and shift that came from Safiya her voice different. "Let's go, Shane!" She hissed and Shane tried to say something. "Now! Before I stab you in the throat!" She hissed and Shane followed her terrified Brendon following landing safely of Safiya's shoulder. "Sophia had full control ever since Arrow arrived..." AJ concluded and grabbed Safiya's journal flipping to the most recent page.

Spirit Name: Arrow  
Status: Saved  
COD: Shot by Dark Army  
Killed: Nobody  
Level:4  
"Arrow or DeStorm Power was the Victorian Railroad Tycoon who only lasted to hour four. They were one of the many tortured souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•"


	15. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Sour and Salty what a lovely combination. Or Joey hoped. When two or three gets a little friendly with the Demon. Joey finds himself alone or does he?

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Safiya..." Shane began as he and Safiya stood on the balcony of the house looking out below. "I want to help you Safiya. I want to-" Shane began before Safiya quickly shut him down with his sentence. "I wish I could let you. I wish I could help myself, but you wouldn't want to help me especially if you knew the truth." Safiya sighed as she looked up at the sky next to Shane "I do want to help you Safiya! More than anything. More than anybody else! You became one of my bestest closest friends because of this Mission." "You would take your words back especially if you found out." "Found out what Safiya?" Shane questioned softly setting his hand on her shoulder gently. "I want to tell you, but these demons are ripping me apart! Making me a Monster." "Clearly." Shane muttered, "Excuse me?" "I said Clearly not! You are not a Monster Safiya! This is a draining exhausting mission. We can get through this I know we can." "I just don't like who i'm becoming. Its as if I'm a character in a story who got the low-end. I'm no Hero. Just a former dead soul with a Demon attached." "Hey c'mon cheer up! So you have the thing we need to get rid of in your body and soul! That doesn't mean your not fully their! Now c'mon try to find that loving crazy in a good way generous loyal wise Safiya!" Shane laughed and Safiya looked down and back up at Shane. "You win. Now lets head back" Safiya laughed.

The two-headed back inside only to be met with bright colorful feathers and a trail of jam and frosting. "It looks like Rosanna Pansino been here with all this jam and frosting while throwing Feathers around," Shane commented and slowly Safiya gave a sad face. "Sorry I-I forgot" Shane laughed awkwardly before they were cut off by a loud screech.

With the lights going out a figure came flying down landing in a split wings spread butcher knives in each hand. The lights came flickering back on and both Shane and Safiya caught sight of a candy string at her neck. Shattered Lollipop pieces sticking from the wrist chocolate melting into the blue and orange wings. "Now that's an entrance!" The creature laughed as she stood up tucking the butcher's knives safely behind her wings. "What? Never seen a Harpy baker? Shame really shame. Name's Lyre now come along I have some new sweets that you could DIE for!" Lyre smile candy corn fangs in place of teeth. Quickly she grabbed the two dragging them out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Who knew I would be getting taken through the kitchen of the house by Liza Koshy who is a mix of two creatures for a demon I presume," Shane whispered and Safiya slowly nodded. 

"AJ how does it say DeStorms/Arrow been saved even though I wasn't there?" Joey questioned looking over at AJ. "If you say anything about this story to either Shane or Safiya. Hell, even both I swear to god I'll stab your harder then the Sorceress did!" AJ hissed sitting down across from Joey.

"It was 1797. Just a few years before you arrived with your friends..."

"Arrow, Sophia, and Elise were all close best friends, but each of them was tragically killed starting with Elise. Sophia and Arrow watched her get stabbed and slashed on a cold winters night and they left her body to get a frozen coffin since both of them were weak and couldn't even hold 5 pounds without struggling. It was a shock Arrow and Sophia didn't die from starvation or Hypothermia. Then Arrow died when he was coming back from a hunt. An army of twenty men all came up shooting him repeatedly the killing blow right in the heart. By now Sophia was considered heartless and a witch. Studying evil practices she was shunned from the town blamed for the death of her only two friends. Finally, she went into hiding but was caught at the start of the Victorian Era. She was taken away and tortured. Stabbed in the gut chest and heart. Her organs were taken and her heart was set on fire because it was rumored to be pitch black and growing with contagious evil." AJ told him.

"Why did Arrow go for DeStorm? Who did Elise go for? And why did Sophia go for Safiya of all people and not Gabbie?" Joey questioned and AJ looked over at him and grabbed the SAE Journal. "Arrow and DeStorm had many similarities personality and looks. Elise, well she went to Tana mostly because of Death and looks. Sophia well she went to Safiya because she has something she always wanted." AJ explained and Joey raised a brow. "What exactly does Safiya have that Sophia always wanted?" "I don't know Joey. I really don't know." AJ confessed with a disappointed look. Yet the two were cut off by the laughter of Shane and Safiya along with the distorted laugh of Lyre. "That's my cue!" Joey chirped he grabbed the Crystal quickly running out of the room following the laughter slipping and falling on the trail of Frosting and Jam.

"Joey! Hey!" Safiya laughed as she threw another cupcake at Shane. "What the hell are you doing?!" Joey asked frantically "Just having some fun!" Shane laughed throwing a doughnut at Safiya who gave a playful scream. Lyre screeched at the three before throwing doughnuts and sweets repeatedly at them. Yep, that's Strawberry Jam for me." Shane commented "Oooo Cherry Jam for me." Safiya concludes for her and Joey just looked at the two completely done. Lyre giving him a smug look. "Grow up you too!" Joey snapped wiping frosting off his face. With a snap from Lyre, all of them were cleaned up and she gave a sad look "We're just having fun, Joey! Much like you and Liza did before you watched no not, LET her DIE!" Lyre snapped and the kitchen was full of silence. "Sorry to spoil your sweets Lyre, but times up!" Joey snapped.

Lyre's sweet and gentle eyes because sour and bitter. She grabbed the butcher knives from her wings and ripped the string of candy that was around her neck and it began to drip with blood. "Death hurts, but I'll make you hurt more!" She cried and all the knives in the room came shooting out into the air pointing directly at the three who huddled together. "Say goodbye you betraying rats!" Lyre hissed and with a strong flutter of her wings, the knives went flying right towards the three, but came to a sudden crash and fall onto the ground around them. "It can't be...!" Lyre screeched in shock and slowly the three looked up a small force field them.

"Sophia...!" Lyre hissed and Safiya's eyes flickered to the green they were when she was with Arrow. "You became even more of a betraying rat! Yours supposed to kill and take over the mortal! Not save them!" Lyre growled. "I do what I want BITCH." Sophia snapped snatching the crystal from Joey. Smoke began coming from her hand, but she didn't seem fazed. Storming over to Lyre she slammed the Crystal into her throat and Lyre let out a horrid suprised bird cry of pain. Her once beautiful wings began falling apart. Soon enough Lyre's screeches ceased to end and she became a pile of feathers and a piece of candy stayed in her place.

Quickly Sophia dropped the Crystal Shane running to her side. "Sophia or whoever you are currently! Are you alright?" Shane questioned and Sophia balled her hand into a fist and looked at Shane "Fine..." She growled and grabbed the piece of candy while Joey ran over and grabbed his Crystal. "You were literally smoking at the hand, Sophia..." Shane whimpered "I'm aware Dawson!" She sassed before disappearing out of the kitchen handing AJ both Lyre's and Arrow's artifacts to her. "What are the artifacts?" Joey questioned. "An Arrow and A piece of candy with a Harpy feather engraved." She answered holding onto them

"What was up with the whole Sophia smoking sort of thing?" Shane asked "She's a demon also Shane. That crystal can literally destroy them. Even if it's inside of a mortal body." AJ explained rolling her eyes muttering something under her breath before walking out of the Kitchen. "Something's off about those two I swear," Shane whispered and Joey nodded and the two walked out Shane grabbing the Journal on his way out to a worried look across his face. He fell behind as he watched Joey catch up with AJ the two muttering something together. "AJ Shane stay together. I need sometimes myself..."

Joey said and the two nodded slowly and Joey went running out of the house. "Is this what you wanted? Is this what you wanted huh?" Joey demanded as he looked into the Crystal he could see the anger in his eyes as he stared into his reflection. "They were just innocent dead spirits, but here they are! They were just like how you guys are now!" Joey screamed "Shane doesn't even know anymore! Both Shane and Safiya have become clueless and stressed over YOU GUYS! Safiya had a damn demon inside of her!" Joey hissed at nothing until finally one of them showed up. "We didn't want this Joey. We tried to save Safiya from Sophia." Liza explained and GloZell followed Justine with her and to his surprise. Teala Dunn. "I didn't want to bring Sophia onto Safiya, but she was going to destroy our world," GloZell said and the sparks of anger started off in Joey's eyes again before Liza GloZell and Teala quickly disappeared only leaving Justine and him.

"Joey we are weak and fading from this world. Please don't give up on us and the rest. We were so close to losing JC one night because he sneaked out to see Safiya." Justine confessed and the memory of his and Safiya's argument back home began haunting him once more.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Why did you sneak out last night?" He questioned crossing his arms and Safiya's heart dropped an embarrassing look coming across her face as her cheeks burned with guilt. "You could have been caught!" "But I'm alive Joey! Shane can go back, but I can't! You never made it clear why!"

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Safiya sat alone fiddling with the necklace that JC gave her. Looking down at the small silver Bat Safiya sighed before looking down at her scarred wrist from Sierra.

_"Screaming Sierra caused you Harm didn't she Safiya?"_

Sophia asked and Safiya's right eye became normal while her left one remained green. "Yes..."

_"It hurts, doesn't it? Being harmed by something you don't expect."_

"There's are more harmful things out there Sophia."

_"Yes, there is. Much like Joey."_

"Joey isn't harmful."

_"Why yes, he is. Emotionally. He's hurting you Safiya along with Shane. With you being hurt. I'm being hurt and we can't have me hurt. Now can we?"_

Trying to fight Sophia's words off she felt her body become weaker and weaker. "C-C-Correct..." Safiya rasped and sudden strength came running through her once more. Her left eye fell normal and she sat there breath shaky as she forced herself to get up and head back inside.

"I don't really know AJ. I'm scared of Safiya. I think Sophia might slowly be killing her." Shane confessed and AJ set her hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. "Sophia is a powerful Demon, but there are ones more powerful than her. Safiya will be fine." "I hope your right. She means a lot to me AJ. I don't want to see her die. I saw her almost die once." "Safiya lived, didn't she? She's a fighter all three of you are. Your unstoppable warriors with hearts. Don't let these demons stop you! I sound sappy as hell, but I mean it, Shane. You guys can and will get through this!"


	16. Cold Times Colder Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm night quickly becomes an ice cold blizzard. As the snow falls.down white it hits the ground crimson red. More of the past is revealed, but not without a little rage.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**20 minutes later**

The four met back up in their 'lounge' area. Safiya flipping through the Journal, Shane fiddling with his watch, Joey staring at the Crystal poking it with a quill out of boredom, and finally, AJ who was working on some tweaks on her gun in the corner. "Is anybody else freezing cold?" Safiya questioned shivering the other three shaking there heads. Slowly the four peered out the window to see snow and ice falling on the ground. "Its June how and why?!" Shane spoke in pure disbelief.

"No Sophia! Not this time! You will stay put right where you are! I know your weakness!" Safiya growled to herself under her breath glaring over at Joey's crystal and her eyes stopped flickering. "Learning control. Great to see and hear." Joey commented which gave her a slight surprise. "I'd love to join you three quite a bit, but if I step foot out they're all over for me." AJ sighed referring to her mechanical parts. "It's alright AJ we understand. It's better to have you here with us than not." Shane said and she smiled in response.

The three walked out of the room. As they made their way out of the room heading towards the staircase it undoubtedly became colder and colder. "Holy sh-" Safiya shivered her breath being seen. "Take this. I don't really need it anyway." Shane said as he slipped off his jacket handing it to Safiya who took is gratefully slipped it on. "Thank you Shane" She muttered "Alright. Let's go see a demonic Tana!" Joey sighed.

He opened the door a cold artic icy rush hitting the three, but they kept going almost falling a few times from the slippery icy ground. "How the hell are we going to get through its way to icy out here. I have heels this is very hard!" Safiya said pulling Shane's jacket tighter around her body. "Safiya..." Joey sighed and Safiya's heart shattered. As the screams of a demon grew closer and closer. "Joey please don't." "Safiya, please! She knows this!" Joey begged with pleading eyes and Safiya gave a sigh of defeat "Fine, but this is the last time I'm doing this! It hurts a lot you know!" Safiya snapped and Shane shot Joey a disapproving disappointed sad glare. "Miss me so much, Joey? Don't blame you. You too Dawson?" Sophia laughed "We wouldn't ever miss you. Your a godforsaken demon weighing down on an innocent woman!" Shane snapped and Sophia turned her eyes on Shane.

"Look who speaks. You barely know me! Barely know what I went through!" "That is true, but I don't like you. You have her TRAPPED in her own _MIND_!" Shane grunted and the roaring of the wind fell silent the last few flakes of snow and ice fell as footsteps came closer to them. A slashed up figure holding a sword of Ice. " _Elise..._ " Sophia rasped "Tana..." Joey whimpered a sick feeling making his stomach turned. The memory of watching Andrea smash her name filled his mind.

" _Its been so long Elise,_ " Sophia commented and anger blazed in Elise's eyes. "YOU WATCHED ME DIE!" Elise screamed tightening her grip on the ice sword and looked over at Joey. "YOU BETRAYED MY SPIRIT'S SOUL!" Elise added and grabbed Shane pulling him close her sword at his throat. "Let him go! He's innocent!" Joey hissed and Sophia grabbed the Dagger pointing it to Elise. "I will! If Sophia gives me what I want!" Elise hissed and Sophia's eyes dropped. " _I will not say!_ " She hissed and Elise put the Sword closer to Shane's throat. "Sophia please!" Joey begged and Shane glared at her. His eyes and expression giving off signs of fear, mercy, and anger. All three of their eyes burning right into her hand started shaking the dagger falling to the ground landing with a thud. Snow and ice started picking up along with strong winds once more.

"SAY IT! OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD! INCLUDING SAFIYA! YOUR MORTAL'S BODY CAN'T PROTECT YOU FOREVER" Elise screamed and the bright blue light came swarming around Sophia trapping her in a circle of snow and ice. Shane and Joey having a clear view of her and hearing her, but she was blind and deaf to them. Tears started escaping from her as she fell to her knees. " _She was all I ever wanted! I want a heart! I want a body! I want the love she has for HIM! I want it all... And I'm making that mine!_ " Sophia snapped standing up grabbing the dagger from the ground.

"NO!" Shane screamed and pulled himself free and Elise dropped the circle. Sophia looked up wide-eyed as Shane came running back to her slamming her body on the ground. Dropping the Dagger and watching it slide away Sophia tried to grab it, but Shane held her down. " _You're weak, but Safiya is weaker! It's my time to take FULL SOUL control!_ " Sophia snapped her right eye flickered to brown. " _Your a fool thinking you can win this Safiya!_ " Sophia hissed.

Sophia flickered in taking full control running over grabbing the dagger before Safiya flashed back to control reaching for the Crystal fighting for control a little longer. Joey handed Safiya the crystal and Sophia flashed back to control nearly smashing the crystal into her ground before Safiya flashed half in control stabbing the crystal into her gut. With a horrified distorted destroyed scream. Elise brought another forcefield around the two trapping and Safiya's body in there. Sophia ripped free from the body bringing Safiya's soul with her.

" _LET ME AT THE BODY!_ " Sophia screamed as she held the dagger and Safiya held onto the Crystal. " _You're weak without me!_ " Sophia screamed as she swung at Safiya's spirit and body "I'm a god damn fighter." Safiya responded dodging the swings holding the Crystal close to Sophia " _You're no Fighter Safiya. I'm your nightmare after all. I know everything about you! Your thoughts give me power!_ " Sophia growled and Safiya charged right into the demon slamming the Crystal right into her. "And I can face my nightmare!" Safiya retorted as Sophia screamed more and more breaking out into a pit of smoke.

The forcefield dropped and Shane went running over to Safiya's body. Quickly Safiya's spirit dropped the Crystal and Joey charged for it. "Safiya! C'mon! Wake up!" Shane begged and right as Safiya was about to go back into her body Elise grabbed her wrist. "Thank you, Safiya. I'm glad all three of us can finally be reunited." Elise hugged Safiya.

Slowly Elise creeped out from Tana. "Safiya... Do me a favor! Please? Just one little favor?" Tana asked and Safiya nodded. "Tell Joey I forgive him. He didn't want to betray me or anybody..." Tana requested and Safiya nodded and with a bright blue golden flicker of light around Tana, her spirit was gone.

"Safiya, please! Come back to us!" Shane begged more and more his eyes beginning to tear. "We need you! Please, Safiya. Come back to us." Joey whimpered quietly and Safiya walked over to her body and kneeled down over it. 

_ "Go on. Sophia is no more for you. She is safe and with Elise and Arrow." _

Jael's voice whispered and Safiya slowly felt her spirit come to contact with her body. Her world was pure black until everything came back slowly and she shot up coughing. "Safiya holy shit!" Shane gasped in shock and fear at her suddenly shooting up. Wrapping his arms around her as she got up. "Safiya!" Joey squealed happily joining in on the hug. "How does it feel finally being Demon free? How was the out of body experience?" Joey added as the three pulled out of the hug. "It feels great. We might need a few drinks when we're done or now. Also very very horrible. I felt weird alive yet out of the body. Never want to do an out of body experience again!" Safiya explained and the three-headed back inside. Safiya gave Shane his jacket back and she grabbed her journal and flipped to the newest page. "Check Lyre's page also Safiya!" AJ called and Safiya nodded

Spirit Name: Lyre   
Status: Saved   
COD: Throat slit by Harpy   
Killed: Nobody   
Level:5   
"Lyre or Liza Koshy was the Victorian Explorer who only lasted to hour five. They were one of the many tortured souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•"

Spirit Name: Elise   
Status: Saved   
COD: Slashed by Ice Witch Solider   
Killed: Nobody   
Level:2   
"Elise or Tana Mongeau was the Victorian Era Saloon Girl who only lasted to six. They were one of the many tortured souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•"

"Guys I found a note!" Shane called holding up a slip of paper the three looked up from Safiya's journal.

_ "A Demons Dream comes crashing down, but the hauntings still remain. With the final two demons beware. Former competitors can still have bad blood." _

The four looked at each other confused and lost. What could it mean?

Elise and Arrow stood there over Sophia who looked up at them with tears. "I'm so so sorry." She cried. The two demons reached out her and Sophia took their hands. "We can never stay mad at you." Elise said softly. "We need you Sophia. You just wanted what you thought was best for us." Arrow said coolly. "I love you guys." Sophia rasped. The two hugged her and she hugged them back. Slowly the three demons faded in a golden light. They where free and reunited.


	17. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger has awoken and she's out for revenge! Everything is slowly falling apart, but demon hunter bonds never cease to exist.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Shane set the note back down on the Table AJ started twitching and malfunctioning. "AJ are you alright?" Joey questioned and sparks began flying from AJ and the twitching became more and more. Steam coming from her Jetpack before she shut down crashing down to the ground. Metal gears and parts flying wires sticking out. "AJ!" The three exclaimed running over to her. Shane started looking at her examining her robotic parts. Safiya dashed over to the Journal AJ was reading and quickly started to investigate it. "Joey mind giving us the death order again?" Safiya asked as she skimmed through AJ's Journal. "Uh sure. Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, Tana, Gabbie, Alex, and me." "When did you meet AJ?" Safiya added as she continued to skim reading a few of the circled passages. "When we lost Gabbie..." "That's why! Gabbie's spirit and the demon that took over her spirit is damaging AJ since she or they know AJ knows something we probably don't." Safiya concluded. Joey and Shane looked at each other then back at Safiya.

"How the hell do you know this? Did Sophia tell you?" Shane questioned and Safiya laughed shaking her head. "it's Safiya Shane... She's literally one of the smartest humans to ever exist-" Joey sighed and Shane fought the urge to laugh at his own stupidity. "WHERE IS MY NEW HEART AJ?" A twisted voice screamed. Shane Safiya and Joey all looked up their hearts dropping as footsteps came closer to the room. Safiya grabbed her dagger Joey grabbed his crystal and Shane grabbed his watch as tiny blades came out from the rim.

Gabbie burst through the door a gigantic bloody hole where her heart should be. Mechanical pieces running all throughout her body and her right eye were red and cyborg-like with little mechanical pieces surrounding it. Gears ticking were her heart is supposed to be. Wires in replace of her veins.

"AJ!" Gabbie screamed as she saw AJ's shut down broken dead body in front of the Shane. "MONSTERS!" She screeched. Shane Safiya and Joey all looked at each other and then back at Gabbie. Joey threw the crystal towards Gabbie's direction a scream and crash filled the room. "Oh my god-" Shane muttered Gabbie's evil laughter filled the room as the three stood there in shock. "One Down!" Gabbie laughed before disappearing in a cloud of blood-red smoke and fake fluffy purple feathers. "The crystal!" Joey cried running over to it falling to his knees at the sight of the broken shattered crystal.

"How the hell is that even possible?!" Safiya asked in pure shock. There the crystal laid that aid them and saved countless demons. On the floor shattered in pieces!

"I don't know and I don't like it!" Joey growled to himself as he picked up pieces of the crystal. Clutching onto them hoping somehow someway it will repair itself. Yet it was useless there was no way to fix it. "How will we stop her now?" Shane asked and Joey looked up. "Dagger and Pocket Watch now!" He ordered and Safiya handed him her dagger while Shane handed him the watch. Joey hurried over to the table and set the broke crystal pieces down. Grabbing two pieces Joey opened up the watch gently setting a piece inside. A gold aura coming around the watch handing it back to Shane Joey took apart Safiya's dagger which split into two. Setting the piece inside the small slot clicking it back into place the dagger glowed slightly had a red Aura coming around it. Handing it back to Safiya he looked at the two. As if it were magic it's like both items knew that this would happen. "Find Gabbie or whatever she became and bring her down! I need to work on this crystal! I have to try to fix it!" Joey ordered and the two nodded tightening their grips on the watch and dagger.

"Ready Shane?" Safiya asked looking over at him. Shane nodded and the two-headed out of the room. Gears, Head Dress Feathers, blood, and a creepy tune haunted the house. "Fun" Shane shivered "Shane get over here!" Safiya called and Shane hurried to overlook over her shoulder. A cryptic message stained the walls of blood.

_ "Zilla has awoken. Her shattering screams and the heartless corpse is ready for battle. Bloody battle." _

Safiya read and Shane had a look of disgusted fear across his face. "Round 2 I see!" Zilla cackled as she came crawling through the floor a twisted sharp smile coming across her face as her robotic parts twisted her red-eye gleaming with a thirst for blood. Quickly Shane and Safiya turned to Zilla. Shane drew his watch while Safiya drew her Dagger. Both of them pointing them at Zilla. Who only laughed. "A measly butter knife and a rickety pocket watch! How WEAK!" Zilla hissed as she stood up leaning a bit from her unsteady dying robotic pieces. Shane pressed onto it the small blades sliding out cleanly in a quick second. "Watch what you say Zilla!" Shane retorted and she simply rolled her eyes limping over to them. "If only Matpat was here! He knows how to handle demonic robots!" Safiya muttered her knuckles white as she tightened her grip on the dagger.

Shane threw his watch and it gave a small cut across the human parts of Zilla's cheek, on the human side of her face. Zilla laughed as she wiped the blood quickly the watch went back into Shane's hand. "I truly wish you weren't so blind Shane." She laughed and wires came shooting from the ground grabbing both of them. The two screamed trying to get free as they felt their bodies drag away from each other. They slammed against the walls blacking out.

Joey looked up from the crystal and he walked over to the window and looked out at it. "Shame this is happening" He muttered a faint voice whispered in his ear. A small amount of pressure on his shoulders. His body becoming cold.

_"Your trying Joey, but not hard enough. You shouldn't have done this to me. I was useful!"_

"You were not much of one"

_"Oh, Joey. If only you could see the truth."_

The faint voice sighed the pressure from his shoulders lifted and warmth came back to his body. Closing the curtains he walked back over to the Crystal and kept working. A look of determination came over him. Safiya and Shane had this! What's the worst that could happen? They had this! Right?

"Shane! Joey!?" Safiya called looking around Zilla walking towards her. A large 'X' was where her heart was. The black sheer lace mini cape that covered her chest and shoulders was gone along with the dagger. "They can't hear you, darling! Shane's in another room and so is Joey. So save your screams before I rip your heart out! After all, I have been looking for a new heart!" Zilla hissed and Safiya just looked at her fear rushing through her veins "Stop trying to hide your fear! Consider yourself lucky! After all, nobody made it past Round two! You and Shane are both lucky to be here at round 3! Well, your little friend is awake! I'll be back my Huntress!" Zilla disappeared and Safiya struggled to try to rip herself free from the wires. For something that looked flimsy and weak they were tough strong seemed invincible.

"Gab-Zilla! Where's Safiya! Untie me you wicked demon ghost robot thing!" Shane hissed and Zilla laughed and with a snap, a heart appeared in her hand. "It's too late Shane! I took her heart! It doesn't beat for her anymore! It beats for me!" She laughed giving a twisted smile as she threw the heart up and down like it was a baseball. "Its a Shame. You two won't be there for your proposal's or weddings" She gave a fake sigh and Shane looked at her shocked and confused. She looked over at him and with another snap, the heart was gone. 

"Enjoy seeing the Moments neither of you will see!" Zilla hissed and a Lavender and Lilac glow escaped from her fingertips wrapping around Shanes's head. With a wink of the eye, Shane was out and four rooms down so were Safiya.

Shane and Safiya looked over at each other than at themselves. They looked like spirits that sent shivers down their spines. Broken destroyed spirits. The scars from her death and from the 20's where looking as if they where just received expect they glowed Lavender. Shanes's throat glowed Lilac and the small cuts from him bled Lilac. "Shane are we dead?" Safiya asked as tears filled her eyes. An aura color of Lavender surrounded her even her tears were Lavender. Shane sighed and his lilac aura sparked into life. "I don't know Safiya" He sighed and Safiya reached out for him put as if a force field was there she couldn't. The two sighed and they began walking.

As if time itself was rushing around them passed and present. Memories after memories wrapped around the two blinding them as voices filled their ears. Not being able to take it anymore the two covered their ears and fell to their knees tears coming down them. Puddles of Lilac and Lavender began to pool around them. Before only one more memory was in front of them. One neither of them would ever get to live since time is twisted for them. Two male voices asking the same question

**"Will you Marry Me?"**

Slowly the two looked up and each of the Memories shattered landing on the ground disappearing. Slowly turning to face each other they looked at each other both puffy-eyed as Lilac & Lavender colored tears came down them. They rose up slowly and both of them reached for each other. Zilla's voice appeared screaming.

"NO! HOW ARE YOU BOTH ALIVE? Yours SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! Those visions and memories were supposed to break you! Drive you into Insanity!" Zilla screamed and reaching for each other putting all their strength into it Shane grasped onto Safiya's hand. Zilla kept screaming more and more before vanishing along with the setting. Still holding onto each other their bodies fell both jolting backs into the rooms.

Zilla and the wires on themselves were gone and they ran from the rooms grabbing their things on the way out meeting in the center of the house. Both of them wrapping their arms around them. "Your alive Safiya" Shane rasped his voice shaking.

"I've been alive Shane! What are you talking about?"

"Zilla told me that she killed you and ripped your heart out"

"Shane doesn't trust these demons! They are lying to get to you to make you weak. Don't listen to them! No matter how convincing"

"Your right. I shouldn't have listened. C'mon we better get back to Joey"

"But we haven't defeated Zilla yet!" Safiya protested and Shane stopped and turned his head to look at her and turned it back. "We can deal with Zilla later Safiya. C'mon, please. For our safety!" Safiya sighed and she followed. It was the Matt and Sierra situation all over again. Expect far more dangerous.

The two walked back in silence and opened up the door. Joey peered up from his work and smiled. "We didn't get her Joey" Shane spoke and Joey's smile faded. Safiya sighed in defeat grabbing the journal ready to see their failure.

Spirit Name: Zilla  
Status:???  
C/O/D:Heart ripped out  
Killed: Nobody  
Harmed: Shane Dawson  
Level:8  
"Zilla or Gabrielle Hanna was the Victorian Era Vaudevillian who only lasted to hour seven. They were one of the many tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•

Closing the Journal Safiya turned to look at them Brendon flying in landing on Safiya's head. "One more Soul to save. Then back to Zilla we go." Shane said and Joey put in the last piece of the crystal.

The watch and Dagger glowed with its gold and read auras. All three's eyes fell onto the Crystal and screams came flooding in the room circling and wrapping around all three of them. As if it was being possessed to get into Everlock once more the rush of hot and cold filled the three glowing of Red, Green, and Gold. As the colors and mixed feelings faded from them strange markings appeared scratched onto the cover of the Journal.

Shane and Joey peered over Safiya's shoulders while Brendon looked at the journal cover ontop of Safiya's head. "Symbols we haven't seen." Shane pointed out and Safiya nodded. As they entered the next hour familiar feelings flashed in Shane and Safiya while Joey braced himself for the Full Moons Switch.


	18. Full moon switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon free hour, thats what they wanted, especially Joey, but he quickly took back his words. As the full moon shines down on them their minds become a little different.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

After all three of them tried and tried again and failing Safiya pronounced AJ dead. Joey lifted the broken lifeless body of AJ brining her out to the grave they all buried. Setting her corpse down they buried her up setting down a Rock with her Name carved in. Each of them remaining in silence. Shane and Safiya headed back inside and Joey pulled out the Crystal looking into it. "Hey guys. I hope you guys are doing well in the saved afterlife! The full moon just came out for us three and I'm ready for the worst. Anyway please be safe protecting the Afterlife. Who knows how the remaining demons are going to be like." Joey looked up at the full moon and sighed.

Shane and Safiya walked through the house her eyes meeting his. "Do you think everything will go back to normal?" "What do you mean by that Safiya?" "I mean when we were happy. Didn't have to worry about losing our lives. Didn't live as Spirits. Its like ever since we died happiness was harder to find. People watched you die. I watched people die. People watched me die. I mean its like a cycle almost. I almost died in the 20s and we watched these spirits come back as demons and had to save them. 'Killing' them again almost." "We all were happy, but we all have prices to pay." "Shane! Some of us were going to get Married! Had familes at home and left people we loved behind! Hell some of us were going to have families! I never asked to be in this situation! I didn't want to get my guts ripped out and be possessed by demons! I just wanted to go home were I was happy! I just wanted to Survive with Matt or Manny!"

Joey walked out from were he was hiding he heard it all. "I invited you only because you all were brave and capable of so many things! You had smarts and courage! Surviving challenges proving evil wrong! Looking at Evil in its many forms! You all died hero's in someway!" He explained reaching out for the two. "We were happy Joey! You ripped us of our Happiness! From inviting us in the first place! We wouldn't be in this mess!" Shane snapped as he held onto Safiya protecting her as Joey reached for her. Joey pulled back his hand and he looked at them. Both looked like scared orphaned children who only had eachother. Shane pulled Safiya away leaving him alone. He watched them leave and a disappointed look came over Joey. Shane was right.

Safiya went silent and went through the Journals. Shane sighed and walked around the room finding a small chest he went to reach for it, but it fell and a loud crash came after. Quickly he backed away hands raised a small glow came from inside the small chest when Shane walked away.

_"From a Vampires scream to a Wolves howl all these demons have been after me. Yet the ones I feared the most have rised. The Queen of Vampires, The Spider King, The Arrow Hunter, The Harpy Goddess, The Robot Bride, and the Skeleton of Dimensions. All of the Demons with names that are vile and cursed. Spreading through time itself. Some rising up more then others planning on destroying time. The fate of Humanity is all in three souls hands except a hidden demon lurks in the shadows. More powerful then all demons combinded. I'm afraid humanity is close to meeting an End. If they don't act soon. The Society Against Evil may end and I'll be ending with them. ~ Sophia"_

"What? How! What is this?" Shane asked and Safiya closed it and looked up at Shane. "Sophia's Diary. AJ must have gotten her hands on it. I'm not 100% how she got it, but this has been such a use. I been reading it all this night ever since I found it. This section has been the most helpful. I mean this section literally tells me her experiences and fears of being in the SAE during this era! Shane, Sophia wasn't like Arrow and Elise she was never a mortal like them! She was always an Angel. She became a Fallen Angel at her death!" "So you had a Demons Diary. More importantly THE DEMON WHO POSSESSED YOU, DIARY! Who isn't even a demon, but a _Fallen Angel_ " Safiya closed the diary and sighed putting it with the others. "This Diary has been giving me so much lore and helpful information! Yet most of the pages are torn or blank! Yet with the full pages or even a simple sentence makes it easier! Look!" Safiya grabbed the diary again and flipped it back open Shane looking over.

_ "Another Noose on the tree has arrived. Now all 22 ropes swing and swing." _

_ "The voice grows louder and louder. I can hear them screaming." _

_ "Noose 20 has been calling me scremaing my name." _

_ "Time is fading. My life is fading. It- she waits for me." _

_ "It's Time" _

Shane looked he examined the second to last sentence the most. Closing the Diary slowly his heart pounding as he looked over at Safiya. "Sophia killed herself. Because of you. I thought she was sacrificed or something!" Shane slowly backed away and Safiya stood up looking at him. Her worried scared face grew into a devious smirk. "Every demon has a demon of their own" Shane threw the door opened and bolted out. Crimson red smoke filled the room and chased after Shane. The fluttering of Bat Wings followed.

"JOEY! She's a Demon! Joey! Joey! SHE IS POSSESSED AGAIN!" He yelled as he ran towards were Joey last was. Approaching there saw Joey laying lifeless in a pool of blood that wasn't his own, yet he was lifeless. "oh my god" A loud crash came and slowly Shane looked up to see a lifeless body hanging with red alive moving eyes. "OH MY GOD!" The red smoke came wrapping around Shane. His body hit the floor and the hanging body also fell. As he impacted the floor his head slammed onto it.

With a starling jolt both he and Safiya shot up awake shaking. "How the Hell did you get in my nightmare? How did we even fall asleep?" Safiya asked as she shut the diary once more. The two looked at eachother and nodded.

Safiya grabbed the book and hurried outside Shane following her. "Get Matches. We burnin a bitch" Safiya ordered and Shane hurried over to the table and grabbed the matches going back to Safiya. The two walked around in silence for a bit before coming to a sudden halt. "The tree Sophia wrote about." Shane gasped "22 Branches for 22 dead souls" Safiya muttered. She walked over and set the diary down in the center. Shane lit the match and walked over setting it in the diary. The flames from the diary began to burn the tree. They watched the Tree burn and burn and burn to the ground the Nooses nothing but Ash.

"Guys! What the Hell!?" Joey asked as he came over to the two. They looked over at him. "Sophia's cursed diary-." Safiya began before getting cut off "It's one of the main sources of these Demons strengths for the Victorian Era." Joey guessed cutting Safiya off and Shanes's eyes lit up. "Just like how the Books were the 1920's Demons Power Source," Shane commented and Safiya nodded at them both. "Do you know what this means?" Safiya asked "Zilla and Alex's demon will be weaker! They will easier to defeat and we'll be able to leave quicker!" Joey guessed and Safiya nodded happily her eyes lighting up. "Well then. Looks like it'll be easier to defeat those monsters" Shane commented with a smile crossing his arms. "Let's go and prepare for some Demons Battles! Or war whichever"Joey smirked and the three of them headed into the basement. 

"This is fucking AMAZING!" Safiya laughed in shock and Joey glared at her. "You used your pass woman. Don't say it again." "Fine. Wait we have passes? Since when sir?" She muttered and Shane laughed and the three walked around the room. Shane grabbed some swords. Joey grabbed some Pistols and guns while Safiya reached for the Daggers. "Got what you needed squad?" Joey asked, "Please Joey never say that again." Shane requested "But we-" Joey began "For the love of God and all that is holy. Don't say it ever again. Just listen to Shane. Please, never say that we are a Squad ever again. This ain't YouTube!" Safiya cut him off and Joey sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you guys ready?" Joey asked and they nodded heading out they waited for the next demons scream. Or any signal at this point. After all who knew what Alex had in store for them! It could be anything!


	19. The bones have a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Dimension door has opened and Alois is the skeleton king, but whats a king without a vampire queen?

**The Bones have a Story**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

The Three stayed close together as they walked through a portal they were met with a foggy dark dimension. "The afterlife" Safiya breathed as she looked around. "The Dark Dimension is the Afterlife? That explains A LOT of the whole Demon thing!" Joey thought to lift up the broken Crystal for the light he leads the way until the light came into view. "It looks more corrupted and well darker one" Shane commented Safiya agreeing. They continued to walk in silence before Safiya gave a small terrified squeal.

"Safiya! You alright?" Shane asked and all three of them froze as Skeletons came crawling out of the ground. "Alois requires to have his Vampire bride with him" The skeleton said and all three of them just looked at him in disgust before Safiya backhanded him. "Bitch I'm snatched. Who the hell this Alois guy?" Ripping her ankle free she walked over to Shane and Joey. "Alois requires to have his Vampire Bride with him" The Skeleton repeated as if those are the only words he knows and the three looked at him. Joey drew his Pistol shooting repeatedly at the Skeleton which fell into dust.

"Pepito! Have you gotten me my bride yet?" A voice called and Joey quickly put away his pistol. "I just killed a child skeleton shiz" Joey muttered Shane and Safiya looking at him confused. "Pep- Joey!" Alois gasped as he walked around the corner seeing the sight of them. "My Vampire Queen! Shane! Great to see you all! Come come!" Alois motioned and the three followed Safiya was confused. Shane was confused in Bisexual and Joey tried to stop himself from screaming in gay. "Why the hell is Alex like this? I'm not Lauren" Safiya whispered in Joey's ear. "He's probably one of the nicest demons we meet. Let's try to keep him nice so he will be the easiest destroy" Joey whispered back and Safiya nodded. The four of them ended up in the lounge all four of them taking a seat. 

"My Queen for it has been far too long. Joey Shane thank you for finding her and brining her back." The three all glanced at each other awkwardly before two skeleton guards walked in lifting Safiya up taking her away. Confused and startled she did nothing to fight back. "Where are they taking her?" Shane asked worried "Why to her casket of course. My Vampire queen must become a vampire skeleton!" Alois answered. Joey and Shane looked at each other worried about her safety and life. Since her life was on the line again. "Alois truly it was great seeing you and all, but me Shane and Safiya must go. C'mon Shane." Joey urged as the two men made their way out of the room to find Safiya, but were stopped by two guards.

Sitting crossed-legged on the chair Alois laughed. "Oh, Joey! oh, Shane! My queen isn't going anywhere with you!" He laughed as blood began pouring from his skull. Shane pulled out his sword slashing at the two guards. "Find Safiya! I got Alois!" Joey ordered and Shane nodded running out. Alois ordered guards after he and Skeletons went running after Shane. Joey grasped onto his pistol aiming it at Alois. "Alois you have been going quite too far!" Joey hissed and Alois laughed as he grabbed he pulled a dagger out of his chest. 

"Oh, Joey. Innocent little blood covered soul Joey! You killed so many! We simply are getting our revenge for the weak spirits!" Alois hissed and Joey shot at him missing. Alois walked closer to him pointing the blade at his chest. "I think Alex would like it if you met the same fate he did!" He snapped and Joey aimed and shot missing. Alois swung towards Joey's throat, but he quickly ducked and bolted out of the room.

The sound of clattering Swords filled the room and a female screaming coming to a halt and a slam of a coffin.

Joey rushed out of the house Alois following him. Stuck in a raging storm Joey shot bullet after bullet as Alois walked towards him. Slashing and swinging violently. 

"You cheap Halloween decoration won't win!" Shane hissed and swung his sword watching four of the Skelton's fall. Catching his breath he watched the final few Skeletons come charging at him. One of them threw their swords which nicked Shane across is an arm. "You bastards!" He spat and he went charging towards them. His body came colliding with them. Quickly the Skeletons pinned him to the ground all ready to stab into him.

Joey quickly grabbed his other Pistol shooting without mercy. The two ran towards each other and Alois landed on top of Joey knocking his empty and full pistol out of his hand. "You can't always win Joey!" He hissed swinging his Dagger down towards his chest. Joey turned quickly feeling the blade scratch across his chest. "Killing you quickly would be boring. Watching you suffer would be more fun, but I have a bride to get too. My men must already have taken care of your little friend." Alois laughed. "Y-you won't g-get t-them" Joey rasped forcing himself up reaching for his pistol. Alois stomped onto his hand and Joey let out a cry of pain.

Shane laid there staring up at each of the Skeleton guards. "You won't win! Not today!" He snapped pushing himself up with all his strength. The skeletons stumbling back falling. Shane grabbed his sword raising it over them. "This is for all remaining souls!" He hissed swinging at the first Skeleton watching him burst into Smoke. "This is for almost killing me!" He slashed down the second one. "This is for me dying!" He stabbed into the third one. "And this is for hurting Safiya and Joey!" He slashed stabbed and swung at the final skeleton. Once it became into Smoke he caught he breathe wiping of sweat.

Quickly he ran towards the room was Safiya laid trapped in a casket. Dropping his sword he ran over to the casket trying to open it up. It had two locks. "Oh my god." Shane quickly began to search around the room breaking vases tearing photos looking at paintings. He needed to find the code and quickly. Shane went running around before finding a clue

_ "I am between 1 and 2, but not 1.3 1.6 or 1.7." _

"What the fu-" Shane looked at the lock it had a decimal. So he knew it was a decimal. He tried 1.8 nothing happened. He tried 1.5 nothing. Giving an angry sigh be put in 1.4. The first lock clicked. "Great ok. One number Shane. You can do this." He muttered to himself and started looking around at the coffin there rested his next clue which he read 

_ "2 ÷ 4 + 5 "  _

Using PEMDAS and mental math Shane figured it out in a few minutes. "Ok. The answer should be 5.5" He muttered and quickly put the decimal in the lock came undone and he opened up the coffin. There Safiya laid arms crossed eyes shut.

"Y-you are s-such an f-fool" Joey growled as he grabbed his loaded Pistol aiming it at Alois shooting him point-blank in the head. He gave out a horrid twisted bone-chilling scream going up in smoke. Dropping his pistol rolling onto his back he looked up feeling the rain hit against him. Letting his right arm fall weak his left one covered up his scratch from Alois. "C'mon Shane s-save the day" He rasped and his eyes came to a close. He was alive, just passed out.

"I'll get you out of here Safiya. I promise " Shane said as he lifted up her body taking it out of the room carrying it towards the portal. Walking back into the 'normal realm' he set her body down on one of the couches before running back into the dimension calling for Joey.

"JOEY! JOEY! SAFIYA IS SAFE!" He called running around trying to find him. Out of the corner of his eye their he was. "No no no hell no!" Shane cried as he ran over to Joey. "Get up! You have shit to live for! Get up! We need you!" He begged hearing Joey give a small whine of pain relaxed him. Helping him up Shane practically dragged him back into the 'normal realm'.

"Shane? Safiya? Alois! He's he's-" "Joey! Calm down!" Safiya spoke cutting him off as she rushed to his side. "Safiya! You're ok!" Joey said brightly and Safiya nodded. "Where's Shane? What happened?" He asked and Safiya pulled a seat up next to him. Moving her rain-soaked hair out of her face. "I woke up and saw Shane dragging your body in. Together we brought you into one of the bedrooms were I bandaged you up and Shane said he wanted to be alone so I just been here with you making sure nothing happened to you. Also, you might want to check out Alois's page." Safiya said as she stood up and walked over grabbing the Journal opening up the page walking back over to Joey handing it to him. Pushing himself up lightly he took the Journal and read the page.

Spirit Name: Alois  
Status:???  
C/O/D:Stabbed  
Killed: Nobody  
Harmed: Joey Graceffa  
Level:6  
"Alois or Alex Burris was the Victorian Era Novelist who only lasted to hour nine. They were one of the many tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•"

"He hasn't been saved?" Joey groaned and Safiya nodded sadly. "He'll be with Zilla. In our final battle. Which I fear won't be easy Joey." Safiya said with a frown "So. This is it?" Joey asked looking at Safiya with sad eyes. "This is it." She replied looking down at the floor tapping her foot nervously.

**Next Time on Roaring 20s**

Zilla and Alois make there grand entrance faster than Silver Strings and Screaming Sierra

Bickering breaks out and Safiya proclaims a deal of peace

The final meet of the living and the dead leaves one twist you won't expect!

Joey is left shocked and relieved at the sudden twist and a new part of his story is revealed!

Another twist enters the game leaving the three saviors shocked and terrified, but not for themselves!

War breaks free and rage is released! The battle comes with another big 'final' twist of events!

"NOW!" Zilla screamed and the two demons leaped up tackling one of them. "NO, LET ME GO!"


	20. Demons Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood sheds, time gets destroyed, and the demons cries echo.

**Demons Cries**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Shane your back!" Joey cheered as he watched Shane walk into the bedroom closing the door behind him. Fear and panic gleamed in his eyes, but everything else, blank as if his soul has been ripped out destroyed and left for a wild dog. Or in the case of this being the Victorian Era Werewolves! "You ok Shane?" Safiya asked worried as she closed her journal setting it down on the bedside table. Taking a breath he looked over at the two of them. "Zilla, Alois they they they came back quicker then Matt and Sierra did. Their here and ready for us." Shane broke the news and Joey sighed. Safiya shook her head. "What do we even do? Joey's injured!" She asked looking at the two. Shane crossed his arms and simply shrugged in response.

"Hold them off until I have enough strength. We are so close to getting out of here!" Joey hissed under his breath pushing himself up all the way. "Joey, Alois almost killed you! We can't risk you! You are 90% certain for death!" Shane reminded him "and Zilla almost made you mentally insane! So we're equal." Joey reminded him and Shane rolled his eyes at the mention of that heartless robotic demon. "No more bickering!" Safiya jumped in. "We weren't Bickering" "I know that Shane, but from now on we promise each other _NO MORE FIGHTING!_ We were put on this mission for a reason! We had enough of the bickering in the '20s and here." Safiya responded and they all looked at each other giving awkward eye contact with an even more awkward silence. "Deal," The guys said together and Safiya smiled "Great! Now can we please go and finally get rid of these demons? I want to go home!" Safiya asked and Joey nodded.

"Are you sure you have enough strength though? We worry about you" Shane asked and Joey nodded. Grabbing his pistols and the crystal which was somehow staying together with two missing pieces. Shane grabbed his Swords and watch while Safiya grabbed her dagger putting it in the safety of her strap grabbing the Journal. "Let's go and destroy these monsters once and for all and get out of here!" Safiya said in a nervously excited tone and the three walked out a trail of Skeleton bones and Gears leading the three back to the Victorian era Afterlife/Dark Dimension portal.

"Ready for the final fight of the Victorian Era?" Shane asked, both Joey and Safiya nodding nervously, but Determination glazed over their eyes. One by one they walked into the portal to what could possibly be life-threatening. The storm still raged on maybe even worse from last time. "Look here Alois! Our puppets have come crawling back!" Zilla cackled and she came crawling up to Shane her hands wrapping around his throat. "Truly great to see you back for Round 2 Joey! I can't wait to finish what I started!" Alois laughed as he came up to Joey tracing his skeletal hand across his bandages pulling his dagger out slowly from his chest. "Lookie here Alois! The weakest of this sad little group! Safiya Nygaard!" Zilla laughed as she came crawling over to Safiya setting her robotic arms on her shoulders. Feeling Alois's boney hands hold onto her face she reached for her dagger.

"Get back you sick freaks!" A sharp powerful voice yelled, "We said to get back!" Another voice called and two figures outline appearing. Rain-soaked in victorian era clothing. "Zilla there back!" Alois hissed and the two demons scurried off towards the opposite direction in fear. "It can't be!" Joey spoke in shock. Two figures approached the two arms crossed. Holding onto there weapons of battle. "I- I-" Joey was at a loss of words as their faces came into view. Fury ablaze in one of the figure's cold gaze.

"Andrea! Tyler!" He cried and ran up to the survivors hugging them. The former Mystic and Thespian hugged back. Shane and Safiya smiling awkwardly glancing at each other nervously. "I thought you guys didn't want anything to do with me!" He squeaked as they pulled out of the hug. "Tyler tell him." Andrea sighed and Tyler took a deep breath. "After we saw you die and all of us got into the argument. We tried to talk Eva, Oli, Matt, and Nikita into helping us which failed we gave up on them and hurried here as quick as possible. We have an important message. " Tyler explained pushing his rain-soaked hair out of his face. "What do you mean by that Tyler?" Joey questioned through the roar of the pounding rain. The two survivors looked at each other then back at Joey. "When Matt's, Sierra's, Gabbie's, and Alex's demonic forms disappeared they didn't go into hiding they got enough power to go into the living world from your three's pain and got them." Tyler added, "Who's them Tyler?" Shane asked with curiosity and fear. Unknown to what had happened in the real world. "Daniel, Ryland, and Tyler" Andrea answered. The three's hearts dropping gasping the word 'No'. An earsplitting crash of thunder snapping them back to reality.

"Excuse me WHAT?!" Safiya asked and Tyler adjusted his glasses. "Your boyfriend's got snatched by demons honey-like big scary looking demons. We tried to save them that failed horribly. We need you three to finish Zilla and Alois's off and come with us so we can save them! Or else they become demons too, permanently." Andrea answered summing it all up. Tyler was taking to long for her. "We need to go _NOW_!" Safiya hissed as she began to make her way towards the direction the demons went, but Shane stopped her. "Girl those spawns of Satan may have snatched your man, but you could get hurt if you go after them. Or worse-" "Shane. I'm not going to let myself get killed. I need to save Tyler damn it. I'm not letting these level numbered monsters hurt or kill my boyfriend. I survived them before. I can do it again. I know how to battle these monsters! He like my only family in LA!" Safiya retorted yanking herself free she bolted towards the direction to where they went. Shane watched her rain-soaked figure disappear anxiety making his blood run cold. "Tyler stay here and tell them the plan. Joey give me two pieces of the crystal I'm helping Safiya!" Andrea ordered and Joey gave her two shards. Keeping them close Andrea ran after Safiya. 

"What's the plan?" Joey asked and Tyler grabbed the map and opened it up. As rain pelted down into it more and more became revealed. "Zilla & Alois ran off into the mansion itself and will most likely be in the foyer near the two staircases. If we destroy them in there we have approximately 20 minutes to get back to the portal before this Dimension is destroyed. Since this sorta holds all the evil spirits of this era. If we're destroyed while in here our entire existence is gone, erased if you will. So we gonna have to become cheetahs of the night and run out quickly trying not to let this storm get in our way." Tyler explained and the two nodded and Tyler kept explaining his and Andrea's plan into more and more detail.

"Alright, you twisted freaks! Get over here so I can watch you suffer!" Safiya yelled as she pulled out her Dagger with the piece of the crystal. Zilla and Alois laughed taunting her. "We know you're here!" Andrea snapped coming up to her side. The two demons appeared and Andrea shot two bullets at them, before sneaking the Crystal pieces into it. They might be the last two 'bullets' but she wasn't going to waste the other eight. "Alois and I know what you want! You weak mortal soul blinded by wanting to save your lover!" Zilla hissed at Safiya. "You always wanted to be a useful hero, but you were nothing more than a WASTE! You may have been smart in Everlock and a clever puzzle solver, but this isn't Everlock no more!" Alois growled at Andrea the first half and the second half at Safiya. The two demons came crawling out from the shadows Andrea shooting at them again. "You think BULLETS AND A BUTTER KNIFE will kill the US?" Zilla laughed holding onto Alois for support so she wouldn't fall from laughing so much.

"Foolish and weak!" He chuckled and the two demons acted terrified and in need of mercy. "Oh please! Show mercy!" Zilla faked begging to add some fake tears in. "Please oh please! Were TERRIFIED!" Alois added eventually the two burst into more laughter. Their demonic laughs echoing making the house shake becoming more unsteady. "Taunt us all you want, but we will be the last faces you sick demons see!" Andrea growled. "All 5 of us!" Tyler added leading Joey and Shane in. Shane's pocket watch with a click of its top button suddenly becomes a double-sided knife and it began glowing brighter along with Andrea's and Joey's pistols. Tyler's sword (given to him by Shane) also glowing along with Safiya's Dagger. Standing back to back the demon's faces quickly overcame with real genuine fear. The five came closer and closer weapons raised, loaded and glowing with its bright blinding Aura's they walked closer and closer.

"Zilla...? What what do we do now? They surround us!" Alois asked "NOW!" Zilla screamed and the two demons leaped up tackling one of them. Andrea began shooting at the two demons as Tyler slashed at them, but the two demons dragged Safiya out of the way. She screamed for help from others. Joey shooting and Shane trying to slow them down. Andrea and Tyler trying harder. Alois holding Safiya down his arms wrapped around her struggling body while Zilla snatched her dagger. "NO! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MOTHERFUCKING BEASTS!" Shane screamed as he watched Zilla and Alois held her body down throwing her onto the ground. "NO, LET ME GO!" Safiya screamed throwing her arms around trying to desperately pull herself free from Alois's grasp to slither away and off the ground.

Screaming and crying as she urged for freedom. "SHANE! JOEY! ANDREA! TYLER! PLEASE! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T LET ME GO!" A loud blood-curdling scream escaped from Safiya as Zilla plunged Safiya's own dagger into her chest and heart repeatedly. Zilla was murdering Safiya with her own weapon. Yet it didn't spare her life since it wasn't from the Society against Evil. "D-Don't l-let m-me g-go" She rasped as the last of her life faded. Shock, fear, and heartbreak filled the four of them as they watched. Safiya Nygaard was dead once more.

"NO!" Joey screeched "YOU MONSTERS!" Shane snapped and grabbed the pistol from Andrea shooting at both of them. The two crystal pieces shot into the two of them right in the chest for Alois and heart for Zilla. Screaming and screaming they slowly became nothing, but smoke disappearing. The storm becoming nothing more. "SAF! PLEASE NO!" Shane cried as he ran over to her grabbing her lifeless body holding onto her cold hand. The color was faded from her body as blood pooled from her body onto the ground and Shane. The blood being washed away from the storm as it died down. "Safiya please! Get up! Get up! I need you!" Tears came running down his face as he held onto her lifeless soaked body close to his own soaked one.

"We need to go! Time starts now!" Tyler urged "I can't leave her! I can't leave Safiya like this!" He cried. "Shane go. Get out of here! I'm staying with Safiya." Joey ordered handing the crystal to Tyler. "Joey you'll die! You won't make it if you carry her body!" Andrea protested and Joey looked at them taking Safiya's body from Shane. "And I'm not leaving her to be destroyed her alone. She doesn't deserve the be alone. Go! Save everybody else! Save humanity! Save our lovers! Save the 70's spirits! Just make sure Safiya and I are remembered as heros! Nobody deserves to be forgotten in times history alone." Joey retorted Andrea and Tyler sighed as they grabbed onto Shane leading him out of the room even after his protests. Joey held onto Safiya's corpse as he watched the Dimension begin to slowly crumble.

When the three arrived at the Portal Tyler set the Crystal down and Shane opened up the Journal. His tears dripping onto the page.

_"From the first cry to the last cry of this bitter world. Let peace and reality come back to us bring us home when the song of life ended!"_

Shane read with tears and a shaky voice and the portal flashed from Gold to Lilac and the three walked through. Shane being the last taking one more look around the Victorian Era dark dimension afterlife. "Take care of each other, please. I love you both." His voice rasped before he let his body fall through holding Safiya's Journal and his watch close to his chest.

"We'll be safe Safiya. You have always been a hero." As he was ready to take his last breathes looking around at the crumbling world a strong force came around him and Safiya's body. A soft blue and lavender aura and force field hovered over the two the portal still open in the distance. Lifting up her body wiping his tears he held her close running towards the Portal. The forcefield blocking from time destroying and erasing them. Getting close enough he reached his hand down grabbed the Crystal and the jumped through holding the Crystal and her body close. There was just one little problem. The portal back home didn't bring them home.

**_To be Continued..._**  
**Next time on Roaring '20s**

"SAFIYA AND JOEY ARE GONE!"Shane sobbed falling to his knees.

"DANIEL!" Joey cried as he saw his boyfriend tied up

"She didn't deserve this. She needs to be saved. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Joey's heart dropped as he watched them sob holding onto her.

"Is there any way to save her?" A voice asked 

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	21. Scars Stars and Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane lost his two fellow demon hunters. Safiya was killed by Zilla and Alois; and Joey, well he's somewhere. Hope seems lost for the two, but hope works in mysterious ways.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**Somewhere in California Los Angeles - 2019**

"Wh- what the Hell? Where am I? What is this place?" Joey breathed and he set down Safiya's body along with the Crystal. "Joey!" Familiar voices called. He looked up around the warehouse to see all 20 remaining dead guests, except the final 6 were faded flashing and what even seemed like Glitching (red green and brownish-gold) from normal to demonic not able speak. Chains restraining them from even moving. Liza stepping forwards coming in front of him. "Thank you, Joey. Thank you, Shane and Safiya for saving us. Thank you three for saving us. Thank you for saving the 1920s and Victorian Era." "But Safiya's dead and I don't know were Shane went! I need them both to save the other six!" Joey protested and Liza gave a small laugh at his panic.

"Three may step forward. Just one of you keeps a hold onto him. Please." Liza spoke Matt, Sierra, and Jc all stepped forward coming over to her corpse. Sierra holding onto Jc's chains. "Liza" Sierra began. "We can't do it. We aren't powerful enough." Matt added and Jc forced a nod the chain around his neck again restraining him. Liza sighed "Very well" The three spirits went back to the respected groups. Liza looked up at Joey. "They will be waiting for you. For now, you need to get the others. Me my era and the 20's spirits will stay with Safiya. The 70's Spirits will wait for you and your group. I will see what I can do with Safiya's body since we have yet to find any trace of her spirit. Or anything paranormal from her at all. It's like her out of body experience again, but worse." Liza spoke and Joey nodded. The 70's spirits disappeared along with the others and Safiya. 

A lonely door sat in front of Joey and he walked over to it opening it up. A chilling sight stood behind the door. Tied up bodies that were deathly familiar. "Daniel!"

"SAFIYA AND JOEY ARE DEAD!" Shane sobbed as he fell to his knees sobbing and sobbing. Andrea kneeled down next to him hugging him comforting him while Tyler went over to the door. Voices grew louder and louder before four more figures appeared. "Eva! Oli! MatPat! Nikita!" Andrea looked up and smiled. "What happened to Shane? He looks like a rain-soaked mess covered in blood." Eva questioned, "Where's Joey mate?" Oli asked, "Where's Safiya to?" Matt asked, "Why is Shane covered in Blood?” Nikita asked in slight disgust. "Joey and Safiya are dead, unfortunately..." Andrea answered, "And he's covered in Safiya's blood when he tried to save her." Tyler added Matt and Nikita shocked at what he said.

"What the hell is wrong with you people. I could have helped!" Matt hissed "Why didn't she come to me! I could have helped! She could be alive! She could be here right now along with Joey!" He complained and all of them took a seat. They were going to be there for a while. "I mean She could be alive, by now! She and I could be saving Ryland, Daniel, and Tyler by now! But no! She's just a lifeless corpse probably in Joey's corpses arms! She was going to get Engaged! Tyler told me all about it!" Matt ranted more and more. Nikita looking down at her nonexisting watch with a sigh. "Matt Mate. C'mon, stay a strong man. So Safiya's gone (again). She would have wanted you to stay strong for her!" Oli pointed out. Matt sighing. "What happened to Safiya was a shame, Matt, I don't unusually to you or at all, but don't let this get to you please!" Nikita begged "Guys. Do you see what I'm seeing?" Eva squeaked looking out the glass door.

The group turned their heads to see a headless ghost waving at them. "HELL NO! NOT TODAY THANK YOU-" Oli screamed Andrea walked over to the glass door and opened it up the Headless ghost walking in. With a snap its head appeared right were its suppose to be.

"Liza!" Tyler cheered. "Hey, guys! Little brown girl has appeared" Liza smiled. Oli, Matt, Eva, and Nikita shocked "Where is Safiya? Is she ok? Happy? No more scars?" Shane demanded "We don't know were Safiya's Soul is. That's our biggest problem. I had Sierra go down and check the 70's. I doubt she stayed in the Victorian Era with Joey. I think she left when he left. Or maybe the portal took her soul somewhere else when he stepped through." Liza answered and Shane sighed as he sat down burying his face into his hands. "Liza I couldn't find her spirit there." Another female voice appeared and Shane looked up. Sierra. "You started this!" Shane lashed standing in front of Sierra's ghostly figure. "What are you talking about Shane?" "Your demon gave her the scars! The scars that started it all!" "My demon hurt her?" "Yes! Now shes dead again and missing her spirit!" "Shane calm down! Come with me!" Eva chimed bringing him out of the room towards his bedroom.

Matt sighed and snuck off upstairs. Hey, Safiya. You might be here I don't know, but I miss you" Matt smiled as he walked around the room sitting down at her desk looking around sadly at her office. "Your a real damn hero. Where ever your spirit is I hope you're happy."

"DANIEL!" Joey cried at the sight of his tied up boyfriend running over to him untieing him. "Joey! What the hell! How? Why are you here! I'd much rather be saved by the authorities not a rain-soaked bloody man? Sir, what happened to you? Are you ok? Oh my god!" Daniel asked in complete shock as he stood up hugging him. "Happy Reunion and all, but me and Tyler are still tied up! And I would like to go and see my Boyfriend!" Ryland forced a laugh struggling more and more. "Exactly! I would like to see my girlfriend!" Tyler commented. Joey bit his lip nervously and didn't answer them as he untied them both. 

Another portal opened it up. The four of them looked at the Lavender color. "It's going to be a bit of a mess, but everything will make sense soon. So after you ladies. Now please climb into magically pretty portal!" Joey exclaimed "Joey what did you do to our house?" "You can see it lets go!" Ryland spoke as he hurried in Tyler and Joey following. Daniel sighed and walked in.

"Bit more of a mess then expected if I am going, to be honest. Oh hello, Sierra hello Liza!" Joey said. Tyler, Eva, Shane, Oli, Nikita, Liza, and Sierra all looking at them. "JOEY!" Shane cried and shot up running over to him hugging him. Matt came down the stairs hearing the happy screams and sound of Joey's name. "Joey! We thought you were dead (again)!" Matt said coming over. "Why are two of your dead friends in the house Joey?" Daniel asked staring at Liza and Sierra shocked. "SHANE!" Ryland cried running up to him. "Guys where's Safiya at...?" Tyler questioned his voice slightly shaky. 

"Joey, you didn't tell him at the warehouse where they were held?" Andrea asked and Joey stood there awkwardly not wanting to make eye contact with the Mystic. "I think this might answer your question." Shane sighed handing him Safiya's Journal his arm wrapped around Ryland. "The last two pages." Joey added quietly and Tyler flipped open the Journal to the last two pages.

Spirit Name: Zilla  
Status: Saved  
C/O/D:Heart ripped out  
Killed: Safiya Nygaard  
Harmed: Shane Dawson  
Level:8  
"Zilla or Gabrielle Hanna was the Victorian Era Vaudevillian who only lasted to hour seven. They were one of the many tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•

Spirit Name: Alois  
Status: Saved  
C/O/D: Stabbed  
Killed: Safiya Nygaard  
Harmed: Joey Graceffa  
Level:6  
"Alois or Alex Burris was the Victorian Era Novelist who only lasted to hour nine. They were one of the many tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•"

Dropping the Journal his heart pounded and raced. "no..." "Tyler we tried to save her-" Joey began. "Come quickly! My group has brought her body." Liza spoke and Sierra faded off to be with her own group. Liza lead them outside a pale outlined gold dome surrounding them. "You can not be seen by anybody else. It's simply for safety measures. Bring her." Liza spoke. Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Tana, and surprise surprise Gabbie and Alex appeared bringing her body in setting it down in the center. Quickly the Victorian Era Spirits all faded. "Safiya no..." Matt rasped and Nikita gave him a quick hug never wanting to speak of that moment again.

"Saf..." "Tyler I'm really really sorry." Joey whimpered. "She didn't deserve this. She needs to be saved. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Tyler lashed and Joey's heart dropped as he watched him break down falling to his knees. "Is there any way to save her?" Nikita asked, "If the ghosts don't know then we don't know." Tyler(O) answered sadly. "Wait. Tyler comes with me. Shane Joey you too. I may have a plan" Matt commented and Tyler stood up looking at her body one more time wiping his tears collecting himself.

The three of them followed Matt all confused into Safiya's office. "What are you doing?" Tyler asked and looked around Safiya's office. "Safiya and I didn't put up the Polaroids in her office-" Shane commented and Joey whacked the back of his head whispering in his ear to shut up. Matt looked around her desk table before grabbing the small chest opening it up grabbing the small item instead of another note.

_"When the Time Comes. Break me"_

Crushing the item in his hand a small screen app appeared the wall a video hologram began playing.

" _Hey! I know I'm not Safiya, but this is!"_  
The voice began lifting up a replica of the crystal shard that was in her Dagger.  
" _When Safiya got stabbed in the Heart and Chest her spirit didn't come back here to the 70's because Me, Jc Caylen would turn her back into a permanent demon. We don't want that at all. So with my last bit of sanity, I made this whatever it is. Anyway, her Spirit is in the Crystal shard of the item that killed her. After her death, the Crystal Shard vanished and I don't know how or why. Hell, I don't know why I know this anyway! If you find it you have a chance of saving her. good luck"_  
JC explained and the Screen vanished along with the crushed item and chest.

"We need to find that Crystal Shard and now. This is some really magical fantasy Disney shit." Shane commented. "Tyler look here. the rest of you grab somebody to help you and look around the house. Find that shard" Joey ordered and Tyler watched them hurry off. Tyler(O) & Andrea were together, Matt and Nikita were together, Eva and Oli were together, Shane and Ryland were together, and finally, Joey and Daniel were Together. Literally no surprise there. "I'll get you back soon Safiya. Wherever you are in this Crystal thing." Tyler muttered as he started looking around mostly getting distracted by the Polaroids that were on the wall. Everybody else expect Joey Shane and Matt were clueless. They had no idea what the shard looked like so they just gave up. "I'm going to go and help Tyler. I'll be back." Shane muttered and walked towards the office opening it up. "Figured you might need some help." Shane forced an awkward laughed coming in a bright lilac Glow coming from his watch. 

"Isn't the Shard Blue and not lilac?" Tyler asked looking over at Shane's glowing pocket watch. "Yeah that's strange, but not really. I saw this color before." Shane lied Joey, Andrea, and Tyler(O) _YEETED_ themselves into the room. Their items glowing brighter and brighter. The Crystal Shard from Shane's watch ripped free hovering lightly in the air. The Shard from Tyler(O)'s Sword Handle ripped free hovering also. The two Shards from Andrea's Pistol(that she grabbed before she left) ripped free also joining the other Crystal Shards. "Wait a minute" Tyler muttered reaching into his pocket pulling out a small box a lavender-colored shard ripping free from it. "Lilac, Royal(purple shade), Purple, Lavender" Joey muttered the Shard colors and Joey pulled out his Blue Crystal and it hovered in the center Of the tiny shards. Going back into the places they once belonged.

Three colors washed over the Crystal. Gold on the Top, Green in the middle, and Red at the bottom. each color representing each Era and themselves.

"Excuse me bitch is this a scene from Harry Potter with all its bright colors and magic?" Tyler(O) asked quietly.

Shane and Joey reached for their colors the two of them being transported to a single empty room. "Joey where are we?" Shane asked and Joey shook his head. "You guys got it!" "JC!" Joey cheered as he watched JC (or an orange orb that sounded like him) come closer then stopping five feet apart. "I can only be Five feet apart or else my Demon form will break loose but take this." The JC orb said throwing the two of them a smaller star covered orb. Joey catching it not wanting to break it. "Its what you need to get Safiya back and makes her a little immune to 70's Demons Attacks[Idea of Teala]. It took a lot of all of our spirits energy making our Demon Transformation much quicker. We won't be easy to defeat, but good luck" JC's orb said before vanishing along with Joey and Shane. "Ready to bring Safiya back for the last time?" Joey asked holding up the Red and Lavender mixed orb. They all lit up and hurried downstairs. 

"Outside now. We're getting Safiya back!" Joey called and the remaining people headed outside the sun beginning to rise a little more and more. Time was very off for them. "What do we even do with it?" Shane asked.

"How are we bringing a woman who died twice back! How is this real life? Why is this real life? Why is she dying so much?" Ryland asked and Shane covered his mouth. "Shhhh. Just watch the dead woman come back to life ask no questions."

Joey set down the Orb gently on Safiya and its star covered shell began to crack open. Slowly the soul crept opening wrapping around her body slithering into her stab wounds. The star cover vanished and the Red and Lavender colored soul finished off. Color began coming back to Safiya her wounds slowly fading. Yet her 1920s scars remained. "Safiya...?" Tyler rasped and her body shifted and he rushed over to her side falling to his knees hugging her. "You're Alive!" He cried and Safiya wrapped her arms around him. "Safiya!" Matt called rushing to her side and bear hugged her.

"Matt! Still sore ow, but Matt!" She smiled hugging him back. Pulling away she stood up. "Welcome back from the dead again. Hope you enjoy your stay, please don't die young again." Eva laughed. "We should head inside. I have some bad news." Andrea sighed and the group headed back inside. The moment has been ruined greatly.

"Since Safiya is still considered 'missing'. We can't have anybody knowing she's alive." Andrea explained. "We won't say anything, Andrea. Safiya being back from the dead is our little secret." Daniel said on the other two nodding. "Plus it's not like we can have our memory of tonight be erased," Ryland said. "I can actually erase memories since ya girl was a Mystic and I do potions and spells and cool shit like that," Andrea cut in. "Ryland you had to open your mouth-" Joey muttered under his breath so that none of them could hear what he said. "But will Ryland forget about seeing me?" Shane asked worriedly. "No only Safiya. They will still think She's missing. Even though she really isn't." "What about Me, Eva, Matt, and Nikita? And what about you and Tyler?" Oli asked. "Yours won't since you actually been through the night and understand in an odd way. Plus Nikita watched Matt be revived and Matt has been revived."

"Then how about we come and help in the '70s?" Ryland asked. "Oh, girl yes! I always wanted to be in the '70s! I have the perfect outfits for us three!" Daniel laughed. "You guys are so gay-" Shane commented and the group laughed. "As fun as it would have you three tagged along. You don't really want to see the horrors of Everlock. And demon versions of your friends. It's honestly a depressing sight." Joey commented adding on the last part quickly. "It'll be for one night only. We'll be back soon." Safiya added. "Fine" The three sighed together not wanting to go through with this plan. "Could I just speak to Tyler alone for a second?" Safiya asked. Joey and Andrea nodded and the two walked into her office.

"It'll be one night I'm gone. I'm going to come back to you." Safiya started. "You better come back. I'll be waiting for you and thrilled when you come back." Tyler smiled. Safiya hugged him and he hugged her back. "I'll be back soon Ty." "Promise?" "Promise! You dork!" Stepping out of the office and back into the living room. "Safiya goes with Matt and Nikita. I don't think you would really want to see this." Andrea ordered. Matt and Nikita lead her upstairs and they stopped once both out of view. Safiya peered her head over the staircase sightly not being seen. 

Golden streams wrapped around their heads. Once they disappeared tears began filling her eyes. "Promise." She whispered to herself wiping away forming tears. Pulling her head back she looked at Matt and Nikita who brought her into her room. "It'll only be one night Safiya. We believe in you." Nikita commented and Safiya looked out of the window. She watched the three of them walk away from the house into a uber Eva ordered for them minutes earlier. "Your a survivor Safiya." Matt said. "Thanks, guys." She smiled weakly. "We'll see you later., Matt said. Watching Matt and Nikita leave her room she looked out the window. Oli, Eva, Andrea, Tyler, Matt, and Nikita all walking out leaving. Closing her curtains shut and locking her door Safiya laid down on her bed looking up. 

"Promise" "Hey Safiya...?" Shane came upstairs gently knocking on her door. "Come in!" She called sitting up and Shane walked in closing the door behind him. "Everything alright?" He asked calmly walking over sitting next to her. "Yeah. I'm fine!" She lied with a fake forced laughed and smile. Even though her eyes were full of sadness and despair. "Are you sure...?" "No. I don't know my feelings." Instantly Shane wrapped his arms around her and Safiya broke down sobbing. "It's alright. Let it out. I'm here its alright your safe with me." He soothed her letting her continue to cry on his shoulder. "I know you'll miss him. I know how hard it is." "I never asked for this Shane." She croaked between tears looking at him. Wiping away her tears he wasn't leaving her alone just yet. "I just want to be free again." "We all do" The two fell into silence before Shane spoke up. "Well, I'm going to bed. If you ever need someone to talk to. Let me know. We're in this together Safiya." Shane smiled as he walked out and Safiya nodded. 

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**June 8th, 2:23 am 2019 - Cali, Los Angeles**

Shane laid there looking up at the ceiling sighing going off into his thoughts. A knock coming at his door. The knocking grew more and more until he sighed and got up walking over to the door opening it up. "Safiya it's 2:23 am! What could you possibly need? I figured you would have been asleep!" "I found us the spell and fixed your watch! Here!" She smiled happily handing him his watch. "Did you sleep?" "No! I just had a lot of Coffee! Speaking of which I need more." She laughed. Shane sighed "Please get some sleep!" Shane begged,

"But we need to go to the '70s!"

"NOT AT 2:23 AM! Plus we go when Joey says its time and that time is 5 pm! Now please GO TO SLEEP!" Shane ordered and Safiya sighed and she headed to her room. Shane smirked and closed his door Setting his pocket watch back onto his bedside table he went right back to sleep. 

**11:43 am**

Shane headed downstairs again and saw Joey reading something. "Whatcha reading?" Shane asked coming up and sitting next to him. "Just the public missing person story of Safiya," Joey answered crumbling the paper up throwing it away. "I can't wait for us to save these final six souls. You both can go back home Daniel can return back and everything will be perfect." Joey added with a sigh. "Anyway what do you-" Shane began before hearing Safiya quickly cutting himself off. "Hey, guys! What were you two talking about?" Safiya yawned coming up to them sitting down on the arm of the couch. "Hey, Safiya! Nothing important. Have your teleportation spell thing ready? Just waiting for the SAE to send our outfits and roles." "Sure do Joey! I can't wait to go back home finally!" She smiled and was full of excitement which Shane and Joey both smiled at. For the first time in what seemed like years to them. They were all happy to go and save these souls because it would finally come to an end! Right? "I'll send up your costumes later. Feel free to do what you need." Joey commented and the two walked up to their rooms. Walking over to her mirror she looked at her scars on her wrists and face. 

"They're Saved now. It's over and in the past." Safiya breathed.

Shane looked down at the scars on his arms from Alois's little evil squad of Skeletons. He sighed and brushed it off before throwing a hoodie on. 

"You can do this Joey." He breathed as he looked in the mirror seeing the long scar across his chest. When he turned around three outfits and cards with their names neatly written on them appeared. Slipping on his own outfit he grabbed Shane and Safiya's bringing it to them. Leaving it at their doors and knocking he hurried back to his room. Shane opened his door, grabbed the outfit and read the mini letter that was on the inside of his car. 

_sɦaռɛ_   
_"With the population of Alcohol and drugs in the 70s, you will be taking on the role of 'The Bartender' "_

A small amused smile came across his face. Slipping on the Orange shirt and Brown Jacket and Pants that had three orange stripes at the bottom of the Jacket and Pants. Grabbing onto his watch with an added band onto it (thanks to Safiya) he slipped it onto his wrist.

Safiya opened up her door and grabbed her outfit reading the note.

_Saʄɨʏa_   
_"From the Crime Fighting officers and Curious Detectives. This tiny town is going to need its Local Investigative Reporter!"_

Slipping on the familiar red single tan striped turtle neck brown pilot jacket and blue jeans. A quick memory flashed in her head of her first death. "You might have ran from those clowns the first time, but you reentering this place a stronger person." She muttered to herself. Walking over she grabbed her Dagger closing it up to it was only the handle she set it into her jean pockets which were deep for female jeans. "Thank you, Society Against Evil."

**5:55** **PM**

Meeting downstairs Safiya held onto her Journal. "Ready for the '70s," Joey asked they both nodded. The excitement coming over Safiya more and more. "Take it away you two!" Joey smiled and Shane pressed something on his watch and it began spinning quicker and quicker. 

_"From Victoria's Rule to the Roaring Parties of the 20's to the Flashy lights and bright colors of the '70s let our cries be heard bring us to the '70 and have the Devils Sympathy!"_

Safiya read and the portal appeared. Joey stepped in first and Shane looked over at Safiya before walking in. "I'm doing this for you Ty." She muttered crossing her fingers. The light glow reflecting on her. "Promise" Taking a breath walking in. The portal closing behind her. 

•♢•☆•☆•♢•


	22. Lets Kill Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1970s demons have been released, Jester is the first of them. Out for revenge the three must team up with the past, but the demons don't hesitate even if they are outnumbered!

**Lets Kill Tonight**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Welcome back to the 70's," Joey said in a sarcastic happy tone while pushing open the red curtain. The three walked in taking sight of the town which seemed, even more, creepier to Safiya. Mostly the fact that she and 6 other people died there. "Still wicked and twisted from when we came here the first time." Safiya pointed out looking around nervously for any clowns that would pop out and take her again. The three walked around taking in the Twisted destroyed hellish mangled sights. "Agreed," Shane added under his breath with a shiver running up and down his spine. "Is the funhouse is still up?" Safiya asked putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "No thank god. It disappeared after you died along with Willie turning into smoke." Joey answered with a feeling of relief that a twisted four-headed man was gone. Safiya felt her fear of going into the funhouse again disappear. It was gone! Right?

"Let's head to Fat Man Slims. I don't think any of us really would want to go back to the Safe Lounge." Joey suggested and Safiya nodded very very quickly along with Shane, but not as fast for he was confused. Opening up the doors to the bar nearly breaking it off from its hinge they settled down in one of the booths close to the bar.

"So Safiya. Tell us about Jc's death and what exactly happened." Joey requested and Safiya nodded. Adjusting her jacket taking a breath she explained the challenges saving Teala, hearing Matt screaming 'No', turning to see his corpse, and most importantly getting the hell out of that tent. "Y-y-you d-drank a b-bottle o-of K-Ket-Ketchup?" Shane stumbled his face blank. Turning to look at Shane with possibly the most serious face he ever saw she nodded. "Yes, it was life or death, Shane. I choose life before they got impatient." She answered and Shane buried his face into his hands laughing. "That would ruin Ketchup for me. How do you still manage to like use it? Or even see it!" Shane asked when he managed to stop laughing.

"Oh, it did ruin it for me. I just suck it up and power through. It's disgusting to me know, but like I said I suck it up."

"Why?"

"I don't want to waste ketchup during dinner. I'm not a wasteful person."

"Safiya..."

"Yeah, Joey?"

"We postmate dinner. You can literally throw the ketchup away or put it in the fridge. Like any normal person."

Shane was slouched down in the booth laughing uncontrollably trying not to fall or hit his head on the table.

"Joey we eat dinner at 7 am that's practically breakfast. The Postmate guy looks weird at you every time! Plus I'm tired and exhausted."

"Then go to bed when we get home."

"Hell no."

"You just said your tired and exhausted when we get home!" Shane pointed out laughing again.

"Once I'm 'Found' I'm packing my shit and going the hell home. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK-"

"Safiya you died twice-" Joey pointed out.

"That's Practically free sleep in the afterlife as your body floats around. I don't know dead people physics!" Shane added, "I'm aware Joey." Safiya replied ignoring Shanes's comment. "Speaking of which. What exactly did you know to see?" Shane asked wiping away tears of laughter collecting himself pushing himself back up.

"At first it was like drowning in pure darkness. Hard to breathe and see, but I felt someone or something lead and guide me. After a bit I saw the color and when I went towards it. Almost as if it was a wall of water and fell through ending up in this beautiful looking place which was mixed of Red and Lavender, very relaxing. I could hear voices like yours and eventually, I heard more and more. I watched what I presume was the barrier fall and I just let my spirit free and here I am. Alive! Wanting to go home and Escape this Night" Safiya explained.

Joey and Shane looking at each other before Joey turned to look next to him to see Safiya looking back at him with a raised brow. "Try to describe more of what leads you out of the darkness." "It's like it was there and alive, but dead, but also in distress and weak. "Would you say it was human-like?" Shane asked and pulling her gaze towards Shane she nodded. "In a way yes." She responded with. The two men looked at each other before heading upstairs out of view and earshot from Safiya who sat onto the other side of the bar confused.

"Do you think it was wise?" "Maybe, but like he played a part in bringing her back by somehow bringing her back into reality." "It wouldn't even be a use. His memory has been corrupted and now he's a monster." "That doesn't mean we have all hope lost. I'll contact the others." Shane nodded and walked down the stairs over to Safiya leaving Joey to be. "Everything alright?" She asked worried and Shane nodded. Joey walked out of the bar and he reached out for her. Taking his hand confused she felt her body get pulled from the booth. "Shane! What are you doing?" She laughed confused before footsteps came into the bar.

"Whoa! I come in on something?" A voice asked, "Don't you mean we?" Another asked. The two looked over Safiya shocked how they were here and Shane shocked how quickly it was.

"Matt! Eva! Andrea!" Matt hurried over to Safiya hugging her. "Where is Tyler, Nikita, and Oli?" Shane asked looking at Andrea. "Busy with some people" Andrea gave a little wink, but Safiya didn't quite notice since she was caught up with Matt. Suddenly a loud slam broke all side conversation and Joey came running over. "Hide!" He hissed.

Eva and Andrea hurrying off crouching in the corner of were the stripper pole was.

Matt and Safiya hiding behind the bar in a large empty cabinet.

Shane and Joey hurrying upstairs.

The door swung open and a demon came limping in laughing.

"I know you're in here!" The voice hissed Safiya peering to see the demonic twisted gruesome version of Jc Caylen the 1970s Hippie. The one she 'killed'. Matt also caught sight of the one he failed to save. "Matt! I'm scared." Safiya whispered as she watched him shut the cabinet door quietly and gently.

"Come out Come out! This Clown wants to PLAY!" Peering down Joey and Shane watched him. His long claws scratching against the ground, a single dagger lodged inside his gut. Red and Blue demonic eyes glowed. His skin a pale white stained with blood. "holy shit-" Shane muttered and the two pulled their heads back looking at each other. "WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE FREAKS!" Andrea put her hand across Eva's mouth to stop her from screaming. Giving up the demonic version of Jc limped his way out of the Bar. 

"You two can come out!" Eva called to the cabinet and it opened up both them crawling out. "How did you two even fit in there?" Andrea asked 

"You could fit all of us inside plus whatever the hell Jc is if you tried hard enough!" Matt laughed. Shane and Joey coming down the stairs. The main three standing across from the other three. "So. What do we do with these three?" Safiya asked looking over at Joey. "They seem good enough to help us. Well, Matt mostly and you Safiya." Shane answered Joey nodding in agreement. "But the Bar isn't safe! We're going to need a lounge!" Andrea commented. Matt and Safiya looked at each other than at Joey. "Our Safe lounge is cleansed of its demons. I was the only one who really died in there so... Plus i'm like rid of demons so..." Safiya trailed. Eva Andrea and Shane nodded. 

Matt took the lead Safiya and Joey falling in the back. "Are you sure? I mean its where you died! And were your demon came to be!" He whispered and she simply nodded in response. Joey could see she was nervous about going back to the place she died and was possessed. Heading into the lounge shocked and amazed expressions washed over Eva and Andrea.

"Umm. Wow! This lounge is AMAZING! I have been here before, but it looks so much better without a demon falling from the roof getting chained to the wall by magic." Shane gasped in awe. Eva and Andrea settling down on the couches. Matt headed to the back and grabbed the map setting it on the table. Matt joined between Eva and Andrea while the other three sat on the other couch. 

_"Jesters Laugh"_

Matt read. "JC" Safiya commented

_"_ _Severus Serpents Slither"_

"Roi"

_"Temira Terror"_

"Teala"

_"Annabelles Shop of Sins"_

"Colleen"

" _Ravens Nest"_

must be Rosanna" Matt muttered and took a small glance over at Safiya and Joey before going back to the map to ready the final name.

" _Maniacs Corridor"_

"must be Manny" The group looked up from the map from loud laughter. "Looks like Jester came to play!" Eva pointed out and the group stood up.

Shane pulled his watch off his wrist and the band disappeared. A Gold Aura coming over it. Safiya pulled out her dagger which quickly expanded itself into a full-on the spear with a Red Aura. Grabbing his Pistol the Green Aura appeared.

"Damn son" Eva and Andrea commented quietly in awe and amazement. "You three stay put in here. Shane Safiya and I will be back!" Joey ordered and the three nodded sitting back down. Watching them leave Andrea took out a few newspaper clippings from her leather jacket.

"Well well well! Lookie here!" Jester cackled as he watched the three appear. Safiya stood in the middle Shane and Joey on her left and right. "We playing Good, Bad, or Dirty?" She hissed towards Jester who laughed ripping the dagger out from his gut. "I like Bloody and Dirty!" He laughed as blood dripped from it. Locking her eyes with his Blue and Red one Joey aimed up his pistol. Tightening his grip on his watch he was ready for the tiny blades to come from the top and bottom when he got a chance to throw it to give at least some damage to Jester then try to get it back. Jester who may have been limped over had a gaze and crooked smile that was threatening.

"We're up for a Challenge you demonic clown!" Safiya hissed and Jester laughed swinging at them. "I watched you RUN in fear when my army came after you the first time!" He hissed back. "What Army?" Joey challenged and right as if it was a que the clowns that first invade Everlock came right back side by side with Jester in the very black clouds of smoke they became when they died. "Gonna run away again little girl?" Crazy Sally challenged with a laugh. "Jesus christ joey-" Shane muttered to the savant. "RUN! BACK TO THE LOUNGE!" Joey screamed and the three went bolting off back to the lounge.

Running into the safety of it Joey slammed the door shut pressing his back against it. "What's going on?" Eva asked worried-looking up. "Jester had made the clowns into his army which is completely unfair!" Safiya responded catching her breath. "I think I have Asthma. I can tell this will be a lot of running tonight." Shane groaned "Clowns!" Eva and Andrea squealed and a loud pounding came from the door. "Alright! Everybody pair up and run out! Try to get to the church ASAP!" Joey ordered and everyone nodded. "I lost you twice. I'm not losing you again." Matt muttered wrapping his arm around Safiya as if she were Rosanna. "I saw the Church when I first came here. Just stick close" Shane explained to Eva who nodded. "Just run and don't let go of my hand" Andrea nodded to Joey and he swung out the door.

Everyone went bolting out. Safiya and Matt went running towards were the Merry-Go-Round was. Eva and Shane towards the Police station while Andrea and Joey went towards the Witches Lair. Clearly, all of them forgot were to go full of adrenaline.

"Shane! Those crazy freaks are right behind us!" Eva called and Shane slammed the door shut. Together they pushed the door shut and Eva grabbed the Key to the cell. "Alright. We can stay here until those clown freaks back off and pester some other group!"Shane breathed "Shane! How are we even going to get out if they come in? I mean the bars on the window are literally gone!" Eva asked pointing to the bar less window. Shane took the key from her locking the cell door. "They will climb through the window cell and get trapped. With that, we move the desk and run out and go to the church." Shane explained and Luke came climbing in. "NOW!" Shane screamed and they shoved the desk out of the way bolting to the Church safely.

"Joey! Joey! We're close!" Andrea called feeling Joey let go of her hand. "Alright, none of those Clown freaks are near!" He said and Andrea sighed with relief. "What even are you? You were in your Mystic outfit when we last saw you. Along with Eva in her Journalist." He asked. "I became the Punk star when I came through the town portal. Eva became the News Reporter" Andrea explained and Joey nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shane and Eva run into the church. "Alright. Shane and Eva made it into the Church! Let's go!" Joey ordered grabbing onto Andrea's hands and they went running towards the Church reaching it Safely.

"COME HERE LITTLE KIDDIES!" Crazy Sally screamed, "I WANNA TASTE YOU!" High Tower screeched. Safiya and Matt jumped onto the Merry-Go-Round. Crazy Sally jumping on after them chasing the two around. High Tower pressed the button and it began spinning around and she jumped on. As it grew faster and faster everything began to become more and more of a blur for all four of them. "Safiya?" Matt called out for her a loud ringing in his ears as he held onto one of the poles. Hardly seeing a thing. He felt a strong force in the gut his hand slipping free from the pole before falling off the Merry-Go-Round onto the ground with a thud. "OOF!" Everything became more of clear he looked over to see Safiya laying next to him holding onto her Shape-Shifting Dagger catching her breathe laughing with relief. Forcing themselves up they hurried into one of the tents. "Thank you! Oh my god!" Matt breathed hugging her. Safiya laughed and smiled hugging him back her spear going back into its normal form. "It was nothing. I wasn't letting those freaky clowns hurt you! We're in this together!" Safiya responded "I just can't believe it! Your back! Again! For the second time!".Matt was in awe. "But you came back-" Safiya pointed out brushing her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. "Because of you and Joey, but that was once! Not TWICE! You're like a miracle is someway!" Matt laughed and Jester came ripping and limping into the tent glaring at Safiya and Matt.

"You KILLED me!" He roared at Matt and shot his demonic blue and red eyes towards Safiya. "You should have LOST!" He spat as he came crawling up to Safiya grabbing her throat lifting her up much as Nicholas did with Calliope. "Get off of her!" Matt hissed charging towards Jester trying to pull him off. Jester laughed throwing Matt off tossing Safiya to the side as if she was an old rag doll. Matt heard Safiya's dagger expand into its full form and her 'scream'. Terror flooded him. Did Safiya meet her Death for the third time? Jester laughed with amusement and he looked back towards Matt's eyes locking on his raising his claws for the final blow. "Get your bloody filthy claws away from him Jester!" Safiya demanded as she went running towards him stabbing his right in the midsection.

Jester howled with pain as the red Aura of her spear burn Jesters inside making him slowly come into nothing. As his screams became less and less the dagger went back to its original form. "C'mon let's go." Matt rasped getting up and Safiya stopped him. "Going to let me go through?" "Your bleeding hold on! I don't want the others asking us too many questions!" Safiya answered wiping the blood off of him and the two hurried to the church.

"Safiya! You did It! You defeated Jester! We could hear it" Joey cheered hugging her. "Don't celebrate too early!" Jester laughed as he appeared through a similar cloud of smoke like the clowns did outside the church. "You three stay put in here!" Shane ordered. Joey pulled his Pistol. Shane grabbed his watch/double-sided knife and Safiya grabbed her dagger which expanded fully(again). The Aura's glowed brightly and the three charged out of the church towards Jester. Daggers went flying towards Safiya who blocked and knocked each of them nearly missing a few. Joey and Shane relaxing since they knew she mostly was immune to the demons attacks but did she know?

Clowns came charging for Shane and he stabbed and swung at them Safiya having to help him a 'few' times. Joey and Jester faced off together bullet after bullet Shane and Safiya watched bright green bullets escape the pistol hitting him over and over in the chest. The daggers and clown zombies came to a cease and the two started helping Joey. Shane stabbed him down the back and Safiya aimed for the gut. "Do it with the dagger form! Its what killed him!" Matt called from the window and Safiya put her focus on the Shapeshifting blade. She watched it come back into its Dagger form. Tightening her grip on the Black handle the red blade sparkled under the star-filled night.

"NOW SAFIYA!" Joey called and Safiya went running into Jester stabbing him in the gut. Jester screamed feeling the green bullets burn into his chest. The golden double-sided knife paralyzed his back and a sharp blistering hot pain in his gut a bitter ice cold also following. Falling onto his back he looked up at the three becoming smoke. "Take your Spirit-" Jester growled and a large thing of black smoke lifted from Jc's spiritual body disappearing into a grave.

"Jc..." Safiya spoke quietly kneeling next to his figure. Feeling his ghostly hand rest on top of her living one a small smile crept across her face. "It's great to see you again, be safe" His spirit soon became a cloud of stars and disappeared. The biggest one staying behind circling her before ceasing. A mark appearing on her wrist. A single orange star. Joey and Shane looked at each other and smiled looking back at her.

Pulling back his sleeve Safiya caught sight of 7 multi-colored triangles. Looking back over at Joey see saw 7 multi-colored roses. All perfectly aligned over their wrists as if it was a perfectly sized bracelet or professionally done Tattoo. "How the hell can I see those just now?" She asked with curiosity looking down at her own mark. "The marks appear after each Soul from that Era is saved. Shane and I talked about them before you came down that morning. The dead souls go into the crystal shard that's in your special SAE weapon." Joey explained. "I hold onto the 20's Spirits, Joey holds onto the Victorian Spirits, and you hold onto the 70's Spirits," Shane added. "So we're basically God to these spirits?"

"Technically you're a Guardian Angel to them. Jael and Ryu are 'Gods' to them. At first I thought it was just a Society Against Evil thing, but apparently not." Joey corrected "and I'm learning about this NOW?" Safiya asked and they nodded. She wasn't mad or angry just surprised. "Along with the reader!" Shane added. Joey and Safiya looking at him confused. "You heard nothing!" Shane squealed as he ran back to the lounge. The two sighed and laughed and got the others and they walked back to the lounge. Safiya grabbed her Journal and opened up to its newest page.

Spirit Name: Jester  
Status: Saved  
C/O/D:Stabbed by Clown  
Harmed: None  
Level:5  
"Jester or Jc Caylen was the 1970s Hippie who only lasted to hour two. They were one of the many ∫¡∩Λl tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•

Safiya closed the Journal and a loud scream erupted into the air. 

_"ɩ ɧaѵҽ awɷkҽŋ! bҽwaɾҽ ɷʆ ʏɷųɾ ىɩŋى! ʆɷɾ ¢£€×• ɩى cɷmɩŋɠ!" (I have awoken! Beware of your sins for ¢£€×• is coming)_

A voice hissed and all six froze looking down at the ground. Very faint and pale foot imprints were in the ground.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	23. The Lies and Affectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of a past demon, and a foe of six. The shadows stalk the three and the ground hisses. Yet when time takes a sudden stop it could mean life or death.

**The Lies and Affections**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**15 minutes later**

Safiya laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling Matt sitting on the arm of the couch having a side conversation with her. "It has been 15 minutes and nothing happened. I'm just about ready to leave! After all I can leave any moment. Eva and Matt too since this isn't really our mission. We are really just backup" Andrea yawned resting her head up against her hand rolling her eyes and crossing her legs. "Now that you speak of it, Andrea. It is quite odd nothing happened! Last hour we were running around while a limping clown demon in a jester hat-wearing hippie clothing ran after us!" Eva pointed out. "Anyway where the absolute heck is Joey?" Matt asked as his and Safiya's conversation ended. "He went down to the drug store to get a few things," Eva answered and Safiya pushed herself up walking over to Shane who was examining the spot they found her as a demon.

"Hey Shane! Need anything?" Safiya asked and Shane motioned for her to sit down where she was chained up. She nodded and did so crossing her legs. "What was your demon name?" He asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear examing were the cuffs once held her down. "It was Evilyn" She answered back quietly taking off her glasses and Shane nodded. Gently he pushed her hair out of the way examining her neck.

"Hey, Safiya! Wanna walk around while we're free from the demons?" Matt asked walking over. "Sorry, but Safiya is busy!" Shane hissed, but Matt ignored Shane's honest comment and looked at Safiya. "I don't think it would be wise Matt. Who knows when Roi comes out taking one of us! He may be like the snakewoman hide and snatch. Plus I'm helping Shane as he said." Safiya said and Matt nodded walking away. "I don't trust him fully" Shane mumbled under his breath and Safiya looked at him confused brow raised. "He's in the Era his best friend DIED in! He watched her die! Probably using you" He added. Safiya looked down at the ground and back at him. Feeling him let go of her hair she set her head on the wall. "Matt wouldn't do that! I'm one of his favorite people! He told me that when Rosanna and I entered the Fun House room!" She pointed out quietly and Shane sighed.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt emotionally" He whispered. "I might be one of youngest people here besides Andrea and Eva, but I'm not a little kid Shane. Plus things happen for a reason. If I get betrayed and get used by Matt yes I'll be hurt, but only for a little bit. All six of us are going to be getting out of her Physically or Emotionally hurt in some way. We can try to stop the cause of pain hitting us, but somehow someway pain always comes crawling in the shadows leaping onto us infecting or possessing us. Everybody gets hurt in someways."

"Your right Safiya. I'm just looking out for you. I would kill for you!" Shane said and Safiya set her head on his shoulder. "I love you like a brother Shane. Don't forget that" "I love you too, like in a Sister way. Not the other way. You get what I'm saying." Safiya smiled and as silence fell over the lounge he looked down to see Safiya fast asleep. "I told you to get sleep!" He thought and didn't move.

"Sha-" Joey came around to them and Shane motioned for him to speak quietly. "Right, I found Roi or Severus. But soon and quickly us three need to get to Fat Man Slims. Matt, Andrea, and Eva are sitting this one out again." Joey commented and Shane nodded and Joey walked away and he nudged Safiya. "C'mon Safiya. We have some Demons to slaughter and souls to save." Pushing herself up and waking up Safiya nodded. Gathering their things the three-headed out towards Fat Man Slims.

"I regret falling asleep in the place where I was chained to. Chains hurt man." Safiya muttered as they entered the bar. "Everything alright?" Joey asked and Safiya set her Journal down. "I'm fine. Just probably need a shot or something like water, but probably a shot to numb the pounding headache. Sleep schedule is still very much out of whack." Shane walked behind the Bar poured a bit of whiskey and handed it to Safiya. "Safiya since when did you get the most twisted sleep schedule?" Joey asked with a laugh "It always been-"

She began and the faint outline of a Wolf went running past the Bar. Safiya dropped the glass and rushed out of the bar watching the outline stop looking at her. "Safiya! What the hell are you looking at?" Joey asked coming up to her leaving Shane to clean the broken glass. "Joey! Can you see that wolf outline?" She asked and he shook his head. "C'mon I'm taking you back to the lounge you need to sleep! Nothing is there! You delusional!" Joey pointed out walking her back to the Lounge. "Joey! I-I'm not tired! I Swear on my promise to Tyler I saw the wolf outline! It's so familiar!" She protested and both of them stopped in their tracks. A large figure came slithering towards them with a damaged cloak as clothing.

"Severus!" Safiya thought the familiar-looking demon glaring her down. "My Kin! GIVE ME MY WOLF! Let us Pleassse Aloisss!" Severus snapped and snakes went rushing towards Safiya wrapping around her waist pulling her away. So many questions running through her mind. "Let her go!" Joey hissed grabbing Safiya's hand which didn't last for long. All the Snakes holding onto Safiya disappeared with her. This town was more cursed then the last curse it had! "Your dumb Joey! My little Wolf wasss telling the truth! Aloisss would be proud of her" And just like that Severus was gone. Joey bolted right back to Fat Man Slims.

"Snake! I mean Shane C'mon! Sorry, your not a snake, but yeah snakes." Joey urged and the two ran back to the lounge. Shane was confused about what was going on, but noticing Safiya wasn't near them his heart dropped. "Safiya's been kidnapped by Severus!" Joey cried as he and Shane burst into the lounge. Everyone looked at him expressions dropping. 

"Let me go you rip off Harry Potter Professor!" Safiya struggled to try to rip herself free, but it failed. Soon enough she was tied up to a metal table. Flashbacks haunting her as she looked at the scars on her wrist. "I know I joke about being Morticia Addams and all, but like THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! Or want in any matter!" "SSSSSILENCE!" Severus hissed and Safiya fell silent. "Now my little Wolf. You have the perfect build and the lowest level of your little saviors. I can give you a ssstrength! Once I inject the ressst of my Ssssyurim right into your gut and let it flow through. I will finally have my Black Wolf! Aloisss will finally have hisss bride!" Severus slithered over to his glass box opening it up grabbing the Syringe. "I'm no Bride to the Boney Bitch! I'm most certainly not your Wolf! Alois has been destroyed after my life was taken by him and Zilla!" "Aloisss is not gone my wolf. For he is alive! Do you not remember anything?"

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

Desperately trying to rip herself free pain flooding her spirit. "Severus give her a little sneak peek of what's to come!" Alois ordered and Severus came slithering over. "Severus! Roi! Please! No!" Safiya screamed as she felt a needle pierce into her scar on her face. Ripping the syringe from her setting it back into his pocket he joined Alois.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"You Tortured me! I thought you would have saved me, but you tortured me!" Safiya yelled. Severus sighed and Slithered over to Safiya.

"My Dear. You are my and Aloisss'sss Sssavior. You can get usss free. We will make you join usss. After all, Evilyn was one of usss"

"How do you know of her?"

"She was our ruler. My bessst friend and about to be with Aloisss for all of Eternity by force, but her demon went into you! Felt your feelingsss! Ssshe wanted to sssave you! Yet it was too late. Joey and Sssshane nearly dessstroyed her and now he has rage to you three! Ssso Dear. This Ssssyurim can Sssave her I and Aloissss. No matter how hard you try. We will win. Not all Heroesss win!" Severus explained.

Safiya felt her heart drop. "What have you done to an innocent spirit? Roi was an innocent Angel!" "I made him my puppet!" "Roi doesn't deserve this!" "Then let's see what he has to say to you!" Severus hissed and with a flash Roi replaced the demon.

He couldn't speak his mouth was screwed shut. His figure flashing and glitching. "I'll save you Roi. I'll get you out of this I promise!" With another flash, he was gone and Severus was back. "How could you even sssave him dearly? I mean look at yourssself! Possessed far too many timesss. Killed too many timesss. You ssshed enough tearsss and blood to fill a canyon! You're Ssslowing them down!" "Your right. I am slowing them down." She faked her sadness. "I always am!"

"We need to save her!" Matt spoke determined standing up. "Hell no! You're not dying again, Matt!" Joey ordered and Matt sat right back down. Yet his determined grin to save Safiya remained "But what do we know to do to help?" Eva asked confused and worried "Stay here and keep an eye on that box! Do NOT try to open it! It will play tricks on your mind" The three nodded. The box once that held the deceased tarot cards had a three colored locks along with a creepy vibe and off feeling.

"C'mon Shane! Hold onto Safiya's dagger!" Joey handed Shane her dagger and Joey threw her journal to Andrea who caught it and the two-headed out. "Open it!" Eva commented with curiosity and excitement. Andrea opened up to the first page which wasn't a demon about page, but simply a letter from the SAE.

_Promise_  
_"Chosen and selected for one of our most dangerous missions we will guide you. One of our fallen demons who was left for the spirits will watch over you. Protect your friends and serve us well all that you have lost will be restored. Keep your Promise to us. We keep our Promise to you. A Promise is a Promise."_

Looking down on the paper Andrea saw Safiya's initials written in blood. "Since when did the Society against Evil work with Demons?" Eva asked. The three looking around at each other with concerned worried expressions.

"My Kin! Keep her down and sssilent!" Severus ordered and Safiya let out a call for help. Serpents and snakes came slithering over Safiya pulling holding her body down. Severus stabbed the syringe into her gut injecting a Lavender Liquid right into her body. "Run!" Joey called and the two went running towards were the screams and cries came from. Forcing themselves in ripping the rusty gate from the ground. Severus yanked the half-empty Syringe from her gut and turned to the two. "Joey! Ssshane! You're a little bit LATE!" Serpents came slithering over Shane and Joey's feet keeping them stuck in place. "Shane! Joey! Get these damn serpents off of me! It's kinda hard to breathe right now!" Safiya thought and as a Serpent came slithering over her eyes she felt their weight come onto her chest plunging her into darkness.

Raising his Pistol Joey shot at the serpent on his and Shane's feet and it let out a small hiss of pain before becoming smoke "NO! YOU FOOLSSSSSS! That was my best sssseprent" Severus hissed and Shane opened up Safiya's dagger and his own. "I got this Snake man! Get Safiya!" Shane growled towards Joey. Shane charged towards Severus stabbing him over and over slashing across the face and chest region.

Joey hurried over to the metal table and began shooting the serpents off. Severus threw Shane to the ground looming over him fangs bared. "It'sssss to LATE! Half of my Sssssyurim is flooded through her body! It's over for you Sssaviors! We're building our strength!"

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

The two watched her spirit fade and Alois turned to Severus. "You know what you need to do! Also, remember 50% or more will still do the effects. They just won't be as strong. Good luck Severus!" Alois laughed.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

Severus hissed and Joey shot off the last of the serpents Safiya scrambled up breathing heavily. The remaining Serpents came wrapping around Joey and Shane strangling them. Dropping what he was holding Severus turned over to Safiya. "Now my little Wolf! Time to finisssh! Then you can have fun with your little toysss!" "NEVER!" Safiya snapped throwing herself against Severus. With the impact. Time stopped ticking. "Safiya!"

Joey cried and she turned to face him. Ripping the serpents off of himself. Somehow only him and she were moving. "What's going on Joey? How the hell is this humanly possible?" She asked her tone full of amazement and confinement. "Your ability! You can freeze time! Just like how Shane can walk into people's dreams and nightmares, just like how I can protect myself along with others from time destroying us!"

"Is is that how you saved me?"

"Yes, Safiya. I still had the force field around me when I jumped through the portal! I'm guessing in that mix when I was holding onto you. It somehow gave us a slight power click!"

"But what do we do now?"

"Takedown this demon freak before you can't handle pausing the town for much longer."

"Can I just ask a few things? I can hold it I promise" Safiya asked. Looking nervously Joey sighed caving in.

"Severus said that I would save him Alois and Evilyn. I don't want to be trapped and forgotten." "You're stronger then Evilyn. You don't need to worry about her. They will protect you." Joey explained and Safiya looked down at her wrist. "There Demons remain. I should know. Alois and Severus brought me into the darkness tied me up to put me in Agony. They plunged me into the darkness. Made me their personal puppet. Now I'm going to be their personal monster." "What do you mean Safiya?" "The Syrium was put into me before. Just a bit and now this 50% is in me. I'm going to be Severus's Monster. Alois's bride and Evilyn's body." "No your not Safiya. I promise you that on all 20 Souls. They are lying to you. I know they are."

"Your right. I believe in you." "Anyway, are you ready?" Joey asked "As Always" Grabbing his pistol and Shane's double-bladed watch Safiya grabbed her Spear. Stabbing the Knife and Spear into his throat Joey aimed ready to shoot. "Now!" Just like that time began playing once more. Joey shot his bullet into his throat and he let out a cry of pain becoming smoke and stars. Once more the biggest stayed behind joining the pastel orange star but in a Pastel green shade.

"HOW!?" Shane asked as the serpents disappeared off of him he got up taking his watch back. Joey and Safiya looked at each other and shrugged. "Story for another day. For now, we have to get back to the lounge." As their weapons went back into its normal forms the three ran back to the lounge. Andrea shut her journal after it grew a new page setting it down on the table.

"Joey, could you do the Journal page check? I want to speak to Safiya." Shane asked at the door of the lounge and Joey nodded going in alone. Shane sat Safiya down in one of the seats. "Take off your jacket and roll up your sleeves," Shane ordered and slipping off her Jacket setting it aside she rolled up both her sleeves. Grabbing her arm Shane looked down at her veins.

"How bad is it? Am I going to become that creature thing Severus speaks of?" She muttered the question and Shane set her arm down examining her gut where she was injected. "I don't know, but only time can tell. To be honest, I think you'll be fine, but if you start to feel unwell please tell me right away. I'll figure out an antidote in the meantime." "Alright, but the other three might ask what's going on so we'll have to think of an excuse. I really really don't want to worry Matt like this." " I have one. Let's go." Slipping her Jacket back on the two walked back inside.

"What took you two so long?" Matt asked. "Safiya was just telling me how she's pregnant." "SHANE!" Safiya squealed slapping him on the shoulder. "Dear lord WHAT?" Joey asked. "Uhh. I-" Eva was at a loss for words with a shocked expression everyone shared. "... congratulations...?" Andrea was confused as hell. "but, but Andrea erased Tyler's memories and it's been a while... Since ya know" Matt began, but quickly lost it.

"Alright. I'm NOT pregnant. Shane and I were just discussing some important matters." Safiya very quickly burned down Shanes lie. "Ok then..." Eva nodded looking at Andrea and Matt confused. "Anyway the writing never showed up for me. It was just a blank page." Joey said and Safiya took the Journal flipping it to the page. 

Spirit Name: Severus  
Status: Saved  
C/O/D:Eaten by Snakewoman  
Harmed: None  
Level:4  
"Severus or Roi Fabito was the 1970s Daredevil who only lasted to hour three. They were one of the many ∫¡∩Λl tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•

"Possibly one of the lowest levels we'll see for rest of the night," Shane said and Joey sighed. Shutting the book and setting it back down on the table Safiya buried her face into her hands. "Now we wait for Teala" Matt grunted crossing his arms. Bronze smoke slowly began to start looming around Everlock. 

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	24. The fear of falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teala returns with a bloodthirsty shape shifting demon! Bar fights come out! Tension begins to form, and the words of a demon sink into a friendship!

**The Fear of Falling Apart**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"I'll go and check if anything has gone on outside. I'll be right back" Safiya said standing up setting her dagger down on the coffee table. "Aren't you going to take your dagger?" Matt asked looking up at her nervously. "I can take care of myself, Matt. Don't worry about me." She assured him with a smile. Opening the lounge door she walked out into the main building heading over to the window peering through the blinds. "Oh no" She muttered and stepping back she hurried back into the lounge. "Temira's here!" She exclaimed and the five stood up.

"You three stay here. Who knows what Temira is capable of!" Joey ordered "And leave Teala? I think NOT! She's my _friend_ Joey!" Eva protested and he sighed. "Sierra was also your friend, but her demon attacked Safiya leaving her with Scars! We can't afford to have anybody harmed or killed. These demons are more powerful and deadly." Joey said calmly and Eva looked at him. "I survived before Joey. I can do this again!" "This is so much different Eva! These are paranormal monsters that a dark mind could think of. Please, Eva. We can't have you getting hurt!" Sighing in defeat Eva nodded. "Fine. I'll stay out of it" Sitting back down they watched the three exit. Eva was defeated feeling useless.

"Sorry you couldn't go with them," Matt spoke up and Eva stood up. "What are you doing?" Andrea asked brow raised. "Seeing my friend and the demon she became." Eva answered. Matt and Andrea looked up at each other before they got up hurrying over and Andrea wrapped her arms around her. "Hey! Let me go!" Eva struggled and Matt looked around the lounge. Grabbing some rope Andrea sat Eva down and Matt tied her up. "Sorry, Eva. We have to follow Joey's orders" Matt sighed. "We can't afford you getting hurt! Like he said." Andrea added and Eva sighed in defeat once more.

"Stay close together!" Joey ordered Shane and Safiya nodding following him. A tall boney destroyed figure coming right towards them. Taking an insight into the figure fear came over them like a large wave over them. From the destroyed mangled rotting sightly hunched over the shape. To the ripped torn clothing and the orange glow of the eyes. To the green ooze that dripped from her mouth and ran through where her human veins once were. "C'mon!" Safiya called running over to a red light. Shane and Joey following.

"Just like it was the first time. Except worse!" Joey cried. Lashing her arms Temira let out a high pitch distorted screech. "Maybe not that worse. Screech is kinda funny not gonna lie." Joey laughed and Temira turned her head quickly bones breaking as she faced the three. "Am I a joke for you!" She hissed "Well with that scream... or screech Safiya what was that?" "It was a screech, Joey." Joey trailed and Safiya answered before Temira smacked the light clean off. "Screw these rules of Everlock!"

Raising her arms she swung down on them, but the three dived apart. Rushing to different directions. "Oh, Sophia! Think you can run and hide?" Temira cackled as she followed the Investigative Reporter. Back pressed up against the wall her heart was pounding. "Even the demon cant pronounce my name. It really is Teala." She muttered as she grabbed her dagger. Pulling it out of her pocket it went into its spear form. "A tiny little toothpick! Haha! Your funny Sophia! Truly a comedian!" Temira laughed and Safiya rolled her eyes. At least it wasn't 'butter knife', but she would rather take that. "Temira I saved your Spirit." "She's weak! A target! You never stood up for her, because you feared for your own safety!"

"Yet she thought of me as her friend. She chose me above all. Teala didn't deserve it!" She lashed stabbing the Spear right into her leg a bit. "Not even Teala's Spirit deserved you. You were her second choice behind Matthew!" Temira screamed lashing her arms slamming Safiya into the wall before disappearing in a cloud of smoke the spear dropping."Shane! Shane! Shane!" Joey called catching up to him. "Has Temira been following you?" Joey asked and Shane shook his head.

"That means she went after Safiya! We need to get her"

"And fast. Who knows what could happen to her."

"She's Immune. So that can be a major use and advantage." The two ran and ran, but no sign of Temira. "Safiya!" Shane called catching sight of her. The two hurried over helping her up. "Dang girl. What happened to you?" He asked worriedly. "First I stabbed her in the leg a bit then she slammed me into the wall, but I feel fine. Just sore mostly." Safiya explained and Shane held onto her. "Catch your breath first woman," Shane ordered and Joey looked around

"I'll take her on myself."

"Bull. You're going to die again."

"Over my Victorian-era grave. Bring her to Fat Man Slims. Save yourself from getting your head ripped off by Matt. Don't leave until I give you guys the 'ok'." Joey ordered and Shane nodded handing him his watch and Safiya's dagger bringing her to Fat Man Slims. Keeping hold of them Joey walked over to Temira's lair. Shane brought her into the bar sitting here down.

"You'll be alright."

"I know I will" Safiya laughed pushing herself up a bit more catching her breath. She wasn't full-on invincible she could still get injured and there was still a 20% chance she could die. After looking around for a while Joey couldn't find Temira and that made his heart sink.

"Oh no... Oh, sweet mother of mercy no god please no!" Joey rasped. Slamming open Fat Man Slim's doors Temira shifted into a more normal, but still demonic form. She was the same size as Teala. She had green going through her Veins and glow at her eyes remained. Her entire body was rotten and destroyed. Her outfit was a Bronze-Rose Gold dress that was torn and ripped. "Sophia! Shane! Pleasant seeing you two again! Fond of this form? Or should I become the monster? You both will learn to fear!" She hissed and in a green flame, a gun appeared in her hand. Holding it up to them. Shane putting himself in front of Safiya. "Temira. Leave her alone, please. She's been through enough!" "Boo Hoo Hoo. We don't give a damn! Nobody cared about what Teala went through! Nobody cared about what she had to say, because its stupid to them, but important to her! She was the one along with Roi who found Lazarus! They told her to defend me and she tried to, but it was never good enough!" Temira hissed firing the gun Shane and Safiya ducking.

"Temira Please. Don't do this! This isn't the way! Teala won't want this!" Shane stepped closer to her "Your right" Temira sighed "Beating you shitless would be more fun for both of us!" She snapped throwing Shane over the bar. Landing on multiple glasses Shane got up wiping glass from himself. "Alright, you crossed the line!" He growled charging into Temira slamming her onto the ground. Pulling herself free from Shane she grabbed a bottle smacking it across his head. Pushing himself up and off the ground he grabbed a bottle also smacking her across the head. 

"You can't fight!" Temira hissed and Shane chucked the broken piece at Temira.

"Not today bitch!" Safiya hissed jumping off the bar landing on Temira. "Since when did you get on the bar?" Shane asked in bewilderment "When you pinned her. I hid behind ready to jump on any second planning on the right angle to jump and save you from getting injured from a broken beer bottle." Safiya replied getting off Temira who climbed back up facing the two.

"Bar fight it is!" She hissed and her forms began to somehow mix together. "Safiya find Joey!" Shane ordered and Safiya hurried out of Fat Man Slims. Temira swung at Shane shoving him into the wall her hands wrapped around his throat.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Shouldn't you be back in the Roaring 20's Dawson?" Evilyn growled and Shane quickly pulled away from her, but she followed him her dead brown eyes meeting his full of life blue ones. Stepping closer and closer grabbing the renegade by the Throat.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Evilyn was right! You should be back in the 1920s! Guess I'll have to send you there!" She roared her grasp becoming tighter and tighter. Struggling to breathe more and more he began choking more and more desperately trying to rip himself free, but she was too strong for him. "Let go you demon!" Joey growled shooting her. Temira screamed and Safiya threw her Spear which pierced her chest. Pulling Shane's watch out letting it go into its double-sided knife she stormed up to her stabbing her right in the throat.

"I told you Temira. Let go of Shane and let go of Teala!" Letting go of the handle of Shane's knife Temira dropped to the ground gasping and screaming as her two forms flashed back and forth letting her become nothing, but smoke. "Shane! Are you alright?" Safiya asked coning up to him examining his throat. "Shane...?" She asked worryingly. Yet he remained silent. Picking up his knife it went back into it watch form. He placed it into his pocket and left.

"He'll come around, but you head down to the drug store and start working on an antidote for your little injection situation. I'll inform them about Temira being destroyed." Joey commented and Safiya nodded. Grabbing her spear she watched it go back to normal and headed towards the drug store. Joey sighed and walked back to the lounge.

"Umm. Why is Eva tied up?"

"Tried going after you guys," Matt explained the whole situation and Eva's face burned with embarrassment. "Great to know. Anyway, Temira has been destroyed. Shane and Safiya are taking some time to themselves. They will return soon." Andrea Matt and Eva all nodded. Andrea stood up and began untying Eva before she disappeared.

"Hey, Safiya!" Andrea called and she swung around facing her. "Yeah?" "Figured you might need some help," Andrea said as the two-headed inside the store. "How did you know?" "Mystic powers still work! Somehow. This fantasy world confuses me." She confessed.

"You remind me of a lot of Calliope with the whole Mystic theme with you two. Even kinda look similar. " "Hey did you ever get the third star?" Andrea asked and she pulled back her sleeve. "Oh sh-" The two looked at each other and Safiya grabbed her spear. "We need to tell Joey and Shane! Warn the others too!" Quickly the two burst into the lounge. Fear struck.

There Temira stood with 6 arms and legs no eyes just black sockets and green flowing in and out throughout her entire body. Eva, Matt, Joey, and Shane all being held on. "holy shiz" Andrea gasped. "SOPHIA! ANDREA! Another pleasant surprise!" Temira laughed reaching for them, but the two stepped back. "Wish we could say the same" Safiya muttered "C'mom drop your weapon! Join your friends!" Temira laughed and the two began catching sight of the clouds that blocked them off from reality making them mindless limp bodies. "get the pistol and knife" Safiya whispered to Andrea.

"I'll distract Temira" She added and Andrea nodded at her order. "Alright, Temira. I'll play your little game!" Safiya accepted the challenge and Temira reached for her, but Safiya stabbed into her hand. Temira screamed and Andrea bolted towards Joey and Shane. "Not fair!" Temira whined and Safiya charged closer stabbing her chest. Temira let out another cry and Andrea reached grabbing Joey's pistol from his hand. Raising one of her other arms she crept it behind Safiya ready to pierce it through her back. With a small hiss, Temira shot her arm and Safiya threw herself down leading her to stab herself. Temira screamed and instantly she started slashing at her blindly. Andrea came behind Shane and grabbed his watch. "I got them!" Andrea called and Safiya looked over, but Temira seized her moment and grabbed her. Not even being able to scream from being startled her Spear dropped and a cloud wrapped around her. "Oh god" She whimpered.

Andrea ran grabbing the spear. Temira screamed and reached for Andrea. "Not today!" She laughed shooting at her. The watch went double-sided and Andrea threw the Spear into her chest. Temira screamed and she threw the knife at her throat. Screaming more and more her body became weaker. "Night Night Biatch" Andrea growled locking her eyes with Temira's. Raising Joey's pistol she aimed it towards her head pulling the trigger back. As the Aura's burned at her Temira screamed dropping the five crumbling into the ground in smoke. The ashes quickly became stars and the biggest one set itself on Safiya creating a third rose-gold star.

"Is everyone alright?" Eva asked getting up. "We're fine" Matt said helping Safiya up. Shane and Joey nodding. "Thanks, Andrea! You saved us back there!" Joey smiled coming up to her and she nodded. Safiya grabbed her Journal flipping it to the most recent page.

Spirit Name: Temira  
Status: Saved  
C/O/D:Strangled by Man with no Name  
Harmed: None  
Level:4  
"Temira or Teala Dunn was the 1970s Super Spy who only lasted to hour four. They were one of the many ∫¡∩Λl tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•

"It confuses me. Why is it Spirit name? And not ya'know 'Demon Name'?" Matt confessed and Safiya simply shrugged. "Maybe the dead guests are the demons and their counterparts are the spirits." Eva theorized "I mean it would kinda make sense" Shane added in. Everyone turned to look at him brows raised eyes burning with curiosity. "I mean after all. Joey Safiya and I have all been I guess you could say 'off' ever since we went into the Eras. It was quite clear in the Victorian Era. The 20s not so much." "Shane. I was possessed by a demon and lost my life to two demons!" Safiya pointed out. "Your mood seemed to switch quickly when you came back from the dead again." "I had to watch my boyfriend's frickin memory to get erased!" "Not really a valid excuse for your being quite a. What do you people call it? Oh right. A total bitch!" Shane growled taken aback the five stared at him.

"Loki..." Joey rasped under his breath. The devious glint in Shane's eyes vanished. "S-s-sorry. I I I'm sorry Safiya." Shane stuttered and Safiya wrapped her arms around her gut fighting back whimpers of pain. "Safiya are you alright?" Matt asked nervously coming up to her. "The syrium. Shit" The memory clicked in Shane's head and he looked at Matt. "Let's go. You're smart." He ordered and the two walked out heading towards the Pharmacy.

"It'll be alright. I promise" Joey came up to her looking into her eyes kneeling in front of her.

"You'll be alright. Shane and Matt will help you. I promise they'll take care of you!"

"Severus and Alois said it's too late" She whimpered "Those Monsters are putting lies into your head."

"They aren't lying. I was brought into those monsters realm."

"You were dead. You are alive and that's all that matters. Your alive and breathing. You have a beating heart. Don't give up. It will only make it work faster and get to you more. You are strong enough to handle this. Whatever the hell happens from now on don't do it out if fear. Do it to stop them save yourself and keep your promise. Don't have the Fear of Falling Apart."

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	25. The first punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killed revived and survived. Thats the story of Matthew Patrick. Yet from his death part of a twisted demon latched onto him. Trust is slowly crumbling and time is ticking.

**The first punch**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"I can't believe you how could you forget something like an antidote to reverse effects!" Matt said frantically and Shane quickly regretted his decision of bringing Matt along.

"Well, when a demon gives you flashbacks of another demon. Then you kinda let it be an entrance for your own personal demon to enter." Shane replied coolly and Matt nodded a little confused as they entered the pharmacy. "Anyway. Do you think your demons will come out?" He asked and Matt shrugged. "Who knows" He responded emptying out the metal bucket of any left remaining liquid from last time. To his luck and surprise, it was empty and clean.

Andrea walked up to Joey looking at Safiya. She looked at Joey then just backhanded Safiya across the face. "ANDREA!" "Yes?" She asked casually

"YOU SLAPPED HER-"

"I'm aware"

"WHY?!"

"Smack the demon out of her"

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR APPROVAL FROM SAFIYA!"

Andrea looked back at Safiya. "May I please slap the demon out of you so you can be stable for a bit?" Andrea asked and Safiya gave her a blank stare.

"SWEETJESUSCHRISTWHY-"

"One slap was good enough" Safiya answered

"INOJUSTNOCIPHER- SAFIYA SHE SLAPPED YOU!"

"I'm aware"

"I'm I-" Joey was speechless and Eva stood in the corner trying not to laugh.

"Lavender Petals, Rose Thorns, Human Blood, and Bat Blood" Shane read and Matt looked up at him. "I'll get the flower stuff and you get the blood" Matt said and Shane nodded. He handed him a copy and the two went separate ways.

"Yo Safiya give me a bit of your blood" Shane called as he burst into the lounge. "Sure" She replied with a smile. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE- WOMAN ARE YOU SICK?" Joey screamed. "I need her blood for the antidote" "i-" Safiya pulled out her dagger and nicked a small part of her finger. Shane took what he needed and left. "You all need Jesus-"

"But Tyler's back home burning his Thespian Costume" Andrea said and Joey buried his face into his hands and screamed.

Matt hurried over to the graveyard. "Sorry Roi" He muttered ripping the Roses from his grave. He hurried over to Safiya's former grave his heart sightly racing. He grabbed the Lavender shoving them into his pocket. With nobody in sight, he grabbed the shovel left by Nikita and began digging and digging. Finally, he was met with a small crash and grabbed the lid of the coffin pushing the Coffin lid off he took in the sight. Bones, but not human bones. Bones of Bats and Wolves with an outline of a demon and claw marks on the side of the coffin. "oh god.." He gasped before closing the coffin running off not even wanting to bury it back up.

"So tell me what I need to do?" Safiya asked as she entered the witch's lair with Shane. "Grab a bat nick it and let it bleed into the tiny jar with your blood," Shane explained and Safiya nodded. Taking the tiny jar she walked in. Eyes of bats came looking down at her one flying on her shoulder. "Brendon!" She smiled and Brendon gave a small squeak of happiness at their small reunion. "Hey, bud! I have a small request. Is it alright if a take a small drop of your blood? Shane needs it for my Antidote! I would like to not have a never-ending throbbing pain in my gut." Safiya explained and Brendon squeaked "Yeah Severus and Alois" Brendon curled up in her arms poking his tiny leg out. Safiya gave him a small tiny nick and his blood came dripping into the jar. "Thanks, bud!" Safiya smiled and Brendon licked at his foot until it stopped bleeding.

The two went back to join Shane. "Found Brendon?" "Yep!" Shane laughed and him, Safiya and Brendon all headed back to the Pharmacy.

Matt met up with the two a few moments later. Locking the door they put the container in the center and began working. Matt ripped off the thorns setting them in the container next her added in the Lavender. Uncapping the jar of Safiya's and Brendon's blood he poured it in. Quickly he mixed it up pouring it into a cup. "Ready?" He asked as the last of the liquid went into the syringe

"Pretend its Capri-Sun" Matt commented and the two looked at him. "I say it to Ollie with medicine. Technically this is medicine" Shane sighed and Safiya lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal a nasty mark from were Severus injected her. "Are you sure your ready?" "Positive now go!" Safiya growled and Shane stabbed the Syringe into her gut. Slowly the liquid became less and less. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ow, mother trucker!" She screamed biting her tongue her nails digging into her hand. "You're done. You lived. You want a lollipop or something?" Releasing her tongue and taking her nails out of her hand she relaxed. "Now we wait" Matt muttered and unlocking the door they left heading back to the lounge.

"Well?" Eva asked standing up. The other two also coming up. "Now we wait for it to kick in. It'll start off with her blood becoming crimson again instead of lavender. Then the mark on her gut will cease and whatever Alois and Severus did to her will cease to exist also. There might be a scar, might not. Most likely not." Shane explained, "What even did they do to you?" Eva asked looking over at her. 

"I was made their puppet and given the syrium. That's really all I can remember. " "Where you bought right to them?" Joey asked genuinely more curious and interested. "Severus grabbed me and brought me to Alois" "Did you fight back?" "I-" "Alright shut up. Safiya C'mon" Matt cut in walking out of the lounge Safiya following him. "Did we ask too much?" Andrea asked "Maybe too little" Shane muttered as he began to grow suspicious of Matt. Brendon quickly following Safiya.

"Matt what the heck! I was about to answer and explain everything!" Safiya growled and Matt stopped an evil glint in his eye. Turning to face Safiya his face changed to a saddened one. "I'm sorry Rosanna. I didn't want all that stress on you. After all your best friend!"

"What did you just call me...?"

"My 'Best Friend'. Why would you like me to call you my sister?"

"No! Not that! Before that!"

"Why your name of course!"

"But, Rosanna isn't my name..."

"Sorry. It's late and I'm a bit tired. I meant Safiya. C'mon, let's keep going."

Matt grabbed onto her wrist his grip tight pulling her farther and farther away. Brendon tried to catch up fluttering his wings, but it shortly became useless. The bat huffed and flew back to the lounge. "Brendon? Didn't you give after them?" Joey asked coming up to the Bat who squeaked in response. "What! No!" Eva and Andrea looked over at each other. "is he really talking to a bat?" Eva whispered "Its name is literally Brendon. As in Brendon Urie." Andrea whispered back. "Matt's not evil Brendon! He wouldn't do anything to hurt Safiya!" "I'm not playing around anymore. I am listening to this bat." Shane growled grabbing his watch and instantly it went into it a double-sided knife. "Don't come to me! You won't want to see this!" Shane hissed storming out. Andrea running after him.

"You're being stupid Andrea." "I'm coming to get Safiya and only Safiya." Andrea protested and not in the mood Shane fell silent. "Let me go!" Safiya screamed ripping herself free. With a sharp angry turn, Matt smirked coming closer to her. Trapping her against the wall. "Oh, Rosanna. Don't protest!" "I'm not Rosanna!" Safiya hissed shoving him out of the way. "Oh, you're foolish. I know how to make you stay" He laughed. "After all. I can leave whenever and head over to your house and have a little fun." "You wouldn't dare hurt him!" "Oh I would" Matt smirked and Safiya looked at him her heart racing.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"I want to keep my promise to him. Matt, please. I want to go home to him! Please don't do anything to Tyler!" Safiya cried an amused look in his eyes. "My sweet Safiya. I'll spare him, but you must do as I say. After all, I am more powerful then you!" He growled and she caved in. "D-Deal" "Good choice my little Rosanna" Andrea and Shane stormed up to the two. "My little Rosanna go along with Andrea here. Shane and I must speak, unfortunately" Matt said gravelly and Safiya quickly hurried towards Andrea and the two girls hurried out of earshot and sight of Matt. "What happened?" "I made a deal with Matt. As long as I obey him he won't leave to go and harm or kill Tyler." "You shouldn't have done that!" Andrea hissed and Safiya looked down. "It was the right thing to do!"

"You would do anything to keep that Promise? Wouldn't you?"

"Of course. I love him, Andrea"

"Your Brave Safiya"

"I don't feel brave."

"Your brave to me and to Tyler and the others. Don't fall weak. Stay strong. Shane and I will make sure Matt doesn't cross the line. That is not Matt. Don't let him become a demon. After all these Demons are from Evilyn's and Loki's minds along with their power source."

"Your right Andrea."

"C'mon. Let's get you back to the lounge"

"Don't use an innocent name on her! Those two girls don't deserve this or like this and how your acting!" Shane snapped putting the knife towards him. "Shane oh Shane. My little Rosanna would be broken!" "Rosanna is _DEAD_. There is no bringing her back! Only saving her from a demon. With you being revived I thought we wouldn't have to deal with your demon. Apparently, we guessed wrong!" Shane growled and Matt sighed. "I am no demon. Evilyn doesn't play like that! Nor does my little Rosanna! She's smart, but not the smartest. She lost her life to Zilla and Alois and they are dumb as hell demons who are needy." "One wanted a Heart. One wanted a Bride. And you? You wanted your best friend who is dead and a demon. Those were actual corrupted demons and spirits who were trapped. You? You are not corrupted, yet here we are!" "Are you really defending the Enemy?" "They aren't the 70s enemy. You are of the 70s enemy. Safiya Joey and I are doing our mission, but you Andrea and Eva had to come around." Shane hissed storming off. Matt ran after him slamming him into the ground punching him in the face. Soon enough Shane blacked out. Sighing Matt dragged his body into Fat Man Slims tying him up to the seats. 

"Shane hasn't come back yet and I'm worried." Safiya sighed and Matt came in. "Where's Shane?" Joey demanded and Matt came over to him "You'll see!" He growled and the three watched in shock frozen in fear. Joey's unconscious body falling in front of them. "MATT! WHAT THE HECK!" Eva screamed and Matt dragged Joey out towards Fat Man Slims tying him to the seat also. "I would never punch a girl. My Rosanna come!" He ordered and Safiya shook her head sadly.

"You won't get away with this! I know what you are doing" She hissed as Matt tied her to the pole blindfolding her. "My Rosanna. You're foolish!" "Actually you are!" She hissed throwing up her legs kicking and pushing him away ripping herself from the weak knot. Ripping off the blindfold she shoved Matt onto the seat tying him up to it. "Shane. Joey. You can get up now" She ordered and the two came up. Pulling out their weapons pointing them at Matt. "Safiya Shane let me have a few words. Then we can cleanse him" Joey growled and the two exited. 

"Matt. Your crossing the LINE!" Joey growled, "I'm just saving Rosanna!" "Doing what your doing isn't the way to save her. It's sickening" "You should have been the one to be stabbed Instead! The witches should have sacrificed you!" Matt hissed back struggling the evil glow in his eyes grew stronger. "Safiya Shane now!" He hissed and the two came in. Putting the pistol to his head Joey pulled the trigger back. "Any last words demon?" Shane hissed "Evilyn is coming. Bringing Loki with her! You two aren't safe!" "Bull" Joey hissed releasing. Shane and Safiya stabbing into his arm. The auras glowing burning into him. A weak light Grey smoke escaping from Matt. A small pastel purple star appearing on Safiya's wrist. Pulling their weapons down Matt laid there unconscious and unharmed. Reaching into her Jacket Safiya, she pulled out her journal.

Spirit Name: Matthis/Matt  
Status: Dead, Revived, Escaped, Controlled, and Saved  
C/O/D:Beaten to Death by Strongman Harmed: None  
Level:4  
"Matthis or Matthew(Matpat) Patrick was the 1970s Detective who lasted to an hour five before getting revived at hour seven by Safiya Nygaard and Joey Graceffa. They were one of the many ∫¡∩Λl tortured and survived Souls affected by the grim evil of   
¢£€×• 

"Never once has that demon spoke of his name" Shane muttered "At least I have nothing to fear" Safiya muttered walking out of the Bar. Joey coming after her. "Hey. At least there is nothing left to fear. Matt will probably come back around eventually." "Yeah" She muttered. Doubt with Joey's words flooded her as if she was drowning in an ocean of blood after being thrown out a window.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	26. Your Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon of many doll types with servants. Three taken and tied up. One unaware of whats going on, one unable to bring themselves to do this, one taking a risk that may take their life. Will Annabelle succeed in revenge of Colleen Ballinger's murder? Or will she fall and shatter?

**Your Legacy**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"I'm not sure I can." Joey sighed burying his face into his hands. Right when they returned and Safiya announced that Colleen was next it was just like the Justine situation all over again. "Don't be afraid Joey. You're more powerful anyway." Safiya assured him with a slight smirk and gave him a wink as Eva came in. "Matt is beginning to awaken. I will gladly whack him again if needed." Joey and Safiya walked out Eva and Andrea holding onto the bats even tighter ready to whack him in case he got any ideas.

"What the...? Why am I tied up?" "Shut it Demon Boy" Andrea hissed and Safiya looked at her then back at him. "What's my name?" She asked coming in front of him meeting eye level. "What? What kind of question is that?" "What's my name?" She asked again "Answer her or I'll kick you like She did, but harder!" Andrea spat "What's. My. Name?" Safiya asked slowly making her words as clear as can be. "Safiya!" "We got em y'all. Joey untie him. Eva gets Shane" Safiya ordered and Eva set the bat down and exited. Joey walked behind Matt and began untying him slowly. "Eva! Oh, thank god!" Shane sighed and Eva came over unlocking him from the stripper pole. "Promise you won't try to kill Matt again and have Andrea hit you across the head with a whiskey bottle and handcuff you to the stripper pole again?" "Promise. Just please free me!" Eva simply smiled and the two walked back to the lounge.

"Alright. Who knows when Colleen and whatever she has comes." Joey began "Actually its Annabelle. Sorry to cut you off" Safiya cut in. "It's fine. Anyway when Annabelle and or whatever she brings come with her fight and destroy them. It's a part of her demon and can make her weaker." Joey explained and the group nodded.

"OH JOEY!" Annabelle sang throwing her ragdoll body into the lounge. Four Demonic Dolls climbing in after her. "Joey C'mon!" Shane urged and the two men hurried into the lounge. "GET THEM!" She snarled and three of the four demon dolls came charging for Andrea, Matt, and Eva grabbing them. "Let go!" Safiya hissed pulling out her Spear. The fourth doll opened up a portal and the other three dragged them in. Safiya slashed and stabbed after them while the dolls tied up Matt Andrea and Eva. Small, but strong they were "GET OFF!" Andrea screamed as her body was shoved into the portal along with Eva's. "MATT KEEP FIGHTING THEM OFF!" Safiya called and the other two came charging for Safiya. Distracted with them she stabbed into their heads kicking them in the crotch area shoving them away. "Shane! Joey!" She called, but they were in the lounge area. Sighing she kept fighting and stabbing into them, but it was useless. "SAFIYA!" Matt cried and Safiya looked over to see his hand reaching out. Dropping her Spear she grabbed his hand tugging at him, but it was too late she lost her grasp and Matt disappeared along with Andrea and Eva.

"NO! God damn it!" She screamed "Oh Honey. Don't scream much longer" Annabelle came up to Safiya. Her body felt plush and stuffing pieces stuck out from her tears. She has covered in stitches her clothing was a white and dusty gold dress with patches of many pink, purple, and blue shades. Her hair in pigtails and her eyes were buttons. Her face was the smoothest shiniest porcelain Safiya ever seen. Wrapping her doll arms around her like she was a doll herself! Annabelle looked into her eyes. "My son would love to have you like a doll" "S-s-son?" Safiya rasped and Annabelle unzipped the stomach area of her dress revealing a large stitch other stitches dotted around. "You would have loved Flynn if you got to meet him, but you shut the door on me Safiya. You killed my son and me! I was going to get Married!" She faked a few tears zipping her stomach back up she pulled down the sleeves a bit to reveal her shoulders. Two initials sewed in. In the left Joey's initials. On the right her own. "You were supposed to get Engaged and Married too! And I know how much you want a family with Tyler." "Shut up! Don't bring him into this" Safiya hissed. Annabelle's button eyes grew wide before locking. "I'll remember that Safiya! I remember everything. From the voting to you shutting that door! You were selfish. I should have voted you and not Rosanna! Flynn, Erik, Rachel, Kory let's go!" Annabelle hissed and she and the four dolls disappeared.

"Safiya!" Joey called and the two came out the lounge coming up to her. "Where's Eva, Andrea, and Matt?" Shane asked "They kidnapped them. All three of them" Safiya's said in a distressed tone. "Who?" "The demonic dolls that Annabelle brought with her. One named after her sister one her husband the other her best friend and the last one, named after her son." Shane and Joey froze looking at each other. "What do you mean 'son' Safiya?" Joey asked. "Joey. We closed the Iron maiden doors on a woman who was going to be a mother."

"Oh my God. Oh my god. Oh my sweet Jesus god." Joey paced back and forth in the lounge. Shane looked at the savant and Investigative Reporter sighing and Safiya was studying the box with the locks. "We need to find out what is in this" She muttered. A note fell from the ceiling and Shane walked over grabbing it.

_ "One Doll, Two Dolls, Three Dolls. In the Dollhouse of Everlock Annabelle only likes 1 doll, but there are two too many. Let one play Annabelle's three games. In the end, collect your prize and find a way to defeat it. Be wise. Annabelle likes Smart Dolls." _

Shane read and the three looked at each other. "I'll go." "Safiya your Crazy" Shane said "I'm crazy and I'm doing this. I know this more then you and I can't risk Joey getting killed." "Crazy equals Genius" Joey muttered and not wanting to waste any more time Shane sighed "Good luck Safiya" Safiya nodded and walked out of the lounge. Shane and Joey watched her leave the two sighing.

"Redemption time for all the times you made yourself weak" She muttered and a table with a note stood in the middle. Safiya hurried over

_"Doll Makers Shop is your first stop"_

Setting the note down she quickly hurried to the shop. Grabbing the key from under the mat she unlocked the door pushing it open. A loud crash coming from inside. Finally opening the door she stepped inside. The board she put up to stop the doll laid on the ground rotten and in half. "Good day sir" She chuckled under her breath. Walking over to the glass box she read the other note.

_ "One, Two, Three, Four. Pill after Pill. Pick a Pill then reach inside and grab your prize." _

Safiya sighed and grabbed one of them swallowing it. The only way to really describe it. A mix of Bitter Cherry, Rotten Lemon, and Reese's? "Reese's don't deserve this. Since this is the year they first came out damn it this is disgusting." She muttered and the top of the metal container flew out. "Sweet Rowana Ravenclaw-" Safiya gasped and walked over pulling up her sleeve reaching inside. Feeling around for a bit she finally grabbed the item. "It's Impossible! How? How is this possible?" Safiya asked pulling her hand out of a large metal container her hand covered in tar. "How? Just how?" She muttered wiping away Tar revealing a brownish-orange Key. With that, another note fell.

_ "Found it! Congratulations! Yet this game isn't over yet." _

Setting the Note back down one of the dolls came bursting into the room. "Kory" She rasped at the familiar-looking doll. The twisted doll came charging for her and Safiya kicked him in the head shoving it back. The doll hissed and ran back to her. Safiya hurried to the back of the metal container and the Kory doll came charging towards her. "Never Personally met you, but I am very sorry sir," She said frantically shoving the Metal container onto him. The doll screamed and began becoming weaker and weaker before becoming smoke. Another note falling.

" _You made it! Go to the room of trails and complete the trail you did. Good Luck. It'll be the most shocking!"_

Sighing in defeat she headed into the room of trails seeing the familiar bar ready to relieve the shocking experience. "Hello old Friend" Safiya stood in the trial room her heart racing just like it did the first time. Grabbing onto the bar jolts of electricity flooding through her again. "Shit. Ty, I did that for you, you better be proud of me. Where ever you are." She hissed under her breath letting go. A door swung open and the Rachel doll came crawling into the room. "HELL NO- no thank you ma'am" She screamed, but the doll screamed louder charging at her. Safiya grabbed onto the bar pulling it midway before the electricity became too much. It fell right back at the start and the Doll climbed onto the table pulling a butcher knife raising it. Safiya grabbed onto the Bar and the doll swung and she yanked it. The knife and Bar met and the doll Screamed dropping the knife. Falling down Safiya quickly slammed the bar into the doll's throat. It screamed and screamed as waves and jolts rippled through her. "Whoa ho no. Ow ow ow-" She breathed catching her breath. Looking down at her hand it had a slight mark. "Take that you demonic doll sister" She laughed and a tiny box fell. Quickly she hurried over to it and opened it up. A green key sitting inside. Grabbing it she walked over to the note that fell.

_ "You won again! Congratulations! Head to the room of the Iron Maiden and face the last Challenge!" _

Putting the green key with the other brown key in her pocket she headed towards the Iron Maiden. Grabbing the note from the position her heart dropped.

_ "Come inside the Iron Maiden. Survive you get the final key, but one wrong move can make it messy. Very messy." _

Setting the note down Safiya walked over to the Iron Maiden. Creaking it open she saw organs they couldn't clean out and the bottom jaw bone of Colleen. Grabbing the jaw bone she threw it in disgust and set one foot in. Setting the other one in the felt the edges of the spikes graze her. This was going to be her third and final resting spot. Grabbing one of the doors she shut it slowly sucking in as hard as she can. Fear and anxiety made her thoughts race. "I wish I could believe" She breathed and close the final door shutting her eyes tight. 

"SAFIYA!" Joey screamed throwing himself off the couch. Shane looked over at him blankly and confused at his sudden outburst. "THE IRON MAIDEN! SHE'S INSIDE!" He cried grabbing his pistol he ran out. Shane was going to follow, but it was too late. Joey ran and ran bursting into the Dollmakers shop he ran into the Iron Maiden Room. "Safiya!" He called running up to the doors forcing them open. Only hearing her name Safiya wanted to slam her body into the doors. She didn't know whose voice it was, but she knew it was a voice.

"Rather this way than from Annabelle" She whimpered and Joey ripped open the Iron Maiden Doors Safiya falling out crashing onto the ground. "Oh my god! You're alive!" He breathed in relief and Safiya looked up. Annabelle burst into the room with the remaining two dolls. "JOEY SAFIYA! YOU CHEATED!" She growled firing a gun. "NO!" Safiya screamed in rage and just like that. Time stopped once more. A Force Field around Joey. "Thank you" Joey breathed and not even realizing she froze time again Safiya nodded slowly. Stepping out of the way Joey came up behind Annabelle. Safiya grabbed the other two dolls and placed them into the Iron Maiden. "Ready Joey?" "Ready" Letting time go back into play Safiya slammed shut the iron maiden doors. The bullets came zipping towards her and quickly Safiya ducked her hand getting kicked from the rusty old iron maiden. "well shiz-" Safiya thought "NO! HOW?" Annabelle screamed dropping her own pistol. Joey shot into her head and Safiya put her dagger at her throat. "Give me the final Key now or else I make your destruction slow and more painful!"

Safiya ordered and ripping the stitch on her chest she pulled out a red key. Safiya quickly grabbed it shoving the Dagger into her chest letting it expand. Pulling Shane's watch from his Pocket Joey stabbed it was her human jaw one was. Annabelle screamed in agony before becoming smoke. A single teal star coming on her wrist. The two walked back to the lounge remaining in silence. Shane paced around mostly looking at the box.

A portal opened up Eva, Andrea, and Matt all getting kicked out landing on the ground. "Guys!" He smiled Safiya and Joey walking in. "Joey! Safiya! You guys are ok! Also, Matt Andrea and Eva are back! Also, your hands bleeding Safiya!" Reaching in her pocket she pulled out the three colored keys. "Matt! Eva! Andrea!" Joey smiled and the three stood up. "Joey this is yours. Shane this is yours. We can worry about my bloody hand later." Safiya handed them their respected colored keys green going to Joey and brownish-gold going to Shane. They crossed along the box grabbing the Locks that matched the key colors. Shane put him in first then Joey finally Safiya. The three turned them and it unlocked. Removing the three locks Safiya opened up the box. "What are these?" Shane asked. "Artifact Pieces" Safiya breathed. "What would it make?" Andrea questioned pushing herself up on the couch "I don't know but by the looks of it. There are other needed pieces"

"What about the gems from the Victorian Era?" Andrea asked. "Andrea its too dangerous" Joey commented "In that one part of the Afterlife. The actual normal house part is fine and safe." "Still to Dangerous" "I'll go" Safiya offered. The group looking at her. "You died there, woman!" Eva pointed out. "I died here and was possessed by a demon here. If I can handle being here I can handle going back to the Victorian era." "No. I'm going for you Safiya. You're needed here. Andrea and I won't even be that long! Also, get your hand banged up please." Shane offered "I mean he's not wrong." Matt pointed out "Alright." Safiya sighed. "Be safe you two" Andrea and Shane laughed. Taking the watch from Shane's hand Andrea focused as hard as possible. A small portal for two ripped into existence and the two walked inside.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Andrea and Shane entered the old house and the two-headed upstairs. Heading into the room where they stayed Shane walked over to the desk. Clearing it off he grabbed the box and set it down opening it up. All the tiny Artifacts laying neatly down. Lauren's Fang, Jesse's Eye of Blood, DeStorm's Arrow, Liza's Feather, Tana's Snowflake, Gabbie's Heart covered in gears, and Alex's Dagger made of bones. "I feel like somethings missing" Andrea muttered. Shane simply shrugged and opened up the door a force throwing itself onto him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME?" The creature hissed and Andrea slammed it off. "Alison!" "I should have just let them tear you to pieces!" She hissed and shoved Andrea into the wall. Her face went pale her eyes black and more fangs came from her mouth fangs circling all around her head. Wolf ears on top of her head and claws sharper than the Harpies with fur all over her. Shane got up reaching into his pocket pulling out his watch. Silently he let it go into its knife form. Andrea tried to pull her head away, but Alison grew closer and closer to her. Shane came up behind Alison stabbing her in the throat. Alison screamed and Shane tore it out piercing it in her neck. Twisted it at and angle he ripped free. Still screaming in pain she disappeared into Ash.

"Oh my god" Andrea breathed catching her breath. Shane grabbed the box handing Andrea the watch. "Let's get out of here as soon as possible" He ordered and she nodded focusing yet still shaken. The portal opened up and the two walked through. Shane keeping a firm grasp onto the box.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"BULL!" Safiya yelled crossing her arms (wincing in pain from her bandaged up hand). Brendon crossing his tiny little Bat Wings. "What the- what happened here?" Andrea whispered to Eva giving Shane his watch back. "They got in a fight while you guys were gone." "That's quick?" Shane asked in a whisper.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"You could have died!"

"I died _TWICE_!"

"So?"

"SO! I KNOW DEATH MORE THEN YOU!"

"I WAS BROUGHT BACK!"

"BY ME!"

"I BROUGHT YOU BACK TOO!"

"BULL!"

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Damn" Andrea whispered. "Um. Guys. We got them" Shane announced and Safiya turned to face him. A smile coming over her face. "What was the point of it?" Andrea asked "Revival. It was actually kinda funny" Eva replied. Shane and Safiya walked over to the table and Joey finished putting the three pieces together. Shane opened up the box and Safiya put each one in. A golden glow came over the Artifact and Safiya picked it up. "What is it?" Brining her finger across it and studying it close she started connecting the gems into its story.

_ "The Spirit's Eye(Jesse), Fang(Lauren), and Heart(Gabbie) all became Cold as Snow(Tana). It became darker and darker as a full demon. It's Angel Wings becoming Demon Wings(Liza). Arrows(DeStorm) and Daggers (Alex)as its weapons of choice. It became two more Demons of sin and tragedy.  _

"How do you know this?" "The Gems tell a story marking a demons legacy " Safiya explained "Your Legacy. Since the Demon did, in fact, become two demons" Joey added "Are you saying this is where they are harvested? Or came from?" Shane asked and Safiya shrugged. "Who knows" She replied setting it back in the box. "Safiya your Journal!" Eva pointed out and she hurried over to it and flipped it open

Spirit Name: Annabelle  
Status: Saved  
C/O/D: Shoved into Iron Maiden  
Harmed: None  
Level:6  
"Annabelle or Colleen Ballinger was the 1970s Disco Dancer who lasted to hour six. They were one of the many ∫¡∩Λl tortured and survived Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×• 

"Four down. Three more to go" Joey sighed "At least we'll get a break" Shane pointed out "Knock on Wood" Safiya chuckled. "I have something to say!" Matt stepped in and everybody looked at him. Safiya just gave him an evil glare but listened. "Joey, what about your demon? I mean you did die in the Victorian Era, wouldn't your demon also be from that thing?" He asked and everybody looked at Joey. "I don't know much about my Demon." He confessed.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	27. Unaware of my Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break, thats all the six want, but will they get a break? Or will a demon that takes form of someone quite familiar show the three demon hunters what happened when they messed with time!

**Unaware of my Status**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Could you three-step out?" Joey asked, "We are in this together!" Matt pointed out "Please step out," Joey asked again. "But but but-" "Just got Matt! Please?" Safiya ordered. Eva and Andrea practically dragging him out as he protested, but the words came out in a jumbled twisted mess "What's up to Joey?" Shane asked. He sighed and walked over to the Artifact grabbing it. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry guys." He sighed. Twisting it screams came from it two black orbs coming out. "Joey no-" Safiya breathed. Joey closed his eyes and the orbs came closer to them. "Why? Joey why would you do this to us!" Shane asked. "I'm sorry." Joey cried out and one of the Orbs slammed Safiya into the corner her shocked screams muffled. "Joey! Please stop this!" Shane's body hit the wall falling to the ground. Safiya was somehow chained up again trying to rip and slither herself free. Joey looked at the two of them two figures coming for them both. "Joey please!" Safiya cried as the chains on her wrists began making her lose feeling in her hands. Shane's arms were wrapped around himself like a straight jacket.

Tears began filling Joey's eyes. "I'm sorry. This is the only way to defeat them and get out!" He cried and the figures came crashing into the two. He covered his ears trying to block out the screams. Screwing his eyes shut he fell to his knees still blocking out the screams which quickly became cries which ended as chokes. Then Silence. The Bitter Sound of Silence. The bitter ice cold horrible sound of silence. A silence that he thought could kill. "Well done on getting them, Joey. Now join them!" A voice hissed and Joey blacked out in a snap.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"Where are we?" Shane asked and Safiya shrugged still in chains. "My Theory. The Church in the afterlife" "Right you Are!" A voice chuckled. A figure coming out from the Shadows. "Daniel?!" Shane and Safiya gasped in shock. "Daniel? Who's he? The name's Pluto. And you all made the real world even more at risk!" "What do you mean 'at Risk'?" Joey questioned and Pluto chuckled finding amusement in the Savants question. "I see you have yet to see your sins. Allow me to show you what you foolish demon hunters soul savings humans did!" He laughed and with a snap the four were back in LA. "Shane the first time you used your ability given to you by the SAE. This is what you caused!"

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"GET AWAY!" A man snapped _"Garrett!"_ Shane whimpered and Safiya stood closer to Shane. "I don't know anything about the disappearance of Shane!" "Please. Mr. Watts, we need info!" "I said I knew _NOTHING_! I haven't seen Shane! I haven't seen Shane in MONTHS" Garrett hissed and officers came up grabbing him. _"DAMN IT NO._ " Shane hissed as he watched Garrett get taken away. Pluto snapped again and this time they were in his home.

"I don't know anything. I don't know anything. I I I-" Garrett paced around muttering eyes twitching. Jumping at even the smallest of creaks from walking. " _Garrett! It's alright! I'm right here!"_ Shane reached for him, but his hand only went through. "Your turn Joey!"

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Pluto chuckled and with a Snap they were in Andrea's place with Tyler(O), Tyler(W), Ryland, and Daniel. "I said it a thousand times. I'll say it again! I don't care about Joey! He LIED to me for YEARS" Daniel snapped and Andrea sighed. "Daniel. He's your boyfriend! Don't you want him back?" Tyler(O) asked and Daniel rolled his eyes. "Can we just please go back to planning on finding them? I want to see Safiya so badly" Tyler(W) asked, but they just ignored him. "I only want Shane and Safiya back!" Daniel growled. Tyler(O) and Andrea sighing at his words. "But they are missing along with Joey!" Tyler(O) pointed out. "Wasn't Shane found d-d-dead?" Ryland asked "No, the first time they found the first group Shane was dead. The second time he was gone. A dead man can't walk. It's clear he was alive." Andrea reminded him. Suddenly a large black-cloaked figure burst in. "HOLY SHIT!" The group screamed scrambling up. The figure grabbed three chains and swung them around lassoing Ryland, Daniel, and Tyler(W) the figure dragged them close. _"NO! LET THEM GO! Let Daniel go!"_ Joey screamed and just like that the hooded figure disappeared with the three of them. "Shane Joey and Safiya are going to kill us-" Tyler(O) sighed and Andrea's face was haunted with fear. 

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"Your turn little girl!" Pluto growled and their faces dropped. With a snap, the three were in a Graveyard. Jenna and Rachel entered hands in their pockets.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"I can't believe Safiya and Shane both are missing." "Yeah. I basically lived with Tyler for a week, because of how broken and disheveled he was." Jenna commented and Rachel nodded slowly. "Anyway. Here it is" Rachel pointed out. Safiya pushed through the two her heart dropping and breaking. "Its a shame she committed suicide. She only lived here for four months!" Jenna sighed and Rachel nodded setting the flowers down. _"Please let this be a joke!"_ Safiya cried hugging the grave. "I mean Cristine had so much come for her!" Jenna sighed and the two left. _"Pluto! You heard her! Let this be a joke!"_ Joey hissed and Shane came over comforting her. _"I'm afraid this is no Joke you three. Cristine is gone. Its real life."_ Pluto said casually. _"She was one of my best friends."_ Safiya rasped.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"What about the second time I and Safiya used them?" Joey asked "Glad you asked Joey!" Pluto chuckled and with another snap, they were in an integration room.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"You two damn well know where her body is!" The officer growled _"The officer looks like Logan Paul"_ Shane whispered in Safiya's ear. Another one stepping in shoving the first on out. "Mr. Williams. Mr. Preda, please tell me your last known location of Miss. Nygaard" "Adam. I mean officer Lawson. I told you. It's Everlock!" "Tyler's right. That's her last known location. He lives with her, you idiot!" Daniel added in a sassy tone and the Officer sighed fixing his black-rimmed glasses. "The town burned down we checked everywhere. Even the graveyard" "What about the church?" Daniel asked "Locked. The windows are covered and unbreakable. If we don't find Miss Nygaard soon were going to have to add her with Mr. Dawson and just pronounce them dead together." "Saf isn't dead!" Tyler snapped standing up slamming his hands on the table.

"She's alive! I know Saf is Alive! She'll walk through our house doors any second! There is no way you can convince me she's dead!"

"Then explain why we found a Fishhook soaked with blood. Her blood! We did the tests! It was her blood."

"They are wrong!" Tyler snapped

"Just leave. Your both not much of a use." The officer ordered and Daniel practically dragged Tyler out of the room. _"He's damn right Officer Lawson! I'm getting out of here and proving you wrong."_ Safiya growled and with another snap, they were back at the Church.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"You three play strong, but with your Demons are back inside of you. Prepare to become weaker and weaker. You won't last! You have no control over your abilities. They will be ripped from you. If you make it out alive. I know very well what happened to you my dears." Pluto growled looking at all three of them with an evil glint in his eyes accompanied by a devious smirk. With a final snap, the three awoken tied up. 

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"Shane! Safiya! Joey!" Eva squealed watching them awaken. "Where are we?" Joey asked struggling "Tied up on the Merry-Go-Round!" Eva called. Safiya and Matt frantically tried to rip themselves free. "Hey, Hey, Hey! It's alright your ok. No need to panic so much!" Shane urged the two trying to calm them. "Such a shame to be back in this Situation! Isn't it Joey?" A voice cackled tieing him on the Merry-Go-Round tighter "Pluto! You liar!" Joey lashed "That's why Loki was created!" Pluto laughed coming over to Shane "You look and remind me of Loki quite a lot. It's a good thing he's quick when taking over. It'll be painless. Next thing you know your a spirit watching your body be taken over. Your little girlfriend on the other hand..." He trailed before taping Shane's mouth shut before he could say anything more.

"Safiya" 

"Pluto"

"Not going to fight back? Is Evilyn hurting you? She always liked to make things slow and painful. Zilla and Alois went too quickly."

"Fighting back isn't always physically!"

"You and Evilyn have always been the wise ones. Perfect match. Both total smartasses with hearts. Unfortunately, Evilyn has no heart anymore." Pluto explained holding up a jar with a raven black heart inside beating slowly. Safiya simply rolled her eyes glancing around trying not to look at the heart. "We will get out of this Pluto. You won't win. Even if mine and Shane's Souls are ripped from our bodies. You have nothing!" Safiya spat "Dear. You have nothing to!" "You speak lies that will come and stab you in the back!" "What exactly do you have?" "An Army" "Are you Loki From Marvel or some shiz now girl?" Eva asked looking over at her "Apparently!" Matt muttered. Pluto disappeared and Shane spat out the cloth from his mouth.

"When that Demon gets back I'm screaming at him. Safiya and I are both snatched by different men!" "Where's Andrea, Safiya?" Joey asked from the opposite side. "She has a blindfold tied around her mouth! Pluto put it on her before he left!" Eva called "She isn't here! She escaped!" Matt called.

Andrea ran and ran through the town stumbling.

"WHAT!" Joey screeched "Yeah she threw herself out the window and just ran"

Andrea bolted into the Witches Lair tripping and falling her body slamming into the ground.

"And she can't get help!" Matt added.

Forcing herself up Andrea ran and ran before coming up to a tree and began climbing and climbing

"We are screwed! This is where we die!" Shane sighed and Safiya simply looked down sadly shaking her head. "Do you have your watch, Shane? Or Safiya do you have your Dagger?" The two shook their heads and Eva sighed in defeat. This is were the would die. Andrea was probably running to freedom leaving them behind. 

Grabbing Branch after Branch Andrea finally grabbed the Axe that was lodged into it. She pulled it out and climbed back down holding the Axe tightly. "Alright. Let's save some mediocre demon hunters" Andrea breathed and started running back to the carnival ride. Coming into view of the group they brightened up. "Andrea!" The group cheered except Safiya's was muffled and sounded like 'Andrew'. Running up onto the ride she swung at Joey's rope.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" He rasped hugging her "Somebody needs their Mediocre Demon Hunters!" She laughed swinging at Shane's rope then Matt's then Eva. Matt took the Blindfold from Safiya's mouth then hurried into the Lounge. "Still tied up! Again!" Safiya called and Andrea swung at Safiya's rope and the two hurried into the lounge. "Found matches!" Shane called "Found a Note!" Joey commented and Safiya grabbed the note from him setting it down on the table. Joey quickly looked over Safiya's shoulder.

_"The Spirits of Era's are in the Afterlife. The Demon's of Era's are burning in hell all except three. The Bodies of the Deceased are rotting away in its graves. To find the way of defeat of demons and life of humanity light the Match of ¢£€×|•."_

Shane handed her the matches. Two remained. Lighting one of them giving the packet back to Shane who shoved it into his pocket Safiya brought the flame over the Map. "Check the Graveyard! Quickly before the match burns out!" "How do you know this Joey? How do you three know whats going on?" Matt asked. "Yeah what's going on?' Andrea and Eva chimed. "Safiya hurry! The match is about to go out!" Joey squealed. Bringing the match to the Graveyards message appeared and Shane read it.

_ "The Guardian of Dreams and the Guardians of Time must venture to ¢£€×|• grave" _

Shane and Safiya and Joey looked over at each other and nodded standing up. "You three are Crazy!" "And Genius!" Joey added and grabbing their weapons the three quickly left running towards the Graveyard. 

"Huge center one! Where Matt was taken" Joey pointed out and the bright moon shined their path towards the Graveyard. "Do the honors star girl" Shane joked and Safiya let out a small chuckle and opened up the Grave a podium inside. Squeezing in Safiya picked up the note.

_ "From the Twisted Symbols in the Victorian Ages to the Shadows of the Roaring 20s scream my name let them have more control and let this Bittersweet Tragedy get more of its close." _

Dropping the Note Safiya turned to look at them. "I know her name-" "Her?" Joey and Shane asked. Pulling out her Dagger Shane grabbed his watch and Joey grabbed his gun. 

"Matt!" Eva screamed and Matt turned around a lightbulb exploded and a large blaze of fire burst into the room. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Andrea screamed and Eva ran to the door, but it was locked. With a strong swipe, the hand that came from the fire knocked them down. The three held onto each other "Where are the other three?" Andrea cried "I don't know!" Matt said holding the two girls close. Fear stopped them from moving. 

"In here!" Safiya ordered and the three came into Fat Man Slims. "What is it?" Joey asked "That Demon is one of the main five. The others being Pluto, Loki, Evilyn our own, and one unknown. Whatever happens in there whatever we see don't get distracted. Just Fire and Stab. I'll go in for the Final Stab. Alright?" Safiya explained and they looked at her blankly. "That isn't the safest" Joey commented, "Its the best thing we can do right now!" "We're not safe anymore!" Shane muttered Joey throwing a Whiskey Bottle in a fit of rage.

"Oh my god..." Andrea whimpered. "We're gonna die!" Matt cried. Screams of pure agony came from the safe lounge the three holding onto each other watching the demon come into life.

"Did you guys hear that?" Joey asked. "Run!" Shane ordered running out of Fat man slims. Joey and Safiya following. Each of them pulling out their weapons. The three charged into the lounge ripping open the door. Joey fired and fired bullet shards after bullet shards at the three forming demons. Shane threw his Pocket watch and as its blades spun out they swiped at the Demon's throats. Pulling her Dagger out Safiya clicked it and threw it at them. As if time slowed down the Dagger slowly beamed into its red aura glowing spear. The green glow from the bullets shined brightly along with the gold shades of Shane's ticking watch.

Safiya's spear pierced through the three Demon's guts burning them. "You don't scare us _SADIE_!" Safiya yelled "HELL'S WAITING FOR YOU _SADIE_!" Shane added, "Say hello to the demons and goodbye to reality _Sadie_!" Joey added and the fire that came from the Demons ceased yet the demons remained. The center one vanished and the side two became flashes of Lavender and Lilac. Faint glows glistened in Shane and Safiya's eyes, but nothing happened to them. "Was Sadie a fire...?" Matt asked breaking the silence. "A fire that destroyed three-time era's. Becoming a demon from the unknown." Joey answered. 

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	28. Haunting me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Rosanna Pansino have always been iffy for Safiya and Matpat. Yet when her demon makes itself know. A battle between a whicked witch and demon hunter may determine their fates.

**Haunting me Forever**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"oh my god" Andrea rasped shaking as her, Eva, and Matt got up. "That was a lot" Shane breathed with a small laugh of relief. "How the hell did you know that was the name?" Joey asked looking over at Safiya "AJ. When you and Shane were battling Webllen she gave me a quick lesson on Glyphics" Safiya explained, "And you telling us this now?" Matt questioned, "You literally just joined us!" "Well, you could have told us when you came back!" He growled "God save us" Joey whispered to Shane who nodded in agreement.

The straight people were going to argue again.

"I died!"

"So did I!"

"Well excuse me for DYING FROM DEMONS!"

"I died from a demon too!"

"You died from rip off Logan Paul! I died from actual demons of our FRIENDS!"

"Quit it you two!" Eva lashed stepping in between them. "Why stop it? It's enjoyable!" A voice cackled in a cloud of smoke Raven appeared. Her black dress covered in spider webs her cape covered in pentagrams skulls and potion bottles. Her black boots dripping of blood. Her hair in a neat bun with Bones sticking out of them crossed. A skull on a necklace of a Raven head. "Rosanna!" Matt cried and Raven looked over at Matt with a laugh. "Your funny sir! Rosanna is DEAD! Her body and spirit are all mine!" Raven squeaked and Matt's heart dropped harder. Shane and Joey drew their weapons aiming them at her Safiya instantly grasped onto her Dagger Handle. "You wicked bitch!" Joey growled and Raven laughed circling the four. Eva and Andrea held onto each other standing far away terrified. "I really find it a shame! Rosanna died so close to freedom! She wouldn't shut up about you two!" She growled coming up to the two. Matt grabbed onto Safiya's hand and Safiya pulled her dagger out, her hand shaking. Joey shot her in the head and Shane ran up behind her stabbing her gut.

"Get her chest!" Joey called and Raven raised a brow locking eyes with the Investigative Reporter. The image of seeing Rosanna's spirit for the first time flashed in her thoughts.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Ro!" Safiya called running up to the short girl hugging her feeling her bleed onto her. "Safiya. We left him!" Rosanna whimpered hugging her back and Safiya looked at the small girl wiping the blood from her head. "He'll get out for you. I promise Ro. If luck is on your side you'll survive because of your strong friendship." Safiya rasped brushing her hand gently across her stab wounds healing them. "What about you Safiya?" "That's not important. I knew I was going to die. Gut feeling literally." "But your boyfriend..." "You have one to Ro. We'll see them one day."

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Any moment now Safiya!" Joey growled and Safiya let go of her dagger and Raven vanished. Matt let go of her hand. "You let her get away!" Joey hissed "I couldn't do it!" Safiya muttered sitting down on the small step "What do you mean you couldn't Safiya? Raven was right their!" "I couldn't let Rosanna die again! She's my friend" Safiya answered "That's not Rosanna! That's a demon!" "I know! But just seeing her innocent face again with bright eyes! Rosanna lost fair and square, yes, but watching her come into the afterlife after I died was horrible!" Matt walked over to Safiya lifting her head up to meet with his eyes. "They're right Safiya! You should have done it!" "She's our friend!" Safiya retorted "No she wasn't! That's a demon! I promised _ROSANNA_ I would get her out of here! Not a DEMON!" "Yet you broke your promise" Safiya rasped

"I broke my Promise?"

"Yes, you did! She became a Demon!"

"She died!"

"You should have Sacrificed yourself! She's your friend!"

"Then you would have died for nothing! You and Joey would have wasted a revival!"

"I died for Manny and Nikita's dead friendship in a twist of events! It was me or Rosanna!"

"You both couldn't have escaped. I escaped for you both!"

"Great way of showing it for me!" Safiya muttered taking off her glasses from her turtle neck slamming them on the table slipping off her jacket setting them next to her glasses. Her dagger ripping through the pocket.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Ro?" "Yeah, Safiya?" Rosanna asked looking up with a smile at Safiya who was still looking down at her work "Could you go get the Music Box from my room?" "The one covered in Bats with photo and tiny porcelain dolls of you and Tyler inside that plays 'The End of All Things'?" "Yeah! That's the one!" "Alright! You got it Safiya! " Rosanna squeaked and quickly rushed out of the lounge.

"If I go. Let me go knowing a part of me will forever be with him." Safiya muttered looking at herself in the mirror Manny and Teala added in the lounge.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"YOU FILTHY LIAR! I HATE YOU!" She screamed "You're THE FILTHY LIAR! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO HIM! HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He retorted "AT LEAST I WASNT USED BY HIM! I LOVE HIM MORE THEN YOU! MY SO CALLED 'BEST FRIEND' " She snapped breaking down running out of the room leaving her Dagger, Journal, Glasses, and Jacket behind.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"SAFIYA!" Rosanna cried watching Jc chain her up Manny and Colleen holding her back "We can't let you get hurt honey!" Colleen said to Rosanna as she and Manny hugged her. Roi and Teala trying to block Safiya from Rosanna. Jc trying to get the waist chain on her. Rosanna covered her ears still hearing the screams as Safiya transformed.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

Safiya ran and ran and ran through Everlock tears coming down her face as she remembered the moments she had between them.

"I never meant it..." Matt croaked grabbing her Jacket hugging it the Dagger falling to the ground. "I didn't mean it! You never broke your promise you aren't a Liar." The four glared at him in disappointment crossing their arms.

Safiya ran up to the Devils arch only stopping at the sight of Raven. "Safiya! I see you came back!" She smiled coming up to her hugging her. "He called me a Liar! He said I broke my promise. He used me so many times like I'm an excuse for Ro" Safiya sighed and Raven pulled away grabbing her wand. "Really? Wow oh wow! Truly saddening!" Raven said in a Sarcastic tone Safiya sighed turning her back. Raising her wand slowly and quietly and the blade came from its tip. "I mean I'm a good friend! Or at least I think I am!" "The Greatest!" Raven replied swinging at Safiya's back but missed since she moved. "I mean I don't understand anymore Raven" Safiya sighed and anger blazed in Raven's eyes becoming impatient. "Well screw your feelings with that brat!" Raven hissed pointing her wand at Safiya's chest the blade becoming longer. "It's Toxic! It needs to end! I'll gladly end it by ending you!" She snapped and red lighting shot from her wand. Safiya quickly jumping out of the way 

"I really need to stop letting people and demons get to me" Safiya noted to herself and Raven shot at her again. "Alright, Witch Bitch! Give me your all!" Safiya spat and Raven raised her wand towards the moon and quickly it became a blood moon shining down on the two. "this some harry potter shiz I swear" Safiya thought and Brendon followed by many other bats came rushing in circling her. "Brendon! Thanks for bringing your army!" She smiled and Brendon squeaked coming on her shoulder another one going on her other one giving a squeak. "This is your Bat Wife! Sarah. Nice to know." Safiya nodded pretty pleasedly and Raven kept shooting at her and the Bats. "Alright my friends. Go for it!" Safiya ordered. Brendon and Sarah squeaked and the Bats charged towards Raven. Blindly shooting at the Bats she got a few of them becoming smoke. Eventually, the others flew away and a scratched and bleeding wreck Raven raised her wand spinning it around shooting towards Safiya.

"God Save whoever meets the trouble" Safiya muttered covering her face screwing her eyes and making her hands into the fist time froze.

"We need to get Saf-" Matt began before a large wave washed over them time coming to a halt. Joey not even having time looked in horror at the entrance of the lounge which was opened bright red light shining through. "Forgive me you two" Safiya muttered grabbing the two bats off her shoulder hurrying to the lounge setting them on Shane's shoulder. "Shane. Take Care of them. I'll be back. I promise you." She muttered grabbing her jacket from Matt and looking at him. "You survived for her. I'll save her" She breathed and ran out of the lounge Towards were she and Raven were.

Getting back into place Safiya held her Dagger were the Lighting would strike her. "Let my Sins be paid for" She rasped letting time play again. The red lighting struck against the Dagger hitting some of her and hurling towards Raven. The two got knocked back Raven slamming into a wall while Safiya just a few feet from the church.

"Brendon!" Shane gasped Sarah fluttering her wings "Hey Sarah. Nice to meet you were Safiya gone?" "Shane look!" Joey urged and the group hurried into the building looking out the windows seeing the Blood Moon and red lighting. "She's gone Madder than a Rabbit!" Andrea cried "She is going to get herself killed!" Eva whimpered and Matt ran out of the safe lounge towards the sounds of danger. Running towards the screams of anger from Raven.

"YOU BROKE MY WAND!" She snapped Raven's skull mask coming over her head and Raven Wing's piercing her back and bird feathers formed a new cape. "You little Bat Bitch!" Raven screeched and Safiya got up. This was going to be the battle between a Raven witch and a Bat. Red Lighting crashing around the two breaking all the nearest lights. "You'll be destroyed looking like a real Witch!" Safiya spat kicking Raven down. The bullet her head from Joey began burning her along with the stab in her stomach from Shane. "For Joey, Shane, Andrea, Eva, Matt, and Rosanna!"

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Safiya your one of my best friends! Thank you for Saving me from bleeding constantly and the pain." "I'll save you no matter what Ro!" Safiya laughed from there spot on the Devil's Arch bridge wrapping her arm in a comforting way around the small girl as the Blood Moon shined over the town.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"I'll save you no matter what Rosanna!" She muttered and Raven began screaming in pain from her wounds from Shane and Joey. Blood rushing down her stomach and head. "YOU WILL ROT! SADIE AND EVILYN WILL DESTROY YOU FOR YOUR SINS!" Pulling her Dagger out of her pocket letting it go into its full form as a metal spear once more she glared at the demon in front of her. Right in front of the Devils Arch. "Your Sins must be paid for..." Safiya growled raising the Spear she stabbed down into Raven's chest. Letting out the loudest scream Raven could give she went up into smoke. "I have already been destroyed. What's the worst my own demon can do?" She asked feeling a rush of weakness flood her. Stabbing her Spear into the ground she held onto it her knuckles going white as energy from her eyes vanished.

Rosanna's star quickly whirling around Safiya its dust giving a faint outline of the small girl. The outline smiled giving her a small hug before becoming a white star on her wrist. "Thanks, Ro" She gasped laying her body down.

"Shane...?" Joey whimpered and Shane went pale white stumbling back his gaze weak. "Shane!" Eva hurried up to him bringing him to the couch.

"SAFIYA!" Matt yelled running up to her. "You're ok! Breathe! Just Breathe!" He urged lifting her body bridal style. Grabbing her spear it went into Dagger form he brought her back to the lounge setting her on the couch. Joey slipped off Shane's jacket leaving him in his white shirt and tie. Eva threw some blankets over them.

The four-headed out into the building part leaving the lounge door cracked open. Sarah and Brendon watching over the two. "They're becoming weaker from Loki and Evilyn" Andrea pointed out in a mutter and Joey sighed looking out the window. "This Night has been so long. It's making them exhausted giving the demons more of a chance" Joey sighed. Matt and Eva looking down sadly peaking into the lounge. "If only it wasn't this hard" Joey murmured "You three battled nearly all 20 demons by yourselves!" Andrea said and Joey sighed again watching the blood moon go back to normal "But look at them! They were just innocent lives who became innocent spirits who now need to become warriors to save the dead." "But your doing great making them warriors!" "Shane almost died so many times and Safiya did die! Jc had to make her mostly immune to those Demon's attacks!" "I'm what?" Safiya asked coming out of the lounge wrapped up in the blanket. The four turned to look over at her Joeys face burning.

"Could you three exit for a bit to Fat Man Slims?" Joey asked and the three hurried out. "When you died. Shane and I spoke to the last bit of sanity of Jc, he told us he would make you mostly, but not fully immune to those demons and their attacks." "That's how I only escaped with a few scrapes and bruises from Raven and felt nothing when Severus serpents tried to bite me, but still could feel the aftermath I presume." Joey nodded at her correct theories "But what about the Syurim from when I was alive and the dose from when I was a spirit?" "Shane helped you with the dose from life, but the one you got when you were a Spirit I don't really know. Yet you said it was a small dose so I don't think you have much to worry about" "Thanks Joey and I found this at the corner of Raven's page." Safiya commented opening up the Journal flipping it to the page. At the corner of the Journal, different Hand Writings made a cluster

Spirit Name: Raven  
Status: Saved  
C/O/D:Stabbed by Witches  
Harmed: None  
Level:8  
"Raven or Rosanna Pansino was the 1970s Jet Setter who only lasted to hour eight. They were one of the many ∫¡∩Λl tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×•

_"Hey! It's us the spirits thanks for like Saving us! ~ Teala"_  
_"Hey, you three! Sorry I made you go through those challenges Safiya you did great! Joey still hate_ _you more than anything, but not as much! I hope you're doing well Shane! Xoxo ~ Colleen"_  
_"Hey, Safiya! Sorry, I couldn't save you, but you saw me! Hope you understand! Good Luck! ~ Roi"_  
_"Hey, guys! You're all so amazing and I hope you all get out of this mess soon and get back to your normal lives! Tell Matpat I love him_ _~ Ro"_  
_"Hey, guys! You guys are so close to finishing this night and escaping, but beware of the final challenge won't be easy! ~ Jc"_

Safiya read shutting the Journal "At least Jc gave us some words of encouragement and a warning! So we're good hopefully." Shane laughed coming out of the room coming up to them. "That is true" Joey commented before a loud ' _Bang_!' exploded into the air

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	29. I won't let it Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls have been ripped, a demon cowers in fear, three must step up, but will they have enough time? Or will they all run out it?

**I won't let it fade**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Gunshot after gunshot after gunshot exploded into the air. Eva, Andrea, and Matt going silent tiptoeing to the window of the bar peering out. Manny's demon shooting into the air dragging his body his former emerald green track suit stained of blood his bones and guts showing through the Bullet Holes. "COME AND PLAY! MANIAC'S HERE!" He lashed firing again. "oh my god" Shane gasped as they looked out the windows. Quickly Joey shut the blinds and looked at them. "Matt Eva and Andrea are trapped in Fat Man Slims powerless!"

"Well, when your Demons don't stop yelling get a quarter put it in your sock and soon you'll have a weapon!" Andrea said. Matt and Eva looking at her. She just quoted vine in a life or death situation "We gonna die!" Eva sighed as she and Matt began panicking shoving things in front of the entrance "Calm down we don't need to Panic at the Disco!" Andrea said Eva and Matt screaming internally. Maniac came crawling up to the door banging and scratching at it his blood seeping through

"Maniac" Joey breathed grabbing his pistol he looked over at them. "Safiya do you remember anything from when Manny joined you guys?" Joey asked and Safiya nodded memories flooding her mind.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Manny!" Rosanna squealed running over to him hugging him. Safiya came crossing her arms brushing the strand of hair out of her face. "Safiya..." "Manny" She muttered and Rosanna let go of Manny and quickly went to go and join Colleen. "It's a shame you died. You were really really smart." Manny said hoping the break the tension between them. Were they friends? Enemies? Frenemies? "It was better that I got the Fishhook. I know Matt was angry with me dying, but he would have broke if Rosanna died. Plus I didn't want to have the rage of Nikita coming at me." She sighed "At least Nikita Matt and Joey can get the hell outta here." Manny added "Yeah. It would be impossible if any of us got out of here" Safiya pointed out "Yeah... Impossible" Manny sighed watching Safiya leave. Rosanna coming back in to heal his wounds.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"That's all I remember. I never spoke to Manny since I was to busy working. Plus it was kinda tense between us." She explained. A bullet came flying through the window and Maniac came up to the window ripping at the glass. Not even fazed from cutting his hands making them painted crimson. "HERE'S MANIAC!" He laughed and the three drew their weapons. "You think that'll scare ME?" He laughed pulling himself into the building. Slowly the group backed away and Maniac laughed "You think you scare them? Weak and Pathetic!" Safiya spat her eyes changing and Maniac fell silent looking over at Shane his eyes began shifting. "Terribly sorry my lords! T-t-terribly s-s-sorry!" Maniac whimpered and left. Their eyes fell normal

"J-J-Joey I I I don't feel well" Shane whimpered and he looked at them. He grabbed their weapons and anything they could do to give them harm. "J-JJoey what are you d-d-doing?" Safiya whimpered as Joey grabbed her pulling her into the lounge "LET HER GO!" Shane snapped and Joey pulled his pistol on him. "Shane keep him down more!" Joey ordered setting Safiya down he chained her back up. "JOEY! Please, I don't want to do this again!" Safiya sobbed and Joey blocked her off grabbing Shane chaining him to the wall were they made Willie's shitty life story. "Joey! Please! We can't do this again!" Shane cried and Joey walked out of the lounge shutting the door covering his ears his back hitting the door as he heard the scream. The Artifact began glowing and black orbs came out once more ramming into them both again. Shane screamed in agony. The Horns that once possessed him came ripping through his skull again the demon's tail ripping from his back along with a few scales. His flesh began to become nothing more and from the wrist down just pure bone. His eyes glowing red his throat pouring of blood. His legs soon becoming bone from the knees down. "SHANE NO!" Safiya screamed as she watched Shane battle with himself. "TIMES UP DAWSON!" A voice hissed and Shane's spirit came flying out of his body.

Safiya let out a cry of agony and fear. Her hands were replaced with sharp black claws as her eyes went dark and lifeless. Bat wings ripping through her shirt and jacket thorns wrapping up and down her arms and legs as a Long Black Veil came over her. "Goodbye Nygaard!" A female voice hissed and Safiya felt her spirit fade from her body. Shane hurried over to her helping Safiya up and brought her out of the lounge. The demons still chained.

"Guys..." Joey whimpered looking at their spirits his heart crashing. "I'll get you out of this! I promise. Evilyn and Loki won't win this time!" Joey promised "But look at us! What can we even do?" Shane asked. "Yeah, Joey, Shane and I are what you were when you gave us our 'Mission in the 70s' half alive!" Safiya cut in. "I'm bringing you to the church. C'mon. You'll be safe there!" He urged and he brought them to the Church bringing them in shutting the doors. Sighing Joey kept a close hold on their items. "I'm not letting you guys fade. I won't let you fade away so easily!" Joey muttered heading to Fat Man Slims.

"Guy's its Joey!" Matt pointed out. The three pushed a few things out of the way of letting him in. "What happened? We heard screams!" Eva asked and Joey set the Dagger and Watch on the table "Evilyn and Loki took over..." Joey sighed and began explaining everything little thing and detail. Matt on the edge of tears "So you're saying they're dead?" Andrea asked "No. They are just in the church where it will keep them 'alive'. Loki and Evilyn can't get into there to destroy them." Joey explained relief washing over the three "But now we have three demons" "Loki and Evilyn are chained up. For now." 

"They're here!" Roi squeaked his spirit flashing in. Jc following followed by Tana Gabbie Sierra and Matt H. "Guys!" Shane smiled watching the Spirits enter. "Jc Roi!" She squealed hugging both of them. "Matt Sierra!" The two spirits came over hugging Shane smiling. Gabbie and Tana standing there awkwardly. "Jc, should we do it now?" Tana asked and Jc nodded. A wall appeared in the middle of the church splitting Shane and Safiya. 

"Matt, Gabbie, and Roi?" Shane asked and the three spirits nodded. "I was selected for you Shane due to our experiences in the 20s when I was a Demon!" Matt explained "I was selected for you, because of our experiences in the Victorian Era" Gabbie explained. "And mine with our 70s experience!" Roi smiled. "Great. What now?" "We are helping you get your body back" Gabbie exclaimed happily and Shane nodded.

"Safiya, I'm sorry. I never meant to attack you it was my demon!" Sierra began "It is fine Sierra. I forgive you. You deserve to rest easy." Safiya commented and Sierra smiled weakly. "I was chosen since I helped you with Sophia and didn't kill you as Gabbie did." Tana said "I think ours is pretty self explanatory," Jc said with an awkward laugh. "Yeah" Safiya responded with a laugh and grin. "Anyway, what's going on?" Safiya asked "We can help bring you back to your body. Yet we can't destroy Loki and Evilyn. It'll be too risky for us" Sierra explained "Your body isn't fully possessed by Evilyn. You can still control your heart somehow. Its some voodoo shit. Like some real trippy damn voodoo shit I do not understand." Tana added in.

"So I can still control my heart which is currently not beating? And the same is with Safiya?" Shane asked "That's correct! You two are what keeps them beating when you're in your bodies. You're special, but not really. Once you leave the 70s say goodbye to your special abilities and what's happening currently. This won't happen again." Matt said.

"They are getting stronger by the minute. Eventually, they will be strong enough to break into this church and destroy you both and you'll become full-fledged demons. Hope would sadly be lost for you both. Hope will also be lost for the world. If they can break through the Society against Evil protection spell. World will have no hope, and you will be imprisoned and eventually killed." Jc told Safiya and she nodded freaked out. The wall vanished and a knock came at the church door. "Goodbye and good luck!" Gabbie said and the group hugged one more time. Sierra, Matt, Tana, Gabbie, Jc, and Roi all disappearing.

Shane opened up the doors and Joey came in with the other three. "Care to explain to them," Shane asked Safiya and she nodded "It's getting stronger by the minute. If we're too late we're all going to die and WE will become full demons. We'll also be imprisoned eventually killed and the world will be under demon control." Safiya explained crossing her arms. "So you guys still have a chance?" Andrea asked and they nodded. "But, Maniac is still out there" Matt pointed out. "You guys can take care of him," Joey commented and the three looked at Joey shocked and dumbfounded. Them? The even more mediocre demon hunters were going to take one head on! "You're crazy!" Andrea gasped "Crazy equals genius!" Joey laughed handing Eva Shane's watch. "I won't let you down, Shane!" Eva squeaked and Shane smiled. Joey handed Andrea his Pistol smiling. "I ain't letting you down tonight Joey" Andrea smiled. Finally, Joey came up to Matt giving him Safiya's dagger. "I won't disappoint you Safiya!" Matt commented, "I know you won't!"

The three left the church weapons in hand. Joey looked at Shane and Safiya nodding.

"Let's go get your bodies back and save the world from potential doom." Joey smiled opening the church doors leading them to the lounge.

Maniac stood in the center of the town waiting for them shooting at them. Matt let the dagger become a spear blocking the bullets. "How did you do that?" Eva asked in awe "I don't know. Maybe it's the 'magic' of the spear." Matt shrugged and Eva clicked the watch letting it go into it double-sided knife and Andrea raised the pistol. "Night night mother trucker" Andrea growled shooting at him. "FUNNY! Vine is dead and you will be to!" Maniac laughed leaping towards them landing on top of Eva. "Wrong demon boy!" Eva hissed stabbing him in head throwing him off. Quickly she got up and Matt stabbed through him. Maniac laughed standing up limping towards them shooting at them. "Andrea! Look out!" Eva called and maniac shot towards Andrea who shot back at her. Eva ran over to Andrea shoving her out of the way the throwing Shane's watch at him stabbing into his chest. Matt came running up behind stabbing his body and Andrea aimed at his head pulling the trigger back releasing. The bullet ramming into his head. Maniac let out a scream and began crippling up into smoke. "THEY LIVE ON! THEY WON'T BE DEFEATED! THE SINS OF SIX WILL BE PAID FOR! WE WILL COME BACK!" Maniac screamed as he disappeared. The spear and watch dropping onto the ground. "Check the journal, Matt!" Eva urged and Matt opened it up

Spirit Name: Maniac  
Status: Saved  
C/O/D:Shot to death  
Harmed: None  
Level:1  
"Maniac or Manny Gutierrez was the 1970s Record Producer who only lasted to hour nine. They were one of the many ∫¡∩Λl tortured Souls affected by the grim evil of ¢£€×• 

"Ok he weak as hell-" Andrea laughed

"Are you two ready?" Joey asked and they nodded and he opened the door and they came in. Evilyn and Loki ripped free backing the two into the wall.

 _"ฬє ђคשє ๒єєภ ฬคเtเภﻮ ﾓ๏г t๏ l๏ภﻮ! ๏ยг ςђคภςє เร ภ๏ฬ l๏кเ!" (_ "We have been waiting for too long! Our chance is now Loki!") Evilyn hissed 

_"saʏ ɢօօɖɮʏɛ աɛaҡ sքɨʀɨts!" (_ "Say goodbye weak Spirits!") Loki hissed.

Shane rammed himself into Loki's/his chest nearly going through him grasping onto his heart. 

_"ռօ!" (_ "No!") Loki screamed

" _tɦɨs ɨsռt ɦօա ɨts sʊքքsօɛ tօ ɮɛ! ɛʋɨʟʏռ քʟɛasɛ! ɦɛʟք!" (_ "This isn't how its suppose to be! Evilyn Please! Help!")

 _"เ ๔๏ ภ๏t ђєlק tђє ฬєคк ๔є๓๏ภร! ﾓ๏г y๏ย คгє to ฬєคк l๏кเ! yєt y๏ย รtเll ђคשє ค ςђคภςє!" (_ "I do not help weak demons! For you are weak Loki! Yet you still have a chance!") Evilyn spat.

Shane held onto his heart focusing past the screams and how much he was fighting back. It almost seemed impossible. Loki screamed and screamed as his Horns and tail began ceasing into dust. Shane felt himself take more and more control before Loki burst out of his body and into the Artifact.

" _y๏ย คгє ฬเรє คภ๔ ๒гคשє ภyﻮคคг๔! yєt ฬє ฬ๏ภ't ﻮ๏ ๔๏ฬภ ร๏ єครเly!" (_ "You are Wise and Brave Nygaard! Yet we won't go down so easily!")

"I'll take you downtime and time again. I lived through 20 demons! I can make it 21!" Safiya spat jumping onto Evilyn reaching in grabbing her Heart.

 _"ฬє ฬ๏ภ't єשєг ﻮเשє ยק! ﾓ๏г ฬє คгє ςгєคtยгєร ๏ﾓ ђєll! y๏ย ςคภ't ๒є รคﾓє ๏гєשєг!" (_ "We won't ever give up! For we are creatures of hell! You can't be safe forever!")

Evilyn screamed getting weaker and weaker. Her claws began to cease her wings becoming dust. Eventually, she ripped free from Safiya's body and back into the Artifact.

Shane and Safiya still held onto their hearts watching their bodies fall they fell into them. The four came into the lounge hurrying over to them. "They're defeated! We can go home!" Eva laughed in relief. Joey looked at the three seeing their hopeful faces. "We can't go home yet..."

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	30. Escape this old world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombies and Demons how wonderful. The deceased has arrived along with a twist!

**Escape this old World**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"What do you mean Joey?" Matt asked handing Safiya back her dagger. "Remember the zombies?" Joey asked and Matt's heart sank. "You're joking" He breathed and Joey shook his head.

At the graveyard, the large tomb opened up and the first seven crawled through hissing and growling. The portal color changed and the next seven broke through. Finally, the last six came crawling from there graves. The dead 20 zombies coming to Everlock with Liza at their lead.

Joey hurried over to the Chest and threw Eva and Andrea bow and arrows. "No no no!" Shane growled and the group looked at him curious eyes. "My Watch! It's broken!" He cried and everyone looked at Eva "It wasn't me! I swear!" "Alright. Here's the game plan. Eva Andrea have the Rooftops. I have the Merry-Go-Round. Safiya Matt, you have the Graveyard!" Joey explained and they nodded. Shane cleared the table and began working on his watch.

Andrea and Eva ran to Fat Man Slims climbing onto the roof with the hidden ladder.

Joey hurried to the carousel

Matt and Safiya running to the Graveyard.

Lele Lauren and Liza ran to the Merry-Go-Round hissing and growling. Lele 'accidentally' starting the ride.

Manny DeStorm Sierra and Andrea(B) went towards the Bar coming inside.

Rosanna Alex Tana and Gabbie coming towards Safiya and Matt.

The others wandered around or joined in terrorizing the five. 

"Take that you Latina zombie bitch!" Joey laughed shooting at Lele's zombie kicking her off shooting her in the head.

Andrea and Eva stood back to back shooting arrow after arrow at them. Andrea jumped onto the Balcony throwing Andrea(B) off "Bye Broken Brooks!" She laughed watching the Zombie disappear. Andrea joined Eva and Manny threw her bow and arrow off the Arrows landing in Teala's head. Eva stabbed Sierra in the head kicking her off. "ANDREA LOOK OUT!" Eva screamed and Andrea turned to see Manny charging at her. Eva ran into Manny throwing him off the rooftop grabbing into the Ledge while Andrea grabbed Eva's bow. "ANDREA!" Eva screamed dangling from the rooftop "EVA!" Andrea ran over to the ledge grabbing her hand pulling her up. The two girls stood face to face and Andrea dropped the bow and Eva leaned in kissing her.

"Shit no!" Shane growled as Roi GloZell and Jesse came into the lounge. Shane grabbed his tools and watch running out towards the Church frantically Tim and Justine following him. Shane threw himself into the church locking its doors. Justine and Tim Scratching at its doors. 

"Shane's trapped in the church, Matt!" Safiya called as she stabbed through Tana's head kicking her back after catching glimpse of Shane hurry into the church. "Sorry, Gabbie's a zombie" Matt said grabbing her head twisting it off kicking her body away. Safiya stabbed into Rosanna's zombie. "I'm going to save Shane! Go help Andrea and Eva!" Safiya ordered and the two split ways.

Joey watched Matt join the girls and he ran towards the Church screaming for the Zombies. "COME AT ME YOU DEAD HOES!" He screamed and they came running after them.

Safiya stabbed at Justine and Tim hurrying into the church locking it. "Shane! Why are you here?" She asked, but was cut off by Joey screaming to be let in the sound of Zombies hissing. "Joey you fool!" She groaned letting him in slamming the doors on Zombie Teala's hand. The three huddled up in the back Shane still working. "We are not going to make it!" She whimpered and Shane got an idea "Go to sleep Safiya!" He ordered and they gave him a blank stare "Just do it! I'll walk into your dream after I get rid of Loki. Our demons are controlling the zombies through our minds. They still have a small part of our brain the dream part or realm in our case with us being time travelers in a way." Shane explained and Safiya nodded her and Shane falling asleep after blocking out the Zombies and Joey hitting them across the head with a rock (trying not to cause damage of course). Joey holding his Pistol and Safiya's dagger/spear standing over the two ready to attack if they come in.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"Loki!" Shane growled at the small weakly lit orb with Horns and a Tail. "Give me your worst!" He growled and the Area changed into a Graveyard. Shane sighed walking over to the Grave's seeing the names.

_Morgan Adams_  
_Ryland Adams_  
_Andrew Siwicki_  
_Garrett Watts_  
_Drew Monson_

"N-N-No" He breathed hearing Loki's faint wicked chilling laugh. "It's not real" He muttered "It's Not Real. It's not real. They're alive. They are alive and waiting for me. THEY ARE DAMN WELL ALIVE!" Shane roared and Loki's orb appeared in front of Shane. "They are alive and waiting for me to come home!" He growled grabbing Loki he held him in his palm. Now the orb was smaller and weaker. "They are damn well alive Loki. You won't stop me from seeing them! They are my family" He hissed crushing the tiny weak orb in his hand dropping the Ashes.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Shane jolted up and all the 1920s Zombies disappeared into Ash and Smoke. "I'll get the Victorian Era Zombies while you help Safiya" Joey called as Shane woke up who nodded in response. Joey ran out of the Church shooting at them. Shane held onto Safiya's hand coming into her Nightmare. 

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"oh god" Safiya breathed and Shane hurried up to her side giving her a small nod. "Whatever is behind that door you can handle it" He muttered Safiya opened up the door to a line going flat. "NO!" Safiya screamed and Shane grabbed her holding onto her. "It's not real. Just a dream. It's not real. It's not real!" Shane told her bringing her out of the room.

Evilyn appeared as a fading orb with wings fluttering. "It's not real" Safiya muttered "Its not real. It's not real. It's not real!" Safiya snapped grabbing Evilyn crushing her dropping the ashes.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

The two jolted back up and awake. Joey shot at Liza the last Victorian Era zombie. The final six zombies burst into the church Joey shooting after them. "Why are they not ash and smoke?" Shane asked confused "Get away from them you dead monsters!" Jc, Roi, and Teala grabbed Safiya while Colleen, Rosanna, and Manny grabbed Shane. A looming figure coming up to Joey. "Hello, Friends!" The figure laughed and Safiya hid her dagger and Joey's pistol was snatched and put at his head. "We should have burned the bodies instead." Joey breathed putting his hands up looking at the Zombie. "Do I have brain damage from getting slapped with a rock? I'm seeing two Safiya's-" Shane commented and Safiya's Zombie growled at Shane putting the Pistol right at Joey's gut. Safiya looked at Shane and Shane looked at her with a wink. Pulling out the handle of her Dagger.

"You don't want to do this!" Joey hissed and Safiya pulled her dagger out stabbing it into Zombie Teala's waist who screamed and Safiya let it become a spear which stabbed through Roi and JC. Ripping free she watched the zombies become Ash. Colleen ran towards Safiya. "Hell yeah, Safiya! Well living Safiya. Still, how is there a zombie Safiya?" Joey laughed and Zombie Safiya slapped him from back of the head. Safiya stabbed zombie Colleen letting her become Ash and stabbed at Manny and Rosanna letting them become Ash. "Looks like its time to play dirty!" Zombie Safiya hissed pulling the Trigger. The real Safiya shoved Joey out of the way taking the Bullet.

"WHAT! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!" Zombie Safiya hissed shooting her again and again. The real living Safiya laughed in amusement as the bullets simply went through her body. "The bullets are crystal shards for demons or zombies!" She growled stabbing her zombie self in the gut. The zombie version of herself screamed in agony as she became a pile of ash and dust.

"Is it over?" Shane asked finishing up the watch as they exited the Church "I have no idea" Joey answered "Joey Shane..." corpses came crawling out from the ground towards Safiya Shane and Joey "RUN!" Safiya lashed "Oli, Eva, Tyler, Andrea, Matt, and Nikita!" The three started running. Living Eva Matt and Andrea joining them stopping at the Carousel the six zombies came closer. "Get them on the ride!" Joey ordered and Shane saw the rope and grabbed it. The main six jumped onto the ride followed by the zombie survivors. Andrea's zombie starting the ride. The living Matt threw the zombie of himself onto the pole Shane tying him up. Safiya jumped onto one of the horses kicking zombie Nikita in the face Shane running over tying her up. The living Andrea punched her zombie self and Shane threw her the rope, Andrea tying her up. Joey kicked Tyler's zombie down and Andrea threw him the rope. Propping the Zombie up he tied it to the pole.

"Pleased to meet you. Well not really" Eva laughed bashing the zombie into the mirror on the ride Joey tying them up. Shane taunted zombie Oli so Safiya could climb up onto the Horse. Matt Eva Andrea and Joey climbed onto the Horses and The Oli zombie charged for Shane who moved out of the way making him slam face-first into the Pole. "These Zombies aren't really that smart or bright" Shane laughed tying Oli up. The six jumped off the ride and Joey stopped it. The group headed into the center of the town facing each other as they did in Fat Man Slims for the first time. 

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

_"I'm Shane and they call me the Renegade"_

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"See you around Eva!" Shane Laughed hugging Eva goodbye.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

" _I'm Eva Gutowski and I am the Journalist!"_

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

A portal opened up for the three Survivors and Eva walked through.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

_"I'm Andrea Russett and they call me the Mystic!"_

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"See you later Joey!" "See you, Andrea!" Joey waved goodbye and Andrea winked at Safiya.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

_"_ _I'm Joey Graceffa The Savant"_

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Thank you, Matt. Thank you so much!" "No Thank you, Safiya. You're a hero and a survivor."

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

_"I'm Matthew Patrick Everlock's Detective!"_

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

Matt waved goodbye to Safiya and stepped inside. The portal closing after he entered

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

_"I'm Safiya Nygaard the towns Investigative Reporter!"_

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

The three looked at each other and Safiya opened up the Journal and Shane clicked his watch.

_ "From The Devil Sympathy of the 70s to the revived souls to the final flame! Bring us home in Mornings Light!" _

Safiya read and Shane's watch began spinning. The Aura's of there weapons glowed. Shane's Lilac Aura came over him, Safiya's Lavender Aura came over her, and Joey's pale blue Aura came over him. At sight of the portal, the three walked in. Safiya took the final look at the town. Reaching into her Pocket she lit a Match dropped it and let it burn. Once she stepped in the stars on her wrist circled around the portal before fading along with the portal. The graves each glowing of the star colors. All six spirits watching them go from Fat Man Slim's balcony. All of them waving goodbye smiling tears running down Rosanna's eyes as Manny wrapped his arm around her.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

The three entered Joey's house and all of them came in for a hug. "We did it!" Safiya laughed through tears "They're saved!" Shane exclaimed and Joey walked over to the coffee table grabbing the missing people newspaper articles.

_Internet Stars Gone Missing!_  
_On June 5th, 2019 Internet YouTube Stars Shane Dawson's and Safiya Nygaard's bodies have disappeared two hours before burial. Los Angeles police department and Investigators are on the hunt for the two bodies and Joey Graceffa for questioning and possible arrest. Partners of the two missing YouTube stars have yet to say anything. Survivors of the multiple murders have yet to say anything about Joey or bodies sudden and odd dissappiernce. The Hunt continues, but the real important question is. Are these internet celebrities Dead or Alive?_

Joey set the newspaper article down back onto the table and it became nothing, but star dust. "It been great you guys" Shane smiled and Safiya nodded "But I should head home. Ryland is waiting. Along with the others!" He added and the two nodded. Shane hurried up to his room and grabbed his things. "See you guys around!" He called exiting the house. Safiya and Joey waving goodbye.

"Joey, what's today's date?"

"The 8th of June, Safiya"

"Alright. Is it ok if I leave the 10th? I'm ready, but not if that makes sense."

"Of course Safiya! Leave whenever you're fully ready!"

"Thanks, Joey me and a whole lot!"

She smiled and ran up to her room getting a quick shower. She changed into a black T-shirt and some leggings walking over to her window she looked out. "I'm coming home, Ty. Just you wait. Just you wait" She smiled flopping onto her bed looking up at the ceiling. A smile coming across her face as she drifted off. Drained and exhausted 

**June 9th, 9:19 AM 2019**

Safiya came downstairs sitting down on the couch Joey handing her a freshly made cup of coffee. "Shane texted me that he was 'found and made public' and they made the report already," Joey commented and Safiya raised a brow and Joey handed her his phone. "I swear they already have those things pre-made"

_Missing Person Found - Shane Dawson_  
_"Celebrity and YouTube star Shane Dawson was found this morning in his home with his now Fiance Ryland Adams. He has yet to say any word on fellow Missing Internet Star Safiya Nygaard. Nor does his Mr Adams. LA police still search for her, but its a great breath of relief to have him back!"_

Safiya handed him back the phone and looked down tapping nervously on the cup a bit. "Joey. Do you think it'll happen again?" Safiya asked looking over at him nervously with curious glazed eyes. "Who knows. Who knows anymore." He sighed and Safiya walked up to her room two hours later grabbing the small box Jc gave her. "I told you I would save you and everybody else." She smirked setting the box down laying down in her bed she looked up fading and escaping this old world. Very soon her promise would be fulfilled and she would finally be reunited with the one she loved.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	31. Promise me a Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their back and breathing! Everything seems completely fine, but when things take bit of a twist the group finds themsleves with different endings, but is it really the end?

**Promise me a Place**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**June 10th, 8:46 AM 2019**

"Safiya!" Joey called and she quickly hurried downstairs. "Yeah, Joey?"  
Safiya asked taking her hair out its ponytail to hide the scar on her face.  
"Are you ready yet?" He asked looking at her. "Not yet. I'm still waiting for Andrea to text me of when she will be coming to pick me up!" Safiya replied fixing her hair just wanting to hide the scar. "Andrea said she was coming here. So you'll most likely hear the knock." "Alright. Thanks, Joey! I'll get my stuff from my room and bring it down." "Want some help?" "No thank you. Thanks for asking tho!"

Quickly she hurried back upstairs and into her room of a bit of time. Grabbing her last black shirt and cramming it into her bag she looked around. Grabbing the piece of paper on her bedside table she sat down on her bed looking down at the paper.

_Missing Internet Star!_   
_Adding onto the list of Missing Internet Stars. Safiya Nygaard joins the list. On June 21st, 2018 Safiya left her home and never returned. The Deceased bodies of Jc Caylen, Roi Fabito, Teala Dunn, Colleen Ballinger, Rosanna Pansino, and Manny Gutierrez or MUA have been found, but Safiya's has yet to been found. It is still unknown if she is dead or alive. Former Missing Internet Star Joey Graceffa has yet to speak about her disappearance._

Cramming the paper into her jacket she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. "Hey, Safiya! I called you five times! You go deaf?" Joey said with a laugh and Andrea came around the corner. "Sorry. I was just lost in thought. Anyway, I'm ready to go home!" "Its fine Safiya. Anyway, you sure you ready?" Andrea asked and Safiya nodded. "Goodbye Safiya. Take care of yourself. You're a hero." Joey hugged her and Safiya hugged him back. "You too Joey. Thank you for saving me time and time again."  
Pulling out of the hug Joey watched the two girls leave.

Climbing into Andrea's car setting her bag in the back Safiya took a breath. "Nervous? Excited? Scared? Relived?" "All of them! Kinda, but I'm so excited and thrilled to finally see Tyler again. I mean it felt like forever since I last saw him." Safiya confessed The two awkwardly went into silence the only noise was the faint rattle of the car Safiya heard as she pressed her head against the window. Looking out as other cars passed by. "Hey, Andrea?" "Yeah, Safiya?" She asked looking at her before fixing her eyes back onto the road. "Are you going to give Tyler his memory back when we meet? Or in this case, become reunited again?" "I mean if you want," Andrea answered. The car began to slow as they entered her street. "Please do. It would mean so much to me!" "You got it Safiya. After all, you saved 20 spirits Me, Eva, Matt, and destroyed like 3 major demons! And killed zombies with your spear and burned a town of evil! Also, might I add literally killed a zombie version of yourself!" Andrea laughed as she listed the things off and Safiya couldn't help, but smile. Her smile growing wider as she caught sight of the place she wanted to be so bad. Home.

  
"Are you ready?" Andrea asked looking over at Safiya who had a mixed facial expression. "As always!" She answered with a nervous laugh. Climbing out she grabbed her bag and Andrea cracked the window a bit. Hurrying over to the door Safiya knocked hearing footsteps and watched the doorknob turn and slowly it the door opened. "Yes?" "Hi Tyler" She smiled and overwhelmed with emotions tears began filling her eyes.

Dropping her bag to the ground she threw her arms around him. "Safiya!"  
He cried hugging her back and hot tears came running down their faces.  
"You're alive! You're here! Your back!"  
Taking that as her signal A golden stream came wrapping around Tyler. "You kept your promise!" "I did this all for you, you dork!" Rolling her window back up wiping away her forming tears Andrea drove off. "I'm so glad to have you back. Its been so long." Pulling out from the hug Safiya grabbed her bags and the two-headed back inside. "I missed you so much Ty, along with this place!" She confessed wiping away her tears of joy and relief to be back home flooded her. Along with a welcoming feeling.

"Your back now and that's the most important thing right now. Now if you don't mind me asking how was it?" Tyler asked with curiosity the two sitting down on the couch "One hell of a ride!" She answered Crusty leaping into her lap swatting at her for attention. "But it was something I will never forget. Mostly because of these stupid scars." Safiya sighed slipping off her jacket rolling up her sleeve brushing her hair on the opposite side. Her scars from the 20s showing. The stars gone. "Oh, Safiya..." He whimpered and she quickly covered them back up before looking back at him. "Even after the Scars, dying, and constant never-ending the pain that happened. I would do it over and over again. If it meant these Spirits were saved. Life was brought back. You! I'd risk it. If only it means humanity is safe of every single damn last demon." Safiya explained before giving her dumpster cat his attention.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

**June 11th, 12:36 AM 2019**

"Safiya! Wake up! Shane's here"  
Tyler nudged her up and Safiya got up. "Wait for what? Who? Why? Where?" "Shane" "Alright. Just let me force myself out of total comfort." She groaned as she forced the blankets off of herself and climbed out of bed heading downstairs.

"Safiya!" Shane smiled and she sat down across from him with tired eyes. "What is it now Shane?" She asked half awake "Have you seen the news yet?" "I just woke up and spent all day yesterday with Tyler. Why would I want to look at the news when I could be catching up with him?" She said and Shane turned on his phone showing her the video.

_"After being missing for nearly a year On June 10th Safiya Nygaard was found by internet youtube stars Joey Graceffa and Andrea Russett. Any word from Miss Nygaard has yet to come out! Yet the mystery remains. What happened to those three twisted Nights?_ _"_

The clip ended and Shane put his phone away "Oh dear god. I better not get bomb-barded with questions from the press" Safiya sighed burying her face into her hands. "You'll manage. If you can survive zombies, possessions, death, and demons you can survive a few press questions" Shane reassured her. "Gee, Thanks for those wonderful mental images, Shane!" She said in a cheery sarcastic tone "Plus it won't hurt to lie a bit to save Joey and yourselves" Tyler added coming in wrapping his arm around her. "I don't know. I'm not feeling well and this is stressful!" Safiya muttered resting her head on Tyler and Shane raised a brow "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"SHANE! JESUS CHRIST!" "umm, what? I am confused please explain Saf." Tyler questioned looking down at her confused as hell. "Shane lied to Eva Andrea and Matt saying I was pregnant when we needed an excuse!" Safiya explained propping herself up "And you agreed to it?! Babe why-"

"In my defense sir, I wasn't aware it would be our excuse until he said it! So I was just as blind and taken aback as everybody else was. Even Joey was surprised!"

"Shane you need to think of better excuses man"

"Its what came into mind!" Shane chuckled defending himself very quickly. "Anyway. I'll be heading out. I'll see you two later!" Shane waved goodbye and left. "Hey, Ty. Is it alright if we head to the graveyard? I wanted to pay my respects to Cristine." She asked giving no details of knowing how she died. Tyler nodded without asking questions. Yet he had his theories and questions.

The car ride was silent and Safiya's mind kept going back to when she found out the first time using her cursed ability (that she no longer had thankfully), but what about the second time? "I still can't believe she did it" Safiya said coming down facing Cristine's grave. "Safiya! Tyler!" A voice called and the couple looked up to see Rachel running over to them. Memories of the demonic doll Annabelle came back to her, but she just brushed them away. "Rachel?!" Safiya asked confused. Colleen wasn't buried here in this Graveyard it was one closer to where Everlock once stood. "Did you stop by yet?" "What are you talking about Rachel? Saf and I just arrived!" "Jenna! She passed away the night during the blood moon storm craze! I think it was a really bad car accident."

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"God Save whoever meets the trouble" Safiya muttered covering her face screwing her eyes and making her hands into the fist time froze.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Your joking! Jenna can't be dead!"  
"That's why I'm here," Rachel explained and Safiya's heart sank

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Let my Sins be paid for" She rasped letting Time play again. The Red Lighting struck against the Dagger hitting some of her and hurling towards Raven. The two got knocked back Raven slamming into a wall while Safiya just a few feet from the church.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Thanks for telling me, Rachel. C'mon Ty. We can pay respects later!" Safiya urged.

Once she got home she ran into the garage grabbing the chest opening it up. "What are you doing now?" Tyler asked, but she didn't answer him. "Joey! Do you still have it? You do! Great drop it off! Alright, thanks cya!" Quickly she hung up and 20 minutes later Joey arrived with a Crystal shard and with Shane. "You three have fun" Tyler gave an awkward laugh exiting the room. Leaving them alone to discuss.

"Safiya what is it now?" Joey asked and Safiya flipped to the last page on the Journal which was blank. "I need a drop of your blood Shane now." "Why?" "The Shard is Joey's, The Journal is mine, and you have Society against Evil Blood! Which I need now sir! So stop asking me questions and let me have your blood man!" "Ok then... Geez, chill woman. What's next you bought a coffin off Amazon? Don't answer that." Shane shrugged and Safiya nicked him his blood dripping on the page. Safiya dragged the Crystal and Blood around revealing a Message.

_"29 enter 27 lose their lives. Three rises from the grave. Three Battle Demons and Monsters unlike no other. The three wicked leaders of the deceased rule over. The Evil of Era's leaving marks of presence known. The Watch of Time Lords, The Crystal of Gods and Goddesses, and Spear of Warriors and Mythical creatures. Three enchanted artifacts three souls dead and alive take on with Abilities of none other. An Angel's Halo, A Wolves Heart, and A Vampire's Soul. The fight of good and evil comes to a wicked twisted end._ _Only to make room for the fallen angels of the past."_

Shutting the Journal Safiya looked at them. "Is it over?" Shane asked quietly frightened a little bit by the message Safiya had read to them. "I don't think so Shane," Safiya muttered. She opened it back up and kept re-reading it over and over. Taking in every little word and detail examining it. Seeing if any hidden messages were in it, but nothing came up to her. "But it said it did! The last sentence is a little suspicious, but it's over period!" Joey pointed out. Suspicion began prowling on Safiya and Shane

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

**June 12th, 4:36 PM, 2019**

"Safiya are you sure your alright? You look like your getting sicker and sicker each day. It's concerning to me."

"I'm fine Tyler. I I I I just can't sleep I need to find out this message meaning! It's driving me insane! It needs to mean something! Everything has a hidden meaning!"

"Please don't stress yourself. I can't lose you again! After all, you are my now Fiancee" Safiya gave a small weak smile at the last sentence and stood up. "Your right. I don't need to overstress this for now. I just need to give it a break and move onto another thing that is equally as stressful. Wedding planning." She put her things back into its chest and left the room. Her phone lit up and she looked down. "Joey? I thought he was picking up the veil options for the collab video!" She muttered and opened up the text message. Sitting down reading the message.

_"Meet me at the Park. Come alone. Stay hidden"_

Getting up she grabbed her black hoodie threw it on and left. As the rain began to fall Safiya started running quicker. Shoving past a few people and getting a few odd looks she reached the park. Attempting to open the gates failed. "Damn it. It's locked." She growled and began climbing the fence. Jumping down she looked around. "Safiya!" Hearing her name she ran over to the sound of her own name. "Andrea?! Why did you text me from Joey's phone? I gave you my number!" She asked with curiosity 

"My phone died. Shane isn't home right now. And Joey's gone..."

"What do you mean he's 'gone' Andrea? How is he gone? Shane Joey and I all promised to give each other our locations in case something comes up and we need to hurry somewhere."

"Joey disappeared from real life when he found Daniel dead. He won't answer his phone or the door."

"Oh my god. Daniel is dead? What how? That must be a lie!" Safiya rasped  
"I fear not Safiya. Daniel really is dead." Andrea answered and Safiya quickly got up bolting out of the hiding place climbing the fence.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_Broadway is black like a sinkhole Everyone raced to the suburbs and I'm on the rooftop with curious strangers This is the oddest of summers_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"Daniel! I'm home!" Joey called entering his house. "Daniel? Daniel? Daniel? Danny Boy? Are you home? Where are you? Danny boy!?" Walking in more inside he saw trial blood and his heart dropped "DANIEL NO!"

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_Maybe I'll medicate, maybe inebriate Strange situations, I get anxious Maybe I'll smile a bit, maybe the opposite But pray that they don't call me thankless_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_"After being missing for so long. Internet Stars Joey Graceffa, Shane Dawson, and Safiya Nygaard return home after the oddest of events. Yet Mystery figures have begun to roam around Los Angeles. The death of Daniel Preda might be connected to one of these odd figures that have come into our world after the three returned."_

The voice spoke as Safiya ran through the streets of Los Angeles. Rain soaking her as she ran and ran.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_My tell-tale heart's a hammer in my chest Cut me a silk-tied tourniquet_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Shane started working on his watch trying to add more things into it and make it be more powerful. "C'mon, work! Don't fail me now!

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_This is my roaring, roaring 20's I don't even know me Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home My roaring, roaring 20s_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"T-T-Tyler... Ty" Safiya rasped tears coming down her eyes. Tyler ran over hugging her as she broke down her hands shaking as she set the letter from Matthew down. "Don't cry there is no need to. Everything will be alright. I know it will that's a promise. Everything will be ok. You're ok, your safe I'm here."

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_I don't even know me Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I want, I wanna go home_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Andrea ran and ran as the thunder and lightning roared the rain pouring down on her leaving her soaked. Shoving people away she came up to the graveyard jumping over the stone wall.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_Oscars and Emmy's and Grammy's Everyone here is a trophy And I'm sipping bourbon The future's uncertain The past on the pavement below me Maybe I'll elevate, maybe I'm the second rate_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Joey sobbed and sobbed as he held onto Daniel's lifeless hand while officers, reporters, investigators, paramedics and filled his home. "NO! DANIEL!" Joey screamed reaching out for his boyfriend as they took him away.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_So unaware of my status Maybe I'm overjoyed, maybe I'm paranoid Designer me up in straight jackets_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"Officer Lawson. I'm not associated with these figures. What happened to me that night in Everlock should remain a secret. People would throw me into an insane asylum putting me in a straight jacket. I'm sorry, but for our safety. I'm not telling you!" "Miss. Nygaard. Please. We want to know who we have to throw into prison and get you Shane and Joey help" "We don't need help! Shane Joey and I are perfectly sane and are saying nothing, but the truth!"

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_My tell-tale heart's a hammer in my chest Cut me a silk-tied tourniquet_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Shane sighed holding his watch turning it around connecting two bronze wires. "This better work! Dear God, I pray that this works! Please god please!" He muttered under his breath as he worked. Yes, he was tired, but he wouldn't stop working he was determined and exhausted.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_This is my roaring, roaring 20's I don't even know me Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home My roaring, roaring 20s_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Safiya opened up the door Shane and Joey both hugging her. "I didn't even tell you guys why I brought you here!" "I think we both know why you brought us here today Safiya!" Shane squealed and Safiya laughed and grabbed the Journal showing them the last new page that formed simply two hours ago.

_"_ _A new soul and old returning souls enter the round. Revived for a chance the deceased are ripped. When the Next Night Falls three enter and does it all over again."_

"This Is wow" Joey and Shane gasped "Also whatever your dumb little theory is. Might be true, but most likely your both wrong, but I'll let your thoughts run wild!" Safiya said and exited the room. Shane and Joey's jaws dropping. Both of them giving her a confused, but yet very suspicious look.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_I don't even know me Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I want, I wanna go home_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Matt looked at his fellow survivor's brow raised. "Don't you think he would learn his lesson?" Nikita asked "I mean who knows mate" Oli chimed in. "Whatever happens. The trio will bring the demons to an end." Tyler(O) said. Everybody nodded before a knock came at Nikita's door. She answered it and called for Matt to come over. Once he did the two let put startled muffled screams as they were taken away.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_Hallucinations only mean that your brain is on fire If it's Lord of the Flies in my mind tonight I don't know if I will survive_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Shane grabbed his three costumes and the notes each one came with. Opening up a box he set them in gently along with his watch. Closing the box he put its label on.

_"Savior - 1920,1837-1901,1970"_

"The End seems close, but it's so far. Goodbye for now. Rest well your spirits. I forgive you." He sighed

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_Lighters up if you're feelin' me Fade to black if you're not mine 'Cause I just need a sign or a signal inside_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Safiya opened up her chest and put her three costumes in along with her Journal and Dagger/Spear neatly on the top. Closing it she put on the Label

_"Savior - 1920,1837-1901,1970"_

A Bat fluttering in a cage happily. Giving a squeak "I'll see you soon. Rest well, please. I forgive you."

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_This is my roaring, roaring 20s I don't even know me Roll me like a blunt 'cause I wanna go home Roll me as a blunt 'cause I want, I wanna go home_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Joey sighed putting his costumes into a hidden compartment in his closet putting on the label

_"Savior - 1920,1837-1901,1970"_

"See you soon... and guys. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me. Just like how I forgave you guys. Rest well. Until we meet again." Joey rasped shutting the closet door pressing his back against the closet door sobbing.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

_I wanna go home_

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

Three colored silhouettes appeared all in current day fashion three faded colored looking silhouettes appeared behind them.

_The first one in Renegade attire with a Skull and watch and blood at the throat and glowing red eyes. Multi-colored triangles circling him._  
_The second one in a suit with blood at his hands and torso with Lilac Eyes and a glowing broken heart. The third one in a suit and tie with a double-sided knife and cup of Whiskey. The fourth one in current fashion and arms wrapped around the shorter man with a ring on both of their ring fingers._

_The Middle Figure's first outline had a Dark Green suit with a Crystal in hand and Red glowing eyes. The second one was in a suit with a stab wound at his torso. Blue glowing eyes holding onto a corpse an outline over him and the corpse. Multi-colored roses also surrounding him._ _The third one with a Pistol in hand and in Carnival looking clothing along with a jar of many glowing moving souls. All of which eight stayed still flicking. The Fourth on in current-day looking clothing sitting down with tears coming down his eyes holding two photos close to him._

_The Third and 'final' figure's first outline was in a Flappers dressed legs crossed holding onto a Journal and Spear with red glowing eyes. The second outline was in a vampire-like a dress with stab wounds all over her body a Bat on her shoulder wings spread wide open._  
_Dagger and Journal in hand with Lavender glowing eyes. The third figure was in jeans pilots jacket and a red turtle neck sweater two bats on her shoulder with a shapeshifting weapon that went between a dagger and spear. Both bats having their wings spread open. Multi-colored stars surrounding her._  
_The fourth and final outline had her scars from the 20s glowing in a pastel purple shade with an engagement ring on her finger an outline of a Bat stayed on her shoulder._

The silhouettes faded and became replaced with 20 Spirits of all dead guests and their demons behind them. Only one stayed behind. Those images faded and Shane, Safiya, and Joey each stood in their respected time Era's with their own demons with them along with the people that died on that one deadly night. A faint silhouette coming up next to Safiya looking over at her. This silhouette smiled, but the smile couldn't be seen. None of them could be seen yet they were there. That image faded and a demon stepped forward holding onto two orbs in glass bullets full of purple blood. The first one had ripped up rainbow petals and the second one had ripped up black petals. The bullets were crushed and two more demons were released along with wicked laughter followed by many cries and screams.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

_"If you want a Rainbow. You have to put up with a little rain first" ~ Brendon Urie_

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**_The end of Time has come. Yet the Saviors will return to save the fallen once more, but for now, the demons wait and hide._ **

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Roaring 20s - Panic! At the Disco

Shane Dawson - The 1920s Era

Joey Graceffa - The Victorian Era

Safiya Nygaard - The 1970s Era

♡ •☆•☆•☆•☆ ♡

Amino publishment: May 17th, 2019

Ao3 publishment: September 30th, 2019


	32. The Devils Demand Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going silent for some time, he makes himself known. New evils have awoken stronger and better then the last! Yet with new evils on rise they won't let the three go on so easily, without taking all that they have left.

**Devils Demand Part 1/2**

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**June 8th - 2019, 9:30pm**

Rain pounded against the glass windows of the Police Station. "Officer Lawson somebody reported seeing somebody walk into a home." The female said clearly shaken off the details to come. Adam looked up at her with a raised brow. "Isn't that suppose to be umm what's the word for it oh right _Normal!_ Must be a visitor to them. There is nothing odd about it so hush hush and let me keep reading." Adam grunted before going back to his book. "Adam they crawled through the door! Literally, they _crawled through it!_ No animal doors either!" The female cried. "June, please. Stop with this." Adam sighed. "Adam, please! Listen to me for just one second! Listen to who it is! I swear to god I am telling the truth and nothing, but the truth!" June cried.

Adam sighed once more. "Who is this mystery person? Who is this mystery person that is freaking you out so much that you must disturb me and my reading? Please, June the stage is yours take it away! Tell me who this mystery person is June!" Adam demanded with a sarcastic tone looking at her with crossed arms and an annoyed glare. "Sir its Gabbie Hanna." June rasped weakly and Adam closed his book setting it down. His face became serious, but annoyance still remained strong. "June listen to me carefully. Gabbie Hanna has been dead for two-plus years now." "Exactly sir..." at that moment his face was fully serious and his eyes were full of fear. The window in the room shattered and the two looked over quickly

A demonic version of Gabbie Hanna came climbing in leaping onto the two. Screams filled the room and blood splattered onto the table and wall. Adam running out leaving June behind for Gabbie to kill her.

**July 11th - 2019, 2:30am**

"Shiz shiz shiz! Ty help! I made a mess! I spilled cake batter everywhere! And I mean everywhere Ty. Crusty no! Don't eat it, it's not for you bud! Its 2 am, why are we doing this? I need more Coffee and a day-long sleep after this-" Safiya began before getting cut off by her phone ringing. "God damn it. Why is somebody calling me now at 2 in the friggin morning! Ty, could you get me more paper towels?" She growled under her breath. Tyler stopped the Camera and she grabbed a paper towel cleaning black cake batter off of her hands and grabbed her phone answering it. While Tyler grabbed some more paper towels and started cleaning up the cake batter for her trying to 'salvage' some of it. "Hi, this is Safiya speaking who are you and what do you want from me?" She asked. "Shane!" She smiled happily walking out into the living room sitting down onto the couch.

_"Hey, Safiya its Shane!"_

"My god it has been a bit since we last talked! How are you? Hows Wedding Planning? Why are you calling me at 2:30 am?"

_"It's going great! I found a Tux I really like. Um, how about your wedding planning? No reason I was just up editing..."_ Shane lied on the last part running his hand through his hair. Taking a breath looking around nervously.

"Great Shane! We found a dress for me and I'm in _love_! Anyway is their another reason you called? You sound a bit choked up and nervous! Is everything alright?"

_"Um yeah. About that this is the only reason I contacted you. Saf I know these past few days, months, years? Time is really complicated for me and probably you uh anyway, um. I don't know how to word or explain it at all but check Twitter. The world is going to Hell in a way none of us would ever expect. I mean it literally is the world has gone to hell. Jeffree told me he saw the Kardashians doing some sacrifice on Kylie's lip kit! Seriously I am not joking."_

"Shane, you don't mean?"

_"Yes, Safiya. It does._ "

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

"Andrea?! Why did you text me from Joey's phone? I gave you my number!"  
She asked "My phone died. Shane isn't home right now. And Joey's gone..." "What do you mean he's 'gone' Andrea?" "Joey disappeared from real life when he found Daniel dead. He won't answer his phone or the door."  
"Oh my god" Safiya rasped and got up bolting out of the hiding place climbing the fence.

•♤•♤•♤•♤•

_"Safiya...? Are you there. Safiya?"_

"Sorry, Shane! I uh Zoned out. Anyway, what did you say?"

_"Safiya. We have to do this again. Devils Demand."_

"Shane! It's in July! Everyone finally stopped talking about us! Everyone finally stopped talking about my scars and the fact Tyler and I have a literal living frickin marsupial bat as a pet! Shane, I can't do it. I'm sorry."

_"Safiya Please! Do you know who fell victim again?"_

"No..."

_"Safiya. People who died we battled in the past came back then died again! Justine, DeStorm, Tana, Tim, and more were in that group!"_

"Shane I I I- I'm..." she began and trailed off taking a breath. "Neither of us were in that group. Yet we know what happens. People came alive then died. It's like MatPat's situation, but if he died again and didn't survive."

_"See you later Safiya."_ Shane hung up.

Safiya hung up tears filling her eyes. "Saf?" Tyler asked worried coming up to her hugging her. "It'll be alright." "People came back only to die again! People are dying again Tyler! How could anything possibly be alright? They were sent to hell basically!" She cried. "Hey relax! It'll be alright! Everything will be alright I promise!" "How! How will everything be alright? Joey saved and killed more people! That us 3 had to save! One of them never even became a demon! Or been in any past three eras!" She lashed anger blazing in her eyes.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked his voice shaky a nervous expression mixing with a terrified expression. Worry edging his voice as he spoke. "I'm- I don't honestly know Ty. I did it before, but I have been left with Scars! I had to be revived _AGAIN!_ Tyler this is a twisted fantasy world! That we have been sucked into!" She sighed and looked down not wanting to make any eye contact with him. She loved him more than anything, but couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
"If you do it then just remember-" Tyler began before getting cut off. "Tyler?" She asked before a thick heavy like fog began filling their home plummeting everything into pure pitch blackness. "We have awoken! More is ours! The Night will rule over!" A voice hissed before a loud ringing filled her ears and Safiya shot up nearly throwing herself onto the ground.

  
"Jesus Christ woman." Tyler breathed and Safiya looked over at him and her surroundings confused. "What happened? Where are the thick fog and an evil voice? I heard evil voices oh my god is Evilyn back. I am _NOT_ becoming a demon again sir. Thank you very much." She asked eagerly. "You fell asleep on your phone call with Shane so I hung up after telling him and he understood. You zoned out then just fell asleep on the couch." Tyler explained and she grabbed her phone off the Coffee Table. "2:45! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" "I tried, but you kept talking to yourself. Are you sure you aren't Ill? It was adorable at first, but then you said some demonic sounding stuff so I woke you up. Please tell me your feeling ok." He said worried. "I am, yeah Chicken sounds great man hey how about take out?" She replied no longer paying attention quickly going on Twitter checking it. "I'm going to finish cleaning up then going to bed. We can finish filming later." Tyler muttered heading back into the kitchen finishing cleaning then disappearing upstairs shortly after.

"Shane!"

_"There you are! I was wondering why you hung up!"_

"Sorry about that. I um checked Twitter."

_"Yeah. It's Number One on Trending on Youtube and Twitter."_ Shane sighed

"Shane, did your dreams keep coming back? Of hearing the screams and having blood splashed onto you?" Safiya asked nervously. They both had never-ending nightmares that happened almost every single night. That was one of the main causes of them having a lack of sleep and screaming in the middle of the night.

_"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure it out. I'm trying not to get anybody else involved. Ryland's been a great supporter and all..."_ he trailed off taking a breath.

"But neither of them really understand and it's just us." Safiya finished.

_"Yeah. You took the words right out of my mouth."_ Shane sighed pacing in his bedroom.

"Shane? Could I come over?"

_"Of course! You can come over at any time!"_

Safiya thanked him quickly and hung up. She grabbed the Car Keys and headed towards Shane's house which was about a 2 and half hour drive.

"Hey, Safiya!" Shane smiled and Safiya stepped inside. "Hey, Shane." She said nervously glancing around his home as they headed into an empty room. Out of earshot of Andrew Ryland and Morgan. "Everything alright? You seem a little on edge?" He asked  
"Shane. Do we have to do this again?" She asked looking out the window biting her lip nervously arms crossed. "People are at risk. Our world. Everything we know of is at risk. There are people we have to do this for!" Shane breathed "I died Shane. I don't want to die again!" "And you aren't! Safiya Nygaard/Williams whatever your last name is it's one of those two. I have no idea what your last name will be after your married in November." Shane began. "I'm keeping my last name." She commented and Shane nodded and continued with his little speech.  
"I will protect and save you for as long as I possibly can! You're like a sister to me!" Shane promised, "You know my number." She sighed and walked out. "Safiya please!" He called rushing after her. "Shane I'm sorry! Really I am, but I'm not sure if I'm doing it just yet. I need to just think a few things over!"

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"Joey! Please!" Jael begged her ghostly figure watching him pace back and forth.  
"Jael! You let me kill them! You did nothing to stop me!" He lashed "Shane and Safiya will help you!" She cried "Why would they? They have it perfect and both happy with their Fiance's! While I'm alone! _DANIEL DIED!_ I walked home and saw him dead! I saw him hanging there." "Then how about we make a deal," Jael concluded and Joey stopped and turned to face her. His face was red and his anger that blazed in his eyes replaced with curiosity. "What kind of deal do you bring to me?" He breathed sitting down at the table tapping his nails nervously ontop. "You Shane and Safiya be the heros you are. And Daniel comes back. Simple."  
"And...?" Joey asked as he stopped tapping his nails against the table eager and curious wanting more details. "To make them want to help you, even more, this round! They go through the pain and suffering you did. Expect they witness it first hand!" She replied.  
Joey gave a devilish smile. "Anything else I shall be informed of Jael?" "More then just demons shall come out to play Joey. So do we have a Deal?" She reached out her ghostly hand for him to take. He stood up and walked over to her figure. "Deal!" He laughed an evil glint in his eyes as he shook Jael's ghostly hand. Jael's eyes flickering red.

•♢•♢•♢•♢•

"Shane. I just wanted to tell you Andrew and Morgan left when you were talking with Safiya! Shane?" Ryland asked coming up to him. "Are you alright?" "I don't know." Shane sighed as he removed his hand from the door turning to Ryland. Slowly a hooded figure came clawing out of the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Shane and Ryland screamed holding onto each other. The figure came crawling from the ground and shoot a glass bullet that stabbed into Shane's gut. "DAMN IT!" Shane hissed falling to his knees. Clutching onto his gut putting pressure on it. "Shane!" Ryland cried and Shane looked up his eyes full of pain, but then replaced with fear and horror.

There. There he stood. There Ryland stood a knife through his stomach. "RYLAND NO!" Shane screamed and the hooded figure disappeared. Shane ran over grabbing him pulling him close. His hand over his stomach which bleed purple instead of crimson. That was the least of his worries. His top worry was his dying fiance. He didn't have time to worry that his own blood was purple! "Ryland, please! Please, Ryland!" He begged to hold onto his hand. "Ryland I love you. Please don't let go!" He sobbed feeling his fiance's body go cold.

"Tyler I'm back!" Safiya called and Crusty came running up to her meowing eagerly. Pawing at her ankles. "What is it, Bud?" She asked picking him up scratching him behind the ear. "Hungry buddy? Thought Tyler and I already fed you." Simply shrugging setting him onto the couch quickly hurrying upstairs.

"Tyler...?" She called and walked into her makeup room arms wrapping around her.  
"HOLY-!" She began and turned around. "Tyler thats are are not funny! You scared me!" "Sorry. I took my chance and succeeded!" He laughed and she let out a small chuckle. "Damn you, sir." Tyler's smile quickly faded. "Saf..." Confused she turned around the same figure that was just in Shane's house came crawling out from the ground stained with Ryland and Shane's purple blood staining it. "What the Hell!" She squealed and the demon raised its pistol shooting a glass bullet into her chest a little blood flew onto the floor Tyler's arm and the hooded figure itself. "Saf!" Quickly he grabbed onto her and the hooded figure wrapped a chain around her leg yanking it hard. Dragging her into the other side of the room. "Get away from him!" Safiya screamed which was really just hardly a whisper her hand clutched over her chest. Blood staining her hand she tried to keep pressure.

The hooded figure threw Tyler down and he fought back trying to get free. "Saf are you alright? Get off of me! Hey! No no! Hey chill no don't do this! Safiya help!" The figure grabbed a sword pinning him down, even more, stabbing it right into his chest. Tyler's blood splattering onto the floor and the demon. "NO!" She yelled running over to his side and the figure left stained with his and Safiya's blood. "Tyler! Get up! Get up! Please get up! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone! I need you! I need you by my side! Babe, please! Don't let go! Hold on just a little longer!" She sobbed shaking uncontrollably. The glass bullet that laid on the other side of the room filled with purple smoke and slowly her bullet wound cleared up.

**Tuesday,** **July 18th - 3:33 pm**

A knock at the home doors alarmed both Safiya and Shane. Coming to their doors they opened them up. An all familiar package and envelope with their initials sat waiting for them.

" _Dearest Shane and Safiya. I know your grieving the Lost of your Lovers._ "

They picked them up and brought them inside freeing the letters from the golden ribbon that tied it down onto the package. Setting the ribbon next to it carefully unwrapping the packages.

_"But, I promise you both more than anything that they are safe alive and happy! In an odd way."_

Shane opened his package up taking in the sight of the outfit.

_"After their bodies faded from the existence they went into the safest place for them."_

Safiya looked at the outfit and laid it out on the bed.

_"You! When you were shot with the Glass bullets both of them were stabbed with the exact color that you bleed! Purple! They would never leave you. Both of your wounds healed as the bullets filled with purple smoke. Or soul if you want to get all paranormal and mysterious or mystical whichever you prefer."_

Both of them sighed as they kept reading the letters. Both heading over to odd places of their homes grabbing Lavender and Lilac colored keys.

_"I may sound sappy, but your love and bonds from over the years with your Fiances are too strong to break! That's why they went with you instead of going into YOUR Era Afterlives! Even if they did. They would be very well taken care of by Sierra and Jc! Both of whom would gladly repay the favor."_

Shane grabbed his Chest Key and headed into his and Ryland's bedroom pulling out the chest from under the bed.

_"Grieving is no longer needed. For you will see them soon if you join me!"_

Safiya grabbed her chest unlocking it grasping onto her ring which she hasn't taken off and luckily haven't lost.

_"By now you might both be aware. I slaughtered once more. My reasons. I won't reveal just yet."_

Shane grabbed the watch taking it out staring into it watching the handles move slowly. Just like a normal old pocket watch would.

_"But if you join me. Together we can save the fallen! We can bring your lovers back! Everything will be ok! The only demons we have to slay are the fallen ones that have unfortunately been corrupted once more!"_

Safiya grabbed her Dagger/Spear and Journal running her hand across the oh so familiar cover of the Society against Evil symbol. The indent of a Bat on the dagger handle stared back at her and she gave a weak smile.

_"Everybody will be happy! Demons will be rid of! We could save the world! Maybe even have this game finally end."_

Shane grabbed the outfit and slipped on the jacket before taking it off again getting a bit uneasy. Putting on the black pants with lilac trim. Pulling on the grey shirt the SAE logo on it. He grabbed the jacket which covered the logo.

_"We can be the heros everybody needs! This can be a chance!"_

Safiya slipped on her outfit finding slight confidence in the white black and grey striped crop top, black ripped jeans, with a grey jacket with two lavender bats sewn in on the back over her outfit. Pulling on the boots tying them tight. Quickly she put on the Lavender Bandana with the SAE logo on it around her neck tying it neatly. Which fairly clashed well with her outfit.

_"Shane Safiya. We are the heros they need!"_

Safiya let Brendon out of his cage and he came onto her shoulder. She placed the Journal in her fairly large hidden jacket pocket and capped dagger on her band on her arm.

_"_ _So what do you say?"_

Shane put his Watch on his belt slipping on his ring placing a photo into his outfit pocket. Quickly grabbing his hat on the way out.

_ "Are we going to be the Heros the Fallen Need?" _

The Three of them stood on the rooftop of the building weapons in hand. The Moon beginning to rise. "Are you ready?" Joey asked and they nodded. "Let's go kick some Demon Ass," Shane growled the pocket watch and dagger glowing faintly.

_ "Or the Destroyers of the world?" _

The Three leaped from the building roof onto the ground below. A howl of a wolf from the distance along with a crack of thunder and lighting.

_ "Yet my request for your help doesn't end there. Your roles will be needed to enter the era!" _

Shane grabbed onto the Glass bullet that flowed with purple smoke with a few rainbow flower petals here and there.

_ "Shane Dawson - The Hitman" _

Safiya put the bullet in a safe spot as the group walked down the streets of a destroyed Los Angeles. The purple smoke also flowing with a few Black flower petals wandering around.

_ "Safiya Nygaard - The Assassin" _

"So Joey. Who's joining us?" Shane asked looking over at Joey who wore a brown jacket with an SAE symbol and dark turquoise shirt with slicked-back hair and gold-rimmed glasses. He looked over at Safiya. "The name should be in the journal." He commented and Safiya flipped it open to the page.

_ "Yours Truly" ~ Joey Graceffa _

**_To Be Continued._**..

**Coming up on Roaring 20s...**

"No!" Joey screamed and Shane grabbed him by the wrist dragging him away. "Shane please no!" He begged. "Joey! Please! We need to meet up with Safiya!" Shane exclaimed.

Safiya held onto the torch and walked around the. "Whoa..." Safiya gasped bringing the torch over a wall with drawings.

"I can tell you new here!" A voice squeaked. "Welcome! Wait for Safiya! Ohmigod how its been so long" The voice pointed out and slowly Safiya nodded.

"What do you mean you were expecting me? I don't know who you are! I can tell you to change your voice!" Safiya pointed out. "Its simply for my protection Safiya. Once it is complete. I will reveal myself." The figure smiled, but Safiya couldn't see. 

"Please stop!" Joey screamed and a figure whacked him in the gut with a bat. Joey let out another cry of pain.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" Safiya growled and she and Shane struggled. They could hear him screaming and crying out for help in the next room. "I should be in there! Not Joey!" Shane sighed. He so desperately wanted to help Joey and get out along with Safiya. The two never felt this useless.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	33. The Devils Demand pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twisted deal decides a fate for the unlucky. The demons are angrier, stronger, and the spirits? Trapped and far more angrier. The devil ain't waiting no more. Demons have begun to take over.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

_**Previously on Roaring 20s...** _

_Shane and Safiya are happily living their lives with their Finance, but Joey, on the other hand, is losing it! He saved and slaughtered once more! He ended up making a deal with Jael to bring the pain he feels among Shane and Safiya._

_"To make them want to help you even more. They go through the pain and suffering you did." She replied._ _Joey gave a devilish smile. "Anything else I shall be informed of?"_ _"More then just Demons shall come out to play Joey. So Deal?" She reached out her ghostly hand. "Deal!" He laughed an evil glint in his eyes as he shook Jael's Ghostly hand._

_A split-screen appears in the left Ryland getting impaled in the stomach with a knife. On the right Tyler getting thrown down onto the ground a sword stabbing into his chest._  
_Both Shane and Safiya screaming out for them hurrying over to them horrified and shaky begging for their lovers to hold on._

_Eventually, the three joined forces once more and now they are ready for possibly one of there Biggest! Bloodiest! Horrifying! Tear-Jerking! Night of their lives! Ladies, Gents, and Non-binary I give you Roaring 20s Round 4!_

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Empty- wait for what? How I-" Safiya gasped. She closed the journal and the group looked at each other. "Also what happened to LA?" Shane asked and worryingly and looked around at the deserted area. "That may be the least of our worries. Look." Joey pointed out to a moving closer figure in the distance creatures came running to them. "Run," Shane ordered. The three broke out into a run for it and the creatures kept running and running after them. "What now?" Safiya asked once Joey pulled them out of sight. "Somebody goes to the museum of the dead. While the other two stick here so whatever those things are doesn't harm anybody else." Joey explained.

"I'll go!" Safiya volunteered. "I'll be alright and probably more likely would blend in. Plus if anything or body comes at me. I can easily defend myself." She added briskly. "Alright great. Be safe we will meet you soon! Don't go off with any strangers and if you see _OUR_ portal go for it. Unless you see myself or Shane" Joey explained and Safiya nodded. "That sounds great." Shane nodded at their explanations and quickly started working a small portal ripped into reality under Safiya's small mutter. "Bye guys!" Safiya stepped in and once she was in the disappeared. "Bye Safiya!" They called quietly and once the portal disappeared Joey grabbed his pistol and Shane's watch transformed into its doubled sided knife.

"Holy shi-" Safiya screamed as she went falling through the trees. Quickly she covered her face landing in a bush. She poked her head out and looked around. "What the- what the absolute heck?" Safiya stumbled out of the fake rose bush and checked herself. No blood, cuts, scratches. She was perfectly fine! "Ok. What the hell did you do this time Joey?" Safiya muttered to herself and started looking around she walked over to a group of rocks and picked up the note reading it.

  
_"The museum of the dead is open. Its paranormal demons have been released."_

  
Safiya read and set the note down and looked out. "Oh my god." She gasped. The estate was huge and clearly, a lot of ground was to be covered. Safiya started walking before losing her footing falling down a trap. She landed with a thud on the ground and stood up brushing sand off of her. "That'll leave a bruise or two." She said through gritted teeth and grabbed a torch. She walked for a bit before coming up to a cave full of drawings.

Safiya held onto the torch and walked around the. "Whoa..." Safiya gasped bringing the torch over the wall with drawings. "I can tell you new here!" A voice squeaked. Making Safiya turn to face them. "Welcome! Wait for Safiya! Ohmigod how its been so long" The voice pointed out and slowly Safiya nodded.  
"What do you mean you were expecting me? I don't know who you are! I can tell you to change your voice!" Safiya pointed out. "Its simply for my protection Safiya. Once it is complete. I will reveal myself." The figure gave a fanged smiled, but Safiya couldn't see. The two kept walking for a little while the figure filling Safiya in with everything that happened.

"Could you tell me who you are finally?" Safiya asked when the figure was done. "Oh, my dear! I can't do that! Not now, but I can warn you." The figure handed Safiya an envelope and she opened it up and began to read.

  
_"Love is a tragedy and a dark curse people get blinded by. Love is no blessing."_

  
"What does it mean?" Safiya asked and the figure looked at her. "You'll find out soon Saffy!" The figure came from behind Safiya putting a cloth at her mouth. She let out a terrified muffled scream before falling limp.  
The female figure laughed and a male figure stepped forward. He came to her and picked her up. He brought her to a room tying her down to a chair. The male and female figures left leaving Safiya alone and terrified for her life.

Joey peered his head around the corner and Shane's head followed. The two glanced around and the creatures walked around blindly fighting walls, poles, the road, and each other. "Well, they're no Bill Nye for sure. So this can be nice and easy." Shane forced a laugh and they pulled away. "I'll shoot one and see how it reacts," Joey whispered and aimed at the nearest one. Pulling back the trigger he released and a bullet came pelting towards the creature going right through his head. The other creatures came charging at them. "Shit. Shane run. Run now!" Joey and Shane quickly ran for it the creatures running after them both. Joey shot at them and Shane threw his watch which hit two if they and his watch came back to him. "Yes! The boomerang effect worked! Thank you, god!" "I see you upgraded," Joey said and kept shooting as they kept running. "Yeah! I thought it would do good with a few upgrades! Appears I was right!" Forcing a laugh he kept running. Joey grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an open van. Joey pulled a match from his pocket and lit it chucking it at the tire. 

The creatures went swarming towards the tire and Joey grabbed the dynamite next to him and lit it throwing it at the creatures. "Get down!" Joey squealed and Shane went to the back hiding behind the pool that was in it and Joey followed. A loud ear-splitting bang filled the streets blood and tire pieces scattered around the street and the two looked up.  
"who has a pool and dynamite in a truck together?" Shane asked quietly then it clicked. Joey and he made eye-contact. " _David Dobrik,_ " they said in unison. Joey looked out and turned back to Shane. "Those creatures are gone we can meet up with Safiya and hope she isn't playing the damsel in distress." "Joey shut up so we can just go!" Shane sighed and flipped open his pocket watch and Joey hurried to his side. "Bring us to Safiya" Shane spoke clearly and a Pastel Blue and Lilac Aura came over them and they disappeared.

"I dishonor for you! I dishonor for you!! Dishonor on your pets! Dishonor on your whole damn life!" Safiya spat as she managed to remove the cloth off from her mouth. "Safiya?" Shane and Joey asked looking at her. "Demons I'm sorry! Please don't kill me I just want to save my Fiance and live!" Joey and Shane looked at each other then back at her. "Safiya, its Shane, and Joey. What the hell happened?" Joey asked and Safiya looked to where their voices were coming from. "I didn't listen to you guys and ended up getting trapped because I'm not making wise moves. That and the voice seemed trusting! I know the voice a little but can't put a face on it. It was dark and I did not want to see a demon face! I can fight, but not fight." Safiya explained both Shane and Joey looking at her then looking at each other.

"Well lucky for you we're here to save you and move on," Shane said and came behind her chair. "Don't! The man that grabbed me and put me in this chair put a sensor on the lock." Safiya explained and heard a ' _Clink_ ' "Shane. Did you touch the lock." "Yes, yes I touched the lock." "Shane!" Joey and Safiya groaned in unison and a door swung open. "Hell no! No thank you, sir!" Joey and Shane jumped back and Joey dragged Safiya's chair with him. 

"Stop triggering censors you two!" Safiya squealed and Joey dropped her chair. The figures came into the room the male holding an ax. "Holy-, no thank you, sir!" Safiya gasped. The man grunted a name and the female appeared. "Oh, Joey! Such a great dear to see you!" The female laughed creeping closer to him. "Get-" Shane began, but Safiya clutched onto him dragging him back. "Please don't interfere, Shane, I don't want you hurt!" Safiya begged to look at him with wide eyes. "You don't need to worry." He whispered back.

"Help! You two idiots!" Joey cried both of them turned their heads and the female dragged Joey out. "Now for you my good sir!" The male laughed and grabbed Shane. The hitman cringed as the cold clammy dead hand touched him placing him into a chair tieing him down putting his and Safiya's back to back. "Once Joey has been taken care of you two will be taken care of!" The male left leaving Safiya and Shane alone.

"Shane?"

"Yes, Safiya?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we hunters to the demons. Or merely demons pray?"

"I wish I knew Safiya. I really wish I knew how to answer that."

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me? I died before-" Joey began before getting cut off. "Silence! You murderer! Your words and apologies mean _NOTHING_ " The female hissed. "Please. Let us go. We're trying to save you guys again!" Joey cried. "We don't need your saving Joey. We're perfectly happy as demons! Isn't that right?" The female asked the male and he simply nodded in response. "Face it, Joey. You can't win!" The female hissed and grabbed a bat. "You wouldn't dare!" Joey retorted and the figure swung hitting him in the gut. He let out a groan of pain. "I can do this all day!" The Savant spat. The figure swung again, but harder. Joey let out gasp tears filling his eyes. The figure swinging more and more. Joey letting out a loud cry of pain.

"No!" Safiya squealed shaking in her seat. " _STOP! STOP HURTING HIM_!" Shane yelled in anger trying to get out of the chains. The chains rattled crashing against each other, but Shane and Safiya's cries were louder. "This is all my fault-" Safiya whimpered. "Hey! No its I was the one who triggered the stupid censors!" "But I went with the voice! I didn't wait for you or Joey and now Joey is getting hurt because of me and my stupidity!" Safiya sighed in defeat. "Yes. What you did was stupid, but it was a mistake. You trusted the voice in some way. Joey nor I are mad and understand it was a mistake. Mistakes happen to the best of us Safiya." Shane explained. "But for now. We need to get out of here and save Joey."

"You took everything from me! My life! My friends! I never got a chance to say goodbye!" The female screamed swinging at Joey. He was bruised and bleeding could hardly speak anything. Only give out whimpers and cries of pain.

"Your right Shane. We need to get out of here!" Safiya calmed down and looked around. "I see something" Shane squealed. "What? What is it? Tell me!" Safiya urged. "Its a key!" He replied. "Can you reach it?" "Yes! No- wait yeah I can!" Shane slipped a little and dragged the key to himself. "Damn it!" Shane growled. "What? What is it?" Safiya asked still looking around. "It's your key. It's lavender and red." Shane explained. "Shane I need you to tilt my chair down so I can get it." "Safiya I don't want to hurt you!" "Shane I died twice. _Just do it_! It'll be three if you don't start rocking back and forth!" Safiya urged and Shane sighed rocking back and forth.

  
The chairs fell to the ground and pain seared through Shane's and Safiya's hips. "Move just one inch-" Safiya ordered and they moved an inch. Safiya grabbed the key with her hand and moved her head down(they had no restrained on their necks). She grabbed it with her mouth and unlocked her hands. She spat the key out and rubbed her wrists. "Oh my god- I need to catch my breath- ohmygod" "You ok?" Shane asked. "Fine, but are you ok?" She asked back. "Just a bit sore on my side-" "Alright. Same, we'll live" Safiya answered and began to remove the chain off of her and stood up. "Now please save me!" Shane whimpered. "Not so fast!" A female called and she came ripping through the door. Shane and Safiya screamed and turned around. "Justine?!" Shane and Safiya gasped.

"Shane? Safiya? Oh my god!" Justine gasped. "What happened to you? Why are you in chains?" Safiya asked. "I died and I was sent to hell," Justine explained. "Hell? How are you here? Why are you not a demon yet?" Safiya asked. "I broke free of Juliette for just a little! Please take this good luck and aim for the-" Justine began before getting dragged away by mummy hands. "OH MY GOD-" Shane gasped. "If this is another Jc situation please do not let me die today-" Safiya muttered as she ran over and grabbed the note shoving it in her pocket. Safiya kept searching high and low before finding the key after 10 minutes. Quickly she unlocked Shane and helped him up.  
"Thank you, Safiya! Thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged her and she hugged him back. "I'm just glad that you're ok." She replied. "Now what about the note Justine gave you?" He asked and Safiya pulled out the paper and opened it up.

  
_"Broken Brooks, Buried Blood, Wicked Wonder, Screaming Sierra, Silver Strings, Blood Bullet, Electric Evil, Queen Laurenly, Webllen, Arrow, Lyre, Elise, Zilla, Alois, Jester, Severus, Temira, Anabelle, Raven, and Manic."_

  
Safiya read. "Those are all the demons we saved." She pointed out. "But what about the 'revived' ones and Bretmen?" Shane asked looking over her shoulder.

  
_"Alvina, Ale, Taro, Azure, Juliette, Triana, Nova, Eleanor, and Barrons Blood."_

  
Safiya read. "The names are there, do we still have to fight them?" Shane asked and she shrugged in response. "Wait didn't Justine mention the name 'Juliette'?" Shane asked. "Wait yes- oh my god we know our first demon-" Safiya gasped. "We need to get Joey, but first we have to get out of here," Shane said and Safiya nodded and the two looked around. "This is hurting my head. This is just a mess of exhibits!" Safiya said and walked over to the pharaoh's tomb. "Shane I found something! I found a green jewel" "That's great cause I found a pastel blue key that needs a jewel!" He called. Quickly Safiya scurried over and placed the jewel with the key.

A box opened up and Safiya grabbed her journal and dagger while Shane grabbed his watch and Joey's pistol. "Let's go and save Joey." The two walked over to the door and Safiya kicked the door open. "Was that needed?" "Yes, yes it was." "Are you pleased that you were able to do that?" "Very!" She replied with a smile. "Great. Now for real let's go and save Joey."

Joey let out whimpers and groans of pain and looked around through watery eyes. "S-s-Shane? S-S-Safiya?" Joey called out weakly before falling unconscious.

Safiya and Shane made their way around the museum. "Wait-" Shane grabbed her hand stopping her leading her to a door. "Shane? Is everything alright?" She asked and he opened the door walking in. "I know this place-" Shane muttered. "You been here before too?" She asked nervously and he nodded. "This is were the Collector took our souls." They said in unison. "Shane, we should get out of here! Joey needs us!" Safiya urged and grabbed onto his hand. Yet Shane's eyes never left the glass jar. Only did they leave when Safiya pulled him away.

"Please help me-" Joey cried out in his mind begging and begging for Shane or Safiya or somebody to help him. He laid weak and in agonizing pain. Shane and Safiya entered the room. "Joey!" Safiya cried hurrying to his side. Shane lifted him up letting The Savant prop against him. "Your okay Joey! You're ok!" Shane muttered Safiya looked at the cuffs. "Do we need a key?" Shane asked and Safiya grabbed her dagger. "Fuck a key!" She hissed and pressed down onto the bat indent. Shane watched in awe as the dagger became a sword. Safiya swung down with a swift lash and the chains broke into dust and sand. 

"You cheat death!" A voice hissed and a pharaoh's tomb opened up and out came the hell binding demon of Justine Ezarik. "Juliette. You weren't supposed to be here!" Shane cried. "I don't play by the rules!" She lashed as she grabbed her dagger. "Never have! Never will!" Maggots and beetles came crawling out of her mouth as sand piled around her. "Safiya were doomed-" Shane whimpered and Safiya simply stood up from Joey's side. "I see 'Buried Blood' has come for a second round, but a bit more advanced!" Safiya exclaimed and pointed her sword at her. "Well then, this will be a fun little reunion duel!" "Buried Blood was a weak demon Safiya, I won't be much of a walk in the park!" She spat. Juliette stabbed the dagger back into her chest she to grabbed a sword.

"Safiya do you know how to sword fight?" Shane whispered. "Nope, but I do now!" She replied and the room filled with a clash. "My question is, WHY IS A SWORD IN THE EGYPTIAN EXHIBIT?!" Safiya asked ducking out of the way. She was doing more ducking and dodging then actual fighting. "You're doing great sweetie," Shane said and the two looked at him. "Are you the only female?" Juliette asked and Safiya nodded. "Yeah" Safiya answered before stabbing the sword in Juliette's gut. She let out an agonized scream before stepping back a few steps before collapsing onto the ground. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Safiya quickly gathered their things and Shane lifted Joey and they left leaving Juliette's demon behind.

"First you get kidnapped by demons, then Joey and I get kidnapped by demons, then Joey gets tortured by demons, then you had a SWORD FIGHT WITH A DEMON. SAFIYA WHAT DO WE DO?!" Shane cried. "I don't know, but one thing for sure. We destroy them and get out of here." "But what if there is a bigger threat?" He asked and Safiya shrugged. "I don't know, unfortunately." Safiya sighed. "What's going on?" Joey groaned the two turned to him and kneeled in front of him. "Are you ok?" Shane asked. "I am now that I'm out of there!" He answered wincing.

"But not for long!" A voice laughed and Juliette came crawling out of the sand. Safiya quickly grabbed her dagger and Shane grabbed his watch which became its double-sided knife quickly. Joey grabbed his pistol which Shane held onto.

Juliette let out a twisted laugh and with snap mummies awoken and came climbing out from the sand or tombs. "Attack!" Juliette ordered and the three quickly stood up. Joey fired at them while Shane and Safiya went right into stabbing them. Each of there worlds went mute and there only focus was these mummies. As they came closer and closer fear clawed at their stomachs. "No! Stop!" Safiya yelled Joey looked over and quickly shot the mummies that were climbing on top of her. "Stop! Please!" Safiya cried as more mummies grabbed her and dragged her away. "Shane! Joey!" Shane and Joey were back to back stabbing and shooting at the mummies that were swarming them. "Let me go you asshole!" Safiya demanded to try to rip herself free. Yet the mummies only threw her down at Juliette's feet. "Hold the Savant back and kick Shane to the ground!" Juliette ordered the six mummies all obeyed. Five grabbed Joey away while the sixth one kicked Shane to the ground before joining the other five that held Joey. "I remember vividly when Safiya saved you. Quite wish Buried Blood did her job, but I guess not." Juliette sighed. "Maybe you'll work smarter when two of your friend's lives are on the line!" Juliette spat as she stepped closer to Shane. "Let go of them now!" Shane demanded.

"Do you really think I will take orders from a mortal? I am an _immortal demon_! A creature of _hell_! I do not take orders from any living soul! You can not talk your way out of this one! For me are more advanced, stronger, deadlier. We have learned well from our past versions. Our hosts can agree!" Juliette reached down and grabbed a mummy wrap and began tugging it. A cage appeared and inside stood Justine Ezarik. "Justine!" The three cried out. "She can't hear you!" Juliette snapped. "Are you sure about that?" Justine snapped back angirly as she started moving and grabbed the bars. "What how? You're supposed to be dead frozen from the Devils curse!" Juliette exclaimed and Justine laughed. "You don't have anything that I do have!" The Adventurer exclaimed. "And what exactly is that?" Juliette asked angrily.

"Friends." Justine balled her hand up and punched her square in the face. "Yes! Go, Justine!" The three cheered and the cage broke and Justine held Juliette down to the ground. "Shane, do the honors." Shane grabbed Joey's gun and Safiya's dagger. "No! No! Don't you dare! Mummies attack! Stop this! No!" Juliette cried Shane stabbed the dagger and knife into her throat. "Night Night Juliette." Shane pulled back and shot her in the head. The demon screamed and struggled and lashed black smoke coming out of her throat. The black smoke ceased and Justine was holding down her own body. The body of Justine's turned to rose petals and with that the mummies turned to sand. "Thank you!" Joey and Safiya cried. They ran up to Shane and Justine hugging the two. "No, thank you." Justine's spirit replied as she hugged them back. Slowly Justine's spirit began to fade a circle of light wrapping over them. "Shes joined the real afterlife." Joey croaked and Safiya's journal lit up faintly. Pulling out of the hug Safiya grabbed the journal and began to read the newest page out loud.

Demons Name: Juliette  
Level:8  
Cause of Death: Strangled  
Status: Saved  
"Juliette alternate version of Buried Blood and second Demon of Justine Ezarik. Justine took the role of 'The Adventurer' and last to hour two of her second chance. Her spirit has been released to the real Afterlife."

"Let's bring some more demons and souls home," Joey said and the two nodded. "Yo Joey? Got me a mortal girl or demon?" A voice called and the three spun around. "Taro!" The three gasped.


	34. Wrapped around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro has awoken and he's out for revenge! When hope seems lost for the group danger strikes. For the past has come back!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Run!" Shane urged and the three booked it while the second demon of Timothy DeLaGhetto has arrived. He turned around and let out an evil laugh. His suit was torn, it revealed some parts of him where he was beaten and bruised. Gems in both red and blue were shoved into many of his wounds. "Come back here!" He demanded. "Quickly! Here!" Joey lead them over to the lake.

"I do not trust this lake! Or whatever Tim is!" Safiya confessed scooting away from the black lake. "Wow, your curiosity isn't getting the best of you. Improvement Safiya." Joey said pleased. "Well yeah, probably because I saw an ARM in there." She whimpered and Shane pulled her closer to him. "Safiya, are you hallucinating?" Joey asked worried and the two stared at him. "No! I swear I saw an arm in there!" She whimpered. Taro's screeches began growing louder and louder and the group tensed. The arm that was in the lake began slinking out. "Safiya look out!" Shane cried and before Safiya could move the arm wrapped around her ankle. She let out a terrified squeal. "Safiya!" Shane called out and the arm dragged her down into the icy black lake and Shane went running after her jumping into the water. "No!" Joey cried out for them. "Shane you idiot!" Joey whimpered. He looked nervously into the lake, but it was too dark he couldn't see anything! Were they dead? Alive? Injured? Bright light ripped into existence and Joey turned around his heart pounding. Was he going to die?

"Joey!" Oh, so familiar voices exclaimed and fear struck his eyes as he slowly turned around. There they stood. Jester, Silver Strings, and Elise. Silver and Jester stepped closer to him. "Please no!" Joey begged, but the past demons threw themselves into the lake. Elise took out a sword and Joey fell to his knees. "Please! Please don't kill me!" Joey begged and begged with Elise who only leaned against the sword staring at him. Silver's hand came out from the black lake followed by the rest of his body holding onto something close. Jester coming behind him also holding something. Joey slowly turned around and looked at what they held. "Shane... Safiya..." he whimpered and they held the two closer to themselves. Joey looked back over at Elise who held onto the sword handle. "You're going to kill me like they killed Shane and Safiya, aren't you?" Joey asked.

Taro came slamming down landing on his feet. Slowly he rose up and looked at the demons. "You traitors! Silver you have betrayed us the most! Falling for a damn mortal! I suppose two can play at that game!" He spat and Silver set Safiya down gently and placed himself in front of her holding onto his whips of barbed wire ready to slash at him.

"Taro you fool! We are no traitors we have redeemed ourselves. We are sick and tired of being seen as wicked horrors. Your former version went down easily!" Jester spat. "All of you have betrayed the Cursed God! They will not be happy! Yet I do not blame them if you were my demons that I created only to turn to the angels I to would call for punishment! I have informed the cursed god about your betrayals to us! Prepare for your hell to be released!" Taro snapped before Elise raised her sword and swung at him. In a loud 'SNAP' Taro vanished. Safiya and Shane shot up trembling and coughing up water. "You guys are ok!" Jester Silver and Elise all sighed in relief. Yet the three sat huddled together on the ground looking up at the demons. One question went running through their minds, how?

"Why? How? How? HOW ARE YOU HERE?" Shane demanded. "Keep walking or else I rip off my arm and shove it down your throat!" Silver threatened and Shane fell silent and Jester sighed.

"For trying to redeem yourself you still threaten them?" Elise pointed out. "Sorry mortal." Silver muttered. "Call him by his name!" Jester spat. "Excuse me-" Safiya said quietly and the demons stopped and looked at her. "Can you please tell us how you guys came back?" Safiya asked, but the demons kept walking and they followed. "Dang, thought they would answer me," Safiya whispered to Joey. "Same, I mean your one of the most loyal and smartest people we have, your like a demon whisperer!" Joey whispered back and Safiya's face burned. Even though the arguments, sass, and other shit Joey still saw her as the smart loyal Investigative Reporter!

They entered the 'demon free safe lounge'(well not demon free anymore). "Ask us questions and I shall answer. These two gits will pick and choose what questions they will answer. Even if they do answer it'll be wrong." Elise explained. "Hey! I'm helpful!" Jester chimed. "With stopping Mr. Love puppet over here from trying to win Safiya over!" Elise sighed. "I do not!" Jester said with a dramatic gasp and unknowingly grabbing Silver Strings who was trying to reach Safiya. Elise looked at him and crossed her arms and Jester looked down. "ok you can give them answers." He muttered.

"Wonderful, first off. How did you guys come back?" "Quite a story it is." Elise sighed. "Well, tell us." Joey urged and Elise sighed shaking her head. "If you wish dear mortals." In a snap, a crystal ball appeared. Shane Safiya and Joey all peered into it a snowstorm whirling inside which became visuals.

Loki and Evilyn came crashing in screaming in agony. Past demons came hurrying around them including a new few. The cursed god stepped forward and saw what was becoming of some of their strongest warriors. They kneeled to the demons watching them disappear in a grey whisp only leaving their imprint behind. They let out an angry cry and stormed off new and a few old demons following. "That cry-" Jester shivered and the group looked at each other. "They will be in grave danger!" Silver strings wailed. "Silver, you must already drop your feelings for the mortal. She is engaged." Sophia reminded him. "We can't stand around here! We must act and step up!" Jester concluded. "But its only us. We will need help!" Arrow reminded him. "I know of one who can help us. Who can get us out of here to aid them." Elise chimed.

  
"That will be a great risk." The Sorceress sighed. "Please help us! You were one of the only ones to join them! Please, Joey Shane and Safiya need us!" Sophia begged. "We need to help them. They will die, Cursed God has been working their newest demons non-stop!" Silver exclaimed. The Sorceress flinched at the name. "That liar has promised me the power I never received!" She spat and looked at them. "I will use the last of my power to get you all through-" "But you will get destroyed!" Elise cried. The Sorceress gave a weak smile and looked down before facing the demons. "I, unfortunately, owe the Savant mortal. I will risk myself for him." The Sorceress said calmly. 

  
A loud bang erupted into the air. "You must go!" The Sorceress conjured a portal big enough for them to enter. Silver Strings went charging in first; Jester soon following and Elise went in after pulling her ice sword from her chest. "HALT!" a demonic voice cried and the Sorceress closed the portal. Arrow threw himself in front of the Sorceress and Sophia grabbing his bow aiming it at the guard. "Don't step near them!" Arrow spat. Sophia tightened her grip on her dagger. The guard threw chains at three of them which wrapped around them both. The guard thrashed them to the ground and began dragging them away.

"How do you know about them getting captured?" Joey asked. "While we were getting pulled through realms and time. Silver got the vision." Elise said. "You have visions? Like power?" Shane asked. "Not really, I only have visions of danger and love." Silver explained; Safiya's face burning with embarrassment as she fidgeted slightly; Silver quickly looking away. "Silver, have you had any more visions of what happened?" Jester asked genuinely curious. "No! None!" Silver sighed. The demonic puppets' hands began trembling his woodend painted eyes rolling back.

"Hell no!" Shane yelled. The three quickly stood up. Shane grabbed his watch, Joey drew his pistol and Safiya unleashed her dagger all pointing them at Silver. Jester held him down as his eyes spun madly around. Elise holding onto her ice sword. "Let him go through his vision." Elise hissed. She stabbed her sword into the ground wrapping his strings to it freezing it at the bottom. "No! No! No! I can't let you go! No, don't charge! Stop this! It's cursed! NO-" Silver screamed. "Elise it is too much for him!" Jester growled. "I need a crystal shard! Now!" Elise ordered.

"That will hurt you!" Jester cried. "No it won't, you know I'm a rare type of demon!" Joey grabbed one of the shards from his pistol and handed it to her. Elise slammed it into his chest and Silver cried out in pain his eyes rolling back to normal. Quickly she brought it away and handed it back to Joey. "Silver, what did you see?" Safiya asked looking at him stepping next to him. Silver looked at her then at Shane and Joey. "Danger, you are all in danger!" "We're always in danger nothing new," Shane muttered. "This is far worse!" Silver shivered. "Silver, is anybody going to die?" Joey asked.

The three demons flinched and looked over at him. "We all know what is to come this brutal night." Elise began. "But your fates we can not tell you what happens." Silver added. "One of you are more at risk than the other two, we can not tell who, but we need you all to take extra precautions during your battles. From the demons themselves to each other, and yourselves." Jester concluded. Joey Shane and Safiya stood across from them. Shane faced Silver Joey faced Elise and Safiya faced Jester; just like they did with Eva Andrea and Matpat.

•♧•♧•♧•♧•

You two can come out!" Eva called to the Island and it opened up both them crawling out. "How did you two even fit in there?" Andrea asked, "You could fit all of us inside plus a demon if you tried hard enough!" Matt laughed. Shane and Joey coming down the stairs. The main three standing across from the others. "So. What do we do with these three?" Safiya asked looking over at Joey. "They seem good enough to help us. Well, Matt mostly and you Safiya." Shane answered Joey nodding in agreement. "But the Bar isn't safe! Were going to need a lounge!" Andrea commented. Matt and Safiya looked at each other than at Joey.

•♧•♧•♧•♧•

"So. What do we do with these three?" Safiya asked not looking away from Jester. Joey looked over at her then the demons. "We become allies," Joey stated. "Wise choice." Elise smiled. "Still keeping my knife close," Shane muttered looking away from Silver Strings and out the window. "Any sight of Taro?" Safiya asked coming to his side. "Afraid not," Shane answered. "Isn't that a good thing for you guys?" Jester asked and they shook their heads. "Not really, means the demon could be anywhere," Joey answered. "Understandable." Silver said and Shane's urge to slap Silver grew stronger.

Taro came swinging down into the room. "Come with me, future bride and groom!" Taro cackled; Joey throwing himself in front of Shane and Safiya firing wherever he saw movement from above. "Get outside both of you!" Joey ordered and Safiya grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him out of the building. "Follow them!" Elise ordered. "You two can't take on Taro yourselves!" Jester cried. "Yes, we can! Now go!" She ordered.

Silver grabbed his wrist and dragged him out. Silver and Jester joined Safiya and Shane all of them catching their breath. "By the end of this, I'll most definitely be in shape for my wedding. Jesus Christ." Shane wheezed. "Don't die!" Safiya pleaded. "I'll be fine, I have more reasons to fight," Shane assured her. "Sappy moment over?" Jester asked and the two awkwardly looked away from each other. "Yeah." They answered in awkward unison.

Elise threw her sword at Taro which went right through him. "Wait shouldn't it have harmed him? I mean he's evil!" Joey exclaimed. "Yes! It should have!" Elise exclaimed. "My gems protect me!" He spat and came swooping down his talon-like hands clawing into Joey's shoulder. "Damn!" Joey hissed dropping his pistol grasping onto his shoulder. Taro letting out an amused laugh. Tightening her sword grasp Elise flung herself at Taro stabbing her sword into his head. Letting out a cry of pain Tim came flying out and Taro crashed to the ground. Elise was holding him down and Tim walked over to him and looked at him.

"Don't you ever hurt my friend again man." Hissed The Con Man and grabbed Joey's pistol shooting him in the head. Taro cried in pain and vanished while gold light wrapped around Tim. Angel wings and a halo came over him and Justine came down and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry for everything Justine." Tim sighed. "I forgive you." Justine smiled. Tim smiled back and in a flash of gold, the two were gone. Elise hurried outside to the group. "Taro is defeated, but Joey-" Elise began before Shane and Safiya shoved past her hurrying to Joey.

Shane kneeled next to hin and kept the pressure on his shoulder while Safiya looked around for bandages. Jester came over and picked up her journal and looked at the page.

Demons Name: Taro  
Level: 6  
Cause of Death: Bashed and beat  
Status: Saved  
"Taro alternate version of Blood Bullet and second Demon of Timothy Delaghetto. Timothy took the role of 'The Con Man' and last to hour third of his second chance. His spirit has been released to the real Afterlife."

Jester set the journal down and Safiya hurried back to Joey. "I'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth. "You two took care of me when I got injured. The time I repay the favor." Shane pulled off his jacket and ripped off his sleeve which was practically hanging on by a few threads. Safiya wrapped the bandages around his injury and looked at him. "You'll be okay Joey, Shane and I won't let you get hurt ever again," Safiya promised. Silver stood next to Elise and Jester looking at the three talks quietly to themselves. "Are you sensing danger?" Jester asked not looking at him.

"None." Silver responded not taking his eyes off of them. "That's a first. Usually, when you look at them all you sense is a danger." Elise pointed out looking down from the three. "I sense love, but not that type of love. Love of friendship. Their bond is one of the strongest thing I ever sensed." Silver explained. "They have each other, their family to each other," Elise concluded. "Like how you have Sophia and Arrow?" Jester asked and Elise smiled. "If anything happens to them, I'll rip my soul apart."

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	35. The Dragons Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new found team mebers and one second chance demon down, it all goes down from here. The dragon demon has awoken! In search of prey the group uses Safiya as bait. Yet when the plan fails, threes fate lie in the hands of their former enemies.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Yet every friendship can be broken." Elise sighed. "You miss them?" Jester asked. "Why wouldn't I? They're all I have. Us three are the misfits of demons!" Elise explained. "You'll be reunited with them soon." Silver reassured her. "Safiya? Are you feeling alright?" Joey asked looking over at Safiya. "I feel perfectly fine!" She answered and Joey smiled and looked over to Elise who only winked. "Guess we actually have to find our demon." Shane sighed. "Hey Safiya, want to become an empress?" Joey asked and the group turned to face Joey who was holding up a purple gown. "Why can't Elise do it?" "Hon, I don't want to die. Plus you're really good with demons." Elise pointed out. "I'm not doing this." Safiya protested crossing her arms.

"I am not stepping out." Safiya groaned. "Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad!" Shane said. "I look like a purple ice pop!" "Just step out!" Jester groaned. Safiya sighed in defeat and stepped out. "I told you I look like a purple ice pop!" Safiya hissed. They all stared and blinked at her. "A very beautiful purple ice pop-" Silver chimed hoping to make her feel better. "Just go put there ice pop!" Shane joked and Safiya shot him a nasty look. "Ok just go before a fight breaks out!" Jester ushered her closer to the door and she sighed and stepped out. "Will Azure hurt her?" Joey asked looking at Silver. "I sense no danger, for now." Silver told them and they all sighed with relief. 

Azure was circling the area holding his spear close he was covered in scales, his eyes like slits a scar running across his face. "A widowed empress!" He smiled and stepped closer to Safiya eyeing her. "Hello, Azure." Safiya forced her fear down. "You are afraid." He said coolly. "You have nothing to fear! Not all of us are bad guys." "I don't believe you!" Safiya hissed. "Of course you don't, yet you have three demons on your tail! Been possessed twice and might I add have your other half become one!" "Beech, leave Ty outta this-"

"I can't watch this!" Joey whimpered. "You must not interfere!" Jester reminded him. "I ain't playing by the rules. If they can break the rules so can I!" Joey lashed and grabbed Safiya's dagger and stormed out. "Joey!" Shane called, but Elise grabbed him holding him back. "Don't, please." "It's bad enough having Joey invade!" Jester cried and Shane sighed looking down at the ground with disappointment. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

Joey walked around blindly his surroundings nothing, but smoke. "Safiya!" He whispered yelled. "Safiya!" "Safiya, can you hear me?" She didn't answer. "Walking around blindly, how amusing!" A voice growled and Joey stopped. "You're afraid, I can sense it." "D-D-Daniel?" He choked the voice sounded like his and was so clearly his, but it felt used and stolen much grimmer and full of sin. "I'm not Daniel, my name has been mentioned before." He growled and the smoke cleared and Joey found himself sitting right next to the fountain. Quickly he stood up and looked around. "Brendon!" The bat came zooming over landing on his shoulder. "Hey, you know where Safiya is? She might be in danger!" Joey asked, the tiny bat only squeaked in response. "Alright, thanks!" Joey smiled and stood up. He followed the sound of a roaring dragon.

Safiya was tied up on a pole, torches around her. An electric blue dragon made of light circled around her and Azure. "Yes, my dragon! Yes!" Azure laughed. "jesus christ safiya why does it always have to be you-" Joey muttered under his breath. The dragon let out a horrifying roar and circled around the two faster. "Yes, my dragon! Yes! Get ready to feast!" Azure laughed and fear struck Safiya like a bullet. "Hey! You twisted dragon! Pick on someone else!" Joey yelled and came running into view. Azure Safiya and the dragon all turned their heads. The dragon set its claws on Safiya's shoulders and she tensed. "You have nothing Mr. Graceffa, only a pistol, and a bat!" "Brendon!" Safiya said happily. "I got strength, unlike you!" He hissed. "You play with fate! You play with a storyline Joey, can't you understand, this isn't your chapter!" "Then who's? Who's chapter am I invading!" He yelled. "The demons!" Azure snarled. Joey aimed and shot at Azure. The dragon let out a cry and came flying up swooping down to Joey stretching out its claws. Joey pulled Safiya's dagger from his pocket and raised it and stabbed into it. "NO!" Azure screamed as the dragon faded. 

"It's going to become a battlefield out there." Silver sighed watching from the window. "We can't sit around!" Shane stood up and walked over to the window. "Better a battlefield than a place of your deaths." Elise groaned. "I can't sit around like this. I can't be weak!" Shane tightened his grip on the pocket watch. "Shane, all three of your lost your abilities when you came back to the present time!" Jester reminded him. "Those damn burdens caused us pain. Abilities or not. I am not letting these two take down a demon alone!"

Shane quickly ran out and came up to Joey's side. "All three saviors! Such a delight! One tied up and two being heros! Lovely!" Azure gave a wide grin his fangs gleaming. His dragon eyes glowed brightly and with a snap, three dragons emerged. "This means war!" Azure chuckled. The golden one came flying to Shane wrapping itself around him. The green one came over to Joey and the red one Safiya. "Your dragons have captured you. One demon will fight for you. If the demon fails. Say hello to your prison!" Azure snapped once more and the area changed. 

All three were tied up to wooden poles. Silver was in front of Shane, Elise was in front of Joey, and Jester was in front of Safiya. "Fight for your mortals!" Azure ordered. The dragons let out loud cries and instantly the demons conjured weapons for battle. Silver lashed his barbed-wire whips. Elise drew her sword holding tightly onto it. Finally, Jester ripped out daggers from his abdomen. Azure shot up an electric blue flame and the dragons came charging for them.   
Silver lashed knicking and tangling the dragon up. His strings tangled and tripped up the dragon, but it pulled free and came zooming around Silver in circles. That pushed Silver to go harder his puppet hands somehow became white as he held onto the strings tighter. He lashed and his strings let out loud ' _CRACKS_ ' as they whipped against the dragon. Quite quickly Silver began growing a tad bit exhausted as he kept working harder and harder. The dragon zipped past him and came ramming towards Shane. Claws outstretched and swiped at him and just like that, Shane disappeared only his pocket watch remained. "SHANE!" Joey and Safiya cried and Azure let out a triumphant laugh and the dragon vanished

Elise raised her sword and the dragon came flying towards her. She swung down onto the Dragons head and ice came shooting through the dragon and it burst into pieces. "Holy shit-" Joey and Azure gawked. Instantly the pole crumpled and Joey fell onto the ground. He got up and Elise hurried to his side Silver coming over handing him Shane's pocket watch.

"Jester you can do this!" Safiya called and Jester held onto his dagger tighter. The dragon stared right into him its eyes widening. Stretching open its wings it let out a horrifying cry. It shot up into the sky and not skipping a beat came ramming down onto Safiya sinking its claws into her shoulders. "SAFIYA!" Joey cried out and she vanished her dagger only remained.

"You have weak fighters and weaker demons!" Azure hissed. He snapped for his dragons. The red and gold appeared and the green pieces came over. "My Dragons and I will come back!" He hissed. In a puff of smoke, he and the dragons vanished. Joey slowly rose up and hurried over and grabbed her dagger. "Silver, do you know where they are?" Joey asked turning to him. "Unfortunately, I do not." The demon sighed and Joey thought back to what Azure said.  
_If the demon fails. Say hello to your prison!_  
"The glass boxes!" Joey realised and the three looked at him. "Its where I found the others, its where they were placed! I'll be back! I promise!" Joey put the watch in his pocket and dagger in his coat pocket and began bolting for it hurrying back inside the museum.

Joey ran and ran before coming up to the door. Quickly he slammed himself against it breaking the door wide open. Brushing himself off he came up to the podium.  
_"Trust me and I'll keep you safe Under glass in my museum Find me and you'll feel my rage And a hunting dark maze."_  
Slowly Joey looked up a dramatic curtain towered over him. Burying his fear, Joey walked up to the curtains and slowly opened them up and stepped inside. What he saw made his heart sink.

All of them. All of the people who he invited survivors and helpers included. There they stood frozen trapped in glass cases. The dead guests trapped in horrific and painful-looking positions. The helpers mangled and snapped. The survivors soaked in blood with soulless eyes. Slowly he walked through the exhibit looking for Shane and Safiya, but the deeper he got the more his fear raised. It wasn't the guests or helpers. It was the demons. In the far back, only three glass cases remained. On the left Shane the middle empty and the right Safiya. He walked up to them and looked at his friends. It looked unreal and something out of a fantasy movie. The two were shifting from all four of their outfits. Joey looked at the one in the middle and set his hand on it. Just like that, he felt himself get transported into what seemed like heaven?

"J-J-J-Joey!" A voice cried out and Joey turned around. His heart-shattering. "Daniel!" He cried and ran over to him dropping to his knees wrapping his arms around him holding onto him cradling him. "It's ok, I'll get you outta here! I'll bring you back! Your gonna be ok! God damn it, Daniel, I love you more than anything and I will save you. We'll be happy, we'll run away. This will all be over soon!" "Joey, I'm scared, I'm really really scared. He's taking over! I'm in pain, I don't want to hurt you!" Daniel wept and Joey held onto him tighter rocking back and forth. "I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe!" Joey promised. "I love you, Joey..." "I love you too Danny boy."

Joey's head was pounding when he came back. His eyes where tired he felt drained and weak. He took deep breathes and slowly collected himself. He couldn't waste any more time. He got to his feet and grabbed the watch and dagger from his pocket. He set the watch on Shane's platform that stuck out from the box and placed Safiya's dagger on her platform. Joey watched as the glass begin to crack and he quickly hurried back a few feet and watched the glass shatter into pieces.

Both Shane and Safiya catching themselves, both seemed shaken up and saw something they didn't want to. The truth is, they did see something and they didn't know how to word it. "Shane! Safiya!" Joey cried running to his friends hugging them. "Joey!" They cheered and jumped off the bottom of the glass case hugging him back. "Awe, sweet moment, we have a problem!" Elise said appearing Silver and Jester with her. "What's the problem?" Shane asked. "Azure isn't defeated, and he's missing. We searched the entire premise. Azure is nowhere to be seen!" Jester cried. "Fuck our luck-" Shane groaned. "How about this, we head back to the lounge and discuss a plan!" "Great idea Safiya!" "Thanks Silver, now lets go!" Safiya urged and the six began to make their way back to the louge, but what they where met with wanted to make Joey pass out. A stone heart and stone snowflake hovered clear as day. "Joey, what does it mean?" Jester asked. "Guys, get ready for conjoined demons."


	36. Society of the Revived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One demon is bad enough, but add another and make it trouble! One trapped in an icy prison, the others stuck to try to help her! When the three demon hunters venture off for battle it ends with one!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"THOSE ARE CONJOINED DEMONS!" Shane gasped. "oh we fucked-" Jester said and Silver smacked him behind the head. "Elise?" Safiya asked coming up to her. Elise was shaking violently and let out a horrifying scream before black smoke wrapped around her trapping her in place and freezing her. "HOLY SHIT-" Safiya stumbled back. "Nova! Look here!" Triana and Nova came riding in on a black horse each of them holding onto a sword. "What did we do to deserve this?" Joey asked quietly. "Look! The one my past version self KILLED!" "And look! My past self!" Triana laughed pointing to a frozen Elise. "What do you sick and twisted demons want?" Joey growled. There eyes went pitch black. The horse fell into a pile of bones and they stabbed their swords into their chests. "He is coming. He will rise. You will all fall. All except two." Their eyes went normal and they vanished.

The group stood there gawking before looking at each other. "Does that mean only two of us to survive?" Shane asked. "It's just to scare us. We're gonna make it. Their demons, not fortune tellers. Or prophet's." Safiya assured him. Shane believed her. They're going to make it! "Guys, we still have a problem. Elise is frozen!" Joey sighed. "You know what, Jester and I will stay here with Elise to make sure nothing happens. Azure is also yet to show up. If he does we'll take care of him." Silver planned. "That's a great plan!" Joey chimed. "Please be safe. Both of you?" Safiya asked softly. "Of course," Jester assured her with a smile. "C'mon, let's go." Shane urged. Safiya waved goodbye to the demons and the three began making their way out of the museum, Brendon hurrying behind them rapidly squeaking for Safiya to stop or slow down.

"Never did I expect it to come to this." Shane confessed. "Nor did I Shane, nor did I," Joey added. "I don't think anybody did," Safiya confessed, Brendon caught up to them and nuzzled himself on Safiya's shoulder. "Hi, buddy." Safiya smiled the bat squeaked nuzzling her. "He really likes you." Joey laughed. "He's my best friend!" Safiya said. "Wow, right here." Shane teased. "Fine, he's my best animal friend." "Your cat is offended." Joey tested, Safiya punched him in the shoulder. "Aight, stop testing me! C'mon, we have demons to battle!" Safiya was full of excitement. Joey opened up the museum doors. 

They stepped out an unsafe feeling coming over them. The neighing of two horses was in the distance along with the sound of clashing swords. "Time to go and see some demons and their demonic ponies." Shane shivered. They made their way over to the sound.

Both Nova and Triana were separated both on a black muscular stallion they both held onto swords and came charging towards each other. "Oh shit, demon girl fight," Shane muttered. "Lovely," Safiya said sarcastically. "Keep it down! C'mon!" Joey whispered. They tiptoed closer to the two demons hiding behind the stones. The girls suddenly stopped and dismounted off the horses. "We know you're here!" They said in unison. They came closer to each other and held each other's hands.

It was a real 'The Shining' moment.

"Come out! Come out!" They hissed and began fusing together. It took all their strength not to gag then and there. It wasn't a great sight. "We know you're there!" They screamed. Their screams echoed and the rocks began to crack. The three stumbled back onto the ground. Joey was in the middle Shane on his left, Safiya on his right, he needed to keep repeating that. "Shane left, Safiya right, Shane left, Safiya right, Shane left, Safiya right..."

"Get ready for your visits!" Nova lashed. They ripped the sword from their stomach and stabbed it into the ground. "Linkin and Eli are ready to replay that past!" Triana barked. A portal opened up and the three held onto each other starting to lose grip. The wind was howling the world-shaking. "Guys! I'm losing grip!" Safiya cried. Shane and Joey held onto her trying to pull her closer to them. Brendon swooping down tugging at Safiya. "Help!" Safiya was clawing at the ground a bright Blueish-Green portal sucking her in slowly. She reached out for Shane and Joey who grabbed her hands tighter. "Shane! Joey! Guys!" Safiya screamed as she let go her Engagement ring falling off of her as she fell back into the portal. Shane snatching it instinctively.

"SAFIYA!" The two screamed. Brendon gave a terrified squeak before flying away. Tirana and Nova dug the sword deeper into the ground giving the portal more strength. "Shane! Hold on!" Joey begged to feel his grasp loosen up. Shane looked at Joey he held onto his and Safiya engagement rings throwing them to Joey. "Hold on for us. Please?" He asked before demonic hands reaching out from the portal and grabbed him dragging him away. "Shane no!" Joey cried watching him fall back in. Exhaustion hit him in the back on the head and he let his body fall weak.

Triana and Nova looked at each other with amusement they split apart. "Find him, I'll get him." Triana smiled. "Of course!" Nova gave an evil grin and the two began making their separate ways.

•◇•◇•◇•◇•

Shane was absolutely drained. He forced himself to his hands and knees and looked around blinking a bit to let his eyes adjust. He stood up and looked around. Only a wall made of metal with a single orange-gold door sat in the empty white room. He walked over to it and opened up the door and stepped through. It slammed shut behind him. "Hello?" Shane called his voice echoing.

"PLEASE! NO! NO! HELP!" A male cried and Shane went running towards the voice.

"RYLAND! RYLAND! I'm RIGHT HERE!" Shane yelled and saw him, tied up to a metal chair. He ran closer but was stopped by an invisible force field. "Hold on Ryland! Hold on! I'll save you! I'll get you off of there!" He called. The same cloaked figure that murdered him came over to him. Dragging its hand across his throat. "This is where Shane poured all his blood out. Now its where he enters and destroys you!" The figure hissed. "NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Shane yelled banging on the force field trying to stab and rip it open with his pocket watch.

The figure raised its knife and stabbed into Ryland's throat. "NO!" Shane cried hot tears filling his eyes streaming down his face. Black smoke came from where the hooded figures face should be entering into Ryland through his stab wound. The figure let the knife slowly change into a sword and walked away. Shane watched in horror as demonic-looking hands dragged themselves into Rylands wound. He let out weak cries blood splurging out. "RYLAND!" Shane sobbed. Slowly the wound healed becoming a scar, but it didn't stop. Rylands cries became louder more clear.

Long sharp fangs came out from his mouth horns growing out from his head becoming taller and sharper. "PLEASE! STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!" Shane begged the demon, but it had no mercy. Claws coming in place of his hands. His skin and muscles fading away getting replaced with skeleton bones. "Ryland! No!" Shane cried and fell to his knees sobbing. With one last weak punch, the force field fell. The chair restraints were no match. He broke free and carved his name into the last bits of human flesh that remained.

' _LINKIN_ '

Linkin let out a low demonic laugh and stepped closer and closer to Shane pulling a knife out from his pocket. Slowly Shane looked up his eyes red and puffy from crying. "What did he do? What did he do to have you come out!" Shane demanded. "Simple!" Linkin hissed. "He got involved in all of this." The demon gave a twisted grin. "My dearest Loki, it's a shame he is no longer with me. Deceased gone forever!" Linkin sighed dramatically. "I don't get how you can love! You have no damn mercy!" Shane choked out the words. Linkin grabbed Shane and pinned him down raising his knife over him.

"HEY!" Another demon voice echoed. The two looked back and to Shane's surprise, Webllen came charging over. His eye, his source of power gone, but rage remained. 

"Leave him alone!" Webllen roared. The spider king demon leaped up and landed on top of Linkin. Raising his front spider legs he came down punching him in the chest. Linkin clawed free and raised his knife and swung at him. "GO! The portal is still open!" Webllen hissed. Shane scrambled up and looked at him. "Thank you Webllen!" Shane ran and ran still hearing the fight go on. Webllen was right behind Shane but still fought Linkin. Shane leaped into the portal, Webllen jumped in after him Linkin swung down and only just cut into his last spider leg. Once Webllen was in fully the portal closed and Linkin gave an enraged scream of defeat.

•◇•◇•◇•◇•

Her body felt like it was on fire. She forced herself to stand and saw a metal wall with a red door. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to it and opened it. Big mistake. Safiya entered and the door slammed behind her. Sent shivers down her spine. Quickly she saw Tyler and she bolted towards him and like Shane. There was a force field also. "Ty!" She called and started stabbing the force field. No time is wasted the figure walked over before Tyler could protest or Safiya could scream for it to stop. It slashed into Tyler over and over a demon crawling into him. "TY! NO!" Safiya screamed. She watched in horror his eyes roll back getting replaced with black and red ombre horns and a devil tail sprouting from him. Large horrifying demonic bat wings ripping free. In an instant, the metal restraints were clattering onto the ground. The forcefield melting away. The hooded figure whispered something to him before carving a name into him.

' _ELI_ '

Eli stepped forward. "You bitch!" Safiya hissed. "Now now, why speak like that?" Eli hissed. "Listen here, you may have taken over and corrupted the love of my life, but god damn it. Give me your worst! You powerless nightmare!" Anger was burning like wildfire through Safiya. She's have been through enough demon bullshit and doesn't have time for this. "Hope you like dying to your own dagger again!" Eli hissed. "What-" She began, but got cut off. Eli snatched the dagger quickly and pointed it at her. "Oh shi-" Safiya stumbled back and Eli swung at her and very quickly. Safiya ran. She ran and ran, her legs begging her to stop, to pause, to get a break! She only pushed herself harder and harder. "You're exhausted! You want to rest! I can give you rest, permanently!" Eli chucked the dagger letting it expand into a spear landing right in front of her. Not even getting a chance to look twice Safiya tripped and fell to the ground. Eli walked over and picked up the spear. "Guess your meeting your end now!" He hissed. "You sure about that!"

A woman hissed walking through a portal. "Laurenly!" Safiya cried out for her. The vampire demon flung herself at Eli and crashed into him. "Stay away from the human!" She hissed sinking her fangs into him. Eli hissed and scratched her across the face. Safiya quickly got up and grabbed her spear which changed back to a dagger. "Run Safiya!" Laurenly called and she did, she ran and ran. The two demons got up swinging and biting at each other. Portal in sight Safiya kept running. Laurenly kicked Eli back and ran towards the portal direction, but Eli came running after the two quickly catching up.

Safiya jumped through the portal holding onto her Dagger tightly. "Time for you to say goodbye!" Eli hissed and ripped off part of his horn. "No, you!" Queen Laurenly hissed. Eli stabbed her in the chest and the smoke from her eyes began to fade and she dripped of black liquid falling to the ground staring in horror at her murderer.

•◇•◇•◇•◇•

Joey sat surrounded by crumpled rocks, rocking back an forth holding onto the rings in his shaking hands. He hasn't moved he was terrified. The same portal that took Shane and Safiya opened up. First Shane stumbled through Safiya following. "GUYS!" Joey cried he ran and hugged them sobbing. "You guys are alive! You're ok! You're here! Your back!" He sobbed. They didn't react they still were terrified. "He's corrupted..." Shane croaked and wiped his tears away. "He killed her" Safiya shivered. "Who? Who was killed?" Joey asked looking at her. "Queen Laurenly."

"Queen Laurenly? She was here?" Silver asked. "Along with Webllen?" Jester added the two nodded. Joey stood in front of Elise sighing before walking back over to them. "Joey, do you remember what Triana and Nova said?" Jester asked. "Nova is going to find Azure and Triana is going to summon a demon."

"And that's what we did!" Triana and Nova came crashing in. The two ripped the sword out and split apart. Jester and Silver pulled Shane and Safiya back protecting them. "Come on in boys!" Nova called and Azure walked in along with a demon they have yet to meet. "Alex's second demon!" Shane gasped. "It's Ale to you!" Ale hissed raising his hook. Ale and Nova looked over and caught sight of Safiya. "It appears Zilla and Alois gave us a little job." Nova gave an evil smile. Triana and Azure looked at the two demons before the group. Jester held onto Safiya and looked at them in disappointment. 

"Your not going to touch her!" Silver hissed. "Oh, we won't!" Ale assured him. Nova stabbed her own sword into the ground. Jester, Silver, Shane, and Joey went flying back from the impact. Ale leaped up and came down and grabbed Safiya putting his pirate hook to her throat. "why me-" she whimpered quietly. "Just kidding!" Nova giggled "Silence!" Ale hissed and Saf tensed.

Joey got up and came running towards Ale and smacked him in the back of the head with his pistol. The demon yelped and Safiya tore away. Shane quickly grabbed her hand and the two started running for it. "Get them!" Nova roared. Ale got up and the two demons went running after him. Joey following.

Silver pulled out his whips and Jester pulled out his dagger. "We don't want to murder. It's not what we desire." Triana quickly said. "Nova and Ale still follow the evil ways of their past selves," Azure added. "Only we can bring them down, you can destroy us after we have them down," Triana said. "You just won't be able to destroy Ale, for the three have yet to 'meet' him." Azure finished. "Hurt any of the mortals, and you're dead!" Silver threatened. "As I said, we mean no harm," Triana repeated. Azure and Triana then ran out following the yells of Nova and Ale.

Shane and Safiya found themselves cornered at a wall fear was crashing over them as they slowly turned around. Ale and Nova were out of sight, but that changed quickly in the distance they could see them. The two looked around frantic to find a place to go, but it was too late.

The rope came flying out of nowhere tying up the two. "Damn it!" Safiya hissed and started squirming around.

Joey could see Ale and Nova and he quickly started shooting at them, but the bullets never reached them. Tirana and Azure came up to Joey's side. "Please! Don't-" Joey began. "We don't want to harm you or the other two. We will be the ones to destroy them!" Triana said quickly and the two demons hurried past Joey who stood there shocked.

Nova and Ale started getting closer and closer to the two. "No! Leave us alone!" Shane cried out. Azure and Triana came running up behind them. Triana held onto her sword made of stone while Azure conjured up a said of his own out of the blue fire. "Leave them!" Triana ordered and Azure came ramming over to Nova slamming her onto the ground raising his sword. "I'm sorry my love." Azure sighed and Ale came and pierced Azure's neck with his hook. The dragon demon froze and fire ignited on his wound and he looked at Ale.

Rage burned in the demons eyes and not skipping a beat he plunged his sword into the pirate demons side and with full force fire went running through the sword igniting Ale. Ale yelled in agony and quickly vanished giving the demons and demon hunters a nasty glare. "Azure! My love! Triana, my sister! Please, do not hurt me!" Triana looked at her other half with pure disappointment. "You have tried to murder the two heros. We are not demons of murder Nova, only injury. I can't have you, have the desire to be like Zilla." Triana said in a disappointed tone. "I will change my ways! I promise!" Nova cried. To prove herself she hurried over to Shane and Safiya and untied them before going to her knees. "Destroy me, save The Hollywood Star, I can take my punishment." Triana came over to Nova and fused with her. The conjoined demon's eyes went black and they looked at Shane and Safiya. "We will be back when the forgotten one rises." Their eyes went normal and Joey finally caught up. 

"We are ready." Azure took a breathe and got to his knees. He laced his hand with Nova's and closed his eyes. "Are you ready?" Shane asked the three demons. "Yes." They answered. Shane grabbed his watch from his pocket and Safiya pulled out her dagger. Joey put the pistol to Triana's head, Shane put his pocket watch knife to Nova's head and Safiya put her dagger tip to Azure's head. "See you on the other side," Shane muttered. Joey shot into Triana's head and quickly Shane and Safiya stabbed into them. The two screwed their eyes shut and looked away. The demons didn't scream or cry they simply bled and vanished. "You guys go back to the lounge. I need some time to myself." Joey muttered. Quickly they followed orders and hurried back to the lounge.

Shane and Safiya ran into the lounge and ice blue light began to come out from the cracks of Elise's prison. A loud 'BANG' erupted into the air and Elise was released from her prison. "Holy shit-" Elise breathed and looked at the group. Silver started shaking and he looked at the group nervously. "Sil, you alright?" Safiya asked. "Its Joey, he's safe, but in danger." "Guys, look!" Jester urged. Shane and Safiya cane over and looked at what Jester had to show them.

Demons Name: Azure  
Level: 8  
Cause of Death: Impaled   
Status: Saved  
"Azure alternate version of Azure and second Demon of DeStorm Power. DeStorm took the role of 'The Enforcer' and last to hour four of his second chance. His spirit has been released to the real Afterlife."

Demons Name: Nova & Triana  
Level: 12  
Cause of Death: Slashed by Dark Knight  
Status: Saved  
"Nova and Triana alternate versions of Zilla and Elise, the second Demons of Gabbie Hanna and Tana Mongue. Gabbie took the role of 'The Hollywood Star', Tana took the role of 'The Pinup Girl' both lasted to an hour five of their second chance. Their spirits have been released to the real Afterlife."

Joey walked alone, he paused and walked over to a podium with a black cauldron and he looked inside. A green glow shimmered over his eyes as he looked in. "Hello, Pluto."


	37. Fallen Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One turned to stone, one kidnapped, the other having to play hero. Three demons left in shock. With a twist of fate its up to Joey to defeat a demon alone of a survivor who died and got revived.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

"Now that is all over do we get a break?" Shane asked. "Yeah, I mean Colleen survived." Joey began but got interrupted. "But also died!" A voice hissed and snakes began slithering in. Safiya jumped up onto the chair hugging herself. "TO. MANY. DAMN. SNAKES." She breathed trembling. The snakes stopped and form a shape and began moving in the circular motion. A hand ripped out from the floor and they all screamed. Silver and Jester leaping behind Elise who held onto them terrified. Elenor pulled herself from the ground and she looked around at them. "Hello, friends!" Elenor gave a grim smile fangs gleaming. "my intro doesn't deserve this." Safiya thought. "Wonderful to see you again!" Eleanor laughed. "Wish we could say the same." Shane spat "What was that Society boy?" Eleanor turned and looked over at him. "Oh, uh nothing." He stuttered. "I don't like liars!" Eleanor's eyes became slits and she met eye contact with Shane. A loud hiss came from the snake around her neck and its eyes opened wide. Before anybody could react the snake lurched its head towards Shane and turned him to stone. "SHANE!" The group gasped. Nobody dared look at Eleanor only stared at awe at Shane's statue. Eleanor grabbed her snake and put it back around her neck. Her eyes fell normal and the snake became stone. "You turned him to stone!" Jester lashed.

"You!" Safiya began. She got off the couch and pulled her dagger from its strap and stormed right over to Eleanor standing in the circle of snakes. "EVIL DEMON!" She hissed. "You turned my friend to stone! Threatened us! Take enjoyment of our suffering! And dare use my intro for your evil introduction!" Safiya screamed. The silence was over them. Joey was frozen in fear. Elise had her hands on Shane's statue looking at it terrified. Jester and Silver stood speechless. Safiya and Eleanor staring at each other with the same amount of rage.

"Its time for you to know your place!" Eleanor hissed. "What does-" Safiya began before pain ran through her. The biggest snake sank its fangs into her legs. Eleanor grabbed her by the wrist and let her eyes flash into green slits. Black smoke washed over them and just like that. Gone nothing more. "NO!" Silver screamed and Elise ran and fell to her knees and began feeling around. "How? How? How?" Jester demanded. "Colleen survived, I don't understand how her demon is strong!" Joey muttered. Where did she take Safiya?" Jester demanded. They all turned to Silver, but Silver looked at Elise. "Everlock." He sighed. "Oh god." Jester groaned.

"Where the hell did you take me?" Safiya demanded. "Look around! I think you know!" Eleanor gave a grim smile. Looking around her heart dropped. "Everlock. The doll makers shop." "Correct!" Eleanor hissed from the shadows. Looking around Safiya tried to find a way to get out of here. The town was set on fire. How did this not burn to the ground? "What do you want with me?" Safiya demanded. Eleanor only laughed. The demon stepped out and stomped her foot on the ground a podium began to rise and the demon's eyes widened with excitement.

Broken and chipped sat the one thing Safiya never ever wanted to see again. The four-faced man's mask.

"One demon hunter is literally a stone statue, one is in Everlock, and the other one is sitting in the corner rocking back and forth muttering glyphics to himself!" Elise cried. "I have to get her." Jester stood up. "Jes, are you an idiot?" Silver asked stepping away from Shane's statue. "Yes and no!" Jester grinned. Silver and Elise burst into laughter. They wanted to know how Jester could be so chill and funny in the most dangerous of times. "But no for real, we gotta save these guys. Like they gonna die without us." Jester said. They all agreed.

Safiya stared at the mask the happy face staring back into her. That was the mask of her killer. "Touch it, feel the strength of the funhouse. I can make you powerful! Safiya, join me. You won't regret it!" Eleanor's snake and stone-like hands pressed onto her shoulders and Safiya bit her tongue. This was horrible. Yet something was demanding her screaming and pleading inside.  
" _Touch it! Touch it! Touch it!_ "

"Bring me there!" Joey demanded Elise holding him back. "Joey, I won't!" Jester said. "But Safiya is in DANGER!" He protested. "And Shane is a statue, they need to fight their own battles." Jester said oddly calm. "But Eleanor is trying to get Safiya to become the next funhouse master!" Joey yelled and Elise let go and he fell to the ground. "How, how do you know of that?" Silver demanded coming up next to Jester. Joey didn't answer, the demon's eyes burned into him and their suspicions raised.

As if in a trance Safiya reached out for the mask. "Yes! Yes! YES!" Eleanor squealed with delight. What felt like volts of electricity ran through Safiya and she let go and stumbled back. "NO!" Eleanor cried. "Fine, guess I just have to force you!" Eleanor grabbed the mask and Safiya tried to run, but snakes circled around her. "Eleanor! No!" Safiya begged. The demon put the mask on her and everything faded to black and the only sounds Safiya could hear were the hiss of a snake and a rattle of chains.

"Just bring me to Everlock!" Joey snapped and the three demons flinched and stepped back. "Please." The savant sighed. "Fine, Silver Elise find a way to save Shane, I will aid Joey to Everlock." Jester caved in and walked over to Joey. "Hold onto this. Once you get Safiya tug it and I will pull you two back." Jester explained. Joey tied the rope around his wrist. With his gnarled long sharp claws, Jester stabbed them into the ground and ripped a hole in. Screams from Everlock wailed from inside. "Now!" Joey jumped in and Jester closed it only leaving a small hole open for the rope, thankfully the screams didn't make it through.

Safiya struggled against the chins trying to slip herself free. "Your struggling amuses me!" Eleanor grinned. "Let me go!" Safiya ordered, but the words never came out. Joey came up to the door and opened it a little and peeked inside. "oh no" Joey whimpered. The snake raised its head and hissed towards Joey's direction. "Appears we have a visitor!" Eleanor grinned. "I will let my friends take care of you and the Iron Maiden, I think you know them!" The demon gave a twisted laugh and she walked out. "Oh, Joey!" She sang.

Safiya looked around pulling against the chains. The Iron Maiden's head turned around and two slithers of black smoke came out and her heart dropped. "Zilla!" "Alois!" The demons cheered before looking at Safiya. Safiya was trapped in the mask of her first killer and was helpless with her two murderers towering over her. "Serena!" Zilla grinned. Alois came to her side and got to his knees and looked at Safiya in the eyes. "My bride, it really is you!" Safiya nearly vomited, really this bullshit again? She was sick and tired of seeming weak and like nothing. "Alois! We must free her! Maybe she can help us!" Zilla had hope. "I can not do that to her! I finally have my bride back, I no longer need to chase Miss Morticia Addams anymore!" Alois barked. "Alois, I know you're happy to be back with Serena, but Eleanor gave us a job. Find Safiya and shut the Iron Maiden doors on her!" "What did you do?" Joey demanded, Eleanor laughed. "I gave her what she deserves! Strength and Power!" Eleanor smiled and Joey scanned her. Where her outfit was torn he could see her slowly becoming a stone statue. Tuffs of minotaur fur here and there. "I'm sorry." He said and she looked at him. "What? What do you mean?" "I shut those doors on you, I gave you your rage that consumed you in the 1930s. I should have never let you go in that maze! Colleen, I'm so sorry." "I'm not Colleen you idiot!" Eleanor barked.

"You still have that same rage fire she has, Colleen please, forgive me. I did you wrong, destroy your demon that has been created from your anger!" Joey begged. The stone parts of her body began to crack. "NO!" Eleanor hissed. Joey came up and hugged her. "Colleen, you're my best friend!" Eleanor began cracking more and more. "NO! PLEASE! NO!" Eleanor begged. "I am so happy and relieved that you Survived!" Eleanor screamed and Joey stepped back and slowly the demon began crumbling. "I will be back! I always come back!" Only a pile of stone dust and a snakeskin remained.

"Serena! Stop struggling!" Zilla demanded and Safiya kept trying to kick them away pulling at the chains. "Hey, hey you're ok. You're ok!" Alois wrapped his arm around her and Safiya pulled her head away. "We're not going to hurt you! I promise." Safiya slowly stopped and she looked Alois in the eyes. "I'm not Serena." Safiya croaked. The door swung open and Joey walked in. "Joey!" Zilla hissed. "Get away from Safiya you freaks!" He spat. "That's Serena!" Alois barked. Joey raised his pistol and shot two warning shots. Zilla and Alois stumbled back and he aimed the pistol at them and stepped in front of Safiya. "I told you, you demons leave Safiya ALONE!" Joey repeated himself and pulled back the trigger. At the sound of the click, the two demons screamed and hurried back to the iron maiden. Changing back into black snakes made of smoke they slithered back into the face of the Iron Maiden.

Lowering his pistol Joey hurried to Safiya's side and pulled the mask off of her. "You're ok!" Joey hugged her and Safiya was trembling. "C'mon let's get you out of here." He muttered and began searching for a key. "Who's Serena?" Safiya asked and Joey stopped looking and turned to face her. "I don't know, do you know where the key is?" "Bottom of the Iron Maiden, where Nikita put the artifact to cleanse it," Safiya explained. Joey kneeled and opened it up. He grabbed the key and hurried to Safiya's side and unlocked her. The two stood up and Joey held onto Safiya's hand. "Hold on tight!" He tugged at the rope and a strong force pulled both of them.

Jester pulled both Safiya and Joey and Silver ran to them. "Are you guys ok?" "We're fine, more importantly, Is Shane ok?" Safiya asked. "Guys! The statue, it's cracking!" Elise squealed. They looked over and sure enough, the statue began cracking and pieces fell off one by one into a pile around him. "Shane!" Safiya ran over and hugged him. "Where is that demon?" He demanded and grabbed his pocket watch. "Gone, the demon made of rage is gone." Joey gave a weak smile. "Now, can we finally get a break? Or do we have to deal with ankther demon?" Shane asked with very little hope of the second choice.


	38. Candy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cloaked familiar monster, kidnapped suvivors, and a argument between two friends. Chaos is absolutely lovely isn't it?

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Safiya sat between Shane and Joey on the couch tapping on her dagger handle nervously. Shane was leaning over his watch, watching the arrows move. Joey shifted uncomfortably trying to listen in to the quiet banter of Elise and Silver. Jester was just staring off into the distance. "Guys..." Elise whimpered they all turned to look at her and she was looking at Silver worried. The demon's eyes rolled back and he began twitching uncontrollably. "He's getting another vision!" Shane gasped. "Stop! No! No! No!" The demon puppet sobbed. Elise held him down and Silver kept screaming black liquid coming down his eyes. Jester came over and stood protectively in front of the three. "How much longer?" Jester asked, Elise, looked over at the clock. "Five, four, three, two-" the demon fell silent. Elise let go and stepped back. The liquid faded and Silver sat up. "What did you see?" Shane asked softly full of worry. "I saw, I saw the survivors. They're trapped, by Barrons Blood!" Shane and Safiya flinched at the name. "You heard of him?" Joey asked. "Yeah, but we don't know what he looks like." Safiya pointed out. "Yeah, you do." Elise sighed. "What's that suppose to mean?" Shane asked. "Barrons Blood is the one who killed and tortured Tyler and Ryland," Elise said. "WHAT?!" The three demon hunters gasped. "And now, he kidnapped the survivors. Including Bretmen and Colleen." Silver added. "We gotta go and save them!" Jester exclaimed. 

"How about this!" Joey began. "Two can stay here, while the others go to take Barrons Blood." They all agreed. "Silver, you can stay here," Jester said right away. "I'll stay with him!" Safiya volunteered. "Nice choice." Silver grinned. "Great, the rest of us can go and save the survivors!" "Good luck!" Silver and Safiya said in unison. Shane waved goodbye in a flash they were gone.

"Sir! These broke ass demons keep trying to steal my victims!" Barrons Blood's voice complained. Jester pulled Shane and Joey out of sight Elise following them. A grunt came in response to Barron's complaint. "They keep putting up a damn good fight. The gay one puts up a really good one, gotta say he is quite cute too." Joey shook his head. That was most definitely a demon of Bretmen Rock. A low grunt came from the room. "Sir! They keep putting up stupid fights. Yes, I know they love them deeply! Me? In love, no sir! I do not love!" Barrons Blood retorted. "S-sorry, sir! No, I don't mean to question your authority!" A low growl followed. "Sir, I got something that I think can redeem myself for my mistakes!" Barrons Blood said frantically. Shane and Joey gave a small peak just enough to see Barrons Blood and whatever he would show to this mysterious entity. 

Barrons Blood reached into the pocket of his cloak and with a skeletal hand pulled out a shiny diamond ring. "The Society Against Evil members fiance's engagement ring!" Shane nearly threw up. "oh Shane-" Elise sighed sadly and shook her head with disappointment. Jester gave him a sympathetic look. "C'mon!" Joey urged. Shane looked over at him before looking back. "I need to confront him." "And we need you alive," Elise said. Joey wrapped his arm around Shane and pulled him away.

Safiya sat on the opposite of Silver Strings looking at her dagger twiddling it between her fingers. "You alright?" Silver asked eyeing her nervously. She glanced up at her demon puppet friend and sighed. "Yeah, just nervous of what's to come," Safiya answered. "Aren't we all." Silver said. "I sense fear." Silver added tilting his head. "I haven't sensed much fear from you tonight. Especially after you came back from the demon twins. Not even much fear came from you when the snakes and Eleanor entered!" "I'm more scared of losing Shane and Joey then some stupid demons," Safiya answered looking up at him sitting back. "The night is only so young for so long, though I'd be relieved, we hardly got anything done. Saved a few demons, unleashed past demons, and watched corruption. I only agreed to this to save him." She added. "I sensed much anger when you weren't with us. Not from Jester or Elise, but from you. Usually, I sense much sadness." 

"There's no time to be sad was rage consumes you. While demons take over. Your damn kind is trying to take over the world. You already took over hell and heaven would destroy you. This world is already hellish enough, but you just come and ruin it!" Safiya snapped. Silver flinched and stood up and she stood up to face him. "Remember that not all of us are bad!" "Oh come on! That's RARE! You three broke free because of a woman who killed Joey! How the hell can I trust you guys! Especially when YOU have feelings for ME!" She added bitterly. "Can't you understand, I don't have feelings for you anymore!" "That's a lie! Silver, you are my FRIEND. Not my love interest, god damn it I am getting married!" "You aren't getting married!" Silver retorted.

Safiya flinched and stepped back. "He is DEAD and will stay dead and corrupted if you keep whining! You know what, keep whining, loose your precious time. That ring will be the LAST thing you will EVER receive from him!" The demon snapped. "Safiya..." his facial and posture softened seeing her terrified and hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It was a mistake!" "No, you already said what you said and you aren't can't take it back. The damage is done." "Where are you going?" The demon cried out reaching for her. "Far away from you! My two best friends are out with others." She answered and held onto her dagger and kept walking. "It's dangerous!" He called and hurried after her. "I am willing to die again if it means seeing him, one more time." She said firmly and ran out into the museum hallways leaving Silver behind. 

"We need a plan, any idea boys?" Elise asked once they were far away. "Currently no." Jester sighed and they looked over at the two Society Against Evil members. "Usually Safiya does the planning," Joey said. "Yeah, we're not used to not having her," Shane added. "I mean Elise your demon smart. Like can't you control demons and like don't you have some snow and ice powers?" Joey asked. "No no no! The Ice comes from my sword. Demon magic comes from the rage and thirst for power and blood. Not the heart. Plus I can't control demons. If I could, I would have to be the demon of Andrea Russett even if I was, like her I would only have the power to warn people." "Then how can Silver sense shit?" Shane asked. "As I said, sadness and love are what he was surrounded with and built off of." "I still got no clue how he knew about Safiya being engaged though!" Joey chimed. "Like she said, love." "We sound really sappy, can we just go and defeat Barrons Blood already?" Shane cut it short. "Yeah, that's really a reason why we came here-" Jester said awkwardly. 

"We still need a plan!" Elise pointed out. They all looked at her. "Murder," Joey said in monotone and walked off Shane following behind. The two demons looked at each other before looking back towards where they went. "The mortals are odd." "The living is always odd." A small portal appeared next to the two and Silver stuck his head in. "Hey, guys!" The demon puppet said. The two flinched and looked over. "What is with everybody flinching today?" Silver questioned. "Anyway, we have a problem." He said sternly. "What are you talking about?" Jester asked. "I may or may not have snapped on Safiya." Elise facepalmed. "Silver, what did you say?" He asked with a sigh. "I told her she would never get married and he would never come back." "Sil, what the absolute hell!" Elise groaned. "In my defense, I was angry!" "Dude, she's getting married. Safiya will never be with you. Let. Her. Go." Jester said clearly. "Its hard man!" "Try harder! Where trying NOT to chase away the mortals." Elise explained. "Did you even find the survivors? I mean during your vision you did say that the survivors got captured." Jester said. "Shit." Silver disappeared after that. 

Barrons Blood was letting his sword and knife sharpen. While they sharpened letting out an echoing noise each time he examined the ring in one hand. "I don't consider myself violent, but I would enjoy more than anything to strangle that cloaked demon," Shane whispered to Joey. "Wouldn't we all?" Joey whispered back. The demon stopped and looked up. "Mortals, I sense you. I know you are here! Show yourselves!" He demanded. Joey grabbed his pistol and drew it. Shane grabbed his pocket watch and let it become a double-sided knife. The two men stepped out and Barrons Blood turned to face them. "Such a delight!" The demon grinned. "Give me the ring," Shane ordered. "This one?" He held it up. "Give it to Shane and we won't do anything," Joey said firmly. "That's a lie!" He growled through his mask. "GIVE IT HERE!" Shane demanded and ran to the demon stabbing him in the chest. "Shane! No!" Joey cried. Shane kept stabbing and stabbing at Barrons Blood, but the demon didn't budge only laugh. Joey ran up and pulled Shane away. "My master will be absolutely delighted that you are here!" The demon grinned.

Safiya ran and ran clutching onto the Journal and Dagger. "Safiya!" Silver ran after her calling out for her. "The survivors! They're in danger!" He cried out. Safiya came to a halt and turned to face them. "Oh right, forgot about them." Silver stared at her blankly. "Woman now is not the time to be like this! We have people to save!" "Where are they anyway?" She asked. "C'mon." Silver took the lead and Safiya followed him close behind. 

"I must go. Your little friends are waiting for me!" Barrons Blood laughed. "Safiya Silver..." Joey muttered. The demon looked at them and vanished. Elise and Jester burst into the room. "C'mon! Silver and Safiya are on their way. We can meet up with them!" Jester urged. The two looked back at where Barron once stood and hurried over to the demons. In a crack, they were gone. "Safiya?" Shane called looking around. "Shane! There!" Joey pointed Safiya and Silver out. The two came hurrying down. "Why are you guys back? My journal never lit up!" "Barron's here Saf!" Shane told her. "We gotta hurry!" Silver cut in. Screams came from the distance. "Colleen!" Joey cried. "This demon took to much!" Safiya ran off towards the screams. "No!" Jester went running after her. "Oh, they are so out of it!" Elise groaned. "You idiots!" Elise ran after them.

"Colleen oh my god, you are literally going to attract demons!" Nikita barked. "Stop squirming Matt!" Bretmen complained. "He's panicking! Shut it!" Eva snapped. "Your ok Matt, we'll get out of here!" Tyler assured him. "CLOWN DEMON!" Matt screamed. Eva and Andrea started squirming. "SAFIYA!" Colleen caught sight of the former Investigative Reporter. Safiya came running off, but Barrons Blood came flying towards her tackling her. 

"Safiya!" Matt cried out. Jester came running over leaping towards Barrons Blood. "Safiya no!" Nikita yelled. Safiya thrashed under the Barrons weight. "Get off of her!" Jester snarled. Barron looked up and the clown demon shoved him off. Safiya got up and quickly grabbed her dagger. Joey and Shane came hurrying over to the survivors. "Joey made, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Oli asked as Shane untied him. "Battle before the war," Joey answered gravely. "I am never leaving the house again." Tyler laughed. "Me and you both." Bretmen chimed in. "So Jester is a good guy now?" Nikita asked. "A few demons are on our side now!" Shane smiled. "Wonderful! Now untie me!" Eva whined. Joey came to her side and quickly untied her. Shane and Joey untied the rest. "We gotta go!" Nikita cried and looked at Matt. "But I can't leave-" Matt began before getting dragged into a portal by Nikita. Very quickly the others followed. Colleen looked at Joey. "Good luck Joey." Colleen jumped in after them. 

"You filthy blood traitor! He had such high expectations for you!" Barron hissed and clawed at Jester's side. "Hey!" Safiya yelled and Barron looked up at her. "Fight somebody who'll put up a better fight!" Barron grabbed his mask and slowly pulled it off. Safiya's eyes widened with fear. It was pitch black dripping of purple ooze a bunch of tiny human bones sticking in and out at different horrifying angles. "Oh, that's, oh that's just flattering." Joey gagged. Barrons Blood looked over to the two. He pulled out two things of chains and lassoed them both and pulled Shane and Joey to him. "Let us go!" Shane yelled.

Safiya stood there anger boiling. She tightened her grip on her dagger her hand started to ache. "You can take the lives of Tyler and Ryland. You can kidnap the survivors. You can injure Jester. But there's one thing you can NEVER do!" Safiya snapped. "And that's a mess with my family." "Safiya! No!" Jester cried out clutching onto his wound. "Give me your all little girl!" Barron taunted. Safiya threw her dagger into Barrons's chest. The demon let out a cry and sent sharp wooden pieces flying towards her. Safiya quickly ducked and ran over grabbing Joey's pistol and Shane's watch. The watch shifted into its double-sided knife and she came running up to Barrons Blood stabbing it where his mouth supposedly is. She raised the pistol and looked away and shot square in his face. Barron let out a loud screech of pain and disappeared up in ash. 

The chains fell into shambles both Shane and Joey stumbled back holding onto each other terrified. Safiya dropped to her knees breathing heavily. Silver and Elise arrived and quickly ran over to Jester. "Oh my god." Elise groaned.


	39. Battleship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments Insults and blinded by stupidity, sounds like the series in a nutshell, yet when its on purpose the groups must put aside their personal opinions if they want some answers!

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

  
Shane and Joey still held onto each other frozen with shock. Elise and Silver were kneeling by Jester healing him. Safiya still remained there on her knees holding onto Barrons mask her dagger's Lavender and Red aura slowly fading. "Jester are you ok? Took a nasty blow to your side!" Joey asked coming up to him. "Just a scratch to me." Jester forced a laugh. "But, at least Barron is gone!" "Safiya are you okay?" Shane asked walking over to her. "Y-yeah." "C'mon, let's go." Shane wrapped his arm around her and lead her off. Joey following them quickly. The three walked by the lake and quite quickly it began to bubble. "Oh no." Joey groaned.

The three backed away and a destroyed boat came shooting up from the lake. From the trees above chains fell down dangling. "Oh my god!" Shane gasped. A figure went swinging from chain to chain before landing in front of them. "Safiya! Shane! Joey! Great seeing you all again!" Ale cackled. The three stepped back and Ale raised his hook and pointed it at them. "You all miss me?" "No not really," Safiya answered. "Clamp it Damsel-" Ale snarled. "Don't talk to Safiya like that!" Joey snapped back. Shane looked at his pocket watch to check the time and Safiya peered over his shoulder to see it while Joey and Ale got into a fight.

"Oh we have such a useless team." Elise groaned and silently mentally cried while Silver finished patching up Jester. "At least we have one! You saw the reactions of the other mortals. These guys aren't afraid of us!" Jester exclaimed. "They are afraid of us!" Elise snapped back. "They just don't show it!" "Elise! The mortals aren't afraid, because we have hearts!" "NO JESTER! NO. Stop playing this 'we have hearts' bullshit. We are _MISFITS_. We are the failed demons. You became a failed one because of us. Silver, Arrow, Sophia, and I are misfits. We are _MISTAKES_." Elise screamed. "They are AFRAID. PROVE IT SILVER!" Elise demanded to glare at Silver. The puppet demon took a few steps back and looked at the two. "They can't be afraid of us. They like us! Right Silver?" Jester asked with worry. Elise was starting to become less calm. "Well?" Elise hissed and Silver sighed and his head hung low. The puppet forced himself to look at Jester then Elise. "They are afraid." "You sense fear?" Jester asked eyes wide. Silver nodded sadly. "Its what I mostly been sensing. It lays low more than danger and love since I sense more of it." Silver explained and Elise gave a dark smile.

"Joey! Stop! Stop!" Shane and Safiya cried grabbing him pulling him back. "Please stop!" Shane ordered. Ale was laughing in amusement as The Savant struggled to escape Shane and Safiya's hold. "Joey, you are going to get yourself hurt!" Shane hissed through gritted teeth. "Yeah, you idiot! Stop!" Safiya added. The two of them pulling Joey further away. "Chill it!" Joey snapped at Shane. "My arms still injured from that godforsaken the second demon called Taro!" Joey barked. "Oh, how I am most definitely enjoying this little fight!" Ale gave an excited cackle. "I'm sorry, but you're acting like an idiot!" "Can you two not argue right now!" Safiya demanded to step in pointing to Ale. "We have this thing to take care of!" "Your hurtful kid." "SHUT UP!" The three screamed. Joey went back to his argument with Shane and Safiya and Ale just dipped. Gone in a snap, only a small puddle of lake water remained. "We are so stupid." Safiya groaned shaking her head.

The two groups kept arguing and arguing all the way back to the lounge. When they grouped back up into the lounge Shane Safiya Jester and Brendon(who flew over on Shane's shoulder when they walked in) stood on the right of the wall with keyholes. Joey Silver and Elise stood on the left the two groups glaring at each other. They all broke out into one giant argument. Really Safiya was the only one who was the quietest. She kept nervously glancing at the clock watching the handles slowly move. "SHUT UP!" Safiya screamed stepping in between the two groups. "You're taking THEIR side!" Elise snapped. " _SHUT IT ICY_ -" Safiya barked and looked at the five crossing her arms. "I will go out there by myself unarmed if you five keep arguing!" "Have fun getting killed!" Joey growled. Shane and Brendon shot him a nasty stare.

"You are all driving me INSANE!" "You were arguing with me earlier!" Silver pointed out " _CLAMP IT STRING CHEESE!_ Now are we going to work together, or are we going to keep arguing until the sun comes up?" Safiya asked. They all stood frozen staring at her. "Fine, waste time just standing here!" Safiya pulled the journal out of her jacket pocket and set it down on the table. She stormed out muttering under her breath angrily. "Safiya wait!" Shane called Brendon squeaking aftee her. She stopped and turned to him. "We're sorry." She turned back around and kept walking. "We gotta help!" "Shut up Jester! You're going to make everything worse!" "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU ALREADY!" Silver screeched. "Safiya is literally out there having a death wish. She's doing this to stop us!" "Then let her keep going!" Elise snapped. The three demons argued and Shane ran out, Brendon flying after him squeaking rapidly. "Shane! You idiot!" Joey cried and ran after him.

Ale sat on his wrecked little boat twisting his hook. "Arguments getting to ya?" "I'm not trusting you, demon fiends, anymore." Safiya came charging up to him stabbing him right in the stomach. Ale looked down at his bleeding stomach and back at Safiya. "If your gonna kill me all by yourself, you gonna be here for one hell of a long time!" He laughed and stood up. Safiya kept swinging at him and Ale walked around laughing. "Oh, you have such horrible coordination!" He laughed and watched in shock the dagger become a sword. "Ah, well let's get this over with." His hook also changed into a sword and they clashed together. The two went into a hard sword fight Ale taking the lead. The swords kept clashing together Ale hardly fazed by his sightly red glowing wound. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Joey screamed. Ale turned and saw Joey and Shane running towards him. Safiya quickly dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around Ale and threw herself into the lake bringing him with her. "Safiya! You foolish Bat!" Shane cried. Brendon gave an angry squeak on his shoulder. "Not you Brendon, her!"

"We heard a splash!" Silver called and the three demons came running over. "What the hell happened?" Elise demanded. "Safiya threw herself in the lake dragging Ale down with her!" Shane cried, Brendon wasn't having any of there bullshit and flew away. Silver gasped Elise facepalmed and Jester looked at her sword in horror. "I gotta get her!" Silver cried. "Silver, you know you don't mix well with water!" "I went to it earlier!" "And I had to help you dry off before your metal joints became too rusty. I'll go!" "You'll freeze it and drown Safiya and yourself!" Jester reminded her. "I will go. You two wait by that little bridge for Ale, I will bring Safiya up." Jester planned. They all agreed and got into position and Jester plunged himself into the water. Shane and Joey hurried over to the dock. Silver and Elise stepped back all of them staring st the lake nervously. No sound escaped it, hardly anything could be seen. When red began to rise up they all got insanely nervous before bubbles began forming. Ale threw himself onto the dock at Shane and Joey's feet and Jester came thrashing out hold a soaking wet and trembling wide awake Safiya. He dragged himself to the surface and Elise quickly threw a towel over the both of them bringing them to the edge.

"Your time is up." Shane growled his watch changing into the double-sided knife. He plunged it into his chest and ripped it out. Ale looked up at Joey with an evil smile. "You all won't make it!" He spluttered lake water coming out at each word. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Shane hissed. "I think I do!" Ale retorted. "Finish him off damn it!" Elise yelled at Joey. Silver placed another towel on a still trembling Safiya. "Don't want to make me walk the plank eh?" The demon challenged. "I want to put this crystal shard through your head so badly right now, but give us answers or else I'll make your destruction so much slower and far more excruciating!" Joey snapped. "I'd like to see you try!" Ale challenged. Joey grabbed the one shard and slowly pushed it into Ale's head. The demon yelled in pain before thrashing his head away. "Fine! You want your answer! Well, here it is!" He growled. "Your tormenting hasn't been from us!" Joey looked at Shane. Shane came over to Ale and grabbed him standing him upright. Joey dragged the shard across the demon's throat and he cried out in pain.

"Your all losing time! Your all losing time for your lovers! The more you stall and argue the more hope is lost! Just doing this is making their precious little lives fade quicker! Each word, insult, angry thought all makes time go quicker for them!" Shane's stern gaze grew very scared as he met Joey's eyes. "You will all LOSE. Even when you all feel at your highest peaks. When your close to escaping death will come to you! None of you are safe! You will all SUFFER!" Ale gave a maniac like a laugh. "Your wrong! We're all getting out of here!" Shane stepped aside and Joey pulled back the pistol and shot into Ale's head and the demon fell back in the water. The water became pitch black a cloud of grey smoke slowly rising out before fading. Joey lowered his pistol staring at his reflection.

Shane came running over to Safiya and hugged her. "God damn it! Your an idiot! I thought you wouldn't do something so stupid!" "Didn't we all." Silver mutter and Safiya looked at them. She was still at a lost for words. "Her shock will wear off soon. C'mon let's get you inside, it's much warmer in there." Elise said softly. He lead Safiya away and they all walked back inside. Silver grabbed the Journal and handed it over to Shane who flipped it open. Ale's page just forming as he opened it.

Demons Name: Ale  
Level: 3  
Cause of Death: Shot by Pirates   
Status: Saved  
"Ale alternate version of Alois and second Demon of Alex Wassabi. Alex took the role of 'The Aviator' and lasted to hour eight of his second chance. His spirit has been released to the real Afterlife."

  
"So what now?" Jester asked. "Times even more limited. Where running out of time damn it, because of our arguments." Joey groaned and sat down.


	40. Linkin & Eli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in Silence the hunters find themselves trapped, scares of what to do next after Ale's sinster words.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

  
Silence. The silence was hanging over them. This evil unknown leader was tormenting them destroying them mentally if you will. Even Joey was little on the depressed seeming side. "Hey, you'll be alright!" Jester sat next to Safiya. Personally, none of them would expect to be in this. Their past demons were on their side! One of them was literally comforting them. Yes, it was the most unusual thing to ever exist. Yet in a small way. It seemed right. Over this night they became so close to them even though the arguments. They became friends ever since they came and saved them from Taro!

"I mean yes. You did have to watch Tyler and Ryland become the corrupted demons! But think about it! You can save them!" Silver pointed out. "And become Queen Laurenly? Hell no! When Safiya was with her watching him become a monster he KILLED HER!" Elise hissed. "Also Webllen almost died for Shane! Yet slipped through the portal in nick of time!" Elise added. "No! You don't get it, Elise! She sacrificed herself for me! He was going to kill me! I was going to die again! I would have died from the demon that became him!" Safiya cried burying her face into her hands. Jester wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "You need to save them. The more this goes on the less of a chance they will come back!" Joey reminded them.

Slowly the group of three demons and two living humans looked at him. "We get it they have a time limit on life! What do you want us to do, go and throw ourselves to them again?" Shane asked and Joey nodded his head. "You guys did to with Loki and Evilyn!" Joey squealed. Elise and Jester looked at him standing up. Jester stood in front of Safiya and Elise stood in front of Shane. "Don't speak of those cursed names!" They hissed and Silver's head perked up. "Evilyn? Loki?" He asked and all of them nodded. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?! I know their husbands!" Safiya and Shane nearly fainted. "Husbands?!" The three exclaimed and Silver nodded. "Linkin and Eli! They are horrible. I guess horrible husbands for horrible demons." Silver simply shrugged and Safiya hurried over to him. "Tell me all that you know! Tell me where they are! Tell me how to get to them!" Safiya ordered. "I'm afraid I don't know much. I'm really really sorry Safiya." Silver said and Safiya frowned sitting back down between Shane and Jester.

"I could get you to them." A voice chirped and everyone turned to the portal which formed. "Lyre?!" Joey gasped and ran over to hug her. "Hiya Joey! I'm happy to see you too!" The Harpy demon of Liza Koshy squealed. "Let's go then! Please bring us to the demons woman!" Shane begged standing up Safiya stood up next to him grasping onto his hand nervously. "Silver! Would you like to aid them? Or keep guard for the most? After all, you behind Temira and Jester are the most threatening looking with towering over the other demons!" Lyre asked and Silver nodded standing up. Lyre smiled and lead them out. Shane Safiya and Silver following quickly. "Good luck Safiya!" Jester called. "Good luck Shane!" Elise called. The four walked for what seemed like ages until coming up to was Safiya was when she first jumped through. "Here again. Oh, there's the bush I landed in!" Safiya pointed to the rose bush she landed in. "Good memories!"

"Good for you Safiya. Anyway, Shane, Safiya are you ready?" Lyre chirped looking at the two. They nodded slowly their hearts beating rapidly. This was it. After being separated from them for what seemed like an eternity. After watching the transformations. They had to face there dead corrupted lovers. Lyre came up to a hidden door standing in front of the two. "Are you ready?" Lyre asked and the two nodded. Lyre opened the door and ushered them inside. "I'll be right here!" Silver called and Lyre shut the door.

•❀•❀•❀•❀•

  
Once the door shut a strong force pulled Safiya and Shane apart separating them in darkness. Both unable to call out for the fear and loneliness haunting both of them.

•❀•❀•❀•❀•

  
A man with Horns and sharp fangs sat in a throne of bones sipping poison and blood in a wine glass. "Its truly a perfect drink. Would you like some? Oh, who am I kidding! You're a Mortal! The poison will kill you on the spot! You won't have your 15 minutes for a chance." The man laughed and Shane stepped closer. "L-L-Linkin?" Shane stumbled and Linkin turned his chair. His name still carved right into his chest. Ryland's eyes staring at him deep into his soul. "Oh, my poor Loki. We would be so happy yet you had to destroy him. Sad." "Give me back Ryland!" Shane demanded and Linkin paused turning back to face the Hit Man. "Why should I listen to the man that died FIRST? Hm. Wait don't answer. You will just be wrong as always!" Linkin laughed and Shane clutched onto his pocket watch, even more, holding onto it tightly.

"What did the mortal even see? You know I don't want to know that answer." Linkin took another sip of his drink. "Please. Please give me a Ryland back! I miss him! I need him! I feel incomplete without him!" Shane begged and felt weak. He could no longer take it. The stress and pressure of the night and being alone finally got to him. "Please! Give me Ryland back! Please let me speak to him for just one moment! I need to see him just one more time. Please, Linkin. Let me see him!" Shane begged coming closer to the demon. Linkin paused and looked down on him with an amused smile.

"You begging amuses me. Face it, Shane. He's gone forever, died in your arms." "And that's where he'll come back!" Shane growled. He grabbed his watch and pressed it the knives breaking free. He stabbed himself in the stomach bleeding onto his hands. He forced himself on Linkin holding him down. Fumbling he grabbed his Pocket watch knives stabbing him in the stomach over and over. Linkin screamed in agony before falling limp. Shane fell next to him holding onto his hand. Tears coming down from his eyes. He squeezed the demons hand tighter.

"Come back to me." Tears fell from his eyes and winced in pain as he laid there holding his hand in a small pool of blood. "Please."

•❀•❀•❀•❀•

  
Safiya stood in a small room with only a window showing the night sky. A figure leaned on a well with Horns, devil tail, bat-like wings, and a sword resting on the well. "Oh, Saf. I have been waiting for you for so long. The Mortal never shuts up about you! He was most certainly a fighter when thrown down by Barrons Blood." Eli chuckled and Safiya stepped a little bit closer cringing at the cloaked demons name. "Eli." Safiya rolled her eyes looking at him. The demon turned to face her his wings fluttering excitedly. "Such a special one you are! I died twice and came back! How I wish Evilyn was still with me. None of us wouldn't be in this mess! You and Shane would be dead so would your lovers! Reunited at the grave! Yet Joey took her from me! Much like how Barron took Tyler and Ryland!" Eli laughed and came closer to Safiya. "Oh, Safiya I adore you! I could be everything you could imagine! I could be just like him, but better!" "No!" Safiya protested reaching her limit. "Tyler will be so much more than you ever will be! He's the most unique person I have ever met and I love him more than anything! You will never be like him!" Safiya snapped

"Safiya don't be so snappy! Turn your raging anger into better more positive feelings!" Eli begged to grab her pulling her close. "No! I'm sick and tired of people telling me how to act! I am not a mindless robot! I am so much more than that! I survived the worst! I am not just a weak pretty face!" She yelled pulling free. "Safiya! Listen to me!" Eli called. "I hate you and I want TYLER! You are a fake! A fraud! If Evilyn can be destroyed so can you! And I will GLADY be the one to take your life! I was given my justice by him. Now I return the favor!" Safiya yelled. "That's it! You have pushed your limit!" Eli growled and grabbed his Sword. Safiya grabbed her dagger which became a Sword.

"Oh hello old friend!" Safiya thought. "Anguard bitch-" Safiya went charging at him their swords clashed together. Never in a million years would Safiya think about battling the demon that has taken over him. "Strong coordination I must say!" "Blame the others!" She hissed kicking his sword out of his hand watching it slide away. "Safiya please!" Eli begged as he kneeled under her with terror-struck eyes. Safiya stood there with her sword raised above him. Safiya's eyes widened with fear her heart racing."Tyler?" She whimpered

"Safiya please don't do this! It's me! I love you Safiya! I love you and I don't want you to do this!" She lowered the sword and it became a dagger again. Tears filled her eyes and her heart was racing even faster than ever. She had to stay strong she had to. Yet it felt like the most challenging thing to her. She stepped back letting him stand up. Quickly transforming back into the demon. "Please hold on for me. I know you're there!" Safiya cried grabbing onto Eli's hand pulling herself closer to them. "I love you. Not like this. I'm sorry." She brought her dagger behind themselves. "I'll see you soon." She whispered releasing. The dagger slowly went into a spear. It ripped through Eli and ripped through Safiya's chest. "N-n-no!" Eli rasped looking at Safiya in horror. The spear fell from them and Safiya collapsed into his arms and he fell back.

•❀•❀•❀•❀•

The force field that separated the two fell. Lyre turned to Joey who joined them not too long ago. "Are you ready?" Lyre asked and Joey nodded. Silver grabbed onto the door and forced it open. Joey stepped in and was horrified at the sight. Ryland, Shane, Tyler, and Safiya all laid unconscious in pools of purple blood. Joey grabbed Safiya's dagger and grabbed Shane's watch. He quickly drew the Society Against Evil symbol on the ground in the blood pool. He placed the items on the sides and the Crystal in the middle. Flipping open Safiya's journal he muttered the newest passage.  
 _"A twisted story of four demons and innocent beings. Two lost in history two left alond. Make the wrongs right. Banish the insane bring back the sane. Rid of the dark demons. End this tragic tale."_  
Joey pulled the glass bullets out of his pockets and crushed them in his hand. "Be free." Joey dropped the remains and stepped out. Lyre shut the door and now they waited.

•❀•❀•❀•❀•

  
"Shane?" A voice urged. Shane's head was spinning his stomach was killing him and slowly his eyes flew open. "Ryland?" He muttered. "Ryland!" Shane sat up hugging him. "Shane! I'm alive!" He squealed happily and Shane hugged him even tighter. "Ryland I love you. I love you so so so so much!" Shane cried "I love you too." Ryland hugged him back tears filling his eyes. "I thought I lost you!" Ryland cried. "You'll never lose me. Ryland, I love you so damn much!" Shane sobbed and the two broke free wiping away each other's tears.

"Safiya?" Tyler whimpered and the two turned standing up. Tyler sat on the ground holding her close. "Safiya don't die on me again!" Shane begged and Ryland clutched onto his hand. "Why would I want to?" Safiya asked her eyes fluttering open. "Saf!" Tyler cried picking her up holding onto her. "I love you! You saved me! You sacrificed it all for me!" He laughed with relief. "You're worth sacrificing and going unconscious for. Sometimes. Kidding kidding." She replied wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad your back with me." Tyler held onto her and Shane pulled Ryland closer. Slowly the door opened and Silver stood there Lyre waving to them with a warm smile. The four stepped out. "Grab them," Lyre ordered and Silver grabbed Safiya pulling her away.

"No! I just got him back!" Safiya squealed and Elise grabbed Shane pulling him away. "Let me go!" Shane demanded. "Get off of him!" Ryland spat. "Give me Saf back!" Tyler lashed. "No! No! No! Let us go!" Shane and Safiya yelled trying to pull themselves free. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for them to be here! They must go back!" Lyre cried ripping a portal into existence. "Get your hands off me! Shane!" Ryland cried as Lyre shoved him and Tyler closer to the portal. "Safiya!" Tyler urged and Lyre shoved them in closing the portal after. "NO! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Shane and Safiya begged as Elise and Silver let go. The ran over to were the portal was. "I'm sorry. It'll be ok" Joey whimpered as they came back Lyre stayed back. "We fought for and with them. Got them back and had them taken away!" Shane yelled. "How exactly is that ok? THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY AGAIN!" Safiya cut in. "Don't fight! Not now that'll slow you down!" Jester cut in and once again. The silence was hanging over them."

Silence didn't last long. A loud horrific roar broke into the air a creature came running out hunched over. "Alvina!" The group gasped and Alvina bared her fangs at them. To be honest she was an interesting looking demon. Rosanna's second demon was dressed in her cavewoman attire.

Large dinosaur wings ripping from her back with elf-like ears. Slits for her eyes many many fangs in her mouth. Dinosaur claws at her hands and feet. Her arms and legs bent in inhuman ways. A long lashing tail accompanied her. Her figure hunched over.

"None of you become Chirs Pratt, that how Ro died. She became Chris Pratt!" Joey warned. Everybody turned to look at him and Alvina simply cocked her head swaying her tail and looked at him. "I- wha? Joey I- just-" Lyre muttered. "Anyway-" Lyre muttered they turned back to Alvina.

The dino demon smiled and circled them. "Your sadness, it gives you strength! But your fear, your sweet wonderous fear gives ME strength!" The dino demon laughed. "Right, Dinosaurs are animals." Shane sighed. "Great, feelings can be sensed." He shook his head. "It's delightful!" Alvina squealed. "Listen up Dino pipsqueak!" Lyre cawed and came over her wings spread open furiously. "You leave my humans alone!" She hissed and shoved the Dino demon back with her talon. "These are OUR mortals. Our FRIENDS!" "FRIENDS?!" Alvina gagged in disgust. Her eyes shooting towards the demon hunters and back at Lyre. "I can't believe you! You're a traitor!" Alvina whined. "What's up with demons that are like animals being the saltiest?" Safiya asked in a whisper to Shane. He shrugged in response.

"Caw Caw mother trucker!" Lyre slapped Alvina across the face her claws scratching her. The dinosaur demon grabbed her bleeding face and slowly raised her head. "Oops!" Lyre started flying. Alvina let out a scream that sounded almost like a roar and flew after Lyre. "C'mon! We gotta help her!" Jester urged. The group quickly began running after them. "Their flying! We'll never find or catch them!" Shane called over to Joey. "Listen for Lyre's screams!" Joey called back. Safiya and Jester began picking up speed. "Safiya and I will let you know if we find them!" Jester called. "We'll meet you in the lounge at ten! C'mon Jester!" Safiya urged. "Safiya! Catch!" Shane called. Safiya started running backward. Shane threw his watch to her and Joey threw his pistol. Safiya nodded in thanks and she turned back around and kept running. "Wait! A cliff is that way!" Joey called. Jester scooped up Safiya and ran up to the cliff edge before jumping. "Oh wow-" Silver and Elise gasped. "C'mon!" Joey urged and they all bolted to it back to the lounge.

Lyre kept picking up speed flapping her wings faster. Alvina roared and flew faster slamming her weight all into Lyre. Lyre let out a caw of pain and the two flying demons went crashing down back to the ground. "Jester! Up to there!" Safiya yelled pointing to the two demons who came crashing down. "To the rock tower!" Jester urged. The two ran and climbed as quick as possible. Lyre and Alvina where wrestling biting and snapping at each other. "JESTER!" Lyre looked at him and smiled before biting Alvina's side. "Lyre! Hold her down!" Safiya ordered and raised the pistol to Alvina. "I'm humored, but not going down without a fight!" Alvina growled. The dinosaur demon quickly stood up and pulled the key off her necklace and impaled it in between a collection of rocks that made a symbol. "NO!" Lyre and Jester screamed. The two demons quickly threw themselves in front of Safiya shielding her. Alvina let out a twisted laugh and lighting struck down onto the key. A red portal opened up. "Get her out of here!" Lyre cawed. "What about you?" Jester asked. "I'll be okay!" Lyre assured him. Jester quickly picked Safiya up and ran off with her.

"Yes master! Yes!" Alvina squealed. A caped figure stepped out and looked around before looking at Lyre. "Lyre!" "Demon" Lyre grunted. "Is that a way to speak to your master?" Alvina snarled. "Ex-Master!" Lyre snapped back. "I will not let you rise up. The mortals are a powerful team. You won't make it." "Oh Lyre!" The caped one growled. They walked over to Lyre and grabbed her by the wings. "Let go!" Lyre screamed. "Grab her! Hold her tight" Alvina quickly followed her master's orders and grabbed Lyre and forced her arms to her side. The caped one snapped their fingers and restraints came over Lyre. "You're weak!" Lyre snapped. The caped one tightened their grasp on her wings. "Choose your words more carefully!" They snapped and ripped her wings right off.

Lyre let out a cry of pain blood running down her back. They threw her wings to Alvina who quickly sank her many teeth in chewing and eating at it. "You won't win. Shane Safiya and Joey will defeat you! Linkin and Eli have already been banished out of the bodies!" Lyre laughed through her pain. The caped one grabbed Lyre's butcher knife and looked at the weak demon. "Oh Lyre, I am aware. How weak you are!" They forced a sad sigh and raised the knife to see it gleam under the moonlight. "You guys won't win! You guys are weak!" She laughed. "You guys-" right that instant the caped one swung down into her throat. Eyes wide and in pain the demon's eyes slowly closed. "You killed her master! How excellent!" Alvina squealed. They threw the knife to the side and reached out their hand.

Alvina clawed at the poorly sewn up part of her dress. She grabbed a dab of her own blood. She pulled out the more odd-looking bone from her messy bun and smeared it in her blood. "A bone from a Merlin himself, A devil horn, with dinosaur, human, and witch blood!" Alvina handed the wand to him. "Oh, how I missed you!" The caped one said happily to his wand. "Master-" Alvina began. "By my full name!" They snarled. "Of course! Master Pluto, show yourself to this realm!" Pluto pulled his hood off and laughed. "Come now, Alvina. We have much to do!" Pluto grinned and began walking the noose he wore proudly along his neck fell into place and the demon gave a devilish grin. Alvina following right behind him.

Safiya and Jester entered the lounge both out of breath. Shane and Joey hurried to a quite terrified looking Safiya and brought her over and sat her down. "Did you get Alvina?" Joey asked. "No." Jester shook his head. "Guys..." Silver trailed and they all turned to look at him.

"We're all in a shit ton of danger."

"We always are Sil!"

"Elise, this is more than normal!"

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked nervously.

"He has awoken." "Who's 'he' Silver?" Shane asked. "Pluto." Joey's face went red. "A storms rolling in." "Jester, that's no storm." Elise shook her head. Joey felt absolutely sick to his stomach. Thunder began roaring getting louder and louder. Shane and Safiya held onto each other terrified the museum began to shake. "PLUTO! STOP THIS!" Elise yelled.

"Why should I?" Pluto came walking in. Shane Safiya and Joey all grabbed their weapons getting them ready. "Such an honor to finally see you all again. Safiya! You look absolutely dashing. The Lavender looks wonderful in your hair!" Pluto grinned. Shane and Safiya looked at each other confused. "What the hell do you want?" Elise demanded. Pluto laughed and pulled out his wand from his cape pocket. "The wand of demons." Shane gasped. "Correct!" Alvina came up to his side. Joey shot at the demon dinosaur right away. Alvina let out a squeak of pain. Shane and Safiya came running up to Alvina and stabbed her repeatedly. Pluto turned and blasted warning shots at the two. Shane and Safiya jumped back. Silver ushered the two back over to Joey right away. "Master Pluto!" Alvina cried she was on her hands and claws reaching out to him. "You are weak, can't even heal yourself. You didn't even kill Lyre! I had to!"

"YOU MURDERER!" Safiya yelled. Pluto ignored her. "You have disappointed me." "I brought you back!" Alvina cried. "But you have failed your other missions!" He snapped and blasted Alvina. She was gone in a thing of smoke. Safiya's Journal lit up and Pluto caught sight of it. "You have the Society Journal! Give it here!" "NEVER!" Safiya snapped. "You aren't getting anything!" Shane added. "Guess I'll have to take it myself!" The demon sighed. "Pluto!" Joey cried looking at his boyfriend's demon arms outstretched in front of Shane and Safiya who held onto each other in fear. Holding onto his wand tighter and looked at them. "You deserve suffering!" Pluto spat and pointed his wand at them. Lavender and Liliac's light came speeding out of it crashing into Shane and Safiya throwing them back. "NO!" Joey cried looking at them before looking at Pluto. "You hurt my family!" He cried.

Silver and Elise came charging over going right in for the attack. "Get out of here!" Jester barked running over to him. "I can't leave Shane and Safiya!" Joey cried. "Just go! We'll protect them!" Jester quickly grabbed the rings, watch, and dagger. Silver and Elise kept attacking Pluto dodging his attacks.

"ENOUGH!" Pluto screamed. He threw off Elise and Silver and pointed his wand at Joey. "I will send him away. Right here. Right now. Then go right for the kill while you all panic looking for him." Pluto snarled. "NO!" Silver lashed. "JOEY!" Elise cried. Pluto lashed his wand and the blue light came jetting out. The three demons pushed Joey down the jet of blue light hitting them. "No!" Joey and Pluto cried. "Damn it!" Pluto grunted. "Guess I'll just kill you here!" Pluto snapped. Joey got up and off the floor and ran and ran.

He ran and ran. His mind swirling of thoughts. Thoughts of Shane, thoughts of Safiya, thoughts of the demons, the thought of Daniel having to go through that painful transformation. He kept running and running before tripping and falling down.

The Society Against Evil journal slowly fell out of Safiya's jacket pocket falling wide open to Alvina's page.

Demons Name: Alvina   
Level: 4   
Cause of Death: Eaten alive by Dinosaurs    
Status: Saved   
"Alvina alternate version of Raven and second Demon of Rosanna Pansino. Rosanna took the role of 'The Socialite' and lasted to hour nine of her second chance. Her spirit has been released to the real Afterlife."

  
The storm outside kept howling and Pluto's evil laughter erupted throughout the museum the next page revealed itself.

Three souls from different eras, Three Demons of Godforsaken Evils. Two destroyed, one remains. Three innocent one dead two alive. Cursed with demons of power taken control. One final demon deep down, but in plain sight. A cursed name like non-other. They have awoken and will show themselves quite soon.


	41. Safe in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war of light, dark, and demons has begun, and this war. It doesn't care who you are. Lives will be lost, demons will fall, and danger will strike.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

  
Falling. Falling closer and closer to the ground far away from the museum. Joey landed with a thud; yet he was alive.

His heart was beating.

Yet he would rather choose death. Alone he laid. Pluto became his enemy his greatest challenge of a demon! Shane was laying unconscious holding onto Safiya protecting her. Safiya laid unconscious in the safety of Shane's arms, both unaware of the danger to come and that has happened. The demons Joey Safiya and Shane have joined with were gone. They lost and now Joey had to accept his fate.

♧•♡•♤

  
"Pluto!" Joey cried looking at his boyfriends demon arms outstretched infront of Shane and Safiya who held onto eachother in fear. Holding onto his wand tighter and looked at them. "You deserve suffering!" Pluto spat and pointed his wand at them. Lavender and Liliac light came speeding out of it crashing into Shane and Safiya throwing them back. "NO!" Joey cried looking at them before looking at Pluto. "You hurt my family!" He cried.

♧•♡•♤

  
Silver Jester and Elise burst through the lounge doors hurrying to Shane and Safiya's side. "Oh my cursed god..." Jester gasped and kneeled infront of them. "Overwhelming! Forces! Angels. demons. wanting. to. rip. through!" Silver was shaking horribly and Elise hurried to his side and grabbed his hands. "Together Silver! Together!" Elise cried. Jester grabbed Shane and Safiya and pulled them out of the room. He reached into his pocket and grabbed their rings. "Fight for all you love damn it." He placed the rings ontop of eachother and set them on the table next to them. He set Shane's pocket watch in his hand and placed Safiya's dagger in her hand. Jester looked at the two gave a weak smile and vanished.

A loud crack filled the area and Joey stood up slowly and watched Pluto walked through still holding onto the wand. "Forcing yourself to stand, that humors me!" He laughed before pointing the wand at Joey. Purple light came zipping out throwing him a foot away. Joey laid on the ground bleeding badly his glasses broken and outfit ripped and destroyed more. He forced himself up to face Pluto. He faced one of his greatest demons and looked at him. "W-what do you h-have?" He stumbled spitting blood. Pluto locked his eyes on Joey stepping closer. "An Army? What does Mr. All alone have? Nothing! That's what!" Pluto hissed. "W-wrong. I- I- have Warriors!" Joey spat refering to Shane and Safiya. Standing up more and one of the master of demons simply laughed. "What did that mortal boy ever see in you?" "He loves me! You may share his body, but I know Daniel loves me even when I annoy him and test him! He still loves me!" Joey hissed. "Your a fraud! A wicked twisted version of the one I love!" He snapped.

Pluto waved the wand and the two appeared in the middle outside part of the musem. With another wave a small portal ripped open behind him and two demons stepped out. Linkin and Eli. "Your outnumbered Joey! This is where you DIE!" Pluto snapped Linkin and Eli bursting into laughter mocking Joey being a hero. "You got that shit wrong!" A voice growled. The doors behind Joey swung open Shane and Safiya stepped through weapons in hand ready for battle. "You may have saved those two copycats, but we're not going down without a fight!" Safiya spat as her spear shifted into a dagger. "How! I killed you both!" Pluto snapped. "Next time, don't use our Auras!" Shane snapped.

Silver Strings Jester and Elise came running out in full demon mode. Silver towering over them. With a whiplash of his strings a portal came ripping open. Nova, Triana, Webllen, Arrow, Juliette, and Sophia all came climbing out armed with bow and arrows and daggers. Jester threw Shane Joey's pistol and he shot it up into the air another portal came ripping open and the angels of Gabbie, Tana, Jc, DeStorm, Alex, Matt(H), and Justine all came flying down with swords.

Joey turned to look at them tears of happiness and relief filled his eyes "Guys, thank you!" He mouthed taking his pistol back from Shane who only gave a curt nod. Pluto Linkin and Eli all stood there gawking. The two demons trembling in fear. Pluto waved his wand and let his army come breaking through. In his army laid the cold and ruthless demons of Barrons Blood, Zilla, Alois, Linkin, Eli, Alvina, Eleanor, Temira, Screaming Sierra, Raven, Severus, Maniac, Annabelle, and Matthis. Quickly followed by Arthur, Nicholas, and The Gorgan. Joey turned back to face Pluto the two leaders locking eyes.

_The museum was now a battlefield._

Brendon came flying down landing between the two. The tiny bat let out a loud battle cry before fluttering to Safiya's side. That was it everything seemed the blur. Yells and cries filled the air as the angels battled the evils of four time eras. Reformed demons battling there fellow demons. Shane and Safiya back to back slashing at Linkin and Eli. Pluto waved and lashed his wand at Joey who doged as much as he could and shot his bullets occasionally hitting the jets of light bouncing back every so often.

Silver had his puppet strings wrapped around Temira tugging and yanking while she tried to strangle him. Arthur was swinging at Justine and Matt "You don't deserve to be here!" Aruthur snapped. "HELP!" Justine cried out, Matt running up behind him and jumping onto him, but got knocked off. "I'm going to help Justine and Matt!" Shane called and ran over to them. Nova ditched Zilla and came running over to Linkin and Eli. "Go! Get your revenge on Zilla!" Nova hissed.

Safiya nodded in thanks and her and Zilla met at the fountain instantly clashing there spears which they both let turn back to daggers. Zilla turned her dagger into a pistol shooting Safiya's dagger out of her hand. Safiya in response and instinct shoved her back and Zilla stumbled over Alex as The Gorgan shoved him down, but Alex got back up leaping back into the battle helping DeStorm. Zilla quickly got back up anger blazing in her eyes.

Various colors of blood were covering the ground already. Zilla shot near and close to Safiya. Just a few inches away laid her dagger. Reaching for it Zilla slammed her heel right into Safiya's chest kicking her into the fountain. Letting out a weak gasp Safiya felt the freezing water soak her. Everybody was distracted. Joey was taking on Pluto while Shane had Arthur. Sophia Arrow and Elise were sticking together. The rest helping eachother. To be honest Safiya couldn't tell anybody apart anymore demons and angels looked the same! Safiya needed help quickly or else she would die again. "HELP!" Safiya screamed before Zilla smacked her. "You deserve to die again!" Zilla spat pointing her pistol at her. "Hell is waiting for you!" She growled. Brendon let out a loud cry and came swooping down scratching Zilla's face.

Zilla let out a cry of pain "Damn it!" She spat and pointed her pistol back at Safiya. She pulled back and went to release. Brendon came swooping back throwing himself infront of the pistol. The bullet came zooming right through his wing. "NO! BRENDON!" Safiya cried out for him. "Stupid bat!" Zilla hissed. Rage ran through Safiya and she stood up and grabbed her dagger. "You injured my bat!" She hissed holding him close and puched Zilla across the face. Zilla stumbled back once more and Safiya kicked her in the legs; she fell to the ground and Safiya stabbed the dagger right into Zilla's head. "YOU DEMON FIEND!" Safiya kept stabbing and stabbing Zilla before her red blood became black staning her hands and dagger. Safiya successfully destroyed Zilla.

Quickly spinning around Safiya hurried back into the fountain and set down Brendon. "Your ok bud, your ok. Saf's here! I'll get you home. Sarah is waiting for you in your cave bud!" Safiya held her bat close his tiny paw wrapping around her finger. He looked into her eyes his eyes full of peace. He gave a weak squeak before his eyes shut and his head turned. "NO! BRENDON PLEASE NO!" Safiya cried. Shane hurried to her side since Justine and Matt got back the hang of fighting Arthur. Safiya set Brendon down slowly. Wrapping his arm around Safiya. "He's in a better place." Shane promised throwing his watch at a Arthur and a few other 1920s demons that joined him trying to get to Justine and Matt. "He's gone, just like that." Safiya rasped and Shane hugged her again. "He would have wanted you to keep fighting for him." He replied and she nodded taking another look at him. "Great, lets go!" Shane grabbed her hand and brought her back into battle.

Webllen came leaping over to Nova's side who hurried over to Traina's side. Rasing his spider pinchers he came swining down on Linkin and Eli who doged and stabbed at him. Webllen let out a hiss as Eli stabbed into his front two legs. The spider demon began to lose balance so Linkin took his chance and swung his sword through Webllen's legs slicing the off. Eyes wide Webllen fell to the ground staning the two in his blood. The two demons looked at eachother pleased with there successful kill before going to go and help Pluto with Joey.

Alvina's arrows came flying through the air and came shooting towards Nova. Triana quickly threw herself infront of Nova all of Alvina's arrows stabbing into her. "Triana! No!" Nova cried. Hearing Nova's cry of sadness Alois came running over stabbing her in the head before going back to battle with Severus and Juliette. Their dead bodies slowly fusing back together one last time.

Elise Arrow and Sophia all stood back to back stabbing into them. "Arrow! Safiya is in need of help! Its Barrons Blood!" Sophia warned and Arrow went running over to Safiya and together the two slashed at Barron. "Need help don't you pretty girl?" Barron hissed.

Silver had his puppet strings wrapped around Temira and ripped her arms off before going to join Jester and Shane Pluto blasting jets of dark magic at them.

Joey shot and shot repeatedly at Linkin and Eli.

Barron rasied his sword and Arrow swung at him. Arrow's spear collided into Barron's head and his sword stabbed into Arrow's chest. The two demons crashing to the ground. Not having time to grieve or say anything Safiya ran off towards Screaming Sierra.

Struck with fear Shane and Jester stumbled back getting cornered. Pluto raised his wand at them and Silver came charging throwing himself infront of the two. The jet of dark magic slammed into Silver and the puppet came crashing down.

Joey shot and shot repeatedly at Linkin and Eli. The two demons of lovers fell to the ground bleeding and dying. "NO!" Pluto hissed and teleported to Joey. "You kill my best demons!" He snapped.

"Silver!" Shane cried and ran to his side. "Hold on Silver! Hold on! Safiya needs you! She's your friend!" Shane begged. "Please hold on!" "Its my time Shane. I'll watch over you and Safiya, I promise." He gave a weak smile to him and slowly shut his doll like eyes which leaked bloodly tears.

"You murdered my family!" Annabelle hissed reaching for Safiya. Quickly Sophia lept down onto her shoving her aside. Annabelle screamed and flung Sophia down to the ground. "Don't you dare touch her!" Sophia ordered and Annabelle reached down and sliced open her throat and ripped open her trachea. "Safiya!" Jc called and hurried to her side. "Shane strangled Screaming Sierra, but he's scratched!" Jc explained. Quickly Safiya ran off to find Shane. Jc saw the Sophia and he looked at Sophia. "Murderous bitchy doll!" Jc hissed and balled up his fist and punched her right in her porcelain face which shattered. "Ew, doll blood and brains." He cringed brushing off the bloody doll hair and stuffing off his hand.

Shane was leaning against a wall wiping blood of his scratched arm. "Hey your alright, your alright!" Safiya came to his side and pulled off her bandana and wrapped it around his arm. "My little Ro!" Matthis teased and came back with a evil glint. "Matthis, how the hell are you here?" Shane demanded. "Simple little spell!" He winked and Juliette came storming over with Justine. Juliette quickly grabbed him and held him in place while Justine smacked him repeatedly. "Dagger!" She ordered and Safiya handed Justine her dagger. Justine cut Matthis a few times and stabbed it into his shoulder before handing it back to Safiya. Juliette kicked and pushed him away. "Thank you?" Shane and Safiya said in unison with confusion. The angel and demon nodded and the two hurried off. Both very confused they hesitantly lept back into battle.

Slowly the demons became less and less. Joey shot Severus, Alex ripped his skeleton demon Alois apart in revenge of what he did to Safiya, Justine sliced Manaic in half, Gabbie and Matt drowned Arthur in the fountian, Tana choked Matthis, and Eleanor accidently shot Alvina. Everybody was weak and exhausted. Only four remained in battle.

The Savant, The Hitman, The Assassin, and The 'Master' of Demons himself. Pluto. He was on his knees trembling in fear showing signs of weakness. Safiya grabbed his wand and snapped it right infront of him. "Please, spare me! I'll bring Daniel back!" He begged looking at Joey. "I'm sorry, but Daniel's dead; he isn't coming home." Shane kicked him down. Both Shane and Safiya rasied their dagger and knife in unison and came swinging down stabbing him in the chest. "Joey, please..." he croaked and Joey screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away and shot him.

One by one the bodies of evil demons vanished leaving there impirints on the ground in pitch black ash. The angels grabbed the bodies of reformed demons and laid them all in a line. The final three living reformed demons all looked at their fallen friends in shock and absloute horror. One taking it worse then the other two.

Elise who was badly injured refused help from Jester and sobbed and sobbed over the bodies of Arrow and Sophia who had their arms locked together. Shane Safiya and Joey walked back. "Jester!" Safiya cried and ran over to him hugging him. "Your safe!" She smiled and he hugged her back. "Where's Silver?" Safiya asked looking at him. Jester looked at her sadly and stepped aside. There Silver laid with Brendon in his hands. "Silver!" Safiya cried and hurried over to him. "He died a hero, he scarficed himself for Shane and I." Jester told her softly kneeling next to her. "Thank you for everything Silver, I'll never forget you." She rasped and Jester wrapped his arm around her. Joey walked over to Elise and sat next to her. Her eyes still on Arrow and Sophia. "They're in a better place, I promise you." Joey spoke softly and Elise wiped away her tears. "

Reformed demons vanished leaving gold imprints behind(Brendon also vanished, but left a lavender imprint instead). "Safiya!" Jc cried and hurried to her side. "Oh my god!" Safiya hugged him. "Shane!" Justine and Matt hurried over and he went right in for the hug. Tana Alex and DeStorm walked over to Joey all smiling. "What about Gabbie?" Joey asked. "Sending the remaining evil demons back to hell." Tana said and Joey nodded. "Hows heaven?" He asked. "Its awesome! So many adorable animals!" Alex smiled and Joey couldn't help, but laugh. DeStorm smirked Tana rolling her eyes. Quite honestly Joey was shocked those two made it to heaven. Gabbie came back over. Safiya and JC joining Shane walking over with Justine and Matt. The living faced the angels.

"Its great seeing you guys again." Safiya smiled. "And its great seeing you guys to." Gabbie added. "Guys we have to leave soon." Matt reminded them. Gabbie and Justine looked at eachother and they stepped aside talking quietly. "Joey Shane Safiya!" Jester called and they walked over to him. "Elise, Juliette, and I are going to be leaving now. Its almost morning." Jester said. "Be safe, please!" Shane requested and they all nodded. "Goodbye! Until next time." The three demons said and they all dissappeared. The three turned around and the Angels all stood there arms locked together. Joey Shane and Safiya all waved goodbye to them. They all chanted something and dissappeared.

Joey, Shane, and Safiya stood on the cliff looking over the museum a female coming up to Safiya. "Welcome to the team." Safiya smiled grabbing her hand. "Thank you." She smiled and they made the group made there way back to the museum. Shane and Safiya turned and faced them. "Are you guys-" Shane began before getting cut off. Glass broke in the distance and a man came running towards them a mark on his neck. "DANIEL!" Joey cried and went running to him and practically jumped into his arms and hugged him. Daniel hugged him back tears streaming down his face. "Joey!" He croaked.

"Awe-" the three gushed and Shane wrapped his arms around the two girls. "Shane, Safiya, dead woman." Daniel smiled looking at them. "Hey Daniel." Gabbie smiled. Joey and Daniel pulled put of the hug still holding hands. "Shall we head home?" Shane asked pulling out his watch while Safiya grabbed her Journal putting her dagger away. "I can't, I'm sorta trapped here." Daniel laughed. "And I'm not alive." Gabbie pointed out. "What do you mean?" Joey asked. "Well, I'm still dead since I didn't Escape. Consider me your Guardian Angel!" Gabbie smiled her purple angel wings fluttering before fading back out. Shane and Safiya looked over at Joey. "Its not my time to head home. I'll stay here with Daniel and Gabbie." Joey said with a soft smile at the end.

"Before we go, one last hug?" Safiya asked and Joey laughed and Shane outstreched his arms. The three went in for there little group hug. "You guys are the best family ever." Joey said. They pulled out of the hug all of them a little teary eyed. "On you Safiya." Shane smiled and Safiya opened up her journal.

" _From the first bloodshed of good and evil to the last drop of good and evil. Let the suvivors find peace and there way home."_

  
The watch spun and spun and a lilac and lavender portal opened up. "Bye guys!" Shane and Safiya waved goodbye and stepped in backwards. Joey Daniel and Gabbie all waved goodbye.

"Shane?" Safiya asked and the two slowly stood up looking around. It was Joey and Daniel's house expect it was taken over by nature.

_It didn't feel right._

"Safiya, I don't think were home." He shivered and she hurried over to the window and looked open. Bright light poured in and she closed the curtians and stumbled back. "This isn't where we're suppose to be!" She panicked and Shane helped her up. "We're getting out if here and we're going home. Promise." Safiya shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her. Shane wrapped his arm around her a scared expression on his face.

"Gabbie what do you mean Shane and Safiya are in danger?" Joey asked. "Shane and Safiya are in the afterlife and the light won't keep them safe. They will be safe in the dark, but even their safe spots can hold evil." Gabbie said.

_**To Be Countinued...** _


	42. Good in Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more battle
> 
> Two together
> 
> Three lives in the same fate.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

  
Safiya and Shane sat on the couch. Shane was going through the Journal and working on the watch. Safiya looked at her jacket staring down at the lavender bats on the back before glancing sadly at her ring. "We'll get out of here." Shane said catching sight of her. Safiya sighed and put her jacket back on. "Promise?" She asked looking at him with childlike innocence. "Promise!" He answered with a real smile. She cracked a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey weird question, but remember your nightmare?" "From when we where in the 70s?" She asked, Shane nodded. "Yeah, who was in that hospital room?" He asked. Safiya's face burned with embarrassment. "You and Joey. Both of the flat lines where in sync so it sounded like one. I honestly don't want to lose either of you. I don't fear death, but I do fear losing two people I care about at the same time." Safiya explained. "Guess I have a promise to keep." He grinned and Safiya laughed.

Gabbie watched Joey pace back and forth muttering to himself. "Joey, I am aware that you are scared for your their safety, but Shane and Safiya are both very smart. We will get them out!" Joey stopped pacing and looked out the window. "That is not what worries me Gabbie." Joey said in a devilish tone. "What did you do with Joey?" Gabbie demanded and Joey simply laughed and looked at her. "Pandora's box, a true wonder." He laughed and stepped closer to her. "You asshole! Demons have died for you, only for you to reveal your true colors!" Gabbie hissed. "And I killed them. Every kill gives me strength!" Joey opened up a box and picked up the dagger. "Joey please!" She begged and Joey pulled back and swung towards her. Quickly she dived out of the way and started running for it. "Get back here!" Joey hissed. "No! You villian!" Gabbie kept running and running before hurrying outside Joey right on her tail. The monsters stood frozen in the glass casing and her non-existing heart was racing. "I see you!" Joey came charging at her and she froze in pure fright. As he came closer Gabbie panicked and in a 'CRACK' she conjured a portal and Joey leaped in. "Oh shit-"

Safiya started looking around for any notes or clues telling them exactly where they were. Shane was hunched over working on the watch once more. "I just don't get it! You said the right chant and I spun it the right way! I swear this thing got rigged!" Shane called and Safiya stopped and sighed. She looked down nervously at the ground before lifting her head back up and exiting out of that room and headed back to Shane. "We'll figure something out, we'll get home!" She said. "Wait, whats that?" Shane asked. Safiya looked at him weirdly and Joey walked over to the bookcase trap door. He grabbed the book and pulled it back and the door swung open. "What is this room?" Safiya asked and they stepped inside. "In the real world, Joey's filming room. This world, I have no idea." The two walked around before Safiya caught sight of a box. She kneeled down and pulled it out. "Pandora's box." Shane gasped and he came over to his side. "Wait! Look!" Shane turned the box and a story was engraved. The two looked at eachother and Safiya squinted and started reading.

_ "Years ago evil broke free from the box of Pandora. The greatest enmy of the Society against Evil. One fell evil became a woman of snakes anger and revenge. She became known as 'The Gorgan'. Months ago a warrior of the Society opened up, but fell got trapped in the cursed box his demon broke free. 'Cipher' had been released and his thrist for blood of the demon hunters has grown.  _

Safiya finished and the two looked at eachother. "That wasn't Joey, the real Joey is trapped." Shane gasped. "Shane, we been working with a demon. One not on our side." Her eyes where full of fear.

They where working with the enemy the entire time.

A loud thud came downstairs and the two froze and looked at eachother. Cipher had arrived. "OOOOHHHHH SHANE! SAFIYA! COME OUT COME OUT!" Cipher cackled. Quickly Safiya slammed the door shut and Shane searched for a place to hide. There was no place to hide. Cipher grabbed onto the door and began tugging and ripping. "HOW!" Shane grabbed onto Safiya and pulled her close. Shane grabbed his watch and it quickly changed into a double sided knife. Safiya grabbed her dagger and they pointed it at the door. The noises stopped and they slowly put down their weapons. That was a mistake Cipher shot at the door making a hole big enough for him to walk through.

"Cipher!" Shane hissed through gritted teeth. "Shane Safiya! It feels so good to finally see you in my real self!" Cipher laughed. "What have you done with Joey!" Safiya demanded pointing her dagger closer at him. "What I been planning on doing ever since the Roaring 20s. Kill him and take over." "You been planning this since the first of the demons!" Shane snapped. "Right you are! The society is weak and getting weaker. You don't have enough members, you recruit suvivors. You have joined forces with someone whos not even in it!" Cipher growled. "Shut up!" Safiya snarled. "You won't win!" Rage blazed through her and she ran over and punched Cipher right in the face slashing at his arm. Shane came over and snatched the pistol from him and destroyed it with the knife over and over. Shane nor Safiya had no idea what he did to it, and neither of them wanted to know.

Claws slid out from Cipher and he scratched at Safiya's back who in return kicked him in the legs. Shane came over and stabbed him in the back. The two slashed and beat the demon of their leader to the ground. Cipher slashed back at both of them reopening the wounds Safiya received from Screaming Sierra. Shane stabbed Cipher in the chest and shoved him to the ground. Quickly he pulled Safiya out of their and they hurried back downstairs. Bruised, bloody, scratched, and limping a bit they went to find a place to hide.

"Stay here. I'm finding the bandages. Keep pressure on them!" He whispered "Please, be safe." Safiya rasped catching her breath. She pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down sitting on the floor blood dripping down from her back and clothing staining the wall. She was bleeding pretty badly biting her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. Shane searched around and grabbed rags from the kitchen along with tape and gauze from the bathroom and hurried back to Safiya. "Take deep breaths. Control yourself." Shane ordered. He wrapped her bloody wrists in gauze. He also wrapped her bleeding arm in gazue and wiped blood off of her face. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at her. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm okay, I could be really better." "Then I'm okay too." She gave an exhausted smile wincing and quietly whimpering in pain as he cleaned up her back. She grabbed one of the clean rags and started wiping blood off of him. With the remaning gauze she patched him up. "We'll make it." He quietly assured her.

Cipher forced himself up and he dragged himself out of the room and sniffed the air follwing the scent of their blood. He jumped down the staircase landing infront of Shane and Safiya. They quickly grabbed their weapons and stood up pointing them at Cipher. "Quick for battle!" He laughed taking amusement from their injuries. He was bruised and bloody his arm dislocated, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"You took so much from us!" Safiya hissed. "And I will take you both!" Cipher retorted. "Never!" Shane snapped he stabbed into where Cipher would have a heart and Safiya did to. The auras glowed weakly. "We don't have Joey's pistol!" Safiya called "I destroyed it, its contaminated with evil!" Shane explained "Joey is dead! Just give it more force! More energy!" He added. "You'll die! Everything will be a waste!" Cipher laughed. Ignoring him Shane and Safiya gave more force. They put in all their energy and strength into it and the auras glowed brighter. Cipher was blinded by Lavender and Lilac. They ripped out the knife and dagger and Cipher fell to the ground. Their aura colors fading.

Cipher looked at them slowly beginning to fade and break away. "I will be back!" He hissed before breaking away fully. The two looked at eachother and back to where Cipher once laid. Only a small crystal reamined. Shane bent down and grabbed it. To tired to stand they limped over to the wall. They pressed their backs against it and slid down. Shane wrapped his arm around Safiya and he crushed the crystal in his hand. A small cloud of smoke appeared and a past memory began to play.

•♤•♡•♧•

  
"Hello Joey!" A voice hissed in Joey's ear. The savant flinched and looked around. "Do not be afraid my friend! For I know what you want!" The demon growled. "I don't even know you!" Joey hissed. "Oh yes you do!" A face appeared. It had snake like eyes a triangle over one of his eyes. "Cipher!" Joey gasped. "Right you are!" Cipher growled. "Thank you for releasing me from my pandora prision!" Cipher laughed. "You won't win! Not like this! Shane and Safiya will take you down!" He hissed. "Oh Joey. You make it as if you know this will be your end! This night will be your death! Tomorrow their death!" Cipher hissed pulling a dagger out. "No! Not them!" Joey cried and Cipher slashed at his throat. Joey fell back dropping his pistol. Cipher discarded the dagger and reached down, he picked up the pistol and looked at him. "Such a weak mortal." Cipher walked away towards the light and darkness washed over Joey's body.

•♤•♡•♧•

  
"Joeys gone..." Safiya rasped. "C'mon, lets get out of here." Shane urged. "Can we rest, please?" Safiya begged. He looked down at Safiya they are to weak and dying and she knew it. Just like how he knew it. "Of course." He gave a weak smile. Safiya buried her face into his chest and Shane held onto her rocking back and forth.

"Where gonna get outta here, where gonna see Tyler and Ryland, where gonna heal, and god damn it Safiya. We will get married!" Shane looked at his ring then back at her. "Shane.." "Yes Safiya?" "Thank you for giving me hope in these dark times. Thank you for being by my side" "I'll always be by your side." He said and tears started filling her eyes." Shane wiped them away and looked at her. "At least we saved demons and souls. We destroyed Pluto and his army." "But the reformed demons they died, and now I'm dying." "They made sacrifices, not everything lives forever." Shane said. Safiya gave a sighed and grabbed onto Shane's hand. "Please, don't go upset, I knew we wouldn't make it." Shane rasped. "I won't." She croaked. "Thank you." He responded. "I'm just, I'm just- I'm just glad that I- I-" Safiya stuttered before taking a small breath. "I'm just glad that... I lived to see to see spirits get saved." Safiya looked at Shane and Shane looked at her. "I am to Saf." He smiled. "Shane, thank you for everything." She gave a soft smile and Shane pressed his head against hers. "I will stay by your side. Forever and always." "Rest well Saf." Shane mummered and slowly Safiya closed her eyes. He reached into his jacket pocket and weakly pulled out a folded photo. Carefully opening it up he looked at it. "I'm sorry Ryland." He weakly smiled at the photo of them and carefully put it back in his pocket.

Tears filled Shane's eyes and he hugged and cradled Safiya. She was dead, he was slowly dying. Everything they fought for would be useless. She would never see Tyler, he would never see Ryland. He was going to die alone, only with the body of his best friend cradled in his arms. Tears slowly came down his face. "I'll be with you soon Safiya." Shane croaked he still held onto her and Shane's head fell back slowly gently hitting the wall. As one final wave of pain came over him the blood soaked gauze began to leak. Taking one last breath his eyes fell shut and his heart beat began getting slower and slower before stopping.

A soft purple colored portal opened up and Gabbie stepped out. "Shane? Safiya?" Gabbie called. She walked around before turning the corner. "SHANE! SAFIYA!" Gabbie cried and she ran to them. Quickly she checked for pulses. Nothing. "No! No! No! I'm to late! GOD DAMN IT CIPHER!" Gabbie yelled hot tears streaming down her face. "This is my fault, I should have taken Cipher on my own. I should have done more to help! There are no more saviors!" Gabbie sobbed. "I'm sorry guys, I failed as your Guardian Angel." She choked, falling to her knees she buried her face into her hands and sobbed. Behind her a blue portal ripped open and a woman walked out. Slowly Gabbie looked up and wiped away her tears. Shock came over her as she looked at the woman infront of her. It was impossible, but real. "Irene?" Gabbie gasped.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•


	43. Saving Joey Graceffa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone and dead, the team waits for what comes next.

•☆•♤•☆•

Joey Graceffa - Ace

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

  
"IRENE!" Gabbie cried. She got up and ran over hugging her. "Gabbie! It's so great to finally see you!" Irene said with a big smile. While trapped and imprisoned Gabbie's mind was racing in a dream-like state yet it was set in reality. Somehow she had an odd connection to Irene, a few others too, but mostly Irene. "This is really trippy, but not as trippy when I got kidnapped by your Society Friends." Irene shivered. "Society? What the hell are you talking about?" Gabbie asked. "C'mon!" "I can't leave Shane and Safiya though!" "They'll come soon, c'mon!" Irene grabbed Gabbie's hand and the two girls ran through the portal.

What stood before Gabbie stunned her. A building so ancient yet still in firm tack (looking good as new). Golden wisps came zipping and zooming up on the ceiling art of what looked like another ancient building. A statue stood in the middle a woman made of stone stood there holding onto a sword with the Society against evil symbol all over it. "I see you take an interest?" A male asked. Gabbie looked over. "Matpat?!" Gabbie gasped. "What am I bitch?" Nikita sassed coming next to Matt. "Calm now Nikita. Oh hello, Gabbie! Taking a liking with being a Guardian Angel?" Ryu asked walking over. "I'd say yes truthfully, but Joey's missing and probably dead. Also, Shane and Safiya are dead!" Gabbie sighed. "You speakeasy of this," Ryu said. "Well, Joey is a demon so-" "No that was Cipher. He's destroyed now at least." "What?" Nikita asked. "And you didn't tell us?" Matt gasped. Ryu raised his hand and the two fell silent.

"While becoming weaker Shane and Safiya battled like warriors! It may have worsened their injuries, but they defeated him. If they weren't half-assed patched up they would have died from Cipher and he would be roaming free. They defeated a very cruel and evil demon while they were weak and dying." Ryu explained. "Will that make Safiya in the Society now? She died like one." Matt said. "Matthew, Safiya will never be in the Society." "She died twice because of these demons. She knows so much already, why can't she get a Society Against Evil honor? Or farewell at least!" Matt demanded. "Drop it, please. You two go and bring Gabbie and Irene to the survivors." Ryu ordered. Matt wanted to protest, but Nikita was already walking with Irene and Gabbie behind her. Matt shook his head and followed close behind cursing under his breath.

"I know that your upset about Safiya dying for like the billionth times, but relax! She's all good!" Nikita said. "She's not dead! She's being transported to the SAE only Hospital with Shane! She's in a coma!" "Matt, your hurt I know, but please. Understand that shes is gone! She isn't coming back." Nikita muttered angrily under her breath. "Gabbie?" She turned around Oli, Eva, Tyler, Bretmen, and Colleen all stood there. "Guys!?" Gabbie gasped."Gabbie!" Tyler ran up and hugged her. Awkwardly she hugged back not really knowing how to feel. She wasn't even close to Tyler during their night together in the Victorian Era, but it was nice seeing a familiar face.

One who seemed very happy to see her.

"Where's Andrea?" Gabbie asked him. "She's saving Joey." "And she's gonna need OUR help to get him through, c'mon!" Tyler took the lead and lead the group of survivors(and Gabbie, leaving behind a very confused Irene) to an empty room.

A blue and green portal was the only thing that was in there.

Soft voices could be heard from inside the portal and everybody looked at each other. "Andrea! Are you ready?" Tyler yelled into the portal. The silence was over the group and Tyler looked at them with a thumbs up. Tyler stood closest to the portal. He tied the rope around his waist and the rest of the survivors all grabbed onto it tightly as they could. Tyler stepped half of his body into the portal his head fully in. It came out a few seconds later. "She's got, Joey!" He informed them before putting his head back in. "GO!" Tyler's voice came from the portal and everybody began pulling stepping back using all of their strength. "Keep going!" Tyler urged halfway out of the portal. They kept tugging and pulling on the rope using all their strength, by now Tyler was fully out. "One! More! Tug!" With one last final pull, Andrea and Joey came right out of the portal everybody getting flung back into a pile of survivors, sweat, and rope not that fun really of a combo.

Gabbie came over and kneeled next to Joey. "Their better be a pulse," Bretmen grunted. Matt came over next to Gabbie; and Nikita walked over to a terrified and trembling Andrea. "Andrea, are you ok?" Tyler asked nervously coming to his friend's side. Wide-eyed she looked up at Tyler. "My Mystic abilities..." she trailed and Tyler grew more nervous. "What about them?" He asked helping her up. "They're gone. I can't sense anything. I feel as if half if me died." "Oh my god." Gabbie gasped and looked back at Joey. "C'mon, get up Joey, please get up." She begged. "Wha, what, what happened?" Joey groaned Matt and Colleen came to his side helping him up. "What, where am I?" "You're at Society headquarters," Colleen said. Both Colleen and Gabbie lead him out and sat him down the others following.

"Andrea you have done a great sacrifice." Jael said walking in a few moments later. "Jael!?" Joey gasped. "What the hell is happening?" "You made a deal with the sick and twisted." Jael shook her head disappointedly and Joey's face turned red with embarrassment and shame. "Imagine how disappointed Shane and Safiya would be if they were here!" "I personally think some bitch-slapping and yelling would ensue, but go on with your own ideas." Ryu shot Bretmen a shut-the-hell-up-before-she-slaps-you type of look. "They're dead? Both of them? Not just one?" Jael nodded. "N-No" he stood up and began backing up. "They can't be!" He cried. "I'm afraid so," Jael said sadly. "NO!" Joey screamed. A few survivors came to his side and gave him comfort. "C'mon Gabs," Irene whispered and pulled her friend aside.

"It's probably gonna be stressful in there." "Hella." Gabbie forced a laugh as she sat next to her living friend. "What was it like?" Irene asked looking down nervously at the floor. "What?" "What was dying twice like?" "Scary, I didn't expect it quite honestly. I never expected to have my heart ripped from my body. I also didn't expect dying right after Tana, getting stabbed in the side. I could have got out, but I was to slow." Irene shivered at the idea and looked over at Gabbie. "I wish this never happened sometimes." "But this is the way fate unfortunately is." Irene sighed. "Gabbie?" "Yeah, Irene?" "I'm really sorry this all happened to you." "Death happens to all of us, even if it's unexpected."

"What are you doing?" Colleen asked following Matt as he walked out. "Matt? Matt? MATTHEW!" He froze and turned to face her. "What? What do you want?" "To know what you're doing!" "My job!" He retorted. "Your job?" She scoffed. "Your job is to be a garbage guardian angel and play go fish!" "You knew you had a chance at death! I told you how I failed Jc! How I lost against Safiya!" "Safiya would be a much better guardian angel then you!" "Spoiler alert, Safiya's dead!" "Don't tell me something I know Matthew!" "Break it up!" Ryu said coldly coming between the two. "Honestly, your bickering is annoying. Matthew, c'mon we have a meeting." The former detective went to protest, but Ryu dragged him away and into a office like room.

Jael, Joey, Nikita, and Katsumi were already seated. Nikita whispering words of suprising comfort to Joey. Matt took a seat and Ryu also sat down. "Thank you for fetching him." Ryu nodded and Jael cleared her throat. "If I am being honest, you three are the absolute worst demon hunters ever. Justine Gabbie and Jc could do better, but that's not why I called this meeting." Jael said. "We need to get Shane and Safiya's back. That's gonna be one hell of a time." "Yeah no shit," Nikita muttered. "Getting them back will be dangerous-" "um hey, sorry to interrupt again, but like. I'm the only bitch not to die and I'd like to keep it that way." Katsumi facepalmed and sighed. "Flattering." Ryu cracked a small smile. "May we get back to important matters?" They all silently agreed. "Ryu and Katsumi will be sent off to get those two. Us, we have the cursed god to discuss." Ryu and Katsumi dipped. The three Youtubers' interests all grew and they all paid more attention.

"The cursed god is still our number one biggest enemy, and key demon maker." "Each demon we take down the closer we get to him," Joey muttered, Jael nodded. An ice-blue portal opened up and they all looked at it. "Jael, we need to get our portal system fixed." "Oh yeah, like Irene isn't even related in this situation one bit and she's here," Nikita muttered. "Hey, am I late?" "ELISE WHAT THE HELL-" Joey gasped and Elise stepped in. "Hello, real Joey!" Elise waved happily. Jester and Juliette soon came following and placed a large black chest with lavender and lilac accents covering it onto the table. "Bye real Joey!" Jester waved. "Bye-bye Joey I never met!" Juliette also waved and the three demons climbed back in.

The three YouTuber society members sat there jaw-dropped dumbfounded. "Wonderful demons they are." Jael smiled and looked back at the chest. "What's in it?" Matt asked and Jael opened it up slowly. "Oh, Joey..." Nikita gasped softly. "We shall leave you alone." Jael got up and the other two followed her quickly.

Joey stared into the chest and slowly reached inside. His pistol crushed with dent marks from Shane. He set the crushed pistol down catching sight of the glimmering crystal shards flashing the deaths of all of his friends. He looked away instantly. He reached back in and pulled out Shane's watch. His blood-stained watch miraculously still ticking. Setting it down with ease he reached back in his hand brushing up against a familiar feeling. He quickly pulled out Safiya's dagger and pressed onto the black gem and watched the lavender and red blade slip out staring down at the bats indented onto it. Setting it next to Shane's watch he reached inside and grabbed the oh-so-familiar journal. He pulled it out and looked through the pages. Safiya's handwriting covered a few pages. Along with pages of his friend's handwriting. Some letters even from the society members themselves. He kept looking through reading the little messages their friends left.

_ Hiya Saf! Hiya Joey! Hiya Shane! Love you all ~ Ro _

_ You bitches where amazing in the 1920s, keep on slaying these demons! ~ Manny _

_ Good luck in the 1970s! ~ Sierra _

_ Thanks for everything ~ Jesse  _

_ I forgive you Joey ~ Justine _

_ Please, let go join us ~ Matt H _

_ Death ain't that bad if you accept it ~ Alex _

_ We'll be here for you ~ Tim _

_ We'll keep you safe ~ Roi _

_ It'll be an honor repaying you ~ Teala _

_ I'll keep them safe until they are needed, I promise you that Joey ~ Liza _

  
Joey's tears hit the page as he kept reading the messages. They were doing this for him. For Shane. For Safiya. For them, the team. "Thank you." He croaked and he hugged the journal and a photo gently fell out from the back. Joey reached down and picked up the photo and looked at it and smiled. He turned it over and read what Safiya scribbled on the back.

_ Taken June 7th, 2019 - The best night of my life. _

  
He turned the picture back around and couldn't help, but smile even more.

•♤•♡•♧•

Safiya sat crisscrossed on the floor laughing at one of Shane's stupid jokes. Joey came walking in setting the takeout food down and the other two practically snatched the bags nearly ripping them. "Don't get french fries on my carpet!" Joey laughed and Safiya simply grinned at him. The three laughed joked and messed around. From throwing small bits of food or wrappers or the bags themselves at each other they all had a great time. At one point Joey threw a throw pillow at Safiya and she let out an excited squealed and threw it at Shane who threw it back to Joey who laughed. "Storm that's my fry!" Shane laughed, but the husky hurried off with the single fry.

The three continued acting like complete idiotic children. From running around the room hitting each other with pillows and wrapping each other in blankets and getting the dogs all worked up they were having a great time. Safiya quickly grabbed the disposable camera Joey had on the kitchen counter and came out and turned it to where the three of them would be in the shot. Safiya smiled and held up a peace sign and took the photo. Joey was laughing and Shane was smiling mid-throw of a pillow at Joey.

Eventually they finally began to settle down all practically huddled together in wraps of blankets, pillows, and the huskies on Joey's living room floor all trying to fight off sleep.

•♤•♡•♧•

"Quite a memory?" Gabbie asked walking in the room. "Yeah, one of the bests." He said and put the photo back and closed the journal. "Joey." "Hm?" "Shane and Safiya, their here."


	44. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dark time, the bond of these hunters hardly breaks.

•☆•♧•☆•

Shane Dawson - Club

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Joey dropped the journal and practically bolted out of the room. He ran and ran before bursting into the main room. He looked around before hearing voices. He ran towards the voices and could see three figures in the distance. A wide smile grew across his face, his heart leaped with excitement. Joey ran over to the figures and practically threw his arms around Shane and Safiya nearly toppling them over. Very quicky Jael pulled Joey off of the two. The survivors all hurried in. Eva and Colleen quickly ran over to Shane and Safiya helping them up. "Joey!" Shane and Safiya both yanked themselves away from Eva and Colleen and went over hugging Joey. "You guys!" Joey said happily. "I hate to cut your reunion short, but you two are still very much injured!" Jael cut in quietly, but they didn't seem to pay attention. Matt quickly stopped her. "Let them have this moment, this might be one of their final happy moments for some time." He said darkly, Jael looked back over to the three, she could see Shane and Safiya trying to ignore their pain. She sighed and caved in. "Come, everyone, we shall let them talk for a bit," Jael ordered and they all followed her out.

"It feels like it's been forever!" Joey confessed. "Felt like forever since the battle," Shane said quietly. "Honestly I'd rather be back in that." "Battle?" Joey said nervously. Shane and Safiya looked at each other then back at him. "A shit ton of demons died. New and old. Arthur and Nicholas were even their." Safiya said. "Linkin, Eli, and Pluto. You- or Cipher killed em." Shane added. "Cipher fought with you, and you killed him!" "You should have seen the shit he did to us," Safiya muttered. "I'm getting a pretty good idea," Joey said looking away from her blood-stained hands and wrist. She quickly hid them behind her back. "Tell me more of what happened during the battle." Joey requested. "Well, Screaming Sierra scratched me." "Shane killed her tho-" Safiya cut in. "It was kinda hazy not gonna lie. Red and black is really all I could see, but the casualties." He shivered. "Could have filled a small morgue." She said and Joey sighed. "I'm sorry you guys fell victim to this. If only I wasn't so blind. I should have seen through Ciphers trick!" "Joey, it's not your fault. Grief can do weird things." Shane assured him.

"This was a mistake" "Joey, it wasn't!" "No!" Joey cried. "I made mistakes. Bringing you back was a mistake!" Shane flinched. "So was bringing you back!" Safiya had no reaction. "These past few weeks were a mistake. I should have never brought you back. You wouldn't have scars! You wouldn't have died!" Safiya dragged her nails gently across the scars "You wouldn't have that mark around your neck!" Shane touched it gently "I should have taken these demons on by myself!" "But you would have died!" Shane cried. "Good! I don't deserve to go on. You two would be better off without me-" "Joey Graceffa, thats a lie!" Safiya protested. "Yes, we don't always see eye to eye, but we need you!" Safiya exclaimed. "God damn it if anything I don't deserve to go! I died twice doing these missions! I'm not even in the Society, you two deserve to go on!" "Shut up Safiya. You're not dying. None of us are." Shane said firmly. "Joey your our leader and Safiya you were picked for a reason!" "Then what exactly is this 'reason' Shane? And don't give me that 'your smart and you matter' bullshit!" "Reasonings will be revealed later Safiya," Jael answered walking back in cooling the fight. "Is this the part where we get some prophecy?" Shane asked quietly. "Your chapters are coming to an end." "Gee thanks." Joey rolled his eyes. "English please." Safiya requested. "Only two of you will be coming back, and your fate will be decided by the Council of Shadows who are being summoned as we speak."

"The what now?" Shane asked. "The Council of Shadows. They are the shadows of the survivors. They are cold, honest, and sometimes chaotic. They can't sense happiness, sadness, or fear. Only anger and guilt." They felt their hearts drop. Safiya felt screwed. "But" hope gave a small flutter for them. "There is usually one who can see the opposites. Bravery and acceptance. Yet all of them are opinionated. Mostly by first impressions. Make good ones, you will meet them soon, for first impressions. Please, if you want to make it out. Make good ones. I shall send Ryu to collect you. Goodbye." Jael left.

"We have to go on trial, for our lives!" Shane groaned. "I'm not coming back!" Joey panicked and began freaking out. Quickly Safiya came to his side to help him calm down. "Hey, don't worry. Don't worry. We'll get out of this. Don't freak out. We'll make it, I promise." She told him in a soft tone of voice. "I just feel as if this is my fault." He sighed. "Well yes, but actually no" Shane said and they looked up at him. "This is Cipher's and Pluto's fault." "Screaming Sierra's if anything!" Joey scoffed. "The demon who started our bad luck streak." Safiya crossed her arms. "But at least shes gone!" Shane said with a devious grin. "My hero." She said in a sarcastic tone. "It was an honor destroying her for you." "You say, as we then got totally screwed over by a demon after screwing over demons." Silence followed "Kinky-" Joey chirped to break the silence and the three couldn't help, but laugh. "Where you guys ever like suspicious that Cipher was pretending to be me?" Joey asked. Shane and Safiya looked at each other then back at him. "Well, Gabbie told us about Cipher kinda exposing himself in purgatory, and if I can recall that you- I mean Cipher didn't come back with us," Safiya said.

•☆•♧•☆•

  
Joey walked alone, he paused and walked over to a podium with a black cauldron and he looked inside. A green glow shimmered over his eyes as he looked in. "Hello, Pluto."

"You asshole! Demons have died for you, only for you to reveal you're true colors!" Gabbie hissed. "And I killed them. Every kill gives me strength!" Joey opened up a box and picked up the dagger.

•☆•♧•☆•

  
"Damn" Joey sounded a little choked up, but he controlled himself. "What's dying slowly like?" "Depends. It hurt like a bitch." Shane said. "You had two long deaths." Safiya pointed out. "Yeah, but the second one hurt less." "Why? You're a mess of injuries!" Joey asked and Shane smiled. "I accepted it, plus I knew I had someone waiting for me." He looked over at Safiya and she smiled. "I would have rather waited and have that promise be half-broken..." "But it was fully broken." Joey picked up where she left off and Safiya nodded. "Unfortunately, promises break." Shane sighed. "We keep making promises we can't make." Safiya shook her head and looked down at her scars tracing her fingers over them. "Promises might have been broken, but at least where still standing." Joey reminded her and saw a familiar spark in their eyes. "Hey..." Gabbie walked in and they all looked over at her. "Irene leave?" Joey asked and she nodded and came over sitting next to him. "I overheard Matt's and Oli's conversation. Your bodies are getting hooked up as we speak." "Great. Maybe they'll inject some sort of magical potion or medicine to heal us." Shane laughed, Safiya would have given him a playful punch in the arm, but she didn't want to mess with his arm. "You two still look like shit." Gabbie laughed. "We're aware." He laughed. "Safiya!" Joey gasped and she looked over at him. "Everything ok?" She asked. "The scars, the scars on your face!" "What about them? Are they glowing or some shit? Oh, fuck am I gonna get possessed?" "no" Shane looked at her. "They're gone." Safiya looked down at her wrist, still there. Of course, they where Cipher re-opened them. "Scars fade over time," Gabbie said. "But, that's weird! The first night was in June, its July! That's a month difference!" Safiya explained. "Wait for a second-" Shane got up and grabbed the journal and handed it to her. They all looked over her shoulder and Safiya slimmed through the journal and found a fairly long note at the corner of Silver Strings page.

_ Dear Safiya _   
_ I know you weren't there to witness the death of Silver Strings, who sacrificed himself for the fellow late Shane Dawson, whom I guess is with you! Now we may not know each other very well. I guess you can really just go off what my demon was like. I know my demon wasn't the greatest to you. I can't control her, but I apologize for what has happened to you. SS was the start of many bad things to come. I know she left scars on you. I admit I didn't do much in the roaring twenties, after all, I was the heiress and expected a lot to be done for me! I want a chance of redemption. Using the very very little power I have, I took back the scars. I can't take back the scars on your wrists for they have been reopened by a vile demon. Yet the ones that haven't I been able to! So as an apology for what SS has done and the fall of Silver. I fixed a mistake. Please be safe, along with the others. I don't want to see you, Shane, or Joey entering the afterlife. - Sierra, The Heiress  _

"The magic of the Roaring 20s." Shane said and Safiya closed the journal and smiled. She may not have been a victim of the Roaring 20s, but they had her back.

Joey and Shane had the Society.

She had demons and spirits.

The Roaring Twenties truly was magical.


	45. Council of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicked and judgy its time to meet the council!

•☆•♡•☆•

Safiya Nygaard - Heart

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

  
The four sat in silence reading the little notes of encouragement remembering their encounterments with each demon, and on occasion soul. The door opened and they looked up. Ryu walked in with a blank face. "Is it time already?" Shane asked quietly. The Asian man only nodded. "Time must have flown by," Joey muttered. Safiya closed the journal and set it aside. The three demon hunters stood up and followed Ryu, Gabbie close behind.

Ryu lead the three into a room, Gabbie tried to enter, but he stopped her. He shut the door leaving the demon hunters inside. Shadows of the survivors in their respectful outfits from their time periods sat staring at them waiting for a movie, probably a wrong one. "It's great to see you." The shadows spoke in unison. Three chairs moved and they sat down. As always Shane on the left, Joey in the middle, and Safiya on the right. Shadow Oli, Shadow Tyler, and Shadow Matt all stood up. The grabbed the quills in front of them and walked over to each hunter. Shadow Oli used the quill and wrote/cut in the following words

_Roaring Twenties_

On his dominant hand, which began to bleed. Safiya got 'Detention with Umbridge' vibes. From the quills to the way the shadows looked at them. Shadow Tyler wrote/cut in the following words

_Victorian Times_

On Joeys dominate hand and Joey watched the blood trickle down his hand and the words slowly heal. Safiya took a small breath and winced in pain as Matt used the dagger-sharp quill on her dominant hand.

_The Seventies_

Shadow Matt sat back down. Shadow Oli handed his quill to Shadow Eva. Shadow Tyler quill to Shadow Andrea and Shadow Matt handed him to Shadow Nikita. Each of the Shadow version survivors of the females(Colleen wasn't included) licked the quill clean of their blood. Each of them in utter disgust. "Disgusted by our ritual. Disappointed." Shadow Bretmen scoffed. The Shadows all shook their heads. Wonderful first impression! "Shane?" Shadow Eva called his name and he looked up. "First death from the poison the second from Cipher?" Shane nodded to confirm. Oli wrote it down. "Joey?" He looked up at Shadow Andrea. "First death from getting stabbed by The Sorceress, second getting your throat slit from Cipher?" Joey nodded and Tyler wrote it down. "Safiya?" Safiya looked over at Shadow Nikita. "First death from The funhouse man?" Safiya nodded. "Second from the demons known as Zilla and Alois?" Safiya nodded again and Matt wrote it down. "And third death from Cipher!" Shadow Colleen said darkly with a grim happy smile. Safiya nodded slowly, Shadow Bretmen muttered something under his breath. Shadow Matt wrote it down. "That is all, you three are dismissed. See you soon!" The three got up and quickly hurried out wiping the blood off of their hands. Once they stepped out of the room, the cuts vanished without a thing left behind.

  
"I suppose first impressions didn't go well?" Gabbie asked walking next to them. "Stupid Shadows used quills to cut our hands!" Shane grunted. "Shadow Colleen and Bretmen found it quite funny mentioning I died three times!" Safiya said angrily. "At least you weren't responsible for any of these deaths," Joey said. "Hey, don't knock yourselves down! You'll be fine during the trial!" Gabbie encouraged them. "Death is an old friend for us, Gabbie. Not much we can do to stop it from knocking on our door." Shane told the guardian angel. Right as they were going to turn in their lounge Eva came running in. "Joey!" The Savant turned to her. "You got a visitor!" Confused he followed the ex-journalist. "Now who would possibly want to-" Joey cut himself off as Eva opened a door letting him walk in first. A very excited and giddy smile came over her face.

"Daniel...?" "Are you really Joey?" Joey nodded. "Yeah, I really am Joey. No demon insight." Daniel saw the slash at Joey's neck and ran his own hand across and couldn't feel anything. "What was it like?" "Being manipulated by Pluto into doing it. Or waking up in that cramped ass morgue." "Both, if you don't mind. Where did you go?" Joey asked and Daniel shook his head. "I went to the past, I was a bearded woman in the 1920s, bound to that ticket box," Daniel said and Joey came more curious. "I was a caveman, in a museum, I was straight." He laughed. "Daniel Preda, straight? Wow. Get out." Joey laughed. "Tell me about waking up. Waking up from the dead."

"It was a lot-" Daniel began before Joey cut him off by hugging him. "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry." "Please don't be sorry, I still love you. I always have. I always will, and that's a promise, I'm willing to keep." Daniel assured him. "Even after everything?" He nodded. "I mean yes, you killed a lot of your friends and are starting to run low on them, but hey. I can look past the deaths you are responsible for. We all have our flaws. Yours are just really bad. Like how are you not in jail?" Joey laughed a little. "This world is chaotic." "Chaos can sometimes be great," Daniel assured him and wrapped his arm around him. "Please come home safe, okay?" "Of course Danny boy!" Joey kissed him and Daniel kissed him back.

Safiya looked over at Shane who was staring off in space. "Hey, you okay?" Safiya asked and Shane snapped back to reality and looked over at her. "Yeah, just thinking." "About what?" Safiya asked. "What our last moments with Tyler and Ryland were like." Safiya's curiosity grew. "It was frustrating. We had them taken away, we never got a proper goodbye!" Shane groaned. "What about Joey? He never got a proper goodbye with Daniel!" "Safiya, this is different! Joey has a lot more advantages than me and you!" Joey came walking in with a smile. "Oh hey, Joey!" Safiya said. "Who was it?" Shane asked. "Daniel!" Joey said happily. "What did you talk about?" "Death." "Flattering." Safiya chuckled. "And in a way, possibly goodbye." Shane looked taken-a-back. "Goodbye?" Shane asked bewildered and Joey nodded. "Why? You'll see him again!" Joey laughed. "Theirs a chance I won't be going home." "But your our leader!" Safiya said in a small voice. "Even leaders can die," Joey said simply. "Are you guys scared?" Safiya asked. "A little," Joey confessed and Shane nodded.

Slowly they fell into silence. The only sounds where the clocks ticking, the muffled voices of survivors talking outside the room, and people walking by. It felt weird. They all wanted to talk after all their time was limited, but they couldn't find the words. Quickly Joey was growing nervous, was it too early for goodbye?

Too early for thank you?

Too late for sorry?

Too late for a hello?

Was Joey to late or too early? "I gotta go." Joey stood up and they looked at him. "I just need some air. I just gotta breathe. I'll see you guys at the trial." Joey walked up to the door. He turned back to see them looking at him. "Good luck." His voice cracked and he quickly hurried out.

"Shane?" Safiya asked in a weak voice. He looked over at her. "Yeah?" "Are you really scared?" He looked down and sighed and looked back at her. "Frickin terrified." He laughed. "Knock knock!" Andrea walked in and they turned to her. "Hey, guys." She walked over and sat down. "Hi Andrea," Shane said. Safiya just gave a small wave. "Gabbie and Katsumi are gonna be in here soon," Andrea told them. "Why is that?" Safiya asked. "Change your bandages," Andrea answered and they both nodded. "I know you probably heard this a billion times, but like. You look like shit and that you were in a really bad accident." "We have mostly been told we look like shit." Shane began. "The 'really bad accident' is new." Safiya finished and the door opened both Gabbie and Katsumi walked in with proper medical bandages. "Whos got it worse?" Gabbie asked as Katsumi set the stuff down on a coffee table.

"That'd be Safiya," Shane said and Safiya's face turned a little red. Katsumi came to her side and changed the bandages on her wrists. "Oh, that's flattering." Andrea gagged. Katsumi then moved onto her back, then her leg, arm, and finished off on her gut. "Thanks," Safiya said and she smiled and went to Shane. "Is there anything I can do for you two?" Gabbie asked both Shane and Safiya shook their heads. "If you make it, don't worry about scars," Katsumi said and Safiya gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, sorry." She said and she simply shrugged. Ten minutes later Katsumi finished and stood up. "Gabbie, go and fetch Joey." She ordered and Gabbie went to do as she was told. "Andrea, you are dismissed. I must go talk to these two." Andrea waves goodbye wished them well and went to join her other survivors.

"I will lead you to the hallway, Jael will be at the door." Katsumi told them. Shane and Sadiya stood up and he reached for her hand. Safiya took it nervously and Katsumi lead them to out off the room. They walked by the room of survivors all who waved and wished them luck. A few of the spirits gave some sort of salute as they passed. "Down the hall." Shane held onto Safiya's hand a little tighter, and the two walked down "I love you Safiya." "I love you too Shane". Jael said nothing and opened the door and both Shane and Safiya walked in. They entered and took their seats with their names engraved on them, their hands coming free of each other. This was it. The Council of Shadows looked down at them, ready to test their fate.

All that was needed was Joey Graceffa.


	46. ☆ The End of All Things ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter of one adventure.

**•☆•☆•☆•☆•**

_45 Chapters, 3 Demon Hunters, 1 Story._

**•☆•☆•☆•☆•**

_What happened that first night in the 1920s will always leave its mark on Safiya Nygaard, she wore her scars reminding her of of how far the demons will go. Now she wears her scars as proof of survival._

_What happened that second night will never be forgotten by Joey Graceffa. He held onto his deceased team member who came back to life out of the spirits trying to fix everything._

_What happened the third night in the 1970s will leave a mark across Shane, a faint mark runs along his throat from where the demons of Temira and Evilyn tried to strangle him, both visits._

_The night of battle, for their fourth-round left all of them with the same fate._

**_Deceased, and trapped in a lie._ **

《•~•☆•~•》

"Joey?" Gabbie called softly walking up to him. "Hm, yes Gabbie?" "The council is starting soon, you must come. Shane and Safiya are already there." Joey sighed and looked down before looking back up. "I'm ready." Gabbie nodded and began leading him up to the hallway. Jael gave a curt nod to Gabbie who walked off and began leading Joey to the council room herself. Upon opening the door she looked at him. "Good luck, you have the most luck of being one walking out of this room with another." "Jael, why does this have to happen?" Joey asked quietly. "Ryu and I only have enough to bring two of you back," Jael said. He looked away from her and walked inside.

Three chairs in the middle in front of the council of shadows. Joey took a seat in the middle. On his left Shane, his right Safiya. "The trial begins in two minutes!" Shadow Nikita called. "Hey, guys." Joey gave a weak smile and looked at both of them. "Hi, Joey..." Shane said weakly. "Are you guys ready?" Safiya asked in a very terrfied shaky voice. "Don't be scared, theirs nothing to fear. Promise." Joey told her and he looked at Shane who nodded also. "Promise." He said, and Safiya smiled a little. "SILENCE!" Shadow Matt yelled. The three demon hunters flinched and they all turned to look up at the shadow council. That was way less than two minutes, plus Joey wanted to talk to them, before it was too late!

"Council of Shadows. These three demon hunters have caused many betrayals but also saved many. You shadows only see the sins of the evil. I beg you, take their actions into mind. Do not let your vote be determined by the less amount of sins, but be determined by the good actions and all who they have saved!" Katsumi stated clearly. "Save it the Renegade, The Savant and Investigative Reporter have hardly done nothing. Mind you the girl plays Damsel in Destress quite a bit!" Shadow Tyler interrupted. "Objection!" Safiya hissed. "Denied! Shut it mortal!" Shadow Matt barked. "I SAVED YOUR HUMAN COUNTERPART!" Safiya retorted them angrily standing up "I did too!" Joey chimed standing next to her. "Sit down!" Shadow Colleen hissed. The two sat down instantly.

"Mr. Dawson, you have the least amount of blood on your hand. For this was your first solo mission for Society Against Evil at the time of your death. Am I right?" Shadow Oli spoke clearly and sharply. "Yes sir," Shane stated. 

"Mr. Graceffa, when you were first having your sleepless nights. How badly where the hallucinations?" Shadow Eva asked in a little more gentle tone of voice. "I could see people of the past. Dying. Not of my friends but, strangers. Abused, beat, tortured, trapped, and murdered." Joey said. Shane looked up at him with worry before looking away. 

"Miss Nygaard." Shadow Bretmen said and Safiya jumped and looked at him. "When you went to the 1920s for the first time. Describe what it was like. What pain you went through. From your demon attack with 'Screaming Sierra'?" The council all turned their grey eyes and looked at her. Joey sat down and Safiya stood up. "My attack from Screaming Sierra was painful, a bit hazy from when my head slammed onto the table next to the bed." Safiya began. "I remember feeling my hands get warm and sticky. I remember Shane bandaging me up and cleaning the scratches. I remember how it was more painful having them stuck with me rather then receiving them. I remember seeing the scratches as scars for the first time when we first came home." Safiya added. "Miss Nygaard show us your scars on your wrists from the attack. Since the ones on your face have been magically healed by The Heiress" Shadow Oli said Safiya took off her jacket taking off the new gauze showing the council her scars. The council went into whispers before excusing her to sit back down. She did so instantly.

"Mr. Graceffa, you where there for the death of Miss Nygaard, you stayed behind did you not?" Shadow Tyler asked. Joey nodded. "You watched her get stabbed in the chest area, right where Mr. Burris and you were?" Joey nodded again. "You were brought back to life with The Crown Of Oblivion previously owned by The Sorceress, our creator? Where you not?" Joey nodded once more. The shadows all went into whispers and mummers.

"Mr. Dawson." Shane looked up at Shadow Colleen. "In the Victorian Era, you have noticed your ability to travel into nightmares and dreams. Tell us about that." Shadow Colleen ordered. "It wasn't fun, a burden. Walking into Safiya's nightmares were absolutely horrible. It was cold and energy draining." Shane said. 

"Mr. Graceffa!" Joey perked up at Tyler calling him up. "Tell us about the nights of your death and the nights of demons." Joey cleared his throat. "When I was under the Sorceress's spell my world went black. Watching each of my friends die was hard. Watching people come back without another was also hard. Voting was hard. Betraying Tana was hard. Dying from the Sorceress was painful because I had to invite more to come back because the Society Against Evil promised me life. Yet the night of demons. I will never forget." Joey looked at Safiya then Shane before sitting down.

"Miss Nygaard, tell us about your experience with Sophia possessing you." Shadow Andrea demanded. Safiya walked up to where she stood previously and looked at them. "I felt lost, I had no control. I was forced into the back of my mind. I could only watch memories of the past. Sophia fed off of my happy memories. Feeling safe was hard to find when she and I shared my body. Yet when she left, that felt even harder. Sophia had guts and bravery." She glanced at Joey then looked back at the council. "More than I ever think I could have." The shadows looked at each other and shadow Eva stood up. The others ordered her to sit down, but shadow Eva came over and faced Safiya. "You saved your friends, you destroyed demons, killed zombies, burned a town of former evil. There was much that you have done to prove yourself. Taking demons on your own. There is much you have done. There is much your TEAM has done. All three of you have changed over this journey. Shaped your story into a legacy among demons." Shadow Eva began and Safiya sat back down. 

"You all had your highs and lows. Yet you all made it and moved onto the next round, next adventure, and next tragedy. You may all be in the world between the world right now, but you made it. The demons have been destroyed. Three innocent men have been saved and cleansed of their own demons. A dangerous demon has been taken down by you two." She looked at Shane and Safiya. "Hell gave you the worst it could think of. You three all stood up and made it." A podium began to rise. A box, quill, and different colored cards rested on it. Shadow Eva walked up to it and grabbed all three cards and showed them to the three. She placed in Joey's blue and green card in.

_Joey Graceffa_   
Victorian Era   
The Savant   
Demon Hunter   
SAE member   
Deaths: 2

She placed in Shane's lilac and gold card in.

_Shane Dawson_   
Roaring Twenties   
The Renegade   
Demon Hunter   
SAE member   
Deaths: 2

Shadow Eva looked at Safiya's red and lavender card and put it in then walked back to her seat.

_Safiya Nygaard_   
The Seventies   
The Investigative Reporter    
Demon Hunter   
Deaths: 3

Shadow Eva sat down and one by one. Each shadow survivor walked down and placed their two votes hiding the color of the cards. Once Shadow Colleen sat down cuffs and chains all clasped and held them down. "This is it," Safiya said nervously. Katsumi walked up to the box, she grabbed a card and pulled it out. 

♤  _Joey Graceffa_ ♤

The chains disappeared and the cuffs unlocked. Joey stood up and walked over and stood to wait to see who would be next and joining him. Katsumi reached into the box once more and pulled out a card. The fellow society against evil member looked up at Joey then at Shane with a weak smile. Shane's face lit up, but his smile faded as he looked over at Safiya. Tears ran down her terrified face. This was it, Shane and Joey had to watch their beloved team member get her soul ripped out. They all watched Katsumi in sadness and she turned the card.

♡  _Safiya Nygaard_ ♡

"How? How I thought it would be Shane!" Joey called "ohmygod Saf-" Shane gasped and looked over at her. Her chains vanished and her cuffs unlocked. Joey ran to her side "You may say your goodbyes." Shadow Eva said. Safiya and Joey ran to Shane's side. "I'm sorry Shane." Joey cried and Safiya grabbed his hand. "Thank you for everything, I love you and I always will." Shane's tears began falling down his face, but he blinked them away. "I love you guys to, I always will. I might no longer be with you two after this, but don't forget me and the adventures we had. I love you guys." He croaked. Safiya and Joey both hugged him all three of them a mess of tears. "Forever and always." Shane croaked. Safiya hugged him tighter. "We'll never ever forget you, Shane." Joey said as he stood up slowly. He was being the strong one and stepping up, even though didn't want to.

Feeling the world begin to slow Shane watched Joey pull Safiya away. He watched her scream and cry out his name begging them not to take him. Joey held onto Safiya tightly as she resisted. She screamed and cried out for him reaching out to him, begging the shadows to stop. Begging Katsumi to do something, but she did nothing just stared and watched Safiya get taken away. Joey looked like he was resisting to do the same as Safiya. Both of them desperately wanted to save Shane or sacrifice themselves. None of them wanted this to happen, but it had to. Or else they were trapped and stuck in unable to communicate with the outside world.

•♧•♡•♤•

_"I will stay by your side. Forever and always."_

_"Shane! Safiya!" Joey cried running to his friends hugging them._

_"We lived! We can go home!" Joey laughed with relief and stepped forward and just like that gone. Shane and Safiya looked at each other with awkward smiles and stepped into the portal leaving the 1920s behind._

_Joey turned to look at them tears of happiness and relief filled his eyes "Guys, thank you!" He mouthed_

_"Before we go, one last hug?" Safiya asked and Joey laughed and Shane outstretched his arms. The three went in for there little group hug. "You guys are the best family ever," Joey said._

_Elise grabbed Shane pulling him away. "Let me go!" Shane demanded. "Get off of him!" Ryland spat._

_"No! I just got him back!" Safiya squealed. "Give me Saf back!" Tyler lashed._

_"Please come home safe, okay?" "Of course Danny boy!"_

•♤•♡•♧•

The doors swung open, both Jael and Ryu walked in coming up to Katsumi's side. Safiya fought against Joey. Screaming crying and still begging the shadows to take her instead, that she didn't deserve to go, that Shane deserved to see another day. Joey dragged her out of the room and the doors slammed shut in their faces. Safiya banged against the door demanding to be let back in. Joey pulled her back again and hugged her close. Tears were streaming down his face and Safiya was sobbing harder. Death was now their greatest enemy.

The shadows looked at the Society Members before looking back at Shane. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A bright blueish-green glow came from the room and after a few minutes of nothing, Jael and Ryu stepped out. Jael held onto Shane's soul in her hands and Ryu informed them that Katsumi has gone to banish the Shadows once and for all. Joey brought Safiya to the others and she practically threw herself into Matt's arms, ranting on through the tears of how he didn't deserve this at all.

"Time and date of death, July 19th, 4:22 am. Time and date of soul release, July 19th, 4:25 am."

Joey swore he heard Eva muttered something along the lines of " _Happy Birthday Shane, rest well..."_

Jael said walking into the room after releasing his soul. "What do we do now?" Joey asked looking at her. "Some people want to speak with you two. After that, I will explain what the plan is. You two may go." Safiya wiped away her tears (even though they came flooding back) and she followed close behind Joey. The two exited the lounge area and entered another room. 

"Oh Gabbie your right. They are a mess." Joey and Safiya walked into the room. Justine, Gabbie, and Jc stood all of them smiling awkwardly. "Hey Safiya," Jc said and she just stared at him with puffy eyes before looking over at the other two and back at Joey. "You have something to discuss with us?" Joey forced the words and Gabbie nodded. "As your Guardian Angel, it is my job to help you when needed. Now I can't do it alone, so Justine and Jc will be helping you! They aren't your guardian angels. They're like Elise, Jester, Silver, Andrea Eva, and Matpat." Safiya gave a weak whimper at the sound of Silvers name. "Help. They will come and go occasionally with me. You guys are strong." Gabbie began. "But since you, unfortunately, lost Shane. You need all the help you can get." Justine continued. "So we're helping! Where basically you guys, but for the dead. Except we don't battle demons. Just do some really cool shiz occasionally and like Gabbie said, help y'all." Jc finished. "Now go on. Get out of here, go home." Gabbie urged seeing how both of them looked like they where going to break down. "You both deserve it." Safiya and Joey collected themselves as they walked back into the lounge taking their seats once more, trembling horribly.

"Now all three of your bodies are in an SAE hospital, only a few people from the real world are aware of it. The Society, the survivors, and to Ryu's much convincing Ryland and Tyler." "How will we ever get back? How will we even wake up from this coma thing?" Safiya asked, her voice hoarse and shaky. Joey looked over at her then at Jael. "We have our ways." "Jael, look at her. She's more pale than normal and lost a shit ton more blood then as a human being has over all three of her deaths. Also just watched her friend die!" Nikita pointed out. "I'm not making her give us her blood Nikita," Jael said calmly. Ryu walked in with cards with different colors and symbols on them. "Take these, and when your ready place the tip of your artifacts in the middle of the symbol." Ryu handed Safiya her card and Joey his. "See ya soon Safiya." Joey looked at her and touched the tip of his fixed pistol to the 'Ace' symbol. A blue aura took over him and he disappeared. Safiya looked down at her card then scars and to Jael. "Please tell me that Shane will be happy wherever he is?" She asked. Jael looked at Safiya and gave a small nod in half belief. "He's safe and very very happy." Safiya touched the tip of her dagger to the 'Heart' card and a lavender aura came over her and she disappeared.

"oh god I would much rather have my soul be ripped out right about now. Shane, you just died and you have it so much easier." Joey groaned. "I walk into your complain session?" Ryu asked leaning on the doorway. He jumped and looked over to him. "Easy, those stitches on your neck took a while. The easier you go, the less chance of a scar." "How can I speak normally? How did you get here so quickly?" "Society magic. Like Jael said, SAE special hospital hasn't been used in YEARS tho, also where magic or some bullshit like that." Ryu said. 

"Hows Safiya? She up from her coma?"

"No idea, been told to report right to you. Can't have anything horrible happen to a fellow Society member." 

"What about Safiya?" 

"She'll be fine. Probably high under all the anesthesia. She's gonna take a while to fully awaken from her coma and realise what she just went through. You sir just shot up like you had a very bad nightmare." 

"Honestly that's what I wish it was. I wish I could go back to the exact time the first sign of hell marked itself on us." 

"Your asking for a whole lot Joey. You'd have to save two people at once!" 

"What do you mean, I was talking about the Screaming Sierra attack." 

"What about Broken Brooks?" 

"The second demon?" 

"Wrong, first. Loki came much much later. Plus Broken Brooks was the first you three took on together." 

"Shane getting thrown in the tube and Safiya getting forced to inhale the toxic smoke from Andrea's demon. How different would things be?" 

"Well let's see, all three of you would be home happy and safe laughing enjoying your lives. Safiya would be scar-free. Your abilities would have never existed. Safiya would have never died on the second night, and would be a society member and demons would be easier to take down!" Ryu explained. "That sounds amazing!" "But there would also be cons to that." Joey's interest skyrocketed. "Daniel Tyler and Ryland would be working for Cipher and Pluto. The world would be under demon control. The easier the demons of your dead friends are. The harder your own are. The survivors would be like mindless zombies!" He explained. "Only you three would be happily unaware of the danger. Immune to what the demons are playing at. Every spirit would be angry at all three of you. Its better than Broken Brooks played such an important part in your stories. You see Joey, Broken Brooks wasn't useless. Broken Brooks SAVED you from a more horrible ending." He explained and Joey was jaw dropped. "Now, Safiya is beginning to awake. I can hear the machines from down the hall. Good day." Ryu walked away and Joey remained in shock.

_One little detail, steered their entire adventure into the right path._

**August 1st, 2019 - Location: unknown**

Twelve people stood staring down at a grave. A funeral of over forty people only twelve remained.

Nine of those people went through a tragedy.

Eight of those people went through the same thing.

Seven of those people escaped unharmed never dead. 

One person this was new to. 

Three were all killed and revived.

One was the cause of this, one was revived once, one dead so many times and one lost to death and now laid in a closed casket, alone. 

Slowly Twelve became eleven, eleven became ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, and four. Four became three on an order, three became two on a weak 'goodbye' and 'see you later'. Two stood in silence before one spoke up.

"You have never ceased to amaze me you know that. Dying and getting revived. Changing all throughout each twisted night." "Death is an old friend by now." "A friend you are afraid of Safiya. I know it." She looked over at Jael and turned her body to face her. "I'm quite proud that you are not the one we had to bury. So much would have been wasted." "Are you saying that-" "No, Safiya. So much has happened to you. Yet you stayed strong. Even dying three times. Two by monsters and one during a battle between the strong and the weak. You also got over the death of your teammate quickly, still sensitive as a bomb with his name." "Because I know he's happy, wherever he is." Safiya looked back at the grave and smiled weakly. "Even though it pains me knowing he'll never reach his dreams."

Here Lies   
Shane Dawson   
July 19th, 1988 - July 19th, 2019   
Home is awaiting you, angel

"Goodbye Safiya." "Goodbye Jael." The woman walked away and Safiya looked at the other grave. One that had names engraved.

To the ones who fought with us.   
We will not forget you, rest in peace. Queen Laurenly demon of The Engineer    
Lyre demon of The Explorer    
Sophia a Fallen Angel   
Webllen demon of The Outlaw   
Arrow demon of The Railroad Tycoon    
Nova demon of The Hollywood Star Triana demon of The Pin-up girl    
Silver Strings demon of The Professor    
Brendon a bat and loyal companion

Safiya kneeled at Shane's grave and smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo with a note written on the back. "Rest in Peace." She stood up and walked away. The faint lavender glow that came from her dagger glowed in unison as she pocketed Shane's watch, which faintly glowed a lilac color.

From the Roaring 20s to now, Forever and Always. - Shane Dawson, Joey Graceffa, and Safiya Nygaard

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**Epilogue**

**October 31st, 2019**

"It surprises me that you came." Colleen said Safiya shook her head. "I can say the same." She said the two girls looked at each other before looking back at the burned town. They sat on the dead grass their backs pressed against the church. The dead flowers on the graves blowing softly on the breeze only at the graveyard. "Its been a year since Jc got stabbed, Roi got poisoned, Teala got strangled, Matt got bashed, you got shoved in a maiden, me getting a fishhook in the gut, Ro sacrificed, and Manny shot. It's good to pay your respects." Safiya told her. "But a bitch to bring yourself to come," Colleen laughed and Safiya nodded. "What's with the invites?" "Ryu said a way he accepts greif is to give the dead something they'd probably enjoy." "So your wedding invites?" Colleen asked seeing the familiar envelope. "Last time I wrote a letter to them it failed. Plus I know some of them would be ecstatic to come." She said referring to Ro mainly. "Nothing says a good wedding like inviting the dead!" The two laughed and Safiya put the invites back in her pocket. "Not gonna use the invites?" Safiya shook her head. "I'll find the strength to write the letter later." 

They remained in silence until Colleen spoke up again. "What are you going to do?" "Do what?" "Do you ever think you'll do it again?" Safiya shrugged. "Honestly, I got no clue. Its been about two months, almost three since his funeral, Joey and I still haven't talked. Plus I don't know if Joey will even reach out to me. Considering what happened." "You want to save the world and the others, but you also want to save your self." Safiya nodded. "It was great seeing you again, see you later." Colleen got up and left her alone. The former investigative reporter sighed and stood up and sat down on her grave. It was freezing, but she didn't care. Having the presence of Jc, Roi, Teala, Ro, Manny, and a extra spirit she knew deep down was her teammate whos soul truly belonged to the time period of the one and only; Roaring 20s.

_**The End of Book One** _

•☆•☆•☆•☆•

**_ Credits _ **

_**Roaring 20s - Written by Da**_ s

_**Inspired by Joey Graceffa's Escape the Night** _

_**Starring** _

**Joey Graceffa as Himself & Cipher**

**Shane Dawson as Himself & Loki**

**Safiya Nygaard as Herself, Evilyn, & Sophia**

**Gabbie Hanna as Zilla, Nova, & Herself**

**Tana Mongeau as Elise, Triana, & Herself**

**Matthew Hagg as Silver Strings & Himself**

**Jc Caylen as Jester & Himself**

**DeStorm Power as Azure & Arrow**

**Justine Ezarik as Juliette, Herself, & Buried Blood**

**Sierra Furtado as Screaming Sierra & Herself**

**Liza Koshy as Herself & Lyre**

Thank you, thank you for making this year memorable and helping the series go such a long way, because on this day one year ago. The Prolouge was published. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
